


Да здравствует Король!

by Venella



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 97,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venella/pseuds/Venella
Summary: Чудес не бывает. Король погиб — каким бы идиотом он не был, по большей части, ему просто не повезло. Пустой поклялся — он воспитает из нового Короля не такого идиота. Но того, кто способен убить Бога.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог. Часть 1

— Ты жалок.

— …

— Я же говорил тебе, что ты слабак! Мусор! Ни на что не способное ничтожество!

— …

— Скажи уже хоть что-нибудь! Где же твое хваленое «я всех защищу»?

Это было невесело. Пустой много раз с наслаждением представлял, как увидит отчаяние в глазах Ичиго. Как упрямец, наконец, падёт перед ним на колени и будет беспомощно смотреть, как Пустой уничтожает все, что ему дорого. На деле же склоненная фигура и поникшая голова вызывали лишь сильную злость и раздражение.

— Что, оглох, Король? Так и будешь валяться здесь, ничтожество? — кулак врезался в солнечное сплетение, но реакции не последовало. Вообще. Тело Ичиго безвольно повисло на нем, и Пустой заскрежетал зубами.

— Слышь, ты! Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают, Ичиго! — длинные белые пальцы с черным маникюром грубо схватили подбородок и потянули вверх.

Пустота. Совершенно пустые карие глаза смотрели в никуда, а руки безвольно висели по бокам. Внутри Пустого все похолодело.

— Отвечай, Куросаки! Или я сейчас же тебя на мелкий фарш нашинкую! — даже кровожаднейшая улыбка не подействовала, и Пустой нахмурился. Он уже подумывал избить этот мешок с костями, так как лучшего выхода не видел, как вдруг услышал тихое и равнодушное:

— …Он уничтожит Каракуру.

Пустой зацепился за это, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Тебя до сих пор волнует только это? А то, что ты сейчас сдохнешь, нет? — он захохотал металлическим, режущим уши смехом. — Как же ты меня бесишь, Король!

Ичиго вновь опустил голову, и тут же его схватили за шею и подняли вверх. Сжимая белыми холодными руками горло, Пустой снова оскалился, но, когда взглянул в мертвые карие глаза, улыбка сползла с его лица.

— Слышал, он повесит тела твоих друзей на окраине города. Я бы посмотрел, как они развеваются на ветру, — с мечтательной издёвкой протянул Пустой. — Или на то, как взрываются в огне тела твоих миленьких маленьких сестричек…

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — его отбросили на другой конец крыши и почти сбросили с небоскреба. — ПРОСТО ЗАТКНИСЬ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!

Пустой обрадовался, видя, с какой восхитительно жуткой ненавистью на него смотрят.

— Думаешь, ты бы победил его? Одолел бы? Да даже позволь я тебе захватить моё тело, ты бы точно так же проиграл и умер! — оскалился в отчаянии Ичиго. — Так что заткнись!

Пустой встал, отряхнулся и продолжил насиловать уши.

— Заткнуться, значит? — раздражённо фыркнул он и взорвался: — Мне напомнить, по чьей вине мы сейчас сдохнем? По твоей, Ичиго! Ты, видите ли, захотел поиграть в героя и всех спасти! И плевать, что эти арранкары тебя, если бы захотели, пальцем ноги растерли бы в порошок. Но «я же всех защищу, я же всех спасу»! — с гримасой передразнил Ичиго Пустой. — Уверен, Айзен передаст твои слова Юзу и Карин.

От следующей череды ударов Пустой уклонился даже с некоторым трудом, молниеносно вытащив из-за спины белый меч.

— Зачем, — Ичиго вдруг остановился и тоскливо произнес: — Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? Мы все равно скоро умрем, — в карих глазах была усталость, разочарование, отчаяние. И неожиданно — серьезность и упрямство. — Будь у меня второй шанс, я бы снова так поступил. Чего тебе от меня нужно напоследок?

Пустой заскрежетал зубами и спрятал меч за спину. Он ощущал — времени осталось мало. Очень мало.

— Бесишь, — с презрением процедил он. — Как же ты бесишь, Король. Твоя правильность, принципиальность, желание спасти всех и вся. Даже сейчас, — Пустой плюнул. — Ты умудряешься меня бесить. Ты даже не понял, что я — твой настоящий меч!

— Настоящий… Что? — это было даже забавно: минуту назад впавший в отчаяние, а потом — в гнев, Король сейчас тупо уставился на него и недоуменно моргнул. Оскал Пустого расширился.

— Да-да, Ичиго! Мы со стариком Зангецу спорили, когда при общении с ним до тебя дойдет. Но не дошло, — усмехнулся Пустой. — Хотя вы и знакомы-то были всего ничего. Какой же ты всё-таки идиот, Король, — внезапно грустно хмыкнул он в конце. Ичиго, конечно, идиот, но виноват по-настоящему не он, а этот чертов недо-бог с волшебным шариком. Кто же виноват, что именно его встретил временный шинигами?

— Ичиго, — по воде будто прошли несильные волны и тотчас пропали, и Ичиго и Пустой оглянулись на возникшего рядом мужчину в черном плаще.

— Старик Зангецу? — спросил Ичиго, а потом горько усмехнулся. — Или уже не старик Зангецу?

Мужчина покачал головой.

— Я — часть Зангецу, — он медленно приблизился к Ичиго. — Пусть и не был ею вначале. Ты можешь назвать меня так. Впрочем, это уже не важно.

Во внутреннем мире повисла гробовая тишина, и Ичиго вновь склонил голову.

— Ичиго, — Зангецу подошёл и без слов обнял его. Пустой увидел, как после этого стала подрагивать спина в черном кимоно, как снова безвольно повисли руки, и как ладонь Зангецу успокаивающе лежала на рыжем затылке. Пустой недовольно отвернулся. Спасибо хоть без звука.

— Ты сделал все, что мог. Прожил жизнь, как хотел, без страха и сожалений. Это вряд ли тебя утешит или изменит что-то, — горько сказал на ухо Ичиго Зангецу. — Но я не могу просто смотреть, как ты страдаешь.

«Но я не могу просто смотреть, как ты страдаешь». Пустой взвыл про себя.

«И ты туда же!»

Спустя бесконечное время (оно во внутреннем мире было довольно относительно) гробовую тишину нарушило тихое, усталое, но благодарное и тёплое:

— Спасибо, старик. И прости. Ты тоже, Пустой, — тело Ичиго в объятьях Зангецу разлетелось в пыль. Тяжелое молчание наступило вновь.

— Ему было не за что извиняться, — Зангецу посмотрел на мирно плывущие по небу облака.

— Черт! Черт! Черт! — белый меч стал безжалостно громить все вокруг. — Зачем Король вмешался? Почему поперся в Уэко Мундо без шансов на победу?

— Он не мог иначе. Или это уже был бы не Ичиго, — пусть тон Зангецу и был ровным и не слишком эмоциональным, Пустой слишком хорошо знал его.

— Да плевать! — Гетсуга снесла большую часть соседнего небоскреба. — Почему Королю попался именно этот хмырь! Почему, черт возьми, Айзену досталось Хогеку, что сделало из него чертового бога?! Наш Король и так совершил невозможное и одолел того придурка, став шинигами лишь год назад! Так почему?.. — Пустому хотелось рвать и метать. Освой Ичиго их силу полностью и примени свой самый сильный удар, они, возможно, и одолели бы недо-бога. Но чудес не случается, и будь ты хоть Куросаки Ичиго, не освоишь такое за несколько месяцев.

— Подойди, — внезапно сказал Зангецу, и белый меч, до этого крушивший здания, мгновенно замер в воздухе. Заинтригованный, Пустой подошёл к Зангецу, который поднял руку и вдруг провел ею по голове недоуменного Пустого. Неожиданно тот почувствовал что-то в белых волосах.

— Что это? Подарок-безделушка на прощание, старик Зангецу? — усмехнулся Пустой и дотронулся до серебряной заколки, но снимать её не стал. — Не думал, что я похож на милую барышню.

Зангецу спокойно помотал головой.

— Когда найдешь нового Короля, отдашь ему.

Из Пустого будто выбили весь дух.

— Что? — он оторопело моргнул.

— Я могу открыть портал — «тень» — в иное измерение, — Зангецу развернулся в пустоту. — Вдвоем мы туда не пройдем — кому-то нужно отвлечь Айзена. Ты не сможешь долго существовать без Короля, и эта заколка поможет тебе не стать бесформенной реацу. Также, если вы когда-нибудь вернётесь сюда, там есть информация, что может вам помочь, — Зангецу повернул голову к Пустому. — У тебя три месяца и один день. Ни больше, ни меньше.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп! — Пустой понял, что порой, как и Ичиго, слегка тупит. — Выходит, я найду себе нового Короля и позволю тебе умереть?

Перед тем, как сознание погрузилось в черноту, Пустой услышал все то же спокойное:

— Совершенно верно.

***

— Очнулся? — Пустой моргнул и почувствовал, что не может шевелить конечностями. Он лежал, спиной прислонившись к большому холодному камню на такой же холодной траве. Пустой с трудом повернул голову и понял, что, похоже, находится во внешнем мире. Старик Зангецу стоял чуть поодаль и всматривался в стену из зелёных деревьев.

— Что случилось? — в горле было на удивление сухо. Странно, вроде пустые не должны такое чувствовать.

— Все кончено, — Зангецу, не обернувшись, кивнул в сторону. Пустой замер. Сложно было описать это чувство, просто… Каждый удар не проходит бесследно. Верней, проходит, но не сразу — некоторое время реацу его «хозяина» ещё висит в воздухе, не слившись с остальной. В сотни километрах от них ее было не просто много. Ее было столько, что хватило бы на океан. А учитывая, что реацу от удара остаётся ничтожно мало… Пустой заскрежетал зубами.

И **это** ты надеялся победить, Король?

Неожиданно Пустого придавило к земле, будто на него обрушился целый небоскреб. Это была действительно Сила — чистая, могущественная, что, моргнув, может случайно стереть тебя в порошок.

— Он идёт сюда, — Зангецу каким-то образом продолжал стоять. Пустой нахмурился. Кто же старик на самом деле? Пусть они и стали частью одного целого, он до сих пор этого не знал. Должен был узнать Король, но теперь уже всё.

— Какого черта ты всем распоряжаешься, старик? Ты просто возьмёшь и пойдёшь на верную смерть? — оскалился Пустой и тщетно попытался пошевелиться. Зангецу махнул рукой, и впереди появилась большая зловещая тень. Только Пустой взглянул на инородную, беспокойно колыхающуюся реацу, как вдруг его подняли на руки.

— Да. Ты позволил умереть Ичиго и не позволишь новому Королю. Прощай, — не успел Пустой что-то сообразить, как его кинули вперёд, и он оказался в кромешной тьме. Почти кромешной — по мере падения «Алисы в нору» Пустой видел, как уменьшается сверху пятно света, и перед его окончательным исчезновением даже до него донеслись отголоски ненавистной реацу.

Зангецу мёртв.

Пустой давно мечтал о том, как победит Ичиго и, возможно, Зангецу — тот и правда был в чем-то больше был духовным мечом Ичиго. Как останется один, без противного контроля и сдерживающего «правильного» шинигами и пойдет крушить всех и вся.

Только вот быть одному совсем невесело.

Пустой захохотал как никогда прежде: яростно, с надрывом, выплескивая все эмоции, на которые был способен. Всю ненависть, удовольствие, противную самому грусть и боль. А потом ему оставалось лишь, как всегда, кровожадно улыбнуться.

Айзен увидит, какого монстра он создал.


	2. Знакомство. Часть 2

Это место до чёртиков напоминало Каракуру. Даже звучало немного похоже — Коноха. Напоминало и размерами («деревней» Коноха называлась номинально), и погодой — лето было солнечным и жарким, но не слишком.

Но это мелочи. Главное — тут была реацу. Или, как говорили здесь, «чакра». К удивлению Пустого, в этом мире её использовали обычные люди. Причем самыми разными способами — могли погрузить человека в иллюзию, создать стену из камня, сотворить океан или вообще запечатать оружие в свиток.

Тех, кто пользовался реацу, называли «шиноби». Они были чем-то вроде элитной части армии страны — Пустой не углублялся в подробности. Одно он понял точно — большая часть людей в Конохе была шиноби. Что же, использовать «чакру» для драк они додумались не первыми. Но додумались, это уже хорошо. В ходе раздумий Пустой решил искать будущего Короля преимущественно среди них. Реацу шиноби владеют с детства, так что будет меньше проблем. И их с детства учат сражаться и убивать — ещё меньше проблем! Но.

Это должен быть кто-то достаточно сильный хотя бы в теории — он не позволит главенствовать над собой слабаку. С другой — нужно быть способным влиять на нового Короля и не допустить ещё одного «я всех защищу» идиота.

В-третьих, Король должен согласиться пойти в другой мир. А тех, кто подойдёт под эти три критерия, явно немного.

В-четвёртых… Пустой заскрежетал зубами. Король должен походить на Ичиго. Как бы скверно ни было, он оставался частью души Куросаки, и взаимодействовать с кем-то, разительно отличающимся от себя… Будет как минимум неудобно.

Интересно, такой человек вообще существует? Пустой задумчиво посмотрел на реку и скривился. Две с половиной недели. Чёртовы две с половиной недели он шатается по Конохе с почти нулевым результатом. И даже кровавую баню не устроишь или не прирежешь кого-то в переулке — заметят. Король бы точно удивился, увидев, как он мирно разгуливает по городку.

Пустой выдохнул и обхватил голову руками. Он скучал. До чёртиков скучал по занудному Королю, по невероятно спокойному Зангецу и по невозмутимым небоскребам с черными стеклами, в которых не отражается голубое небо. Даже когда он выплескивал чувства, ночью громя лес Гетсугой, та все равно напоминала о прошлом.

Бесит. Он кровожадный Пустой, а не молодая барышня, чтобы так раскисать — заколка не в счёт.

Он присел на скамейку, и вдруг из-за дерева выбежал мальчишка и прыгнул в кусты позади неё. Пустой удивлённо моргнул. И тут же на набережную выбежала толпа ребят.

— Где он? Куда он убежал?

— Я видел, как этот придурок побежал сюда!

— Наверно, он направился туда. Быстрей, а то упустим!

Толпа скрылась за углом, и слева раздалось противное хихиканье. Пустой повернул голову и приподнял бровь — снова этот пацан.

Куда бы он ни шел, они постоянно пересекались. Зашёл он в чей-то дом — а мелкий устанавливает ведро воды над входом с коварной усмешкой. Пошел на тренировочный полигон — один из ниндзя провалился в «случайную» яму. Искал на окраинах Короля — а мелкий там раскрашивает лица Хокаге (так называли правителей Конохи) на скале. А если считать и случаи, когда он видел, как за пацаном гнались люди (причем каждый раз разные)… Не то что бы это сильно бесило. Но немного раздражало.

Мальчик вылез из-за кустов, куда-то ушёл и через минуту вернулся с мороженым. Пустой прищурился, когда тот сел рядом — какого черта пацану сдалась эта скамейка? Ребенок стал есть. Не то что бы он сильно чавкал, но определенно отвлекал Пустого от размышлений. Он, видите ли, первый раз в жизни задумался, а какой-то мальчишка смеет его отвлекать! Естественно, со скамейки он не уйдет — ещё чего!

Наруто не успел ничего понять, как вдруг будто кто-то выдернул мороженое из его руки, и оно просто повисло в воздухе. Наруто пораженно уставился на него и на автомате вытянул руку. Мороженое отодвинулось в самый последний момент. Наруто попробовал снова. Опять. В третий раз — тоже самое. Неожиданно верхний шарик пломбира исчез, и Наруто вконец разозлился.

— Отдай! — он запрыгал вокруг скамейки, но мороженое было очень коварным. В самый последний момент оно уворачивалось и сразу возникало в самой неожиданной стороне. Вскоре Наруто уже порядком подустал от скакания-лазания по скамейке. Он остановился, перевел дух — мороженое замерло — и решил действовать иначе. Он притворился, что отдыхает, и через десять секунд всем телом кинулся на мороженое — теперь точно не увернется. Как выяснилось, оно и не собиралось — в следующий миг Наруто лежал на земле лицом в пломбире.

— Эй, вот он! — Наруто услышал позади топот ног и ретировался. Пустой, оставшийся в спокойном одиночестве, пакостно хихикнул.

«До чего ты докатился», — хмыкнул у него в голове голос Ичиго.

— Заткнись, Король! Что хочу, то и делаю! — крикнул он в пустоту и замер.

***

Опять? Какого черта они столкнулись седьмой раз за две недели? Почему именно сейчас мелкому пришло в голову подложить сюда подушку-пердушку?

За эти две недели Пустой рассмотрел поближе несколько кандидатур и остался неудовлетворен. Да, осталось всего два месяца и он желал яростно отомстить недо-богу, но.

По-честному, он может просто захватить чье-то тело и сбежать из Конохи от лишних проблем. Может. Но нет. Что-то подсказывало — в одиночку он никогда не станет настолько сильным, чтобы одолеть Айзена. И, видимо, кровожадным пустым тоже не чуждо ничто «человеческое» — например, неприятные ощущения от одиночества. «Занпакто рождаются вместе с шинигами и умирают вместе с шинигами», не правда ли?

Король — тот, частью кого он станет. Тот, кому он будет служить (или кто ему, если тот все же окажется слабаком) до самой смерти и с кем придется проделать долгий путь, дабы одолеть «бога».

«Будто замуж выходишь», — снова фыркнул в голове Ичиго.

А пацан всё мозолил глаза. Может, он как-то чувствует его? Пустой понаблюдал за ним. Вроде нет. Тогда почему они постоянно сталкиваются?

***

Последние две недели его шалости не клеились. То ведро, что он так долго готовил, внезапно накренится вниз и обольет его самого. То миска, куда он подсыпал перца, вдруг полетит на пол, привлечет внимание, и придется улепетывать во все лопатки.

Но Наруто продолжал пакостничать. Такие мелочи не остановят его на пути к становлению Хокаге! Правда, как это поможет его становлению Хокаге… А, не важно! Все равно не остановят!

***

Во время слежки Пустой заинтересовался пацаном и кое-что разузнал.

Первое. Его зовут Узумаки Наруто. Фамилия Пустому ни о чем не говорила, а имя… Какой идиот назвал ребенка приправой для рамена?

Второе. Идиота поблизости не обнаружилось. Нет, один раз Пустой увидел парня в белой маске, который следил за мелким, но он спокойно стоял в тени и смотрел, как Наруто разрисовывал ворота магазинчика. И все. Так никого у Наруто не было. В квартире, где царили полный хаос и беспорядок, никто, кроме него, не жил, друзей не было, близких взрослых тоже не наблюдалось. Странно. Только каждую неделю приходил конверт с деньгами, как Пустой понял из слов Наруто. Нет, друзья Ичиго, кроме очкарика, тоже жили одни, но им было по пятнадцать. А мелкому сколько? Восемь? Девять?

Третье — тот каждый день тренируется, но при этом дрыщ дрыщом. Пустой вспомнил, как Наруто кидал днём кунаи в мишень и не попадал, а сзади компания ребят его обидно дразнила. Наруто хмурился, пытался сдержать подрагивающую нижнюю губу, обиженно морщился, но продолжал мазать по цели. Пустой тогда хмыкнул, не понимая проблемы — кому какое дело, попадешь ты кунаем или нет, если Гетсуга всё решит намного успешнее, быстрее и проверенее?

Четвертое. Пожалуй, самое важное, и что заставило его и вправду заинтересоваться мальчишкой. «Демон».

Дело было в конце июня — Пустой попал в этот мир в его начале. Его путь лежал через Академию шиноби, и попав в ее двор, он оказался посреди толпы малышни и захотел уйти, как вдруг черно-желтые глаза зацепились за знакомую оранжевую куртку на качелях. Пустой подошёл поближе. Наруто сидел на качелях, потупив взор. Пустой осмотрелся — вокруг была пустая зона радиусом в десять метров. Это пацан вновь провинился, и его так наказали? Пустой хмыкнул. Он подошёл к другим ребятам и неожиданно услышал кое-что интересное:

— Он единственный, кто ужасно сдал эти экзамены. Как его вообще перевели в следующий класс, да ещё и допустили до выпускного? Он же Демон…?

— Т-с-с! Нам нельзя об этом говорить!

Пустой приподнял бровь и взглянул на одинокую фигуру на качелях. Демон? Что-то слишком сильно для мелкого пакостника. А вообще картина выглядела уныло. Слишком грустно для простого наказания за мелкие шалости. Прям хоть бери и маслом пиши полотно. Будто этот пацан остался один в целом мире… Внутри заскребла тоска.

Наруто чуть не плюхнулся на землю — в затылок прилетел кусок торта.

— Эй, ты, покажись! — заорал он, и тут же все взгляды обратились на него. Недовольные, презрительные, сопровождающиеся противными шепотками — Наруто упрямо смотрел на толпу.

— Не прячься, подлый трус! Иначе я, Узумаки Наруто… — в лицо прилетел второй кусок торта, а толпа стала озираться и пытаться понять, откуда его кинули. Наруто вытер лицо и зло закричал:

— Выходи, кто бы ты ни был! Я точно найду тебя и тебе мало не покажется! — Пустой хихикнул и спрыгнул с крыши. Знали бы эти люди, что рядом с ними месяц ходит чудовище, способное одним движением убить их всех.

И все же что-то с этим пацаном не так. Пустой незаметно задумался о нем, пока шел на тренировочный полигон шиноби.

***

— Ну и не нужны мне ваши такояки! Обойдусь без них, даттебае! — Наруто вышел из магазина, засунул руки в карманы и пробурчал: — Вот стану Хокаге и сделаю их самостоятельно.

Пустой усмехнулся. Он стал чуть внимательнее присматривать за мелким и заметил, КАК смотрели на него окружающие. С холодом, презрением в глазах, они отворачивались, стоило Наруто взглянуть на них в ответ. Пустой вдруг вспомнил, как поставил ему подножку, и Наруто свалился и получил ссадину на коленке. И никто не подошёл и не помог ему — на оживлённой-то улице! Тогда Пустой не заметил этого, так как не обращал внимания на мелочи.

Эти взгляды сочетались и с одиночеством мальчика, и с шепотками за спиной. Пустой понял из них, что существует глобальный супер-секретный запрет, связанный с Наруто. Какой — естественно, не говорили, и это значительно подогревало интерес.

***

В следующий раз они столкнулись в парке в тени тёмно-зелёных деревьев.

Смотреть, как мелкого избивают трое парней покрупнее, было не особо весело. Последние, посмеявшись, вскоре свалили, а рядом с Наруто присела темноволосая девочка с серыми глазами и аккуратно помогла встать. Пустой вспомнил — она была из клана Хьюга с необычными глазами. Он рассматривал их как вариант, но почти сразу отбросил — слишком строгими они были. Прямо как Кучики, которого Пустой однажды почти одолел. Хотя после того, как Ичиго вправил ему мозги, сказав очевидное, тот стал чуточку нормальнее. Но теперь это не имеет значения. Пустой запрокинул голову и поджал губу.

Капитаны остались там, в фальшивой Каракуре. Ичиго, осознав произошедшее, кинулся за Айзеном в Общество Душ с отцом. В междумирье он попросил Зангецу научить его Финальной Гетсуге. Но трёх месяцев не хватило — удар вышел недостаточно сильным. Умерли ли капитаны в фальшивой Каракуре? Даже если они чудом выжили, то все равно уже ничего не противопоставят «богу».

Неожиданно Пустой обнаружил, что стоит перед раменной и тупо пялится на неё. Не придумав ничего лучше, он вошёл внутрь.

— Эй, Теучи-сан, можно мне рамен со свининой? — Пустой сел около неожиданно радостного после избиения Наруто.

— Конечно, Наруто-кун! — ответила милая молодая девушка. — Могу ещё дать вторую маленькую порцию со скидкой.

— Отлично. Давайте, Аяме-чан! — Наруто широко улыбнулся. Рядом с ним и прямо перед Пустым поставили тарелку с дополнительными палочками.

— Как дела, Наруто-кун? — поинтересовалась Аяме, наблюдая за поедающим Наруто.

— Хорошо, — довольно с набитым ртом ответил тот. — Я обязательно стану Хокаге и самым сильным шиноби в истории!

Аяме мило улыбнулась.

— А почему ты хочешь стать Хокаге?

Наруто задумался, успевая кушать лапшу.

— Никто не верит, что я этого добьюсь! А я обязательно этого добьюсь и получу признание! — взмахнул палочками Наруто. — Даже если умру, то все равно стану им, даттебае!

Аяме потрогала пальцами подбородок.

— А почему именно Хокаге? Нет, это уважаемая должность, но ты никогда не задумывался стать, например, знаменитым актером или поваром? Например, самым лучшим поваром в мире? — дружелюбно спросила она.

Наруто задумался. Глубоко задумался. Прошло минут пятнадцать.

— Насчёт вашего вопроса, Аяме-чан, — та снова вышла из кухни и удивилась серьезному Наруто. — Хокаге — это не только почет и уважение. Он может решить большинство проблем и защитить тех, кто ему дорог — всю деревню! А я непременно защищу тех, кто дорог мне! — Наруто широко улыбнулся.

Аяме улыбнулась в ответ.

— Хорошо. Я верю, — она посмотрела влево и снова удивилась. — Когда ты съел вторую порцию?

— Вторую порцию? — у Наруто упала челюсть — вторая миска опустела. — Я ее не ел! Тут кто-то ещё был, кроме меня?

— Нет, никого, — вежливо ответила Аяме, пока Наруто весь извертелся. — Ты же сам видел?

— Но не могла же она исчезнуть бесследно! — Наруто нахмурился, а потом встал и прокричал в пустую улицу: — Кто бы ты ни был, я обязательно тебя поймаю! Ты от меня не отвяжешься!

Аяме предпочла не заметить этого.

***

Наруто проснулся в постели. Все бы ничего, да вот только он помнил, что заснул на холодном камне, пока до посинения метал кунаи в дерево.

«Ничтожество! До сих пор не может попасть в мишень!» — руки сильней стиснули одеяло. Решив, что подумает о телепортации домой завтра, Наруто поплелся на кухню, где достал из холодильника и заварил ароматный рамен в белой чашке. За окном шел ливень и полыхала гроза. А здесь, в теплоте, уюте и безопасности Наруто сел за столик и хотел приступить к еде, как его отвлек странный звук. Наруто поднял голову и застыл.

С желто-зеленой стены сыпалась штукатурка и крошился камень, пока в стене появлялись узкие, но глубокие выбоины. В конце концов, они, под неотрывный взгляд будто зачарованного Наруто, сложились в зловещую надпись.

__

**Привет**


	3. Знакомство. Часть 3

В Конохе был тихий вечер. Солнце ещё не село за горизонт, но на темно-голубом небе уже загорались звёзды. Из-за позднего времени суток на улицах было невероятно пусто, как и в раменной.

— Наруто что-то последние дни не видно, — беспокоилась Аяме, пока чистила морковь. — Может, случилось чего? Заболел там или ногу сломал?

Теучи перестал резать зелёный лук и задумался.

— Думаю, тогда мы всё равно увидели бы его здесь. Скорее всего, опять крупно напакостничал и теперь исправляет это, — добродушно хмыкнул он и снова заработал ножом.

_Два-три дня назад_

Половина. Прошла ровно половина срока. Тоска чуть уменьшилась, но всё ещё неприятно царапала изнутри, а свободное место заняли сомнения. Как бы Пустой ни отрицал, они существовали. Как хорошо было быть частью души Ичиго — только и знай, что пытайся захватить власть над телом, а потом просто дерись и убивай! Это и было его предназначением. А не шататься без дела и разыскивать непонятно кого. Ладно, что он имеет?

Он уже отсеял очень много людей. Одни были слишком обычными, другие ему просто не понравились, а третьим незачем отправляться в иной мир — кто пойдёт на верную смерть ради мести другого?

Незаметно Пустой раз за разом думал о Наруто Узумаки.

***

— Ты ещё кто? А ну покажись! — Наруто весь извертелся, пока искал, кто изувечил стену. Вдруг он вздрогнул — ту вновь начали уродовать.

**_Я — пустой_ **

— В смысле, пустой? — Наруто незаметно достал кунай и сжал его. — Что тебе нужно?

Следующий быстрый ответ окончательно заставил волосы на коже встать дыбом.

**_Ты_ **

— Учти, ты так просто не убьёшь меня, даттебае! — Наруто встал в боевую стойку и стал оглядываться быстрее. — Я, между прочим, шиноби…

За шиворот ему залили лимонад из холодильника.

— Прекрати! — Наруто замахал руками и снял мокрую куртку, хмурясь. Вдруг его осенило — это похоже на ситуацию с его розыгрышами. — Стой! Это из-за тебя мои проделки всё время срывались?

**__**

А ты не так туп, как кажется

Наруто обиделся, но не слишком, ибо страх постепенно охватывал его всё сильнее, а сердце билось всё чаще.

— Покажись, даттебае! Или ты только и можешь, что скрываться, как трус? — нахохлился он. Однако ничего не происходило, кроме неторопливого «написания» ответа. Глядя, как прочные стены крошатся в пыль, Наруто невольно сглотнул и шагнул назад. И только его осенило, что можно убежать, как на стене появилось:

**_До встречи_ **

И всё. Сколько бы потом Наруто не оглядывался и не звал неизвестного, ничего не происходило. Единственное, что напоминало, что это был не сон — зловещие иероглифы на стене. Наруто смотрел на многообещающее «До встречи» и совершенно не знал, что делать.

***

Признаться, он хотел уйти из раменной, но после «Я защищу всех, кто мне дорог!» замер. Не это ли кричал Ичиго в Лас Ночес? Правда, там было про девчонку, но не суть.

В следующий раз он встретил Наруто совершенно неожиданно. Во-первых, капал дождь, который, судя по тёмно-фиолетовым тучам, грозил перерасти в сильный ливень. Пустой, как дух, не обратил бы внимания на это, если бы не застал на знакомой полянке Наруто. Тот дремал на холодеющем камне, сжавшись в подобие клубка. Пустой поднял голову и заметил мишень, всю в кунаях. Лучше прошлого раза, но всё ещё не в центре.

«Перетрудился, что ли?» — Пустой почесал затылок, подошел к Наруто и хмыкнул. Он не разбирался в детях, но думал, что их в этом возрасте интересует другое. А этот тренируется. Ответственный мелкий, что скажешь. В голове почему-то снова всплыл Ичиго.

Неожиданно Пустому пришла пакостная мыслишка. Он ухмыльнулся и поднял Наруто на руки. И правда, дрыщ дрыщом. Прямо как…

Почему он в последнее время часто вспоминает о Короле? Да ещё и при этом мелком! Они же совершенно непохожи! Этот постоянно бегает и кричит, что станет Хокаге, а Ичиго просто угрюмо ходил и бил гопников. Хотя, снова, в Лас Ночес он кричал о спасении девчонки постоянно, стоило только какому-то арранкару его избить. Но при этом его слова не были пустым звуком. Пустой опять взглянул на истыканную мишень и использовал мгновенную поступь.

Добравшись до квартиры Наруто и положив его на кровать, Пустой дотронулся до жёлтых волос. Такие же яркие, как у Короля. А что если?..

Никто ведь не заметит этого. Да, Наруто часто появляется на улице, но эти людишки не видят дальше своего носа. А ещё он вполне самостоятельный, поэтому ему не придется подтирать сопли. Он каждый день тренируется, да и те слова про защиту… Возможно, такого идиота удастся уговорить сражаться с Айзеном. Но всё равно — заключить контракт с ребёнком… Пустой скривился.

Вдруг его осенило. Почему он думает, как Ичиго? Он же может решить проблему по-своему, как Пустой. По крайней мере, разобраться с сомнениями насчёт Наруто Узумаки.

Пустой впервые за полтора месяца с предвкушением оскалился и встал. Что же, мелкий, докажи, что твои слова — не пустое бахвальство.

***

Наруто проснулся в полной тьме и, когда осознал, что это не сон, заорал, дёрнулся и сел. Сердце бешено забилось. Что? Как? Где он? Как он здесь оказался?

Наруто быстро встал и испуганно пошарил руками вокруг. Похоже, он лежит на холодной рыхлой земле. Стараясь совладать с невыносимым волнением, Наруто встал и попытался найти стену. Ничего. Оставалось лишь просто идти вперёд, поджидая опасность на каждом шагу от неизведанной черноты, стиснув зубы и стараясь подбадривать себя.

Наконец Наруто увидел свет вдалеке и рванул вперёд. Бег, звонким эхом отражающийся от стен, нарушал, как и мерно падающие капли, гробовую, давящую на плечи тяжёлым грузом тишину.

Перед Наруто открылась просторная пещера. Сталактиты причудливо переливались всеми оттенками синего и голубого, а озеро, окружённое с одной стороны сталагмитами, тоже красиво светилось изнутри голубым сиянием. В любое другое время Наруто непременно восхитился бы этим, но сейчас его гораздо сильней интересовало другое. Свет, льющийся откуда-то далеко сверху.

Выход.

***

— Даттебаё! — Наруто сел на ближайший камень. Он будто вечность был в этой пещере, и всё зря. Холодные стены были, будто назло, почти строго вертикальными и без особых выбоин или выступов, образовывая свод лишь у самого верха.

Долбить кунаем стену не сильно помогло — та оказалась очень прочной. Предположим, он даже сделает первые выбоины, но высота пещеры — десять-пятнадцать метров. И работать вверху, держась лишь одной рукой за стену, будет явно непросто. Наруто стиснул зубы. Погибать он не намерен, или он не Наруто Узумаки! Он как-нибудь извернётся, но выберется отсюда!

— Слушай, ты! Я обязательно выберусь и покажу тебе, где раки зимуют! — закричал Наруто вверх. В том, что есть, кому кричать, он не сомневался — дома взгляд цеплялся за стену, которую он занавесил ковром. Это было странно, но ничего лучше он не придумал.

Так прошло ещё несколько часов.

***

Наруто чудом вскарабкался на два-три метра и в который раз упал — боль в попе после стольких падений немного притупилась, но не исчезла. Наруто оскалился. Солнце уже садилось за горизонт, судя по тому, как потемнел тот небольшой видный клочок неба. Пока снаружи не стемнело окончательно, Наруто решил разведать обстановку и наведаться в тёмный угол пещеры, откуда пришёл. Да, вряд ли он что-то разглядит в той черноте, но выхода нет.

— Я ещё вернусь, даттебаё! Я обязательно вернусь и выберусь отсюда! — закричал он. Как и зачем он попал сюда?

Наруто зашёл в тёмный угол и решил для начала просто постоять там. Неожиданно это дало результат — глаза привыкли к тьме и различили далеко по бокам стены, уходящие вдаль. Наруто помедлил и двинулся вперёд.

Под ногами, в отличие от озера с галькой и песком, ощущалась рыхлая земля. Вдруг, после нескольких минут ходьбы, когда Наруто окончательно погрузился во тьму, левая рука упёрлась в холодный камень. Похоже, он дошел до конца прохода. Наруто поднял правую руку, чтобы точно удостовериться, и вдруг она что-то задела. И это был не камень. Наруто осторожно дотронулся и пощупал. Это что-то гладкое, пусть и немного шершавое, и крепкое. Он раньше трогал что-то похожее, нет? Только… Глаза привыкли к тьме окончательно, и Наруто застыл.

Он трогал выделяющуюся во тьме слегка сероватую кость руки. А сам скелет привалился к низу стены. Наруто сглотнул — на черепе с большим лбом и глазницами была повязка шиноби Листа. Наруто невольно шагнул влево, и под ногами что-то хрустнуло. Он вскрикнул — там был ещё один скелет, только теперь повязка шиноби Конохи бросилась в глаза почти сразу.

Наруто заорал и побежал прочь. Когда впереди показался свет, сердце радостно заколотилось, а когда Наруто выбежал к озеру, то с наслаждением бросился на холодный серый песок у берега, закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Тело била мелкая дрожь, что понемногу утихала, кулаки потихоньку разжимались, а перед глазами всё не уходили зловещие скелеты с глубокими и большими чёрными глазницами.

А что, если он и сам станет… Наруто сглотнул. Он ведь кучу раз пытался залезть, и все без толку. Кунаи долбили стену очень плохо. И помощь вряд ли придет — его исчезновение точно заметят не сразу — и вряд ли найдут. Если эти шиноби не выбрались, то…

Наруто снова сжал кулаки, и ногти больно впились в кожу.

— Эй, слышишь, ты! — заорал он в желанное и одновременно ненавистное отверстие вверху. — Ты ведь точно слышишь! Я выберусь отсюда несмотря ни на что! И обязательно стану Хокаге, вот увидишь!

Но лишь тишина ответила ему.

***

Желудок призывно заурчал, и Наруто понял, что голоден. А ещё сильно устал. Он привалился к большому камню и закрыл глаза. Здесь он был словно песчинка в море. Огромное пространство пещеры, нависшие над ним величественные сталактиты. И он, такой маленький по сравнению с этим. Какое бы упрямое лицо Наруто не делал, в душе медленно, но верно зарождалось отчаяние. И всё же именно с таким лицом Наруто незаметно уснул.

***

Очнулся Наруто, когда солнце вовсю слепило глаза. Похоже, он проспал всю ночь. Тело неприятно затекло, но после пары упражнений это прошло. Наруто задумался и решил исследовать озеро. Всё равно других вариантов нет, и вода достаточно теплая. Хотя то, что она слегка переливалась в темноте, настораживало, но после того, как он её выпил, с ним ничего не случилось. По крайней мере, пока что.

Наруто разделся, и, подумав, остался голышом — всё равно никто не видит, а ходить в мокрых трусах или без них неприятно. Наруто осторожно шагнул в озеро и пошел вперёд, шаря ступнями по смешанному с галькой серому песку. Через несколько метров он уже стоял по пояс в воде и оглядывался.

Плавал он не очень хорошо. Не плохо, а именно не очень хорошо. Научился сам, прошлым летом — делать было нечего. Но не успел Наруто решиться и нырнуть, как из другого конца озера на свет показалось неизвестно что. Тут же Наруто оказался за большим серым камнем и осторожно выглянул из-за него. Когда что-то вышло из озера, сердце ушло в пятки — это был странный тигр с небольшими рожками на голове. Впрочем, массивный зверь два метра длиной и ростом с Наруто сразу направился в тень, вправо, волоча что-то в зубах. Через двадцать секунд он дошел до серой стены, положил добычу и лёг рядом.

Тигр лежал к Наруто боком, поэтому тот плохо видел, что происходит. Зверь пролежал достаточно долго, часто вскидывая голову и мотая ей из стороны в сторону. Наруто забился за камень, мечтая, чтобы тигр не заметил его одежду. Что делать? Сердце с каждой секундой ускоряло бешеный темп, встав в горле, а ладони давно стали потными от страха.

Наконец тигр поднял голову и замер, будто принюхиваясь. Когда он взглянул на одежду вдалеке, а затем — на заветный камень, Наруто тут же отпрянул и сжался в комок.

_Только бы он не заметил. Только бы не заметил. Только бы не заметил._

В груди вдруг опустело, сердце забило чечётку в висках, заглушая остальное, а ногти впились в тыльную сторону тёплой ладони. Наруто боялся заглянуть за валун и одновременно не сделать этого. Да, в пещере невероятно тихо, но это лишь сильней щекотало и без того расшатанные нервы.

Через минуту, показавшуюся вечностью, послышался всплеск воды. Наруто всё-таки набрался храбрости и выглянул: массивное тело окончательно ушло в воду.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Наруто вышел из-за камня и внезапно ощутил сильный холод.

Запрыгав по гальке, он добрался до одежды, быстро надел её и взглянул на чёрное пятно в тени стены. Наруто на некоторое время в нерешительности замер, а затем медленно пошел туда. В десяти метрах от стены в нос ударил сильный неприятный запах. Наруто поморщился и попытался понять, что это за «аромат». Неожиданно голубые глаза различили то, что было впереди. Наруто вырвало — в тени лежал изуродованный мужской труп.

***

Солнце понемногу садилось, и света становилось всё меньше.

Руки уже не дрожали, но кунай долбил стену хуже, чем раньше. Наруто пытался успокоиться. Это лишь тигр. А он же шиноби! Великий шиноби! Он обязательно станет Хокаге! Это лишь тигр…

_У него только два куная, и один из них изрядно притупился. И два скелета мертвых шиноби, а ещё свежий труп взрослого. А ещё тигр, который может прийти в любую минуту._

Неосторожное движение — и Наруто полетел вниз, и уже привычную к этому попу в очередной раз пронзила боль. В этот раз Наруто не поднялся, а зло посмотрел вверх. И снова — спустя ещё день скучной монотонной работы он поднимается на пять-шесть метров. Учитывая общую высоту, работать осталось где-то с неделю. Пустой желудок снова противно заурчал, и Наруто разозлился окончательно и ударил кулаком стену.

Он, черт возьми, не собирается больше и секунды оставаться здесь! Он точно выберется, а потом изобьет того, кто его сюда засунул! «До встречи», значит? Хорошо, будет тебе встреча, даттебаё!

Стоп. Тигр же как-то попал сюда, верно? Наруто посмотрел на озеро и закусил губу. Иного выхода нет — он не хочет ждать, когда зверь придет и сожрёт его.

Наруто взглянул вверх, где небо окрасилось в ярко-алый и жёлтый. Похоже, «на свободе» уже закат. Наруто скрипнул зубами — времени осталось мало. К черту!

Исследовать озеро он решил голым. Проход нашелся спустя долгое время, пусть вода в озере и была кристально чистой. Не на такой большой глубине, как могло быть, но это все равно не слишком радовало. Наруто вынырнул, убрал мокрые волосы со лба и вздохнул. Пока он шел на берег, то пытался наскрести смелости, но черная дыра прохода и давление толщи воды этому не помогали. Вскоре Наруто оделся и решительно взглянул на озеро, будто вызывая то на сражение. Что же, вперёд!

Как только он набрал как можно больше воздуха и нырнул, куртка и штаны сразу прилипли к телу, но Наруто не обратил на это внимания, подплывая к большой черной дыре, и, цепляясь за камни, поплыл внутрь. В проходе было невероятно темно, и Наруто двигался буквально на ощупь. Вскоре воздух в лёгких начал заканчиваться, и Наруто собрал все силы и стал активней работать руками и цепляться за скользкие круглые камни сверху, снизу и вообще везде, где только можно.

Кислорода осталось ничтожно мало, и перед глазами начало темнеть, а лёгкие стали судорожно сжиматься. Его, одного, в узком тёмном пространстве уже почти охватило отчаяние, как вдруг сверху стало свободно — и Наруто неожиданно выплыл из туннеля. Из последних сил он устремился к свету и, когда оказался на поверхности, то громко закашлялся и судорожно вздохнул. Но тут же замер — голубые глаза заметили у дальнего берега рыжую шкуру с чёрными кругами. Тигр повернулся, но ничего не увидел — Наруто успел спрятаться за ближайшим камнем в воде.

***

Осторожными перебежками между камнями, когда сердце каждый раз грозило выскочить из груди, Наруто чудом добрался до валуна у выхода. Перед ним открылось большое пустое пространство, где нельзя спрятаться и в конце которого маячил выход в вечерний лес. Наруто вздохнул и собрал все силы. Надо лишь быстро проскользнуть, пусть тигр теперь и ближе к нему, чем раньше.

Неожиданно рядом что-то упало, и звук падения громким эхом раздался в пещере. Судя по всему, это был мелкий камешек. Но его хватило, чтобы внутри Наруто всё заледенело, а тигр встрепенулся, навострил уши и повернулся в его сторону. Наруто замер. _Не надо, не надо, не надо, не надо._

И тут рядом упал второй камешек.

Спустя десять секунд большой зверь встал и настороженно направился к Наруто. У того вся жизнь пробежала перед глазами, а в руке появился кунай. Наруто прицепился, краешком глаза наблюдая за неумолимо приближающимся тигром. Пожалуйста, пусть он попадет. Только сейчас. Он сможет, он станет шиноби и Хокаге, и ни за что ни сгниет здесь!

Тигр заревел и задёргался в конвульсиях — орудие вонзилось точно в левый глаз. Наруто рванул к выходу и, когда почти добежал, ощутил, как сзади на него несется что-то крупное, и развернулся — в метре от него была искажённая в жутком оскале и крови тигриная морда.

Наруто не понял, что произошло, но через секунду кунай ударил прямо в голову тигра. А ещё через секунду Наруто увернулся от атаки и осознал, что сидит верхом на звере, воткнув оружие тому в голову.

Тигр взревел и затрясся из стороны в сторону. Дальнейшее походило на сумасшедшее родео: Наруто резко дёргало влево, вправо, подкидывало вверх и вниз, из-за чего всё сливалось в неясную пелену. Вскоре Наруто вообще перестал что-то видеть и просто крепко схватил приспособленный лишь для метания неудобный кунай. Один раз Наруто даже прижали к земле и навалились на него всем своим огромнейшим весом. Удивительно, но он даже не превратился в лепешку и удержался за оружие, хотя после этого мир окончательно сузился до куная и оглушительного рева.

 ** _«Держаться»_**.

Сколько это длилось, Наруто не знал и даже не заметил, что тигр стал двигаться медленнее. Последние крохи сил покинули Наруто, и он все-таки отпустил оружие. Тут же его резко откинуло, и затылок пронзила острая боль. Последнее, что Наруто видел, но не осознал — как огромный тигр быстро приближается к нему, и внезапно его разрезает на две части.

***

Очнулся он ночью в больнице — по словам врачей, его нашли около неё без сознания с многочисленными ушибами и с ссадинами и на всякий случай положили в палату.

— Говорю же! Я был в пещере! А ещё там были трупы шиноби, и странный тигр!.. — Наруто перестал кричать на всю больницу, когда Хокаге устало посмотрел на него. Наверно, ему должно быть совестно, что из-за его воплей сюда пришел сам Хокаге, но после чудовищного «родео» Наруто стало не до этого.

— Наруто, — Третий устало потёр виски. Тот поджал губы: в схватке с тигром он чудом отделался небольшими ссадинами и ушибами. Не было ни переломов, ни вывиха, даже от удара о стену он получил только шишку на затылке. И теперь это обернулось против него.

— Но ведь я не вру! Это чистая правда! У меня в квартире даже следы на стене остались! — отчаянно замахал руками Наруто. — Я обязательно найду того, кто закинул меня туда и изобью, вот увидите!

Третий покачал головой, сказал что-то и ушел. Наруто обхватил колени и уткнул в них голову, стараясь не расплакаться. Да, он часто шалил, но никогда не врал. Почему ему не верят? Думают, что он настолько ужасен, чтобы так привлечь к себе внимание? В горле противно запершило. Наруто поднял голову и со злой гримасой уставился в зеленую стену.

— Хорошо. Тогда я разыщу его, — Наруто откинулся на спинку кровати и задумался. — Только откуда начать?

Рядом раздался хруст яблока.

— Действительно, откуда? — послышалось, будто кто-то старательно царапал металл. Наруто повернулся и застыл.

Около его кровати сидел и подкидывал надкушенное яблоко в руке странный человек с белой кожей, в белом кимоно и с белыми волосами. Как только чёрные глаза с жёлтым зрачком встретились с голубыми, рот растянулся в неприятной широкой ухмылке.

— И снова привет, мелкий.


	4. Знакомство. Часть 4

Возможно, нужно было сделать что-то изобретательнее, чем бросить Наруто в пещеру. Пустой честно размышлял над этим. И понял, что вряд ли придумает лучше. В конце концов, не сражаться же ему с ребёнком! Поэтому он и сомневался, стоит ли заключать контракт с ним. Он умел превосходно сражаться и убивать. Всё. А Наруто надо ещё чему-то научить. Получится ли у него? Прошлого Короля обучал Зангецу, и всех это устраивало. Пустой мог в своё удовольствие пытаться захватить тело Ичиго и иногда мучить того в кошмарах. А с остальным… Пустой попытался отогнать раздумья и остановился на пещере. Он взял Наруто, пока тот спал, и аккуратно, но быстро добрался до неё и оставил его там. А что? Неделю как минимум без еды проживет, вода есть. Он и так впервые проявляет заботу.

Вечером он навестил его и разочаровался — тот с кислой рожей долбил стену кунаем. Пустой прикинул — в принципе, через недельку Наруто выберется. Если, конечно, не разобьётся при «сотворении» выбоин на десятиметровой высоте.

Во второй день он около пещеры спугнул тигра с небольшими рожками. Тот увидел Пустого и сразу припал к земле, оскалился, и убежал вдаль с трупом в зубах. Пустой хмыкнул, пошел дальше и неожиданно увидел, как хвост скрылся где-то сбоку в камне. Заинтересованный, он обнаружил там вторую пещеру и снова встретился с тигром. Тот даже не оскалился, а быстро нырнул внутрь озера. Пустой нахмурился. У мелкого тоже было озеро, нет? Когда он зашёл туда, то ухмыльнулся: Наруто прятался за камнями, пока тигр в дальнем углу кушал труп. Ел он долго, и Пустой успел заскучать. Когда тигр оглянулся в сторону Наруто, он оживился. Но это закончилось ничем, и зверь ушел в озеро.

В третий раз он в тот же день поздним вечером зашёл во вторую пещеру и увидел неожиданную картину: Наруто перебежками между камнями добирался до выхода и, наконец, добежал до последнего валуна перед ним. Пустой усмехнулся и взял с земли маленький камешек.

«И не надейся, мелкий».

От дальнейшего его лицо вытянулось, а потом Пустой с ухмылкой сел на камень и с интересом стал наблюдать за сумасшедшим родео. Каким-то чудом, но Наруто держался на ревущем и бешено пляшущем тигре. И даже после того, как тот своей тушей придавил его к земле, он не выпустил кунай. Длилось это дольше, чем Пустой ожидал. Когда Наруто ударился о стену и потерял сознание, плохо соображающий тигр с оружием в глазу и в макушке бросился на него. Пустой небрежно разрубил зверя на две части, а потом задумчиво подошёл к Наруто. Это не совсем то, что он ожидал, но, может, так даже лучше? Пустой бережно поднял на руки Наруто и ухмыльнулся. Хорошо, мелкий, ты заслужил.

***

Пустой насмешливо всматривался в лицо Наруто, который не знал, что чувствовать. Гнев, страх, растерянность — в итоге он выбрал первое, рефлекторно отодвинулся и оскалился.

— Кто ты?! И что ты здесь делаешь? — потребовал Наруто, и Пустой с наслаждением заметил, как в больших голубых глазах плещется страх. Он снова откусил и прожевал небольшой кусок яблока.

— А разве это не очевидно? — ухмылка стала откровенно издевательской. Наруто осенило.

— Это ты засунул меня в пещеру! — он сжал простыню, игнорируя ссадины и порезы на ладонях и попытался прожечь в Пустом дыру. Тот снисходительно хмыкнул.

— Да ладно. Я и сам не знал об этом.

Наруто кинулся на него с кулаками и вдруг оказался на полу. Он недоуменно моргнул: незнакомец так же сидел на стуле и спокойно кушал яблоко. Вдруг раздался звук открываемой двери, и в палату вошла молодая медсестра.

— Наруто-кун? С вами все в порядке?

— О-О-Он здесь! Бегите! Этот белый… — Наруто указал на Пустого и удивился: медсестра непонимающе оглядела палату, а гость принялся за второе яблоко.

— В чём дело? — Наруто будто окатили холодной водой.

— Вы не видите его? — растерялся он.

— Кого? — медсестра приподняла бровь и развернулась, видимо, решив, что это розыгрыш. — Я, наверное, пойду. Позовите, если что-то понадобится.

Дверь закрылась. Наруто не знал, что сказать, и встретился с насмешливыми чёрно-жёлтыми глазами. Пустой мысленно хмыкнул: всё прошло слишком гладко и скучно.

— Что за?.. — Наруто заморгал. — Кто ты? И что ты здесь делаешь? И почему?..

— Я же вроде говорил тебе, что я — пустой, — грубо перебили его. — Не видит она меня, потому что я этого не хочу. А здесь я потому… — Пустой усмехнулся, и Наруто ощетинился. — Чтобы взять тебя с собой.

— Что? — Наруто резко взяли на руки, и не успел он ничего сообразить, как мир смазался в одну нечёткую пелену. Спустя долгое время Пустой остановился и ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто схватился за его одежду и теснее прижался к нему: они парили высоко в небе.

Пустой приземлился на скалу и отпустил Наруто. Тот с неохотой встал на землю и, казалось, вновь не знал, что чувствовать.

— Стой здесь, никуда не уходи. И смотри, — краешком рта усмехнулись и спрыгнули со скалы. Наруто последовал совету и взглянул на маленькую одинокую фигурку в самом низу на вершине дерева. С такого расстояния было плохо что-либо видно — лишь то, что Пустой чем-то взмахнул.

Дальнейшее заставило Наруто замереть — он отчётливо увидел, как лес атаковала полоса белой чакры, а потом перед ним предстал огромный пустырь. Наруто сглотнул. Одинокий силуэт внезапно исчез, а потом спустя секунду возник рядом. Наруто вскрикнул и отшатнулся.

— Ну как? — Пустой удовлетворённо заметил, что мальчишка впечатлён. И страха в голубых глазах меньше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Так кто ты? И что… — Пустой закатил глаза.

— Я уже отвечал тебе, мелкий, — поморщился он. — Я — пустой. Подробней объяснить не могу, — точнее, мог, но это бы было слишком сложно и долго. Ни к чему пока засорять Наруто голову, что он пришел из другого мира. — Что я здесь забыл? Как видишь, я дух и не могу влиять на материальный мир, — он протянул руку. Не успел Наруто отодвинуть плечо, как та прошла сквозь него.

— Видишь? Мне нужно тело, — деловито продолжил Пустой. — Поэтому ты мне — тело, я тебе — эту силу. Идёт?

После продолжительного удивления Наруто, к удовольствию Пустого, задумался.

— Тогда как ты донес меня сюда? — голубые глаза с подозрением прищурились, и Пустой скрипнул зубами.

— Хорошо. Я могу влиять на материальный мир, но это требует усилий, и каждый раз заморачиваться мне лень. Понятно? — он честно не понимал, почему Наруто не соглашается. Ему предлагают такую силу, а он ещё что-то спрашивает!

Наруто же напряженно думал и вдруг возмутился:

— Ни черта не понятно! Если я отдам тебе тело, то куда сам денусь? — Пустой скрипнул зубами снова.

Интересно, почему Зангецу не отправился сюда сам? Ладно, возможно, был смысл в том, чтобы отвлечь Айзена и выиграть хоть немного времени, а Зангецу пожертвовал собой, ибо не было возможности всё объяснить, или он думал, что Пустой откажется выполнять эту роль. Не пожертвовал же он собой из доброты? И старик правда думал, что он не устроит резню и просто не захватит тело какого-то идиота? Он же кровожадный пустой, как никак.

«Почему ты скинул эту работу на меня, старик? Ну не умею я объяснять, как ты!»

— Смотри, какая ситуация, мелкий, — собрал всё терпение Пустой. — Я заберу твое тело, но основное управление останется у тебя. Мне оно будет нужно лишь в определённые моменты, — он зло улыбнулся про себя, умолчав о некоторых вещах. — При этом ты сможешь пользоваться моей силой. Ну как? — хмыкнул он. Однако лицо Наруто стало ещё недоверчивее.

— Звучит подозрительно. И из-за тебя я чуть не умер! Думаешь, я это забуду? — прошипел он с раздражённой гримасой. Видя, что Наруто не соглашается на его щедрое предложение, Пустой пренебрежительно поморщился.

— Хорошо, — махнул рукой он и немного скривился. — Встретимся через месяц у тебя в квартире. Согласишься — хорошо, откажешь — убивать не буду, — и опять Наруто неожиданно подхватили на руки, и тот охнул — Пустой случайно задел его синяки. — А теперь пойдём обратно.

Вскоре Наруто опять очутился в кровати. О том, что здесь был кто-то ещё, напоминали лишь два сиротливых яблочных огрызка.

***

Наруто не знал, что делать. Он впервые оказался в такой «нестандартной» ситуации и не знал, как поступить. Рассказать кому-то? Если только старику Третьему, и то он не поверит. Даже если не так, после прошлого разговора Наруто не хотел к нему идти. Поэтому пришлось думать самому.

С одной стороны — этот Пустой, как он назвался, выглядел подозрительным и неприятным типом и не скрывал этого. Широкая ухмылка вызывала отторжение, а пронзительные чёрно-жёлтые глаза рождали ещё больше подозрений. И, чёрт, из-за него он чуть не погиб и потерял много сил и нервов — и ещё принять предложение от этого типа?

С другой… Ему действительно нужна сила. Наруто задумчиво посмотрел на скалу Хокаге — вряд ли так просто стать главой деревни. Но… Разве он не должен сам пройти этот путь?

Прошло две недели. Пустого не было ни видно, ни слышно. Наруто уже никто не мешал проказничать, но теперь он всё время думал о том предложении и так и не пришёл к решению, и, сидя за скамейкой в кустах, думал, как разрешить сомнения.

Неожиданно к скамейке кто-то подошёл и присел на нее. Наруто поднял голову и пакостно ухмыльнулся.

— Бу! — он прыгнул на скамейку рядом с женщиной с длинными каштановыми волосами.

— Простите? — Наруто опешил от приятного баритона. На скамейке обнаружился мужчина в белой юкате, что немного недоумённо смотрел в ответ.

— Эм… Ну… Я… — Наруто замялся.

— Вы тоже хотите присесть? — подсказали ему, и Наруто поспешно закивал.

— Да. Точно. Определённо, — он сел и потрогал пальцем щёку. Ему стало очень, очень неловко. И ведь не уйдёшь, раз сам сказал, что хочет сесть сюда.

— С вами что-то случилось, молодой человек? — Наруто немного удивлённо повернулся. Мужчина с красивым аристократичным лицом наклонил голову и с интересом рассматривал его. Наруто несколько растерялся — обычно взрослые, да и дети, держались от него как можно дальше, а этот ещё и сам заговорил.

— С чего вы это взяли?

— Ну, если кто-то так по-детски пугает людей — у него определённо в жизни что-то случилось, — вежливо улыбнулись, и Наруто завис. Вроде звучало логично, а вроде и нет. Вроде бы и обидно, а вроде и нет.

— Да ничего вроде не было, — пробурчал Наруто и отвернулся.

— Что же, это хорошо.

Некоторое время они просто сидели и молчали. Наруто взглянул на полыхающий на горизонте закат и вдруг вспомнил, что именно здесь с ним впервые приключилась странность, с мороженым. Неужели?.. Наруто краем глаза взглянул на спокойного и невозмутимого взрослого, что тоже глядел на закат. Будто рядом не было того, кого сторонилась вся Коноха. Когда ещё выпадет такой шанс?

— Хотя знаете… Я кое-что вспомнил, — попробовал Наруто. Мужчина с интересом повернулся к нему.

— У меня в жизни есть одна мечта, — Наруто уставился в землю, ибо впервые откровенничал с кем-то, кроме Третьего. — И я очень стремлюсь к её достижению. И недавно мне предложили помощь в этом. Но… — он поднял голову и твёрдо взглянул на собеседника. — Разве я не должен сам ее достичь, без посторонней помощи? Иначе это будет как-то неправильно.

Мужчина потрогал пальцами подбородок.

— Если это лишь помощь, то всё равно большую часть работы ты сделаешь сам. Что плохого в том, чтобы принять её? — пожал плечами он. Наруто задумался.

— А если ты не уверен, что помощь — это помощь? — он запнулся, пытаясь лучше донести мысль. — Что, если ты не уверен, что она действительно поможет и не сделает другим только хуже?

Он внимательно взглянул на взрослого, который снова слегка почесал подбородок, а потом серьезно посмотрел в ответ. Наруто несколько смутился.

— Скажи, ты действительно хочешь достичь своей мечты? — карие глаза пристально изучали его. Наруто решительно кивнул.

— Да.

— Тогда мой тебе совет — иди к ней и ни в чём не сомневайся, — собеседник слегка приподнял уголки рта. — Если тебе что-то не нравится, то просто стать достаточно сильным и измени это, — карие глаза немного потемнели. Наруто снова ушёл в себя.

— Наверняка это сложно, — задумчиво заключил он. Не то чтобы он жаловался — скорей, просто констатировал факт.

— А никто и не говорил, что жизнь — простая штука, — мужчина чуть качнул головой вбок. Наруто осмыслил все сказанное и вдруг просиял.

— Я понял. Спасибо большое! — он радостно поблагодарил странного собеседника в белой юкате и убежал.

***

Завтра он встретится с тем странным белым существом.

За оставшиеся две недели Наруто обыскал всю Коноху. « _Не видит она меня, потому что я этого не хочу_ », — возможно, поэтому поиски не приносили результата, но Наруто не сдавался и упрямо хотел отыскать Пустого раньше, чем настанет их встреча. Возможно, чтобы доказать тому и самому себе, что он чего-то да стоит без предложенной силы.

Но утомительное прочесывание Конохи с картой наперевес не помогло. Наруто нигде не ощутил искомой чакры. И сейчас он задумчиво стоял на скале и смотрел на лица Хокаге. Даже разрисовывать их не хотелось. Спустя долгое время Наруто спустился вниз по лестнице и внезапно застыл.

Пустой действительно здесь?..

***

Наступил поздний, но светлый летний вечер, когда он всё же нашел вход. Верней, большой валун, его закрывавший. За ним оказался тёмный проход, и Наруто засомневался, вспомнив злосчастную пещеру и туннель в воде.

« _Иди к ней и ни в чем не сомневайся_ », — вспомнил он и собрал волю в кулак.

Но сначала нужно сходить за фонариком.

***

Наруто шёл вперёд, с интересом поглядывая на проводку на стенах. Он вспомнил, как им говорили про убежища на случай нападения на Коноху. Возможно, он нашел одно из них?..

А проход всё не заканчивался. Вдруг Наруто осенило: а ведь он оставил вход открытым! Да, тот расположен в неприметной части скалы, но, может, стоит вернуть камень на место? Хотя кто знает, отодвинул ли бы он его изнутри.

Неожиданно свет фонарика упёрся в щиток с желтыми переключателями. Удивленный, Наруто подошёл, осторожно дёрнул парочку из них, и впереди загорелся свет.

Он находился в большой пещере. Вдалеке стояли какие-то коробки, ещё дальше — какие-то шкафы. Разглядеть что-то получше помешал знакомый, режущий металл голос над самым ухом.

— Эй! — Наруто вскрикнул и отскочил. Пустой прищурился.

— Что ты тут делаешь, мелкий? — недовольно спросил он. Но при этом в чёрно-жёлтых глазах горел нешуточный интерес. Наруто решительно посмотрел на него.

— Я искал тебя, — Пустой даже не стал скрывать удивление, и белые брови вопросительно приподнялись.

— Зачем?

— Я согласен, — уверенно заявил Наруто. Брови взлетели ещё выше, но через секунду Пустой коварно улыбнулся.

— А не боишься, что обману тебя? Например, захвачу твое тело насовсем или поглощу твою душу?

— Мне без разницы, — Пустой опешил. — Я сделаю так, чтобы ты никогда и никому не причинил вред. Обещаю, — Пустой взглянул в решительные голубые глаза и поразился их сходству со знакомыми карими.

«Действительно Король». Он улыбнулся про себя.

— Осторожней с обещаниями, мелкий, — Пустой достал из волос серебряную заколку с черепом и протянул её Наруто. — Надень её.

— Что это? — Наруто критично оглядел ее, но выполнил указание.

— Небольшой подарок, — ухмыльнулись и завели руку назад. — И ещё.

Наруто испуганно отшатнулся — вверху, в свете ламп, блеснуло большое белое лезвие.

— Надеюсь, ты выживешь, мелкий, — Наруто ошарашенно посмотрел вниз, на свой пронзенный мечом живот, и потерял сознание.

***

— И где я? — Пустой нахмурился из-за каменных стен и воды под ногами. — Если это внутренний мир мелкого, то я сваливаю, — естественно, он не ушёл бы, хотя бы потому что уже не смог бы, как вдруг ощутил необычную реацу. Сильную, красную, полную ненависти и боли. Пустой побежал вперёд и несколько минут спустя вышел из плена каменных стен.

Перед ним расположилась громадная золотая клетка. Судя по реацу, это невероятно сильный барьер. Тут же за её прутьями показался огромный рыжий лис. Пустой ухмыльнулся краем рта — насколько же сильна эта зверюга!

— Я чувствую в тебе сильную ненависть и злобу, — зарычал лис. — Даже не так — ты и есть ненависть, злоба и желание убивать в чистом в виде. А ещё ты хочешь мести, — Пустой нахмурился. — Выпусти меня и освободи дремлющие в себе инстинкты.

Пустой ухмыльнулся.

— С какой стати? Устроить кровавую резню я и сам смогу, — издевательски ответил он. — Усвой раз и навсегда, что теперь мелкий принадлежит мне, комок шерсти. Так что сиди себе дальше там и не рыпайся.

Будь он человеком, то давно бы уже оглох от последовавшего за этим рева.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, с кем разговариваешь? — оранжевые глаза загорелись сильней, а могучие хвосты в ярости забили по прутьям.

Пустой издевательски приподнял бровь.

— А это имеет какое-то значение, пока ты сидишь там? И вообще… — неожиданно Пустого придавило к земле и почти размазало о мокрый камень.

***

Наруто очнулся и поразился. На нем было белое кимоно, прямо как на Пустом. Наруто испуганно потрогал его и проверил живот, где, к его величайшему удивлению, не было никакой раны. А рядом лежал белый меч, похожий на тот, что пронзил его, но без малейших следов крови.

— Как я и думал, — послышалось сзади. И это был не знакомый металлический скрежет.


	5. Знакомство. Часть 5

— Как я и думал, — Наруто развернулся и в очередной раз удивился.

— Вы? — перед ним стоял мужчина, которого он две недели назад встретил в парке, в той же белой юкате и в черной обуви. Только теперь в карих глазах был весь холод Антарктиды.

— Похоже, ты получил силы Куросаки Ичиго, — незнакомец шагнул вперёд. — Если оставить тебя в живых, в будущем ты можешь стать гораздо большей проблемой, чем он.

Наруто выпал в осадок, а потом поспешно замахал руками.

— П-Подождите! Вы вообще о чём?

Мужчина приподнял бровь.

— Ты не знаешь, что за силу ты получил? — холода в глазах стало меньше, но лишь на самую малость.

— Не знаю, — Наруто мотнул головой. — Ко мне просто подошёл парень в белом кимоно, представился Пустым и предложил силу… Ну я её и взял, — растерянно закончил он, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Попытка убийства, потеря сознания, странное перевоплощение, холодные глаза незнакомца и его «если оставить тебя в живых» не внушали оптимизма.

Мужчина снова шагнул вперёд, и, смотря на ничего не понимающего Наруто, а потом на его белый меч, кивнул сам себе.

— Ясно. Значит, он либо не успел, либо не захотел рассказать тебе о своей силе, — неспешно сказал он и обратился к Наруто: — Я бы мог, но мертвым знания ни к чему. Тем более, я и так две недели его выслеживаю, — мужчина позволил появиться на красивом лице некоторому неудовольствию. — А за это время я бы спокойно уничтожил Нулевой отряд.

— М-Мёртвым? — Наруто моргнул, встал и отодвинулся. — В-Вы…

Он так и не понял, что здесь происходит, но неудавшееся убийство, слова мужчины и его зловещая аура, от которой Наруто невольно сглотнул, ясно говорили, что будет дальше. Вспомнив, как Пустой притащил его на скалу, Наруто рванул к выходу. Если незнакомец так же силен — он покойник.

***

— А это что ещё за фокусы? Твоих рук дело? — лис заметался в клетке и, судя по всему, тоже ощущал чудовищное давление даже сквозь неё.

— Нет, — Пустой тяжело встал и усилием воли заставил себя перестать дрожать. — Чёрт.

Две недели назад, когда у него, наконец, наметился ощутимый прогресс и появились кандидатуры на роль Короля, он неожиданно почувствовал ЕГО реацу. Сомнений не было — Айзен явился сюда. Пустой думал, что тому с его новой Силой не будет дела до попавшего в другой мир меча, и он займётся Нулевым отрядом. Но, видимо, Финальная Гетсуга, пусть и незавершенная, сильно впечатлила недо-бога — не зря его лицо сильно вытянулось при ней.

Поэтому целый месяц Пустой раздражённо прятался на окраинах Конохи. Но, увы, Айзен не уходил, и он начал отчаиваться, как вдруг к нему неожиданно пришел Наруто.

Как Айзен попал сюда? Пустой точно почувствовал, что «тень» закрылась. Либо тот как-то сам нашел его, либо… Пустой старался не думать, что Айзен сделал со стариком Зангецу.

— Что это за человек? — выдернули Пустого из раздумий, и он поднял голову. Лис притих и лёг, но оскаленная пасть и вставшая дыбом шерсть подтверждали, что он сильно напряжён.

— Его сила… Он ничуть не уступает Хагоромо-сану, — мрачно изрек он.

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, — невесело хмыкнул Пустой. — Но да, он божественно силен.

Лис положил голову на лапы. Видимо, тоже понимал, что ничего другого просто не остаётся.

— Это ты привел его сюда, — холодно констатировал факт он и задумчиво добавил: — Мальчишка почему-то не чувствует его силу.

— Он слишком силен для него. Поэтому и не чувствует, — Пустой стиснул зубы от бессилия. Он даже не мог захватить тело Наруто и помочь ему, так как тот ещё не отчаялся и не находился при смерти. И сказать что-то тоже не мог — при Ичиго за это отвечал Зангецу, а связь его и мелкого сейчас слишком слаба.

«Нам конец».

***

Наруто понятия не имел, что происходит. Кроме одного — похоже, из-за новых сил этот человек хочет его убить. А значит, пора бежать.

В какой-то миг Наруто понял, что не слышит погони, и вдруг столкнулся с кем-то впереди на повороте. Фонарик, который лежал около него и который он сообразил захватить с собой при бегстве, осветил лицо красивого молодого человека, что немного прищурился.

— Шинигами? — холодно спросил незнакомец у Наруто. Выглядел он ещё страннее, чем мужчина в юкате: длинные светлые волосы, густые ресницы и белая одежда, которую никто не носил в Конохе. Разве что в одном учебнике Наруто видел, что похоже одевались в Суне аристократы лет пятьдесят назад.

— А вы ещё кто? — опасливо спросил Наруто у мрачного взрослого. Незнакомец хотел ответить, но вдруг зелёные глаза расширились, смотря на жёлтую лохматую макушку.

— Что у тебя в воло… — мужчина замолчал и взглянул вдаль. Наруто по инерции обернулся туда же и замер. К ним что-то молниеносно приближалось, и не успел Наруто понять, что, как всё вокруг охватила чистейшая зелёная чакра, и произошел взрыв.

***

— Что за?.. — первое, что Наруто осознал — его держит на руках только что встреченный им взрослый. Второе и самое важное — они находятся на невероятно большой высоте. Как тогда, когда его похитил Пустой. Сердце Наруто ушло в пятки, и все же он осторожно взглянул вниз.

Третье — большой части скалы Хокаге как не бывало. В том числе и половины лица Первого и немного Второго. Наруто окончательно растерялся.

— А ты ещё кто? — низко пророкотали рядом. — И зачем тебе этот ребёнок?

Наруто взглянул вперёд и обомлел.

Впереди парило белое человекоподобное чудище с черным лицом, с дырками в теле и с чем-то похожим на большие белые крылья. Наруто стало ещё страшней, хотя, казалось, уже некуда. Пусть он не ощущал чакру монстра, но чувство опасности ничуть не уменьшалось.

— Я — квинси, — прозвучал спокойный ответ. Наруто пораженно уставился вверх — на лице молодого человека не было никаких эмоций. — Соске Айзен, наш император, Яхве, желает видеть тебя.

После небольшой паузы чудище расхохоталось.

— Неожиданное предложение, — безносые и безглазые головы на концах «крыльев» словно тоже улыбнулись, и Наруто передёрнуло. — Но я, пожалуй, откажусь. И разве вас всех не истребили шинигами? Я думал, вы их ненавидите, — голубые глаза встретились с невозмутимым зелёными, и Наруто рефлекторно сильнее прижался к незнакомцу, который в ответ на это слегка прищурился.

— Хорошо. Раз не хочешь по-хорошему… — обратился незнакомец к монстру, как вдруг его прервали.

— Извините.

Если бы кто-то увидел Наруто сейчас, то не поверил бы: этот ребёнок может быть таким вежливым? Но именно благодаря наглости Наруто смог сейчас заговорить.

— Спасибо большое за спасение, — Наруто посмотрел в недовольные зелёные глаза. — Но можно я пойду? Я тут, как бы, вообще не при чём… — в последнем Наруто не был уверен, но очень хотел уйти. После напряжённой паузы в несколько секунд, когда он играл в «гляделки» со взрослым, а спину сверлил взгляд монстра, мужчина еле заметно вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — спустя несколько секунд они очутились внизу, где молодой человек аккуратно опустил Наруто на землю.

— Тебе просили передать, что все в порядке, — Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на белую спину. — И чтобы ты лишний раз не лез на рожон.

«Неужели старик Зангецу жив?» — Пустой встрепенулся, желая верить в это.

Не успел Наруто отреагировать на это, как мужчина исчез и возник в воздухе на прежнем месте. Последний раз взглянув на маленькие фигурки вверху, Наруто стремительно побежал прочь.

В летнем вечернем небе же мужчина щёлкнул пальцами, и вокруг чудовища появились бесчисленные голубые причудливые печати, что мгновенно пронзили его и опутали со всех сторон.

— Что это? — зарычал Айзен, когда понял, что не может двигаться и применить свою силу.

— Печати. Они переместят нас в наше измерение и временно запечатают твою реацу, пронзив её главные источники в теле, — равнодушно ответил мужчина. — Думаешь, я не подготовился к встрече с существом, которым ты стал?

Чудовище оскалилось и забилось в путах сильней.

— Чертов квинси! Как ты смеешь трогать меня, Бога! — проревел монстр.

Молодой человек остался невозмутим.

— Самомнения тебе не занимать. Спасибо, кстати, что ослабил Сейрейтей и убил Куросаки Ичиго. Теперь мы сможем спокойно вторгнуться туда и отомстить.

— Тогда почему ты спас этого мальчика? В нем же есть сила Куросаки Ичиго!

По лицу мужчины пробежала лёгкая тень.

— В любом случае, нам пора уходить, — после щелчка пальцами печати вспыхнули, и монстра и мужчину быстро поглотила черная тень. И через пару секунд о случившемся напоминал лишь изуродованный памятник Хокаге.

Наруто тем временем бежал изо всех сил. Оба бока нестерпимо болели, в горле было суше, чем в Суне, а ватные ноги отказывались слушаться.

— Не двигаться! Ни с места! — на ветке перед ним возник ниндзя в белой маске. Наруто, что чисто физически не мог остановиться сразу, влетел в незнакомца и обнял его.

— Спасибо! Большое спасибо, что вы пришли! — мужчина поднял голову на пришедших на вопли других АНБУ, что тоже не знали, что делать.

— Не за что, — наконец ответил он. — А теперь руки вверх и не двигаться.

***

— Я серьезно! — Наруто упёрся в стол и наклонился к Третьему. — Я бы не смог разрушить скалу Хокаге. Вы мне опять не верите? — Наруто с отчаянием посмотрел на Хокаге. Да, рассказ про двух странных мужчин, один из которых превратился в монстра, звучал невероятно и дико, но другого у Наруто не было.

Третий покачал головой.

— Наруто, — медленно начал он. — У меня нет причин тебе не верить. Я не думаю, что ты врёшь, но и принять твой рассказ за правду мне сложно. Тем более, существуют техники, исправляющие воспоминания и искажающие восприятие. Ты уверен, что к тебе их не применяли?

Наруто поджал губы. Слишком всё завертелось в последнее время, чтобы он был в этом уверен.

— Я знаю, что ты не ломал скалу, — немного успокоил его Хокаге. — Поэтому иди и отдыхай. Только не говори никому, что ты там был.

— Правда? — Наруто с неверием посмотрел на него, а потом просиял. — Спасибо большое, старик Третий! — Наруто улыбнулся, поклонился и вышел.

Хокаге задумчиво положил голову на руки. Это не мог быть лис, слишком многое не сходилось: другая необычная чакра на месте преступления, факт того, что с Наруто ничего не случилось и то, что лис не владел дзюцу изменения сознания. История становилась все запутанней. Хокаге устало потёр виски.

***

С этого дня всё изменилось. Наруто и раньше не жаловали, а теперь, едва он появлялся на улице, пространство вокруг пустело. Если до этого на него холодно смотрели, и к этому можно было привыкнуть, то теперь взгляды стали откровенно мрачными и презрительными. Перешёптывания же звучали всё чаще и громче, а пара людей опустилась даже до завуалированных оскорблений.

«Слышал, именно это отродье разрушило памятник Хокаге! Что же, ему не впервой!»

«Я же говорил, что не получится из него ничего хорошего».

«Почему его даже не наказали? А вдруг завтра этот демон возьмётся за Коноху?»

Наруто с неведомым ранее наслаждением ждал начала учебы, дабы избавиться от этого. Не вижу — значит, этого нет, так ведь?

***

Наруто понял, что это не сон, и огляделся. На Коноху это место не походило тоже — голубое небо и огромные дома из стекол, в которых оно отражалось.

— Привет, мелкий! — уши Наруто закровоточили. — Думал, ты появишься тут раньше.

Наруто развернулся. Сзади на него насмешливо смотрел Пустой.

— Это ты! Тот тип! Где это я?

— Это твой внутренний мир, — хмыкнул Пустой в ответ на недовольство Наруто. — Теперь я тут тоже живу. Есть какие-то проблемы?

Неожиданно Наруто зло посмотрел на него.

— Из-за тебя.

Пустой непонимающе моргнул.

— Из-за тебя все это случилось! — Наруто сжал кулаки. — Тот мужчина ведь пришел за тобой, и ты знал это! Знал, но не сказал!

— А зачем? — Пустой издевательски ухмыльнулся и вдруг спросил: — Ты же умеешь владеть мечом, верно?

— Причем это вообще сейчас? — раздражённо закричал Наруто и вновь получил в ответ усмешку. Да, их в том году в Академии учили сражаться на мечах, и вроде он не был в этом так плох. Но зачем Пустому это знать?

— Отлично, — Пустой оскалился и внезапно рывком вытянул из-за спины большой белый меч.

— Что за?.. — Наруто едва увернулся от просвистевшего в паре миллиметров оружия. — Что ты делаешь, черт возьми?

Пустой же кровожадно улыбнулся он и засмеялся неприятным смехом маньяка.

— Ну же, давай! Ты же хочешь подраться! Так доставай из-за спины меч и дерись! Или мне придется убить тебя.

Наруто едва успел выхватить из-за спины копию оружия противника — огромный меч, тяжести которого почему-то не ощущал — и с невероятным усилием заблокировал удар и увидел сверху довольное лицо Пустого.

— Отлично, — дьявольски улыбнулся тот и внезапно сделал подсечку. Наруто упал на пол и едва откатился в сторону — клинок воткнулся около головы и разломал стекло на мелкие кусочки.

— Поиграем?

***

Этот месяц стал для Наруто настоящим кошмаром.

Во снах его постоянно мучил Пустой. Наруто едва сдерживал его натиск, работая мечом и постоянно терпя насмешки. Потом, когда он привык к клинку, стало немного проще, но это не сильно помогало — Пустой двигался с дьявольской скоростью, появлялся с самых неожиданных сторон и с чудовищной силой, словно движущийся поезд, давил его к земле. Каким-то чудом Наруто до сих пор отделывался лишь царапинами и порезами. Пробуждение всегда происходило внезапно: вот он, выжатый, словно лимон, с жалкими остатками сил уклоняется от атаки сверху — а летящее в тебя острое лезвие мотивирует взять невесть откуда эти самые силы — а потом просыпается бодрый и полный сил, чтобы вскоре снова окунуться в ад.

В Академии было не лучше. Во-первых, он не высыпался, за что ему постоянно прилетали замечания от Ируки-сенсея и шуточки одноклассников. Во-вторых, они тоже знали про скалу Хокаге и свою позицию выражали более явно, чем родители. На улицу он выходил редко — лишь иногда с улыбкой сидел в раменной, чтобы ночью погрузиться в персональный кошмар. И Наруто, стиснув зубы, терпел.

 _«Если тебе что-то не нравится, то просто стань достаточно сильным и измени это»_ , — кем бы ни был тот человек, он сказал правильную вещь. Тем более, Наруто подозревал, на что подписывался.

***

Странно. Обычно мелкий возникал около него, и после короткого приветствия начиналась драка. А теперь он чувствовал его присутствие, и только.

Наруто нашелся на небоскрёбе вдалеке, сгорбившись у стеклянной стены и уткнув голову в колени.

— Эй, мелкий, вставай давай! — крикнул Пустой и кровожадно оскалился. — Иначе я убью тебя!

Наруто никак не среагировал, и белый клинок остановился у светлой тонкой шеи.

— Не убьешь, — Наруто мрачно и упрямо взглянул на Пустого. — Хотел бы убить — просто применил бы удар, как тот, что в лесу.

Пустой опешил от такого нетипичного для Наруто поведения, а потом усмехнулся.

— Слишком много чести для тебя, — он спрятал меч за спину, так как понял, что сегодня драки не будет. И даже тело Наруто не захватишь: он же не проявил слабину, а просто не хочет сражаться. Да и сейчас грусти и печали в нем больше, чем ненависти, хотя и той намного больше обычного.

Что делать дальше, Пустой не знал, поэтому просто сел и спросил:

— Что случилось, мелкий?

Наруто невесело фыркнул.

— Тебе какая разница?

Пустой поморщился.

— Мне есть разница, если из-за этого ты не можешь сражаться, — хмыкнул он и потребовал: — Рассказывай.

Наруто обиженно взглянул на него, но заговорил.

— Из-за тебя меня все ненавидят, — голубые глаза потускнели. — Верней, они не любили меня и раньше, но сейчас всё стало хуже из-за того, что они думают, будто я разрушил скалу Хокаге.

— Стоп, мелкий, — брови Пустого изогнулись, а затем он поднял руки. — Даже если предположить, что ты чудом сделал это: в чём смысл злиться, если ты всего лишь изуродовал какую-то скалу?

Пустой снова удивился, когда голубые глаза запылали праведным гневом.

— Это памятник был гордостью нашей деревни и данью уважения Хокаге, — с укором заметил Наруто, а затем уткнулся в колени. — Но дело не только в этом. Сегодня мой День Рождения.

«И что?» — хотел спросить Пустой, но понял, что нужно немного подождать.

— В этот день много лет назад на Коноху напал Демон-Лис. И сегодня в деревне траур. И в этот день… — Наруто закусил губу. — Люди недолюбливают меня чуть больше.

Он не врал. Внешне ничего не менялось, но именно в этот день презрение и злоба во взгляде делались такими, будто он собственноручно перерезал всю семью смотрящего. Выдерживать это было… Тяжело. Особенно в пустой квартире с осознанием, что у других это один из лучших дней в году.

— И ты не знаешь, почему, — Пустой почесал нос.

— Как ты догадался? — Наруто поднял голову и прищурился.

— Знал бы — сказал, — скептично хмыкнул Пустой. — И не ходил с такой кислой рожей. И вообще, разводить нюни из-за такого пустяка? Отомсти им и все тут! — он недоумевал, почему Наруто так сильно печалится по этому поводу.

— Я не хочу, — Наруто покачал головой и помрачнел. — Это ничего не изменит.

Он вспомнил, как однажды подгадил в ответ, незаметно разбив красивую вазу. Злорадство быстро прошло, когда Наруто из подслушанного разговора узнал, что это был подарок ныне покойного отца человека.

А у Пустого внутри зацарапала под ребрами и завыла тоска. Даже если он убьёт Айзена, Ичиго не вернуть. Он ушел на перерождение — иначе Пустой и Зангецу пошли бы вслед за ним.

— Зато тебе станет легче.

— Ненадолго.

Пустой скорчил противную рожу. Этот мелкий, что, достиг просветления*?

— И ты просто оставишь все, как есть, и позволишь над собой насмехаться? — с издёвкой спросил Пустой, и Наруто злобно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, конечно! — Наруто упрямо сжал губы. — Но и пакостничать в ответ или убивать всех направо и налево я не хочу.

«А что, последний вариант неплох», — Пустой хмыкнул и закатил глаза: почему его Короли такие принципиальные дураки? Хотя последнего он сам выбирал. Глядя на глубоко задумавшегося Наруто, Пустой небрежно фыркнул.

— Тогда просто плюнь на них. — Наруто удивлённо поднял голову. — Им наплевать на тебя, тебе — на них. Оставь всё, как есть и не волнуйся по этому поводу. Не обращай внимания на людей. Словно никого нет рядом.

Дожили. Он, кровожадный Пустой, говорит прописные истины ребенку. Он сам от себя не ожидал такого миролюбия. Должно быть, трудно было тебе с Королем, старик Зангецу.

Наруто же не понимал ни происходящего, ни самого себя. Происходящего — что белый монстр спокойно заговорит с ним. Себя — что после пещеры, скалы и месяца сущего ада беседует с ним. Возможно, он просто слишком устал и слишком одинок.

— Тебе легко говорить, — мрачно сказал Наруто. — Но если никого нет рядом, тогда кто останется?

— Я останусь, — Наруто ошеломлённо заморгал, и Пустой широко усмехнулся. — Мы теперь в одной лодке, и, к счастью или к сожалению, какую бы чертовщину ты не творил, я пойду за тобой. Но это не значит, что позволю тебе делать всё, что угодно, — в черно-жёлтых глазах промелькнула кровожадная искра. — Я, конечно, не послушный Конь, но и ты не идеальный Король.

«Хотя, будь ты идеальным, это было бы слишком скучно».

Неожиданно Наруто громко расхохотался. Пустой недоуменно нахмурился.

— Спасибо, — тепло поблагодарил его Наруто, когда закончил смеяться.

— Не за что — Пустой усмехнулся, и вдруг развернулся и махнул рукой. — Идём.

— Куда? — Наруто встал.

— Не важно, — Пустой поднял уголок рта. Наруто хотел полюбопытствовать, но передумал — после разговора по душам он хотел помолчать, да и белый монстр наверняка потом всё расскажет.

Они прыгали по крышам сравнительно недолго. Наруто вспомнил, как во время боя внезапно узнал, что гравитация здесь не действует и можно ходить даже вверх головой. Спасли его тогда лишь реакция и инстинкты. Сам он пока ещё не научился хорошо применять это в бою, но небольшой прогресс все же был.

— Садись, — Пустой сел на пол и кивнул Наруто. Тот выполнил указание, но тут же нагло поинтересовался:

— Мы, что, будем медитировать?

— Почти, — фыркнул Пустой. — Ты можешь вызывать меня во внешний мир и поговорить. Но для этого нужно установить между нами связь, — недовольно сказал он. — Раз драться у нас сегодня не выйдет, не бездельничать же.

Наруто задумчиво потрогал подбородок и посмотрел на облака.

— И как это делать?

— Не знаю, — с кислой миной признался Пустой. Он решил поступить как Ичиго: «Разберемся по мере действия». — Я с предыдущим Королем этого не делал.

Интересно, почему сам Ичиго ни разу не поговорил с Зангецу после «прогулки» в Сейрейтее и перед «походом» в Лас-Ночес? С ним-то понятно, но с Зангецу почему нет? Неужели Ичиго вообще не интересовали свои силы?

— С предыдущим Королем? — видя удивленного Наруто, Пустой вспомнил, что так и не рассказал про себя и своё прошлое, и начал исправлять это.

По мере рассказа Наруто удивлялся всё сильней. Другие миры, боги смерти, одним из которых он теперь стал, духовные мечи… Это звучало невероятно странно, но интересно. Пустой «вежливо» попросил его не перебивать, и Наруто честно пытался это сделать.

Когда Пустой закончил, его тут же засыпали вопросами. Это одновременно раздражало и нет: в конце концов, немного льстит, когда тобой интересуются, пусть и чтобы за компанию узнать и всё остальное. Пустой призвал на помощь всё своё терпение и терпение Зангецу. Когда поток вопросов иссяк, Наруто задумался. И Пустой уже подумал, что свободен, но нет.

— А кто был тот светловолосый парень, что спас меня?

Пустой почесал затылок вместо того, чтобы возмутиться. Действительно, кем?

— Не знаю, — Пустой пожал плечами. — Скорее всего, его прислал Зангецу.

Это подтверждали и переданные слова, и то, что неизвестный добрался именно сюда. Но почему сам старик не пришел?

Чего он ещё не знает о Зангецу?

***

— С днём рождения, Наруто-кун! — поприветствовали Наруто на входе, и тот широко улыбнулся и сел за стол.

— Спасибо большое, Аяме-чан! Теучи-сан все ещё болеет?

— Да, — Аяме немного погрустнела, но тут же просияла. — Но недавно я нашла ему замену! Конечно, с моим отцом не сравнится, но готовит тоже выше среднего.

— Рад за тебя, — Наруто заинтересованно склонился через стол. — Познакомишь нас? Я должен знать тех, кто готовит мне рамен!

Аяме засмеялась.

— Он сейчас занят на кухне, так что потом, — махнула рукой она. Вдруг улыбка Наруто стала слегка хитроватой.

— Аяме-чан, а можно мне ещё миску с раменом?

— Хорошо, Наруто-кун, — неожиданно для него девушка дружелюбно поставила перед ним голубую тарелку. — Я специально приготовила несколько их для тебя.

Теперь Наруто показал все тридцать два зуба.

— Спасибо, Аяме-чан!

Он подождал, пока она уйдет, а затем сел на узком стуле в позу лотоса и стал «медитировать». Он же не тупой, обязательно додумается, как это делать.

Может, нужно, чтобы чакра так текла по телу? А может, так? Или этак? Или вообще совершенно по-другому?

— Хорошо, мелкий. Ты меня вызвал. И зачем? — Наруто вздрогнул, вдруг обнаружив рядом недовольного Пустого. Тот изумился, когда к нему пододвинули тарелку с лапшой.

— Возьми, — хитро и с укором сказал Наруто. — Ты же однажды уже ел мой рамен.

Пустой выпал в осадок. После всего произошедшего ему ещё и лапшу предлагают? Мелкий точно не архат*?

— Хорошо, — вдруг Пустой хищно оскалился. — Но учти, мелкий. Я тебе не друг, не брат и не отец. Я пустой. Если ты хоть на секунду дашь слабину — я захвачу твое тело навечно. И я каждую ночь продолжу пытать тебя, пока ты не сломаешься и не сдашься. Каждую. Ночь, — дьявольские черно-жёлтые глаза встретились с ярко-голубыми. И снова это знакомое выражение прошлого Короля: «Я не проиграю».

Ага. Конечно.

— Будто я тебе это позволю, — хмыкнул Наруто.

— Посмотрим, — усмехнулся Пустой и принялся, наконец, за рамен. Определённо, новая дорога будет интересной.

В это же время на кухне Аяме чистила лук, пока её новый хмурый помощник резал мясо.

— Все ещё злишься, что папа попросил сбрить ирокез? — Аяме чувствовала себя немного виноватой.

— Да черт с ним, — парень махнул рукой. — С ирокезом. Долго объяснять.

Он взглянул на ободряюще улыбнувшуюся ему девушку и немного повеселел. Хватит тут страдать, всё равно ничего не изменится. Он пойдет вперёд, а не будет стоять на месте, делая вид, что всё нормально, как некоторые.

Возможно, новая дорога будет действительно интересной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *достичь просветления — в буддизме все равно что у нас стать святым.  
> *архат — высшая степень просветления


	6. Команда №7. Часть 6

__

Два года спустя

Утро Наруто Узумаки начиналось с того, что он просыпался.

За два года он научился интуитивно чувствовать, когда настает конец сна. Но это не приносило пользы — Хичиго тоже ощущал это и наседал сильней, хотя, казалось, сильнее некуда — он и так будто был берсерком. И вот Наруто, что из последних сил упрямо блокировал молниеносные удары отовсюду — даже снизу — просыпается бодрый и полный сил в постели, в большинстве случаев вскакивая и атакуя пустоту.

_— Слушай, а как тебя звать-то? — спросил Наруто, когда собеседник доел лапшу. — Ведь пустой, как я понял, это то, чем ты являешься, а не твое имя?_

_Тот скорчил недовольную мину. Этот мелкий, что, уже всё забыл?_

_— Я же тебе говорил. Чтобы пробудить шикай, ты должен узнать моё имя._

_— Это понятно, — Наруто махнул рукой. — Но как-то же мне нужно обращаться к тебе до этого момента._

_Пустой впервые задумался об этом._

_— Зови меня… — он хотел представиться именем Короля, но передумал. Да, он был его частью, и всё же Ичиго — это Ичиго, идиот со своими проблемами и недостатками, что ушёл на перерождение. А он — это он, что остался. Пустой посмотрел на свою белую одежду. — Хичиго Широсаки*._

_Наруто нахмурился._

_— Это разве не имя твоего прошлого хозяина? — Пустой хмыкнул. А нет, не всё забыл._

_— Не совсем, — качнул головой он. — Его звали Ичиго Куросаки. А я, считай, его своеобразное отражение._

Затем Наруто спешил в лес, где его уже ждали.

— Н-Наруто-кун? — как только он вышел на полянку, его смущенно поприветствовали. — Здравствуй!

— О, привет, Хината, — Наруто приветливо помахал и скинул тяжелый рюкзак около старого пенька. — Уже размялась? Тогда начнем.

Он широко улыбнулся ей и удивленно заметил, что Хината тут же отвернулась.

_— Ура! Наконец-то! — Наруто радостно вскочил, и Хичиго неодобрительно фыркнул._

_После первого раза он наконец призвал Пустого во внешний мир. Заняло это около года — почему получилось тогда, а потом «отрезало», Наруто так и не понял. Хотя, если учесть, что тогда он пускал чакру по телу в случайном порядке, а теперь сосредоточился и влил достаточно энергии…_

_— Кстати, — Наруто выдернули из радости и раздумий. — По-моему, за нами следят._

_Наруто обернулся к Пустому, что хищно глядел в сторону._

_— Кто следит? — недоуменно моргнул он._

_— Там, — Хичиго указал за спину Наруто, и тот обернулся. — Какая-то девчонка в кустах._

_Кусты громко зашуршали, и послышалось, как кто-то убегает._

_— Э-э-эй! — Наруто бросился вперед. — Подожди!_

_Как ни странно, но тренировки во снах сказались и на реальности: он в два счета догнал кого-то, но вдруг запнулся, и они оба грохнулись вниз._

_— Хината? — удивился Наруто, когда более-менее встал с земли._

_Хината покраснела и быстро отвела взгляд._

_— Н-Наруто-кун… — тихо стала заикаться она. — Я…_

_Наруто выпрямился и озадаченно почесал затылок. Хината стояла перед ним, смотря в землю и нервно теребя край кофты. Пока он тщетно пытался понять причины такого поведения, его осенило._

_— Отлично! — радостно воскликнул он, и Хината испуганно посмотрела на него. — Сражаться на мечах умеешь?_

_Рот Хинаты приоткрылся, и она, наконец, выдавила:_

_— Н-Немного…_

_— Отлично! — возликовал Наруто сильнее, и Хината вздрогнула. — Мне как раз нужен партнер по спаррингам. Согласна?_

_Хината окончательно растерялась, но, пусть и после долгой паузы, смотря в пол, прошептала:_

_— Х-Хорошо…_

_— Превосходно! — Наруто взял её за руку, и, не обращая внимания на покрасневшее лицо девушки, потянул ее к поляне. — Тогда давай начнем._

Хичиго скептично наблюдал, как Наруто наседает на Хинату, а та пытается обороняться. Не так плохо, как год назад, кстати. Пусть мелкий и немного сдерживает себя.

В первый раз Наруто, что привык к спаррингам с Пустым, накинулся на Хинату и ударил не ожидавшую такого напора девушку деревянным мечом в лицо. Та получила большой синяк на щеке и горячие извинения, от которых явно не знала, куда себя деть. Забавная вышла картина. Но потом Хината неожиданно пришла снова. Наруто удивился, а Хичиго лишь хмыкнул — чем-то эта девчонка напоминала рыжую подругу Ичиго, пусть та и была слегка решительнее.

— Ладно, я был не прав, — признал он в перерыве в спаррингах, когда Наруто сел на траву рядом с ним. — От неё действительно есть польза. Но она все равно слаба, — Пустой скорчил неприятную рожу. — Нужно найти кого-то сильнее.

Наруто посмотрел на Хинату, сидящую в паре метров рядом на пеньке, и не мог не согласиться. За год она с его помощью неплохо выросла и размахивала деревянным клинком гораздо уверенней, и все же Наруто сдерживался рядом с ней.

— А кого еще? — скорчил он такую же недовольную рожу. — Остальные сторонятся меня.

Хичиго задумался, а Наруто вспомнил, как однажды пытался пригласить Саске. Даже Хичиго сказал в его сторону «Сойдет», что от него, постоянно язвящего в сторону Наруто в их сумасшедших боях, можно было считать даже за похвалу. Но Саске холодно отказался.

— Ты меня не интересуешь, — он развернулся и ушел, а Наруто закусил губу и раздраженно посмотрел ему вслед.

— Меня задолбало, что ты постоянно орешь, мелкий, — он вспомнил, как однажды в бою закричал на Хичиго, и его прижали к стене с мечом у горла и ядовитыми, прожигающими черно-желтыми глазами. — Поэтому все воспринимают тебя как неудачника. Только и умеешь, что кричать, что станешь Хокаге. А сможешь ли ты выдержать сейчас хоть один мой серьезный удар?

Это до сих пор терзало Наруто — он каждый ночь оказывался в аду, но так и не стал достаточно сильным. Чёрт.

— Спасибо, Хината, — Наруто очнулся и закинул рюкзак на плечи. — Ну что, пойдем в Академию?

Хината робко кивнула.

— Ага.

***

Ирука задумчиво оглядел класс и остановился на Наруто. Тот бессовестно дрых на задней парте, и Ирука хотел сделать ему выговор, как прозвенел звонок с урока. Класс мгновенно опустел. Ирука подошел к окну, около которого спал со слюной около краешка рта Наруто, вздохнул и с улыбкой потрепал золотую лохматую макушку.

Он вспомнил скандал два года назад, когда разрушили значительную часть скалы Хокаге — восстановили её с трудом и лишь при помощи земляных дзюцу. Откуда пошли слухи, он не знал, но все шептались, что в этом виноват Наруто. Ирука сильно переживал за него — сейчас тот тоже спал на уроках, но тогда он делал это постоянно. И даже его коронная «солнечная» улыбка получалась вымученной и уставшей. Поэтому он, Ирука, сходил к Хокаге и прямо спросил, что произошло на скале. И от ответа, включающего рассказ Наруто, сильнее растерялся и забеспокоился. А ещё и эти сплетни о Наруто, где с неприязнью припоминали Наруто ещё и Демона-Лиса. Ирука серьезно заволновался за него, как вдруг что-то изменилось — тот снова заулыбался, как обычно, и спать на уроках стал меньше. И противные шепотки постепенно поутихли, и Ирука тайно вздохнул с облегчением.

Сейчас он вдруг понял, что судьба неудачника, предрекаемая Наруто, не сбылась. Гендзюцу и ниндзюцу у него стали на твердую троечку, а в тайдзюцу он вообще стал одним из лучших. Ирука доброжелательно усмехнулся, когда вспомнил неверящее «Что, правда?» от Наруто после ответа, что на финише полосы препятствий пусто, так как он пришел первым. Естественно, Наруто долго хвастался ему этим. И тогда Ирука удивленно осознал, что «Я обязательно стану Хокаге! Верьте мне!» от Наруто давно не слышно. Плохо это или хорошо — он не мог сказать, но решил, что, наверное, всё же последнее.

Но особенно сильно он поразился, когда недавно вызвал Наруто на разговор из-за будущих экзаменов. Он честно сказал, что клоны Наруто никуда не годятся, и нужно что-то делать, если тот хочет сдать экзамен. Наруто потрогал подбородок и вдруг попросил позаниматься вместе созданием клонов.

— Просто у меня самого ничего не получается, а сам я не знаю, к кому обратиться… — сквозь улыбку Наруто просвечивала его нерешительность. Ирука тоже улыбнулся и потрепал Наруто по голове, и тот замер, как каменная статуя.

— Рад, что ты так ответственно подходишь к этому, Наруто. Конечно, я позанимаюсь с тобой, — дружелюбно ответил он. Наруто смутился.

— Прекратите, Ирука-сенсей, — пробурчал он и отвернулся, однако руку с волос не убрал.

Ирука выплыл из воспоминаний и легонько тронул Наруто за плечо.

— Эй, Наруто, просыпайся, — вдруг тот резко сорвался вперед, и Ирука отшатнулся.

— А! — Наруто сделал движение, будто защищался от чего-то, и вдруг застыл и заморгал. Когда он развернулся и увидел учителя, его ошарашенный взгляд стал осмысленным. — Простите, Ирука-сенсей.

— Да ничего, — отмахнулся тот и вежливо спросил: — Наша тренировка вечером еще в силе?

— Конечно! — Наруто уверенно кивнул и вдруг изменившимся голосом сказал. — Я бы хотел кое-что показать вам.

Ирука удивился тому, что вечно улыбающийся и уверенный Наруто закусил губу, а в голубых глазах появилась неуверенность, и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Жду с нетерпением. А теперь поспеши и не опоздай на следующий урок!

— Хорошо, Ирука-сенсей! — приободренный Наруто вышел из класса. Его терзали сомнения, что, может, стоило рассказать о решении довериться Ируке Хичиго? Но он вспомнил, как тот смеялся, словно сумасшедший, когда он свалился на пол без сил в позапрошлую ночь.

«Ты ни на что не способен, ничтожество!»

Способен. Он обязательно докажет, что умеет не только кричать, что станет Хокаге.

***

Первое: при трансформации в шинигами Наруто оставался человеком, и душа не покидала его тело. Пустой думал об этом, а потом плюнул. Это же другой мир, в конце концов — здесь реацу могут использовать люди, и достаточно много людей. Может же этот мир отличаться и в других вещах?

Второе: кимоно Наруто было белым. Подумав, Хичиго и этому нашел объяснение — в их дуэте «Зангецу» за черный цвет отвечал старик. А сейчас осталась лишь одна половина меча.

— Мизуки-сенсей? — Наруто удивился и немного растерялся, когда тот вышел из кустов. — А где Ирука-сенсей?

_Несколько часов назад_

— Черт возьми, почему сегодня так много бумажной волокиты!

— А что случилось? — Мизуки видел, что Ирука раздражен из-за внезапного завала с бумагами. А ведь сам раньше улыбался и говорил спокойней относиться к трудностям.

Ирука устало потёр переносицу.

— Мы с Наруто обычно по вечерам занимались клонами, — беспокойно поведал он. — И сегодня вечером он хотел мне кое-что показать. А тут такой аврал, — он лёг на кипу бумаг перед ним. — И до завтра не оставишь, и никому не отдашь: нужно, чтобы их просмотрел обязательно я, — недовольно закончил он.

Мизуки озадаченно потрогал подбородок и подошёл к Ируке.

— Я могу пойти к Наруто вместо тебя.

Ирука оживленно приподнялся.

— Правда? — он неуверенно улыбнулся и потрогал шею. — Но он же что-то хотел показать именно мне.

— Не думаю, что это что-то важное, — пожал плечами Мизуки. — Если хочешь, попрошу показать это тебе попозже, а сегодня позанимаюсь с ним клонами.

— Правда? — неуверенности на лице Ируки стало немного меньше. — Но все равно…

— Не волнуйся ты так насчёт Наруто, — подбодрили его.

— А кому, как ни мне, волноваться, — Ирука смущённо улыбнулся. — Я все же его учитель.

Мизуки хмыкнул, пододвинул стул и присел.

— Даже для учителя ты слишком за него волнуешься, — с интересом заметил он.

— Просто… — Ирука задумался. — В каком-то смысле я вижу в нем себя, что ли…

Мизуки снова хмыкнул и хлопнул Ируку по плечу.

— Не беспокойся. Я обязательно прослежу, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо.

Тот снова улыбнулся, но всё ещё неуверенно поглядывал на заваленный бумагами стол.

_Сейчас_

Наруто не знал, как реагировать на приход Мизуки, как вдруг тот подошёл и потрогал край рукава белого кимоно.

— Это что, одежда из чакры? — полюбопытствовал он и с интересом взглянул вверх, на Наруто. — Не думал, что ты способен создать такое.

Наруто удивленно моргнул.

— Правда?

— Думаю, Ирука очень удивится, когда увидит это, — одобрительно улыбнулся Мизуки. — Так это ты хотел ему показать?

Наруто, что не ожидал такой реакции, немного засмущался.

— Не совсем, — он кивнул в сторону. — Отойдите.

Мизуки заинтересованно отошёл, и Наруто достал из-за спины большой белый меч. Глаза мужчины изумлённо расширились, но он промолчал. Наруто замахнулся.

— Гетсуга Теншоу! — белая вспышка ослепила Мизуки, и, когда перед глазами все прояснилось, лесной полосы впереди как ни бывало.

— Ну как? — Наруто развернулся и с надеждой следил за его реакций. Мизуки пораженно заморгал.

И вдруг нехорошо усмехнулся.

— Так это ты действительно разрушил памятник Хокаге два года назад!

Наруто, что ожидал чего угодно, но не этого, вмиг растерялся.

— Я? Что? Нет! — он отчаянно замахал руками.

— Нет, это сделал именно ты! — скалились и давили на него. — Наверняка этим самым приемом!

— Нет! Это… — Наруто не успел сказать, что совсем недавно выучил её, как его перебили:

— Даже если не так, ты причастен к этому! Или ты это тоже будешь отрицать? — дьявольски ухмыльнулся Мизуки и, видя смятение Наруто, безжалостно продолжил:

— Уверен, когда люди узнают об этой силе, они с радостью поверят в это и выгонят тебя из Конохи.

— Что? Н-Нет! — голубые глаза гневно сверкнули. — Этого никогда не случится!

— Правда? — Мизуки приподнял бровь. — Ты наивно думаешь, что отделаешься меньшим за порчу памятника Хокаге?

Наруто отвёл взгляд и прикусил губу, а потом яростно выпалил:

— Вам никто не поверит!

— Правда? С чего бы мне лгать? — усмехнулись и наклонились к нему. — А тебе, думаешь, поверят?

Наруто вспомнил случившееся два года назад и снова отвёл взор. Он не был злопамятным, но неверие окружающих тогда слишком сильно задело его.

— Но я закрою на это глаза, если ты принесешь одну вещь, — Мизуки выпрямился и надменно посмотрел на Наруто сверху вниз. — Договорились?

***

Он наконец поставил последнюю подпись, быстро запер дверь учительской и побежал на поляну. Всё-таки Наруто хотел показать что-то именно ему, а не Мизуки. Может, стоило просто попросить передать того, что занятия сегодня не будет?

Когда Ирука почти дошел до поляны, то увидел, как на другом конце деревни возникло какое-то оживление, и напрягся. С чего вдруг на ночь глядя? В конце концов, он всё же решил для начала зайти на поляну. Скорее всего, Наруто с Мизуки отзанимались и ушли, но вдруг?

Он приземлился за деревом и увидел странную картину — Наруто, почему-то одетый в белое кимоно, приземлился и протянул что-то Мизуки.

— Вот, — Ирука удивился тому, что Наруто был мрачнее тучи.

— Хе-хе. Отлично, — Ирука окончательно поразился довольной злой гримасе на лице Мизуки. — Хоть на что-то ты сгодился, Демон-Лис.

— Демон-Лис? — Ируку будто стукнули по голове чем-то тяжёлым. Что здесь творится?

— Что же… Пожалуй, можно рассказать тебе, раз тебя все равно скоро выгонят из деревни… — высокомерно ответили Наруто, и тот сильнее помрачнел.

— Мизуки? — Ирука выступил из тени деревьев и строго взглянул вперед. — Что здесь происходит?!

Тот состроил кислую гримасу, а Наруто полностью растерялся.

— Ирука-сенсей?! — в голубых глазах притаился страх, и не успел Ирука сообразить, как отреагировать, как ему насмешливо ответили:

— Все очень просто, — Мизуки подкинул в руке свиток. — Наруто принес мне этот свиток, и, продав его, я заживу безбедной жизнью!

Ирука не мог отсюда разглядеть, что это за свиток, но интуиция и здравый смысл подсказывали, что в нем явно были запретные техники, и недоверчиво взглянул на Наруто.

— Наруто? — тот отвёл глаза, и это было намного хуже того, если бы он кинулся яростно все отрицать.

— Радуйся, Умино! — все издевался Мизуки. — Твой ученик, о котором ты так заботился и которому ты помогал, стал преступником!

Ирука снова посмотрел на Наруто, который опустил взгляд в пол и помрачнел.

— Не знаю, что ты ему наговорил, — твердо обратился он к Мизуки. — Но Наруто никогда не поступил без серьезной причины. Сдавайся, — Ирука вытащил кунаи и встал в боевую стойку.

Наруто пораженно уставился на учителя.

— Ирука-сенсей… — растерялся он.

Мизуки, преодолев секундное замешательство, заскрежетал зубами и бросился в лес. Наруто через пару секунд секунд побежал вслед, но внезапно его остановила мужская ладонь.

— Наруто, стой на месте! Я сам с ним разберусь! — Ирука направился в лес, как вдруг его схватили за руку.

— Нет, я пойду с вами! — он развернулся, встретился с горящими голубыми глазами и мотнул головой.

— Твоего участия уже было более чем достаточно, — отрезал Ирука и скрылся в лесу, оставив поникшего Наруто сзади. Возможно, он слишком резко обошелся с ним, но сейчас главное — догнать Мизуки, а потом он извинится перед Наруто.

Вскоре он почувствовал, что приближается к Мизуки, но внезапно ним возник Наруто.

— Черт, Наруто! Я же… — неожиданно в него метнули кунай, и Ирука увернулся и кинул свой — Мизуки, что превратился в себя, метнул сюрикены и попал в Ируку.

— Говорил же, — Мизуки хмыкнул, как вдруг мужчина перед ним рассеялся. — Клон?

На него напали сзади, и он увернулся и спрыгнул на землю. Ирука последовал за ним, и внезапно в его грудь слева вонзился большой сюрикен и впечатал его в дерево. Клон в кустах развеялся.

— Идиот! — фыркнул Мизуки и шагнул вперед. — Не беспокойся ты так о Демоне-Лисе, убившем твоих родителей, может, и жив бы остался.

Ирука упрямо улыбнулся, превозмогая боль.

— Он — не Демон-Лис. Он — Узумаки Наруто.

Мизуки неприязненно сморщился и хотел завершить начатое, но его остановили:

— Отойди от Ируки-сенсея! — он повернулся к Наруто, что держал в руке белый меч, вспомнил увиденную атаку и нахмурился: вряд ли Наруто будет действовать, пока Умино рядом. И все же…

— Попробуй только атаковать меня, и он умрет! — он приставил к горлу Ируки кунай. Лицо Наруто окаменело, а затем он улыбнулся. Мизуки вздрогнул, а по его спине пробежали мурашки — этот кровожадный оскал мог появиться у кого угодно, только не у Узумаки Наруто.

— Давай, — прошептали Наруто на ухо, а белая рука с черным маникюром легла поверх его руки. — Покончи с этим ничтожеством. Или ты простишь ему, что он пытался убить его? — Наруто слышал предвкушение и яростное нетерпение, ненависть в металлическом скрежете и с удивлением понял, что тоже самое чувствует он сам — будто эти были одни чувства на их двоих. Это было… Странно. Но по-своему чертовски приятно и восхитительно. И все же…

— Нет, не прощу, — Наруто стряхнул белую руку с предплечья. — Но и тратить на него Гетсугу я не хочу.

— Эй, с кем ты там разговариваешь? — Мизуки испуганно гадал, не показалось ли ему, что глаза Наруто в темноте ярко вспыхнули жёлтым. И тут же над его головой в дерево вонзилось белое лезвие.

— А ты уверен, что успеешь убить его? — «вежливо» поинтересовались. — Сдавайся, пока можешь, — Наруто оскалился ещё кровожаднее. — Разговаривать.

В следующий миг над Мизуки что-то просвистело, и верхняя часть клёна над его головой свалилась с грохотом на землю. Мужчина обмяк, и Наруто подбежал к учителю.

— Ирука-сенсей! Вы как? — тот взглянул в ответ и слабо улыбнулся.

— Наруто! — торопливо заговорил он. — Скоро сюда придут АНБУ. Скажи им, что ты не знал, что за свиток Мизуки сказал принести тебе. Понял?! — внезапно Ирука закашлялся кровью, и Наруто испуганно замахал руками.

— Понял-понял. Вы только держитесь, Ирука-сенсей! — Наруто тщетно пытался сообразить, что делать.

***

Хичиго почесал нос. Господи, почему мелкий такой идиот? Ладно, он не прибил того мужика, ибо вряд ли его погладили бы по головке, но чёрт!

Пустой взвыл. Да, он знал, на что идёт, и все же как скучно! Сидеть здесь и только и делать, что издеваться над мелким. Эти два года казались для него целой вечностью.

Решено — как только мелкий получит доступ к нормальным заданиям, они возьмут самое сложное и пойдут сражаться. В этом мире точно много интересных и сильных противников. Пустой представил поединки с ними и оскалился.

— Широсаки, — отвлек его от раздумий низкий рокот. — У меня есть к тебе одно предложение.

Пустой повернулся к клетке с Лисом. За эти два года они мало разговаривали, просто соседствуя и не мешая друг другу. Тем более, как понял Хичиго, Лис тоже питается негативными эмоциями. А конкурентов он не потерпит. Мелкий только его, и точка.

И все же Хичиго заинтересованно склонил голову и усмехнулся.

— Говори.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Иегоглиф «Широ» — белый, «Куро» — черный. Ичиго Куросаки, как и остальные шинигами, ходил в черном кимоно. Пустой же ходит в белом.


	7. Команда №7. Часть 7

Незаметно наступили экзамены, перед которыми Наруто волновался сильнее, чем показывал. После них он вздохнул с облегчением — экзамены оказались проще, чем он думал. Клонов он создал, и вполне нормальных, полосу препятствий быстро прошёл, а остальное — то, чем они обычно занимались на уроках — худо-бедно сдал. На радостях Ирука предложил вечером пойти в раменную за его счёт, и Наруто не стал отказываться.

__

Вечер

— Ну что, Наруто, теперь ты настоящий ниндзя! — Ирука вновь погладил Наруто по лохматым светлым волосам, и тот уткнулся в миску со свиным бульоном. От некоторой неловкости его спасло появление парня с небольшой розовой косичкой и в белом фартуке.

— Базз-кун! Теперь я наконец-то стал ниндзя! — радостно поделился Наруто. — Я так долго шел к этому!

— Рад за тебя, Узумаки, — Базз пододвинул к Наруто миску с лапшой и слегка наклонил голову. — И что теперь делать будешь?

— Стану Хокаге и сильнейшим ниндзя на земле! — оптимистично заявил Наруто, как и несколько минут назад. — Сейчас я всего лишь генин, и теперь мне нужно стать чунином!

Базз одобрительно хмыкнул и ушел на кухню, а Ирука покачал головой.

— Во-первых, для этого нужно выполнить определенное количество миссий, — терпеливо стал объяснять он принявшемуся за лапшу Наруто. — Во-вторых, экзамен на чунина очень опасен. Люди часто погибают на нём, — обеспокоенно продолжил он. — Так что я прошу тебя очень ответственно подойти к этому вопросу, Наруто.

Наруто поднял голову и широко улыбнулся с набитым ртом.

— Я справлюсь, Ирука-сенсей. Не волнуйтесь так, — пробурчал он и доел рамен. Ирука улыбнулся. — Завтра же формируют команды?

— Да. С кем бы ты хотел быть в команде?

— С Сакурой-чан, конечно! — Наруто всплеснул руками и задумался. — С Хинатой тоже было бы неплохо.

— Дай догадаюсь: это две красивые девушки? — иронично спросил Базз, выйдя к нему.

— А что в этом такого? — Наруто неодобрительно нахохлился. — Вы бы не хотели работать с красивыми девушками?

— Уже работаю, — улыбнулся краешком рта Базз, облокотился одной рукой о стол и положил голову на нее. — Правда, пока Аяме-кун и Теучи-сан уехали на горячие источники и оставили меня за главного. А на моём предыдущем месте работы вообще не было красивых девушек, — он задумался и вдруг передернулся, что-то вспомнив.

— А где вы раньше работали? — Наруто чуть перегнулся через край стола.

— Потом расскажу, — хитро ухмыльнулись и снова направились на кухню.

— Так нечестно! Заинтересовали, а теперь уходите от ответа!

— Ну, мне же надо лапшу готовить, — громко хмыкнули на кухне. — Ты же не ограничишься двумя тарелками?

Наруто не знал, обижаться или нет, поэтому выбрал третий вариант — кушать лапшу. Он ещё немного поболтал с Ирукой-сенсеем, и вскоре тот тепло попрощался, встал и ушел, с немного грустным видом оплатив большой чек. Наруто уходить было лень — его разморило после сытной еды, и он, как доел лапшу, просто лёг на стол. Через некоторое время он почувствовал, как кто-то трогает его за плечо.

— Между прочим, раменная закрывается, — Наруто поднялся и увидел перед собой немного недовольного Базза.

— Хочу и сижу тут, — пробурчал он и заметил, как из фартука на плече что-то выглядывает на коже. — Кстати, что это?

Базз удивленно взглянул туда же, куда и Наруто.

— А, татуировка, — он отодвинул футболку, и Наруто увидел розу из черных чернил и странную пятиконечную звезду. — Тысячу лет назад сделал.

— Тысячу? — Наруто хитро улыбнулся. — Да вы старый, дяденька.

— Никакой я тебе не дяденька, — беззлобно огрызнулись и чуть наклонились вперед. — Лучше скажи, как смотрится.

Наруто честно пригляделся. Розы и звезда были выполнены на удивление хорошо, но сам рисунок не приглянулся ему.

— Не очень.

Базз фыркнул, поправил футболку и фартук и стал собирать грязные миски на столе.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Юго.

— Кто это? — поинтересовался Наруто. Базз замер и странно усмехнулся.

— Мой друг, — махнул рукой он и вновь принялся за тарелки. — Правда, он выразился куда точнее, но неважно.

_— Смотрится ужасно, — признались и вернулись к приготовлению кролика. Базз вспылил._

_— Да ладно! Это не может быть так плохо!_

_— Ты сам просил ответить честно, — равнодушно пожали плечами и продолжили спокойно мешать в кастрюле бульон. Базз нахохлился и сел по-турецки на пол._

_— Говорил же, тебе стоило пойти со мной, — недовольно, но беззлобно пробурчал он. — Помог бы выбрать. И вообще, мы могли сделать парные татуировки._

_Зеленые глаза под густыми светлыми ресницами недоуменно и, как всегда, немного грустно посмотрели на него._

_— Их делают только парочки._

_Базз вспылил._

_— Кто тебе это сказал?_

Базз вдруг с неожиданным интересом посмотрел на Наруто.

— Хочешь, тебе тоже сделаем татуировку?

Наруто удивленно заморгал.

— А можно? — не успел он обдумать предложение, как рот спросил за него.

— Конечно, — пожали плечами и немного усмехнулись. — Ты же вроде как стал ниндзя? Значит, уже довольно взрослый.

Наруто задумался. В принципе, он никогда не думал о татуировке. Но вообще татуировка — это круто! А он не слишком мал для неё? Хотя, если предложили, значит, не мал. Хотя какая разница? Действительно, раз он стал ниндзя, значит, взрослый!

— Хорошо, — довольно сказал он, но потом нахмурился в тяжёлых раздумьях. — А сколько она стоит?

— Не беспокойся, я заплачу, — Базз махнул рукой и пошел с посудой на кухню. — Мы вроде друзья.

Наруто задумался. С одной стороны, да, они действительно знакомы два года. Он, завсегдатай раменной, ртом и вкусовыми рецепторами чувствовал, как из простого рамена «выше среднего» лапша Базза превращается в достойное блюдо этого заведения. Это, конечно, не уровень Теучи-сана, но вполне сравнимо с едой Аяме-чан.

— Ты лучше подумай, какую татуировку и где ты себе хочешь, — вновь послышалось из кухни. — Можем послезавтра после работы сходить.

Наруто почесал подбородок.

— А давай сегодня! — вдруг оптимистично заявил он. — Все равно ты скоро закрываешься.

Удивленный Базз вышел к Наруто.

— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь ее? Может, обдумаешь всё лучше?

Наруто уверенно помотал головой.

— Нет, я точно решил, — твердо заявил он и встал со стула. — Я хочу татуировку. А по пути как раз обдумаю, какую и где.

Базз удивленно моргнул и слегка усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул на кухню. — Тогда помоги мне убраться, чтобы быстрее закончить.

Наруто с готовностью пошел туда.

***

— Вы точно уверены, что ему нужна татуировка? — светловолосая девушка недоверчиво посмотрела на Наруто, который поправил розовый парик и очки. Как выяснилось, несовершеннолетним делают тату только с согласия родственников, для чего и им понадобился парик. Очки и немного геля для скрытия «усиков» — для маскировки, ибо Наруто знала вся деревня.

— Хей! — он уверенно нахмурился, пытаясь казаться взрослым, и показал на протектор на лбу. — Я только недавно стал ниндзя, поэтому не отступлю от своего решения! — громко заявил он на весь уютный и светлый салон. — Я достаточно самостоятельный, чтобы решать подобное.

Девушка снова хмуро взглянула на усмехнувшегося Базза, который представился дядей Наруто.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула и серьезно поправила очки в тонкой черной оправе. — Но, предупреждаю, если сделать её сейчас, с возрастом она может деформироваться. Может, лучше сделать временную, на пару лет?

— Нет, я хочу самую настоящую татуировку, — Наруто гордо выпятил грудь. — И я готов к любым трудностям и боли на Пути Ниндзя!

Брови девушки недоуменно поднялись, но уголок рта приподнялся против её воли. Она почти незаметно вздохнула, развернулась и направилась к дальнему черному столику.

— Хорошо, — девушка вернулась к Наруто и положила перед ним каталог с эскизами. — Выбирайте.

Наруто стал листать его, и от множества хороших эскизов у него разбежались глаза. Но Наруто упорно искал ИДЕАЛЬНУЮ татуировку — и красивую, и крутую, и чтобы она «отражала его внутренний мир» по совету Базза. Он так увлекся придирчивым выбором «спутницы жизни», что вздрогнул, когда над его головой кашлянули.

— Так вы выбрали?

— Нет, еще нет, — девушка посмотрела на часы на стене и нахмурилась.

— Слушайте, мы скоро закрываемся, — строго сказала она. — Так что лучше подумайте дома и приходите завтра.

Наруто растерялся. Завтра у него первая миссия, так что не факт, что он сможет. А потом может не получиться, поэтому лучше сделать всё здесь и сейчас.

— Нет, нет, я решил! — Наруто всплеснул руками и наугад указал пальцем в каталог. — Давайте эту.

Девушка наклонилась, и карие глаза расширились. Наруто посмотрел, что же он там выбрал, и озадаченно моргнул.

— Бабочка? — под его пальцем расцвела разноцветная бабочка. Безусловно, она была очень красивой, но это было не то, что хотел Наруто.

— Да. Это именно то, чего я хотел, — уверенно заверил он скептично прищурившуюся девушку. — Идеально.

— Вы уверены? — девушка сложила руки на груди и вызывающе хмыкнула. Наруто энергично вскочил и тут же поправил парик, который немного скосился в сторону.

— Да, — с вызовом ответил Наруто и громко и недовольно спросил: — Так вы сделаете мне ее или нет?

Они еще некоторое время поиграли с девушкой в «гляделки» под недоуменным взглядом Базза, и, в конце концов, девушка недовольно поправила очки.

— Хорошо. Садитесь, — она подошла к креслу и приглашающе развернула его. Наруто, терзаемый сомнениями, направился вперед. Может, стоит отказаться? Но, подумав о последствиях и заметив насмешку в карих глазах, он прогнал прочь сомнения и уверенно сел в черное кожаное кресло.

***

— Нам надо поговорить, мелкий.

Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на Хичиго. Обычно тот сразу нападал, а сегодня решил сначала поговорить. Нет, конечно, это могло быть что-то важное, но развившаяся за два года интуиция, что не раз выручала в сумасшедших боях, подсказывала, что это не к добру. Определённо не к добру.

— Слышал, ты стал ниндзя? — хмыкнул Пустой и шагнул вперед. — Поздравляю. Когда тебе будут давать опасные миссии?

Наруто моргнул. Хичиго, что, только что его поздравил? Это точно не сон? То есть, да, это как бы сон, но…

— Наверно, после того, как я стану чунином, — неуверенно начал он. — Через несколько месяцев состоится экзамен на него.

— Отлично, — Пустой привычно оскалился и приблизился к Наруто почти вплотную. — Мы ведь обязательно поучаствуем в нём, нет?

Наруто нахмурился, глядя вверх в зловещие черные глаза с жёлтым зрачком.

— К чему ты клонишь? — невероятно серьёзно спросил он. Нет, он тоже хотел участвовать в экзамене, но обычно Хичиго было всё равно, чем Наруто занимается вне сна. В крайнем случае, он мог выслушать рассказ Наруто, если тот попросит, но сам никогда не спрашивал.

Нехорошая ухмылка расширилась и тут же исчезла.

— Мне скучно, — поморщился Хичиго и взглянул на мирно плывущие облака. — За эти два года мне осточертело возиться с тобой, мелкий. Я создан для боев и сражений. Мои инстинкты требуют выхода, — ухмылка появилась снова. — А у вас, ниндзя, наверняка есть интересные миссии по уничтожению врагов.

Наруто пораженно посмотрел на Пустого.

— Мы не будем никого убивать, — Хичиго недоуменно моргнул и скорчил злую гримасу.

— Ты же ниндзя. Разве убийство — не ваша первостепенная задача? — он посмотрел на Наруто, как на тупого.

— Наша задача — спокойствие и процветание Конохи, — упрямо заявил Наруто. — Я не хочу убивать кого-то без надобности.

Хичиго сильно сморщился.

— Идиот. Не замараешь руки ты — замарает кто-то другой.

— Всё равно. Мы не будем специально брать такие миссии, — Наруто сжал губы. Сердце бешено забилось, а по спине пробежали мурашки. Предчувствие не обмануло — Пустой секунду глядел на него, а затем кровожадно оскалился. Тут же Наруто едва удержался на ногах — на его плечи будто положили целый жилой дом — и закусил губу.

— Кажется, ты уже забыл, как я выбрал тебя, — Хичиго с усмешкой наблюдал, как Наруто через силу встал в боевую стойку и схватился за рукоять меча, пытаясь не сломаться под чудовищным давлением. — Похоже, стоит тебе кое-что напомнить.

Он вытащил меч из-за спины, но почему-то не нападал.

— Наверное, я был слишком мягок с тобой, — небрежно сказал он. — Ты скоро откроешь шикай, а значит, хватит церемониться с тобой. — чёрно-жёлтые глаза в яростном и нетерпеливом предвкушении блеснули. — Банкай.

Наруто чудом не смело мощнейшей волной чакры, и затем он увидел Пустого в немного изменившимся белом кимоно и с узким белым мечом. Больше он ничего не разглядел — его откинуло к стеклянному небоскребу, и спина тут же вспыхнула огнем, как и что-то внутри. Учитывая, что здесь боль ощущалась намного менее сильно, чем во внешнем мире, это о многом говорило.

А дальше началось избиение. Просто избиение. Наруто уже не знал, где и сколько раз меч проткнул его тело — оно все будто варилось в котле в Аду. А ему еще в первую их драку наивно казалось, что он уже там. Когда его закончили швырять из стороны в сторону, избитая и израненная в кровь спина соприкоснулась с холодными стеклами, отчего Наруто сорвался в беззвучном крике из-за давно осипшего горла и в черноте Наруто разглядел ненавистные желтые глаза. А затем его крепко схватили за горло, подняли вверх и начали душить.

— На этот раз я, так и быть, прощу тебя, мелкий. Но еще раз посмеешь перечить — прибью, — Наруто ощутил белые губы около уха, что прохладно задышали в него и выплюнули насмешливые слова, что каленым железом впечатались в мозг под чудовищную боль. — Сначала стань сильнее, а потом приходи, Наруто Узумаки.

И Наруто провалился в спасительную тьму.

Он вскочил и заорал, а когда понял, что это не сон, пусть перед словно наяву все еще стояли проклятые жёлтые глаза, осознал, что всё его тело сотрясает крупная дрожь. Наруто обхватил колени и уткнулся в них. Через сколько прошла дрожь и сколько он так сидел, он не знал. В какой-то миг его взор упал на часы, и Наруто будто огрели чем-то тяжёлым. Сегодня же распределение по командам!

На которое он, похоже, давно опоздал.

***

— Простите! — Наруто ворвался через открытое окно в класс и плюхнулся на пол. Когда он встал, то обнаружил, что здесь не совсем пусто — на него смотрел мужчина с серебряными волосами и в серой маске, Сакура сверлила его злобным взглядом, а на задней парте сидел мрачный Саске. — Всё закончилось?

— Давно, добе. Ты с нами в команде, — Наруто удивлённо моргнул. Отлично, что он вместе с Сакурой-чан, но вот то, что к ним попал и Саске — любимец девчонок, гений и засранец в одном флаконе… Стоп, получается, это взрослый…

— Да, я ваш наставник, — подтвердил незнакомец, отстранился и равнодушно представился: — Какаши Хатаке. Рад познакомиться.

Наруто почесал шею и чересчур оптимистично и широко улыбнулся.

— Я тоже.

Потом они вышли на улицу, где им предложили представиться и немного рассказать о себе.

— Меня зовут Какаши Хатаке, — лениво начал мужчина. — Что мне нравится и что нет — рассказывать вам не хочу. Увлечения…

Спустя еще пару фраз он закончил, и через полминуты неловкой тишины Сакура взяла быка за рога.

— Меня зовут Сакура Харуно, — энергично начала она. — Нравится мне… Э… Ну… Один человек… — она искоса взглянула на мрачного и невозмутимого Саске, что смотрел непонятно куда.

— Не нравится Наруто, — она сердито посмотрела на обиженного Узумаки и немного рассказала об увлечениях.

И вновь настала тишина. Какаши задумчиво глядел то на слишком радостного Наруто, который почему-то ничего не говорил и чесал шею, то на молчаливого Саске. Вскоре последний заговорил:

— Меня зовут Учиха Саске, — спокойно начал он. — Увлечений нет. Есть много вещей, что я не люблю, но нет ничего такого, что мне нравилось. Не знаю, можно ли назвать это мечтой, но я должен возродить клан… И убить одного человека.

Какаши прищурился.

…

— Меня зовут Наруто Узумаки! — радостно начал Наруто. — Увлечений особых нет…

«Кроме как сражаться каждую ночь с монстром».

— Люблю рамен. Не люблю одного человека…

«Он не совсем человек, но не важно».

— Мечтаю стать Хокаге, — Наруто сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь унять снова начавшуюся дрожь. — И тоже кое-кого убить, — в голубых глазах заплясали бесенята, а улыбка стала немного жутковатой.

Выкуси, Пустой! Он так просто не сдастся! Наверное.

Он вдруг заметил трое ошеломленных взглядов — даже Саске вышел из привычной скорлупы мрачности и таинственности. Наруто нервно хихикнул пару раз, и напряжение спало.

— Хорошо, — Какаши встал с небольшого забора. — Завтра приступим к выполнению миссий, но прежде кое-чем займемся.

— Чем? — полюбопытствовала Сакура.

— Тренировкой на выживание, — Сакура озадаченно моргнула, не зная, как отреагировать.

«По крайней мере, хуже, чем прошлой ночью, не станет», — тело снова пробила мелкая дрожь, и Наруто усилием воли прекратил её.


	8. Команда №7. Часть 8

— Но проведём мы это испытание завтра. А пока отдыхайте и готовьтесь, — Какаши хотел что-то добавить, но его перебили:

— А почему не сегодня? — Наруто сел по-турецки на бортик клумбы и недовольно посмотрел на него. — У нас как раз сейчас есть время. Раньше начнем, раньше закончим, нет? — на него взглянули немного удивленно, ибо именно Наруто часто спал на уроках. — Нам всё равно его проходить. Лучше сделаем это сейчас, чтобы потом отдохнуть — пожал плечами он и улыбнулся.

И поёжился — на него злобно уставилась Сакура. Может, Наруто и мечтает вылететь отсюда быстрее, но ей нужно время, чтобы лишний раз подготовиться и увеличить шансы остаться с Саске! Посмотрев на того, она удивилась — он нахмурился, но, видимо, был не против данной затеи. Сакура растерялась, но внешне этого не показала. Какаши слегка прищурился.

— Хорошо. Когда вы в последний раз кушали? — ребята недоуменно моргнули.

— Зачем вам это знать? — с подозрением спросил за всех Саске.

— Это испытание лучше проходить на пустой желудок, — равнодушно произнес Какаши, и, словно специально, живот Наруто громко и призывно заурчал.

— Я в рот ни рисинки с утра не брал, — пробурчал он, так как, не завтракая, побежал в класс на всех парах, боясь, что его заветная мечта стать Хокаге накроется медным тазом. Даже оранжевую привычную куртку не надел и был сегодня в белой футболке и в оранжевых штанах.

— Часов пять назад позавтракал, — сказал Саске.

— Я тоже, — кивнула Сакура.

Все трое внимательно посмотрели на Какаши. Тот задумчиво потрогал подбородок и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Тогда идёмте за мной. Но учтите, — выделил он. — Это испытание завалили 66% учеников. Из двадцати семи людей, которые пришли ко мне, генинами стали лишь девять.

Наруто удивленно распахнул рот, брови Сакуры взлетели вверх, и даже глаза Саске немного расширились.

— Но треть-то прошла, — оптимистично и громко заявил Наруто. — Значит, один из нас точно пройдет.

Черный глаз скептично посмотрел на него.

— Я бы не был на твоем месте так самоуверен, — спокойно ответил Какаши и направился вдаль. Ребята последовали за ним.

Они пришли на небольшую полянку с тремя деревянными столбами, хотя по пути Какаши, к раздражению Наруто, купил себе обед в пластиковом контейнере. Он поставил его около столбов и вкратце объяснил правила: на поясе у него висят колокольчики. Достанете их — станете шиноби. Не достанете — останетесь без обеда.

— Но колокольчиков всего два, — выразил общее недоумение Наруто.

— Да, — Какаши кивнул. — Только двое максимум пройдут этот экзамен.

Лица ребят пораженно вытянулись.

— Это нечестно! — вскочил и громко возмутился Наруто. — Может, мы все трое достойны? Или вообще мы самые сильные из всех генинов?

— Последнее — точно нет, — лениво ответили. — Команды подбирались так, чтобы быть сбалансированными и примерно равными по силе с другими. Тем более, я читал ваши досье, — голос стал чуть более твердым. — Двое бубенчиков — двое пройдут. Это не обсуждается. Понятно?

Растерянная Сакура снова взглянула на товарищей: Наруто, вначале сбитый с толку, коварно улыбался и потирал руки, Саске напрягся и встал в похожую на боевую стойку. Сакура тоже собралась: она должна остаться с Саске.

— Отлично, — внезапно Какаши сел на пенёк, достал из-за пояса книжку «Приди-приди, рай» и стал её читать. — Тогда нападайте.

Ребята в который раз выпали в осадок.

— Что? Прямо сейчас? — Наруто непонимающе поморщился. — Вы же книгу читаете.

— Это мне не помешает, — спокойно ответили. Спустя несколько секунд Саске убежал в кусты. Его примеру последовала, чуть погодя, Сакура, и Наруто остался стоять на поляне. Он взглянул на Какаши и снова коварно улыбнулся.

— Отлично. Вы сами напро… — внезапно его второй раз словно огрели чем-то тяжелым. — Сколько, говорите, длится испытание?

— Час, — ответили, не поднимая головы и перелистывая страницы.

— А можно за кое-чем сбегать? — теперь Какаши немного удивленно отвлекся от книги.

— Хорошо. Правда, ты потратишь своё время…

— Все равно, — махнул рукой Наруто и, убегая, самодовольно усмехнулся. — Я и за полчаса вас одолею!

Какаши, несколько заинтересованный, чуть слышно хмыкнул и снова уткнулся в книгу.

***

Добежал он до поляны для утренней «зарядки» за десять минут, где быстро нашел длинный узкий меч — он как-то раз ходил с Хинатой в оружейный магазин. Один он не любил гулять по магазинам, так как часто замечал на себе холодные взгляды продавцов. И разговаривали они с ним не грубо, но холодно и с явной неохотой. А вот тихо стоять в сторонке и подбирать меч, чтобы Хината спокойно купила его на кассе за его деньги, было вполне приемлемо.

К своему белому мечу из чакры Наруто привык больше, чем к катане из реальности, но материализовать его не стал — он твёрдо вознамерился пройти испытание без сил Пустого. Он как-то подумывал купить реальный аналог своего оружия, но тот, в отличии от первого, был довольно тяжелым.

«На реацу не действуют обычные физические законы», — объяснил однажды Пустой.

Наруто с катаной быстро побежал обратно. Когда он через десять минут вернулся на поляну, то увидел ту же картину, что и двадцать минут назад.

— Я вернулся. Ну что, давайте драться? — хмыкнул Наруто и вынул меч из ножен. Какаши приподнял бровь и отвлекся от книги.

— Между прочим, ты мог напасть на меня исподтишка.

Наруто почесал затылок. Он как-то об этом не подумал.

— Я и так одолею вас, хе-хе, — довольно потер ладони он и встал в боевую стойку, вытянув меч вперед. — Начнем?

Какаши приподнял бровь — обычно ниндзя нечасто пользовались холодным оружием, предпочитая ниндзюцу. Он моргнул, и над ним нависла тень — и Какаши уклонился и ощутил, как сзади его ударили по ногам. Тут же Наруто сверху изменил траекторию удара, и Какаши был вынужден прогнуться. Наруто почти коснулся колокольчиков, как вдруг они прыгнули вверх и оказались на другом конце поляны.

— Клон? Неплохо. Но они нематериальны, ты же знаешь?

Наруто нахмурился и вытащил настоящую катану. Теперь нужно придумывать новый план.

Раньше он просто атаковал бы Какаши, но теперь слишком привык сражаться с Пустым. На того не действовали атаки в лоб — естественно, ибо его прямые удары Наруто выдерживал с трудом. Но Хичиго почему-то никогда не усиливал напор и не пробивал защиту, будто установив для себя определённый порог силы, и поэтому с ненавистной широкой усмешкой устраивал Наруто разнообразные подлянки.

— А ты довольно умен, — снова похвалили издалека, и Наруто усмехнулся.

— Сочту это за комплимент, — он без раздумий атаковал в лоб. Сражения с Хичиго также приучили его к тому, что нужно сражаться и не думать, ибо почти всегда на это нет времени. Всё остальное — потом, а сейчас — драка.

Сражение затянулось — Какаши ловко уворачивался и не давал Наруто вплотную приблизиться к колокольчикам. Когда тот в очередной раз ступил на землю, то вдруг его за ногу вздёрнуло на дерево.

— Попался в такую простую ловушку, — хмыкнули под ним. Наруто катаной разрубил верёвку, упал на землю и, когда встал, то снова взлетел вверх.

— Вторая ловушка?! — зло прокричал он и опять разрубил её. Когда он встал во второй раз, то спиной почувствовал, как сзади возник Какаши.

— Секретная Техника тайдзюцу Скрытого Листа: Тысячелетие Боли! — в попу вонзились чужие пальцы, и Наруто с криком, полным боли, улетел в небеса.

***

Наруто вылез из речки и зло фыркнул. Задница болела очень сильно. Он сжал зубы и твердо решил найти Какаши и отнять колокольчики.

Неожиданно под деревьями он обнаружил бессознательную Сакуру.

— Сакура-чан? — он коснулся её, взял за плечи и потряс. То ли это действительно помогло, то ли удачно совпало, но она открыла глаза.

— Н-Наруто? — Сакура удивленно посмотрела на него, и вдруг встрепенулась и быстро и испуганно огляделась. — Где Саске-кун?

— Не знаю. А что? — Наруто непонимающе моргнул. Когда ему поведали, что видели израненного Саске с отрезанной рукой и с вывернутой ногой, у Наруто отвалилась челюсть. Он и не знал, что думать. С ним же Какаши так жестоко не поступил! Да, попа до сих пор болела, но и только!

— Хорошо. Пойдём найдём его?

Сакура немного удивилась, а потом кивнула. Вскоре они вышли на поляну, где увидели голову Саске, торчащую из земли. Сакура упала в обморок, а Наруто с озадаченным «Э…» совершенно растерялся, не зная, к кому кинуться.

— Это просто обморок, добе, — недовольно сказала голова. — Помоги мне, а потом приведем её в чувство.

Наруто фыркнул и хотел сказать что-то умное, но на ум ничего не приходило. Поэтому он откопал Саске, и к тому времени Сакура пришла в себя.

На поляне повисла тяжелая тишина.

— Он силён, — признался Саске. Сакура закусила губу, сидя на пеньке, а Наруто задумчиво чертил фигуры на песке. И вдруг ему пришла гениальная идея.

— Слушай, Саске, у меня есть план, — Наруто встал и поймал на себе удивленные и заинтересованные взгляды. Сакура встала с пенька, а Саске шагнул вперед. — Давайте мы вместе нападем на Какаши-сенсея и отберем колокольчики. Один отдадим тебе, Сакура, а я с Саске сражусь за второй. Ну как? — Наруто широко усмехнулся. Саске немного задумался и приподнял чёрную бровь.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты меня не обманешь потом?

Наруто скорчил неприятную рожу.

— Я, между прочим, честный человек! — завопил он на весь лес. — Я бы ни за что так не поступил!

Саске мысленно усмехнулся. Естественно, он знает, что Наруто правильный до мозга костей идиот. Но не мог удержаться и не поддразнить его.

***

Сакура сидела за кустами и смотрела на Какаши, что сидел под деревом и читал ту же самую книгу. Сакура медленно пододвигалась ближе и уже подошла на достаточное расстояние, как вдруг:

— Что, снова? — раздалось за её спиной. И снова Сакура, как и в прошлый раз, сильно вздрогнула, но теперь тонкие розовые губы растянулись в улыбке.

_— Сакура-чан, ты будешь приманкой. От нас с Саске он постарается держаться на расстоянии, а от тебя опасности не ожидает, — предложил Наруто._

Сакура метнулась влево, задевая тонкую нить, и в Какаши полетели кунаи и сюрикены.

_— Затем я предлагаю установить ловушку, — деловито продолжил Саске. — Это на некоторое время дезориентирует его. Потом, в идеале, нужно выманить его на поляну…_

_— Я сделаю это, — уверенно сказал Наруто. Саске странно взглянул на него._

_— А ты уверен, что сможешь?_

_— Смогу. Не сомневайся, — Наруто улыбнулся и дотронулся рукой до ножен. Саске в который раз удивился. Он думал, что Наруто — обычный, ничего не умеющий оболтус, спящий на уроках. Но, похоже, это не так. Верней, не совсем так — Наруто увлеченно ковырялся в носу. Саске не знал, что чудовищные бои каждую ночь с монстром меняют людей. А как — это другой вопрос._

Наруто, как и в прошлый раз, плотно насел на Какаши, не давая и секунды покоя. Тот стал размышлять, кто научил Наруто так хорошо владеть мечом и незаметно для себя вышел на поляну. В какой-то миг он заметил, что его теснят в определенную сторону. И вдруг земля под его ногами задрожала, и оттуда в тот же миг выбрался Саске.

_— Там он не сможет применить Технику Замены, — задумчиво закончил Саске. — И в итоге дело за мной._

Одна рука крепко схватила ногу Какаши, а вторая быстро сдернула звенящие колокольчики.

— Готово! — Саске вылез из земли и торжествующе поднял их вверх.

— Да!!! — закричал Наруто на всю Коноху. — Мы забрали у вас колокольчики, Какаши-сенсей! Да! Да! Да!

Какаши некоторое время пялился на усмехающегося Саске и скачущего по поляне Наруто, а затем вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — он обезоруживающе поднял руки. — Но ты можешь так не вопить, Наруто?

***

— Поздравляю, вы прошли испытание, — Какаши присел на пень и задумчиво оглядел ребят. — Так кто из вас станет генином?

Те растерянно глядели друг на друга.

— Сакура-чан точно станет генином! — первым нарушил тишину Наруто. — А мы с Саске подеремся за право владеть колокольчиком.

Он отдал колокольчики Сакуре и с предвкушением посмотрел на Саске. Тот не остался в долгу.

«Значит, вот как они стали работать вместе. Интересный выход из ситуации».

Неожиданно Наруто протянули колокольчики.

— Я не думаю, что достойна этого, — Сакура неуверенно посмотрела на него. — А я только и делала, что играла роль приманки. Держи, — она вложила колокольчики в ладонь Наруто и поморщилась. — Хоть ты мне и не нравишься, но ниндзя из тебя получится гораздо лучше, чем из меня, — Сакура не лукавила. Она видела, как Наруто нападал с мечом на Какаши и вынужденно признала, что этот идиот владеет катаной очень хорошо. Да и в тайдзюцу он был одним из лучших, пусть и постоянно дрых на уроках, а остальное знал на троечку.

— Это не так, Сакура-чан, — вдруг горячо заверили её и протянули колокольчики обратно. — Ты очень, очень, очень хороший ниндзя!

Сакура взглянула на смутившегося Наруто и вспомнила, что нравится ему.

— Тогда давайте я сражусь с вами за право обладать колокольчиками, — уверенно ответила она. Сакура была очень гордой и самолюбивой — возможно, в отношении Саске это не работало, но вот по отношению к Наруто — очень даже.

— Зачем? Мы же колокольчик достали для тебя, — непонимающе заморгал Наруто. Сакура прищурилась.

— Думаешь, я не смогу победить тебя? — с подозрением спросила она. Наруто растерялся и замахал руками:

— Нет, что ты, Сакура-чан! Конечно, я так не думаю… — неловко улыбнулся он, и мысли Сакуры лишь подтвердились. В следующую секунду она схватила Наруто за шиворот футболки и притянула к себе.

— Давай сразимся — ты и я, — твердо посмотрела она в голубые глаза. — Кто сильнее, тот и получает колокольчик.

— П-Постой, Сакура-чан! — запаниковал Наруто и задергался в железной хватке. — А как же Саске?

— Саске останется с тем из нас, кто выиграет, — отрезала Сакура, и Наруто сглотнул — настолько решительной Сакура выглядела сейчас. — Согласен, Наруто?

Внезапно сзади спокойно прозвучало:

— Можете оставить их себе.

Сакура и Наруто удивленно повернулись к невозмутимому Саске.

— Что? А как же ты?

Саске пожал плечами.

— Я же сказал: моя мечта — убить одного человека. Для этого необязательно официально становиться шиноби. Даже наоборот — можно сэкономить время, не выполняя дурацкие задания, и заниматься чем хочется, — он пристально взглянул на Наруто. — А боевые навыки можно приобрести и по-другому. Не думай, что я делаю это из доброты, Наруто, — он чуть дернул плечом и отвернулся. — Просто надоело смотреть, как вы ссоритесь.

Глаз Какаши округлился. Всё интереснее и интереснее.

— Не-е-ет, так не пойдет, Саске! — закричал Наруто и встал перед ним. — Ты должен со мной сразиться! Или страшно стало?

— А мне нужно бояться тебя, добе? — высокомерно спросил и приподнял чёрную бровь Саске.

— Значит, действительно испугался, — с довольной улыбкой заключил Наруто, и Саске нахмурился.

— Ничего я не испугался, — упрямо ответил он. — Ты же хотел стать Хокаге? Вот я и помогаю тебе исполнить мечту! Не станешь генином — не станешь Хокаге!

— Не хочу я так становиться Хокаге! — гневно возмутился Наруто. — Какой из меня будет Хокаге, если я стану им вот так? И вообще, — неожиданно он с недовольством посмотрел на Какаши. — Какаши-сенсей, вы же не единственный наставник?

Тот удивился сильнее, но внешне этого не показал.

— Да. Только у остальных уже есть другие команды, — как бы невзначай заметил он. И, судя по потому, как исказилось лицо Наруто, не ошибся в предположениях.

— Неважно, — упрямо мотнул головой тот. — Мы прошли испытание и достали колокольчики, так что сделайте нас всех генинами! Либо всех, либо никого! Или мы найдем другого наставника. Выбирайте.

Теперь Какаши не скрыл удивления: он просто не знал, как реагировать на подобное заявление. Неожиданно вперед выступил и Саске.

— Я согласен с Наруто. Ниндзя должны становиться все, кто достойны, разве не так? А если мы вместе прошли испытание, то достойны все, — черные глаза пристально смотрели на Какаши.

Сакура не знала, как реагировать. Они же вылетят из Академии и не станут генинами! С другой стороны, этот поступок внушал уважение. Если Саске-кун не собирается отступать, то и она не будет!

— Я тоже, — она тоже шагнула вперед. — Мы собираемся стать ниндзя и не намерены отступать от своей цели.

Все трое пристально смотрели на Какаши, стараясь скрыть бурю из волнений и страха внутри. Тот некоторое время странно смотрел на них, а затем хмыкнул.

— Поздравляю, вы прошли экзамен, — он засунул руки в карманы и вдруг вспомнил, что остановился в «Приди-приди, рай» на самом интересном месте. Какаши быстро достал книгу и стал читать, игнорируя возмущенное:

— Что?

Дальше им объяснили, что это была проверка на работу в команде — самый важный навык среди ниндзя. И что они — первые, кто прошли её так, как надо.

— В мире шиноби те, кто не выполняют задания, считаются мусором. Но те, кто не ценит товарищей — еще хуже мусора, — невольно запомнил Наруто.

***

Ладно, возможно, он действительно перестарался. Хичиго поморщился и недовольно сел на край небоскреба.

Возможно, для мелкого это было внезапностью, но для него — нет. Эти два года он честно вроде бы справлялся и держался, но чаша раздражения понемногу наполнялась. С мелким драться было не слишком интересно — да, он понемногу выучивал новые трюки, да и стал двигаться быстрее и бить сильнее, но это шло медленно. А ему, Пустому, хотелось крови, сражений, битв — чего угодно, но не скучать в одиночестве в этой пустоте! Даже Зангецу исчез — возможно, он бы всё-таки от скуки и уломал того на сражение. А то тот почти никогда не показывал свою силу и вообще будто олицетворял слово «таинственность».

_— Ты не подходишь._

_— …Что? — Пустой презрительно посмотрел на незнакомца в черном развевающемся плаще — он с самого начала не понравился ему, но того, казалось, ничуть это не волновало._

_— Ты не подходишь ему как духовный меч, — также невозмутимо ответили, и Пустой оскалился._

_— Это что за заявления? — обычно он добавил бы что-нибудь язвительное, но от подобной наглости ничего на ум не приходило._

_— Духовные мечи должны помогать хозяину, — мужчина в странных очках пристально взглянул на него. — А не пытаться помешать ему и захватить его тело._

_Пустой усмехнулся и полез за мечом, и за незнакомцем сразу возникла большая черная тень из непонятной, но зловещей реацу. Инстинкты завопили перестать сражаться, и Пустой послушался и убрал меч. Кем бы ни был незнакомец, он явно тот еще фрукт._

_— А может, я так помогу ему стать сильнее? — оскалился он. — И если он встретит сильного соперника, то скажет мне спасибо._

_— Духовные мечи должны сражаться бок о бок с хозяином, — покачали головой. — А ты этого не делаешь._

_Пустой фыркнул и сложил руки на груди._

_— Скажи прямо, старик, к чему весь этот разговор? Неужели хочешь сам стать духовным мечом этого идиота?_

_— Да, — Пустой изумленно моргнул — тот, что, и правда хочет этого? — Я не духовный меч, но, как и ты, часть Ичиго, — незнакомец посмотрел на облака. — Я хочу помочь ему стать сильнее. В том числе, чтобы он спокойно справлялся с тобой._

_Незнакомец не врет — понял Пустой и коварно ухмыльнулся._

_— Хорошо-хорошо, — заскрежетал он. — Но не думай, что я так просто сдамся._

И вот когда наконец-то наметилось что-то интересное, то, где Пустой разошелся бы на полную, мелкий нагло заявил, что они не будут никого убивать. Чаша терпения переполнилась. Остальное он бы проигнорировал, но не это. Мелкий хочет командовать им — отлично! Тогда, наверное, он готов доказать, что он — его Король.

Да, он планировал превратиться в банкай. Да, он хотел избить мелкого. Но совсем немного. А потом… увлёкся. Очень сильно увлёкся. От этого ему было не по себе, и это раздражало Пустого.

Невольно он вспомнил Ичиго. С ним можно было не церемониться и мучать, сколько душе угодно — из-за Урахары тот сразу стал сильным. А мелкий… Он даже не знал, что делать дальше. Спустить в унитаз всё, что сделали за два года — можем, умеем, практикуем.

Возможно, Зангецу был в чём-то прав.

***

На часах было два часа ночи, а Наруто все никак не собрался с силами и не лёг спать.

«Я смогу. Это всё равно рано или поздно случится», — лежать в кровати ещё никогда не было таким испытанием для Наруто — он уже в сотый раз ложился и пытался героически терпеть. В конце концов, в тот раз Хичиго сорвался из-за его слов. А сейчас у него нет причины злиться. _Правда?_

Наруто сам не заметил, как это произошло, но в какой-то момент душащего его волнения закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — в окно светило утреннее солнце.

Это было так… _Странно. Неправильно_.

Он с неверием стал озираться, а потом с сомнениями посмотрел на ладони. _Почему сегодня ночью Пустой не явился?_ В голову приходили самые разные мысли, устраивая самый настоящий хаос.

 _А что если они теперь уже не увидятся_? Наруто не знал, что чувствовать. Если это так, то… Он сжал ладони в кулаки.

Он пройдет этот пусть сам.


	9. Миссия в стране Волн. Часть 9

Наруто надоело.

Им, как ниндзя, целую неделю «давали миссии», но, к великому удивлению, шиноби оказались, скорей, разнорабочими, чем военной организацией. Найти пропавшую кошку? Посидеть с ребенком? Сходить за покупками в соседнее селение и помочь в уборке картофеля? Кто же, как не шиноби, помогут в этом!

И ладно, картофель, кошка и покупки: возможно, и правда не нашли знакомых для помощи, а просить незнакомых как-то не очень. Но неужели для сидения с ребенком нельзя вызвать специальную няню? Да, ниндзя брали меньше и тоже несли ответственность, но чёрт! Они шиноби, а не агентство «Спасём всех и вся»! Терпение Наруто окончательно истощилось.

Об остальном.

Саске. За неделю Наруто сам не заметил, как сдружился с ним и узнал о нём много нового. Например, что тот довольно эмоционален, а не вечно угрюмый и загадочный тип, которого он изображал на уроках. Что он достаточно самоуверенный и самовлюблённый, но прислушивается к другим. Что при всём высокомерии всегда готов помочь. Поэтому Саске перекочевал из категории «мрачный выпендрёжник» в категорию «мрачный выпендрёжник, но в принципе норм парень».

Сакура. На уроках она обращала внимание на Наруто лишь тогда, когда тот всем мешал. А сейчас, когда они общались и взаимодействовали на миссиях, их отношения стали достаточно дружескими. Да, она часто относилась к нему как к идиоту, и пару раз дала лёгкий подзатыльник, когда тот вывел её из себя, но в целом они неплохо общались. Наруто не знал, что мнение Сакуры о нём сильно изменилось, так как именно благодаря ему они прошли испытание. А ещё Наруто немного злило, что Сакуре нравился Саске — чем он хуже Саске? Почему девушкам нравится холодность и отстранённость?

Какаши. Скучающий и крутой. Эти два слова описывали его полностью. На миссиях он чётко и ясно расписывал, что делать, чем заслужил уважение Наруто, но в остальном выглядел настолько незаинтересованным, что непонятно было, почему он стал наставником.

— Хината, — спросил Наруто в утреннюю тренировку. — А какое у вас было испытание на становление генинами?

— Испытание? — на него недоуменно посмотрели.

Выяснилось, их наставница, Куренай Юхи, ограничилась простым: «Здравствуйте, я ваш наставник, приятно познакомиться. Теперь вы ниндзя и будете работать в команде». И они пошли выполнять задания.

Наруто недоуменно заморгал.

— А что, так можно было? У остальных команд тоже так? — Наруто подумал, что, возможно, только они могли не стать ниндзя, то понял, что он невероятный «счастливчик».

Хината задумалась, глядя на высокие сосны впереди.

— Я не знаю, но Неджи как-то раз говорил, — неуверенно начала она, — Что им пришлось драться с Гай-сенсеем. Они его не одолели, но он оценил их упорство.

Наруто почесал подбородок. В принципе, тоже хорошая идея. К обязательной цели «стать Хокаге» добавилось ещё и «одолеть Какаши-сенсея».

Он задумчиво взглянул на катану, лежащую в кустах вместе с поясом для неё, и на задумавшуюся Хинату — это был её подарок. В оружейном магазине это оружие больше всех понравилось ему. В комплекте шел и вакидзаси*, но даже без него цена была заоблачной. Спустя полчаса Наруто подумывал прийти в другой раз в надежде найти в новом товаре что-то хорошее, как вдруг ему всучили эту катану и с невнятным «Это подарок» убежали. Наруто долго стоял и хлопал глазами, а на следующее утро потащил Хинату в раменную и не успокоился, пока она не съела несколько больших порций.

— Ты так убьешь её, — хмыкнул Базз, когда смотрел, как Хината через силу, но упорно давилась лапшой.

— Почему? — Наруто недоуменно взглянул на Хинату, что наконец-то доела рамен, и на Базза. Тот вздохнул, но не стал говорить, что рамен дарует не только вечную жизнь.

Но вернемся к катане — когда он нянчился с ребенком, тот рвался посмотреть на неё и просил вытащить из ножен. Поэтому, оставив Саске мучаться полчаса в одиночестве — Сакура закупалась по поручению матери ребенка в магазине — он отнес оружие сюда и больше не доставал. А сейчас он решительно взял и надел сагео* с ним. Сегодня он точно возьмет сложное задание, и никак иначе!

Одновременно меч напомнил ему о Хичиго — эту неделю он впервые спал без сновидений. Если в начале это доставляло дикую радость и облегчение, то потом — неуверенность и незнание, что делать. Как на каникулах — противная учеба закончилась, но ловишь себя на мысли, что не знаешь, чем заняться. Чувство неправильности не покидало Наруто. И противное сосущее ощущение под ложечкой, что рано или поздно он всё равно встретится с Пустым. И он не знал, что делать тогда.

***

— Мне надоело! Я хочу сложное задание! — заявил Наруто Хокаге. — Мы целую неделю выполняем дурацкие миссии! Дайте нам нормальное задание!

— Думай, о чем говоришь, Наруто! Вы всего лишь генины! — Наруто недовольно посмотрел на сидящего рядом с Третьим Ируку.

— И что? Мы — шиноби, а не разнорабочие! Мне надоело переводить бабушек через дорогу! — возмутился Наруто и указал на Какаши. — Какаши-сенсей сказал, что мы — первые, кто прошел его вступительный тест, как надо! И что нам это дало?

Какаши сделал усталое лицо, говорившее «Хоть меня сюда не приплетай».

— Они прошли испытание с колокольчиками? — поинтересовался Хокаге.

— Да, — Какаши кивнул. — Организовали работу в команде и отняли их у меня. А потом заявили, что-либо я беру их троих, либо они меняют наставника, — пожал плечами он.

— Интересно, — Третий из-под шляпы посмотрел на Наруто с уважением.

— А что в этом такого? — удивился и хмыкнул тот.

— Это испытание еще я проводил со своими учениками, — Хокаге тепло улыбнулся. — Они прошли тоже, но иначе. Двое из них достали колокольчики, а третьего привязали к столбу. Я сказал, чтобы они не кормили его, иначе вылетят. Но они нарушили приказ, поставив командную работу и заботу о товарище превыше его, — Третий на некоторое время предался воспоминаниям.

— Понятно, — Наруто на миг задумался, поступили бы так с ним Саске и Сакура, и снова загорелся идеей: — Тогда, может, вы дадите нам сложное задание? Мы целую неделю удачно выполняли миссии! — он решительно поставил руки на стол и наклонился к Хокаге. Третий вздохнул.

— Смотри, Наруто, — терпеливо начал он. — Миссии делятся на ранги: S, A, B, C, D. Генины выполняют миссии ранга C и D. Эту неделю вы выполняли миссии ранга D, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — Я могу дать задание ранга C, но, скажу сразу, вы не столкнетесь с вражескими шиноби.

— Всё равно! Это лучше, чем целый день копать огород и собирать яблоки для старушек!

Хокаге вздохнул. Чем Наруто не угодили старушки?

— Хорошо, — он кивнул и громко сказал в сторону двери. — Заходите, пожалуйста!

В комнату вошёл пожилой мужчина с большим рюкзаком за плечами.

— Это Тадзуна, — представил его Третий. — Архитектор, специалист по возведению мостов. Вы должны проводить его до дома в страну Волн и защищать до конца строительства моста.

На Наруто оценивающе взглянули, и тот также посмотрел в ответ.

— Не нравятся мне они, — заключил Тадзуна. — Особенно этот, с глупым лицом.

Наруто удивленно заморгал и повернул голову в сторону Саске и Сакуры и обратно. Это что, про него говорят?

— Ничего оно у меня не глупое! И вообще, я сильнейший ниндзя среди всех своих ровесников!

Сбоку Саске слегка пихнул его локтем, но Наруто проигнорировал это, а его лицо стало ещё более упрямым.

— В это верится, — скептично хмыкнул мужчина и обратился к Хокаге. — Они точно выполнят эту миссию?

— Точно, — уверенно кивнул Третий, поднял руку, прервав не начавшиеся возмущения Наруто, и повернулся к Какаши. — Так вы берете это задание?

Какаши взглянул на подопечных, и через секунду раздалось громкое:

— Берём, — твердо сказал Наруто и направился к двери, где мотнул головой в сторону выхода. — Пошлите уже.

Лицо Какаши слегка вытянулось.

— Не решай за всех, добе, — мрачно хмыкнул Саске. — Ты не капитан команды.

— А кто тогда? — Наруто приподнял бровь и краем рта усмехнулся. — Я тебе это место не уступлю.

Саске нахмурился.

— Можно подумать, что ты когда-то занимал его, — высокомерно ответил он. Наруто разозлился и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Ах ты!..

— Так, все, хватит, — спокойно, но вместе с тем разом прерывая разговор, отрезал Какаши. — У нас первая более-менее серьезная миссия. И вообще, я тут главный.

Он вздохнул про себя — Наруто и Саске всё ещё сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Хорошо, — Наруто угрожающе прищурился. — Но когда мы вернемся, то обязательно сразимся за звание капитана команды.

— Пойдёт, — ухмыльнулся Саске.

***

Это напоминало простую прогулку. Наруто думал, что при путешествии в другую страну удивит что-то новое и интересное, но, видимо, нужно было подождать — пока они просто шли по широкой лесной дороге. За это время он поцапался с Тадзуной, но Какаши вклинился в их «беседу» и ловко перевёл тему, и Наруто узнал про другие страны и деревни, шиноби в них. Наруто задумался, как обучение ниндзя устроено в них, как вдруг сзади услышал свист ветра. Наруто обернулся и застыл — неизвестные в респираторах и в странных костюмах опутали цепями Какаши-сенсея, и через секунду тот разлетелся на клочки. Не успел Наруто это осмыслить, как его инстинкты истерично завопили.

— Второй готов, — ниндзя появились сзади него, и вдруг перед ними сверкнуло чистое белое лезвие.

***

Наруто чудом заблокировал удар, но его сдвинуло на несколько метров.

— Привет, мелкий, — усмехнулся Пустой и убрал меч.

— Какого чёрта? — лицо Наруто исказилось от гнева. — Я чуть не умер!

Хичиго высокомерно хмыкнул.

— Уверен, врагам после гибели ты скажешь именно это, — он внезапно снова атаковал, и Наруто ничего не оставалось, как едва успевать обороняться.

Неожиданно посреди боя, когда Наруто ужасно устал, Хичиго остановился и презрительно прищурился.

— Мелкий, ты что, идиот? — неприязненно заскрежетал он.

— В смысле? — Наруто растерялся и с некоторым страхом посмотрел на Хичиго, как вдруг неизвестно как оказавшаяся рядом белая рука схватила рукоять меча поверх его ладони и потянула её на себя.

— Целься в самые уязвимые места, — кончик клинка замер около чёрно-жёлтого глаза. — Глаза, шея, спина, лодыжки — Хичиго поочередно прикладывал лезвие к ним на виду пораженного Наруто. — Иначе ты никогда не убьешь меня, — привычно широко ухмыльнулся он, отпустил руку Наруто и отошел.

Голубые глаза расширились от испуга, и Наруто недоуменно воскликнул:

— Но я не хочу убивать тебя!

Пустой странно посмотрел на него. И Наруто подпрыгнул и взвизгнул, как девочка, от дикого металлического хохота.

— Серьезно? После всего, что ты пережил, ты не хочешь убить меня? — черно-желтые глаза загорелись сумасшедшим огнём. Пустой с усмешкой замахнулся мечом. — Тогда я заставлю тебя!

***

Гробовую тишину прервало растерянное:

— Я… Я не хотел! Правда! — заикался Наруто, глядя на безголовые тела перед ним. Когда он случайно взглянул на лезвие, теперь в темно-красных разводах, его руки снова задрожали.

Он сделал это на автомате — как только сработали инстинкты, он мгновенно выхватил катану и атаковал уязвимые места. Именно это спасало его в схватках с Пустым. Он… Он не ожидал, что это сработает!

Сзади охнула Сакура. Наруто развернулся и увидел ошарашенных друзей и Тадзуну. Сакура подняла голову, и внутри Наруто все похолодело: светло-зеленые глаза были полны страха.

— Ты в порядке? — Наруто вздрогнул и непонимающе моргнул: на его плечо легла рука вполне живого Какаши.

— Какаши-сенсей? Но вы же… — Наруто почти повернул голову, но потом опомнился и застыл — глядеть ещё раз на это у него не было никакого желания.

— Меня не так просто убить, — невозмутимо поведал Какаши, потрогал подборок и задумался, будто не произошло ничего ужасного. — Давайте тогда так: вы пройдете вперёд, метров на тридцать, а я здесь всё приберу.

Темный глаз спокойно глядел на него, и Наруто сглотнул и кивнул.

— Какаши-сенсей, — вдруг сдавленно заговорила Сакуры. — Почему вы такой… спокойный?

Какаши повернулся к ней.

— Это часть жизни ниндзя, — невозмутимо ответил он и вновь равнодушно посмотрел на трупы врагов. — Вам, скорее всего, рано или поздно придется кого-то убить. И вас самих в любой момент может настигнуть смерть. Это и есть работа ниндзя — быстро и бесшумно устранить цель.

После десяти секунд тишины неожиданно подал голос Саске:

— Хорошо, — он кивнул и кивнул на дорогу. — Пойдёмте.

Наруто, Сакура и Тадзуна последовали за ним. Где-то метров через пятнадцать Наруто заметил, что Сакура и Тадзуна сторонятся его и глядят с опаской. Впрочем, он не чувствовал из-за этого ничего. Вообще ничего. Он будто был в трансе — вроде и осознал, что сотворил, но умение чувствовать будто обрубили на корню.

— Не накручивай себя, Наруто.

Наруто удивлённо моргнул и очнулся. Саске?..

— Если бы ты не убил их, они бы убили тебя. А потом и нас, — Саске серьезно посмотрел на него. — Так что спасибо тебе.

Наруто секунд десять хлопал глазами, а затем кивнул. В голосе Саске не слышалось особой благодарности, да и сам он выглядел, как и минут двадцать назад — разве что черные глаза казались темнее обычного. Но на душе стало легче.

***

Какаши расспросил Тадзуну. Выяснилось, что страну Волн путём хитрых махинаций захватил некто Гато, крупный бизнесмен, на самом деле являющийся крупным мафиози, захватывающим контроль над судоходными компаниями. И строительство моста — последняя помеха на его пути к полному контролю страны из тени. На вопрос, почему им не сказали о настоящей опасности, Тадзуна признался: у них не хватило бы денег на оплату более сложной миссии.

— Какаши-сенсей, нам стоит вернуться в Коноху, — сказала Сакура. Какаши задумался.

— Вы, конечно, имеете полное право отказаться от миссии, — как бы невзначай заговорил Тадзуна. — Но тогда я умру, а мой маленький внук будет долго плакать. А дочь будет нищенствовать и ненавидеть шиноби Скрытого Листа до конца дней…

Какаши прищурился. Признаться, пусть старик и обманул их, но он не был против продолжить миссию. Другое дело — взять с собой детей: он не может стопроцентно защитить их, а враги определенно заметят их как потенциальных заложников. Какаши осмотрелся: Сакура даже после слов Тадзуны не горела решимостью и больше склонялась к возвращению домой. Саске, похоже, хотел поучаствовать в серьезном задании, но понимал, что противники могут оказаться не по зубам. По странному лицу Наруто вообще было что-то сложно определить, и Какаши обратился к нему:

— А ты что думаешь, Наруто? — он не перекладывал ответственность на Наруто — просто весы находились в равновесии. Наруто встрепенулся и посмотрел на Какаши. И вдруг улыбнулся.

— Давайте продолжим, Какаши-сенсей, — дружелюбно и одновременно серьезно сказал он. — Саске прав: эти ниндзя либо убили нас всех, либо я убил их. Да и я так хотел попасть на серьезную миссию: вряд ли когда выпадет такой шанс снова, — Наруто улыбнулся, причём достаточно естественно, а в голубых глазах появился знакомый решительный и упрямый огонек. Какаши немного задумался и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Значит, идём дальше.

***

Добрались они до страны Волн без проблем, но в неуютном молчании. Саске и Какаши держались, как обычно, а вот Сакура и Тадзуна сторонились его. Наруто не винил их: на их месте он повел бы себя точно так же. Но идти в такой тишине было… неловко.

Впрочем, когда они переплыли на лодке реку и ступили на землю Страны Волн, всем стало легче.

— Хм. Я уж думал, что мы целую вечность будем идти сюда! — привычно пожаловался Наруто. — И где тут местные достопримечательности? Один туман, да и только!

— Мы сюда не красотами пришли любоваться, Наруто, — хмыкнул Саске.

— Да знаю я! Но за компанию же можно! — заявил Наруто.

В общем, пока они дальше несерьёзно цапались с Саске, обстановка несколько разрядилась.

В какой-то миг Наруто повернулся налево и застыл: в переулке виднелся мужской силуэт. Все бы ничего, да вот только у неизвестного не было рук.

— Что, Наруто? — окликнул его остановившийся впереди Какаши с командой. Наруто пару секунд помедлил и решительно произнес:

— Какаши-сенсей! — он указал влево. — Там какой-то странный мужик без рук!

Какаши подошёл и прищурился туда, куда указывал Наруто.

— Где?

— Там! — Наруто растерянно взглянул на Какаши. Вот же он, прямо впереди. Только слепой может не заметить его!

Прошло секунд десять, и Какаши покачал головой.

— Я никого не вижу, Наруто, — темный глаз с некоторым беспокойством взглянул на Наруто. — С тобой все в порядке?

Наруто хотел воскликнуть, что чего тут сложного — не увидеть целого мужика, как тот развернулся. Наруто поймал его невероятно растерянный взгляд, и его будто обухом по голове ударили.

 _«А не видит она меня, потому что я этого не хочу»._ А ещё рассказы Пустого, что его бывший хозяин видел призраков.

— Да-да, Какаши-сенсей! Просто показалось, хе-хе! — неловко засмеялся Наруто и почесал затылок. Взгляды товарищей и Какаши стали обеспокоенными, но спустя секунд десять они всё же продолжили путь. Наруто выругался про себя: всё с ним нормально! Ну, подумаешь, убил нечаянно пару человек и увидел того, чего нет! С кем не бывает?

— Ты меня видишь? — прозвучало над ухом, и Наруто вздрогнул. И погодя незаметно кивнул.

Они пересекли небольшую улицу и вышли за пределы города, и призрак никак не хотел отставать. Наруто спиной ощущал его, и это нервировало. Он напряжённо думал, что делать дальше, как вдруг призрак снова заговорил:

— Не ходите этой дорогой. Там, в кустах, засел странный огромный мужчина. Явно шиноби, как и вы. И очень опасный.

Наруто кивнул.

— Какаши-сенсей! Какаши-сенсей! — нарушил устоявшуюся тишину он, и все обратили на Наруто внимание. — Знаете, я тут подумал и понял, что со мной действительно не всё в порядке! Может, остановимся? Или пойдем поедим рамен? Рядом в городе же есть раменная? — Наруто преувеличенно активно стал озираться вокруг, и Какаши приподнял бровь.

— Наруто, что случилось? Скажи прямо, — спокойно сказал он. Наруто встретился взглядом с Какаши и понял, что лучше так и сделать. Тем более, врать он не умеет.

— Там, в кустах, сидит подозрительный мужик! Наверняка вражеский ниндзя в засаде! — Наруто указал на кусты, и Какаши нахмурился. Кунай резко полетел туда, и после шороха на свет выскочил белый заяц.

— Это просто заяц, Наруто, — Саске прищурился в сторону растерянного Наруто и силился понять: Наруто и правда очень-очень-очень неудачно пошутил или всё же немного того.

— Но мне сказали… — не успел Наруто договорить, как под громкое «Ложись!» свалился на землю, а в дерево рядом вонзился огромный меч. Когда Наруто поднял голову, то увидел на нем высокого мужчину в странных штанах и закрывающими бинтами лицо.

— Неужели к нам пожаловал сам беглый ниндзя Скрытого Тумана Момочи Забуза-кун? — одновременно с Какаши интуиция кратко, но ёмко подсказала: у них большие проблемы.


	10. Миссия в стране Волн. Часть 10

— Неужели к нам пожаловал сам беглый ниндзя Скрытого Тумана Момочи Забуза-кун? — одновременно с Какаши интуиция кратко, но ёмко подсказала: у них большие проблемы.

На Наруто взглянули с меча, и по его телу пробежали мурашки: это был тяжёлый, не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд.

— Заметил меня в засаде? Неплохо, — и Наруто атаковали, ибо он был ближе всех.

— Наруто! — услышал тот сзади отчаянный крик Сакуры перед тем, как быстро отпрыгнуть и тем самым выиграть драгоценные секунды.

— Быстрый, — скупо похвалили его, как вдруг Забузе пришлось огромным мечом отразить удар светящегося в тумане большого белого лезвия — Наруто быстро сориентировался и понял, что катана в этом случае сломается. Кимоно почему-то не появилось. Возможно, потому что Наруто впервые «активировал» способности шинигами как можно быстрее, но раздумывать над этим он не стал.

«Хотел драку — будет тебе драка», — довольно подумал Наруто. И в воздухе послышались звуки плотной битвы.

Надо признать: огромным и, казалось, неповоротливым мечом Забуза владел отменно и атаковал быстро, размашисто и скупо. Вскоре они приноровились к ударам друг друга, и бой стал активнее: огромный клинок Забузы быстро порхал и танцевал в воздухе, пока Наруто в основном уклонялся и пытался контратаковать.

— Неплохо, — Забуза остановился вдалеке. Наруто тоже замер в желанной передышке и внезапно поразился, что рядом нет никого, кроме них. — А я думал, в деревнях не осталось сильных шиноби. Неужели ты совсем не боишься меня?

Наруто вздохнул и вытер пот со лба — сражения в реальности выматывали гораздо сильнее.

— Боюсь, — признался он. Сам враг и его чакра действительно внушали ужас. Но до Пустого им было далеко, хотя до последнего момента тот редко проявлял свою жуть или делал это дозировано. А, может, Наруто привык. — Но разве это что-то меняет? — усмехнулся он.

Похоже, Пустой дал ему больше, чем Наруто думал вначале. Страшно тебе или нет — дерись, только так ты выживешь. И Наруто дрался — уклоняясь от вбивающих в пол ударов, от несущего смерть молниеносного белого лезвия и стараясь не смотреть в насмешливые и жуткие чёрно-жёлтые глаза. Да, он боялся Хичиго, но сражался, ибо умирать не хотел.

— Понятно. Похоже, придется занести тебя в свой список ниндзя и драться немного серьёзнее, — Забуза тоже усмехнулся, отставил меч в сторону и сложил руками печати. — Высвобождение воды: Техника Скрытого Тумана!

Наруто окутал густой туман, и стало ничего не видно. Он стиснул зубы и удобнее перехватил меч. Единственное, что приходило в голову — положиться на интуицию. Что было совсем невесело.

— Обычно мои жертвы и слова сказать не успевают перед смертью, — хмыкнули непонятно откуда, и Наруто напрягся сильней. Да, он боится, но Забуза — лишь человек. Пусть и способный голыми руками переломать кости, но человек. А не демон из другого мира, тоже способный ломать кости.

— Что же, будем считать, что мне повезло, дяденька? — крикнул Наруто с нервным смешком. Да, он выдал своё расположение, но его всё равно бы нашли. А ожидание сильно выматывало.

— Сзади! — внезапно предупредили, и Наруто вздрогнул, но удар отразил, пусть тот и сдвинул его на пару метров. А потом быстро развернулся и атаковал справа. Враг не стал защищаться и на глазах Наруто превратился в воду.

— Клон? — изумлённо заморгал Наруто, и вдруг его снова окликнули:

— Слева! — на сей раз он уклонился, но вдруг огромный клинок резко изменил направление, и Наруто понял, что не успеет. И внезапно Забуза замешкался — на него из темноты выскочил ещё один Наруто, и пусть от прямого удара огромного меча стал дымом, но это дало время откатиться в сторону.

— Тоже используешь клонов?

— А как же, — усмехнулся Наруто. Он быстро использовал эту технику после того, как очутился в тумане, надеясь, что Забуза тоже не сразу сориентируется. Сработало, как ни странно. Как же он удивился, когда враг додумался до такого же трюка.

На этот раз в ход пошли ещё руки и ноги. От них уворачиваться было сложнее из-за непривычки, ибо Пустой использовал их нечасто и в основном как отвлекающий маневр. Поэтому в какой-то миг после блокировки огромного меча Наруто внезапно пнули в живот, и тот отлетел и плюхнулся в воду. В животе будто образовалась мешанина из органов, но, несмотря на это, Наруто всплыл и стал героически отплевываться.

И его со всех сил сдавила вода. Он попытался брыкаться, но тщетно — плотный шар воды вокруг него не давал ни на йоту не пошевелиться.

— Наруто! — услышал он нечётко голос Какаши.

«Какаши-сенсей!» — Наруто вновь попробовал пошевелиться. Так как его поймали, когда он только вынырнул, воздуха в лёгких катастрофически не хватало.

— А у вас в деревне Скрытого Листа интересные шиноби, — протянули снаружи и полюбопытствовали: — Скольких этот мальчик убил, прежде чем сражаться со мной?

«Двоих, даттебаё», — мысленно выругался Наруто.

Какаши открыл шаринган и бросился в атаку, но его атаковал водяной клон, не давая применить печати. Последнее, что видел Наруто, прежде чем захлебнуться и потерять сознание — Саске бросил в него большой сюрикен.

Ну что же, он всегда думал, что умрет от руки Пустого, а тут вон как. Хотя, если он чудом выживет, наверняка так и будет.

***

Наруто вскочил, шумно и глубоко вдохнул воздуха и закашлялся.

— Наруто, с тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросили рядом. Тот повернулся и увидел потерянную Сакуру. — Воду из лёгких мы откачали, но ты так и не очнулся после. Мы решили, что ты… — Сакура запнулась, а ее нижняя губа слегка задрожала. Наруто почувствовал укол вины.

— Да, вполне, — он хотел начать торопливо оправдываться, но сбоку строго сказали:

— Мы — одна команда, добе, — Наруто оглянулся на мрачного Саске. — Тебе не стоило уходить и сражаться с ним в одиночку.

— Согласен, — в комнату вошёл Какаши. — Он — джонин, и даже если ты можешь драться с ним на мечах, у Забузы в запасе много секретных техник, — Какаши взглянул на растерянного Наруто и вздохнул при виде виноватых голубых глаз. Смысл делать выговор, если Наруто и так чуть не убили?

— Простите, Какаши-сенсей, — тот слегка криво улыбнулся и оживился. — А Забуза ещё жив?

По лицу Какаши пробежала тень.

— Скорее всего, да. Его забрал ниндзя-охотник на отступников из его селения, но сдается, нас обманули — обычно они уничтожают тела на месте. А в качестве доказательства смерти подойдет и голова. Поэтому, как только ты придёшь в норму, пойдем тренироваться. В любом случае, Гато всегда может нанять более сильного ниндзя.

— У вас в любом случае нет и шансов против него, — Наруто удивленно обернулся на мрачного мальчика в панамке в дверях.

— Как это нет? — возмутился он. — Я, вон, на мечах с ним бился, и ничего!

— Ага, а потом почти что не умер, — невесело заметил мальчик. — Если хотите выжить, уезжайте отсюда.

Он скрылся в коридоре, оставив на душе у всех неприятное ощущение.

— Странный парень, — задумчиво почесал щёку Наруто. — В любом случае, что было, пока я был без сознания?

Саске спокойно пересказал, что использовал обманку с сюрикенами, чтобы освободить Наруто — тем более, враг сосредоточился на Какаши. Потом тот сражался с Забузой и шаринганом — особым глазом — скопировал водные техники врага.

— Жаль, я этого не увидел, — разочарованно пробурчал Наруто,

— Увидишь, если выживешь и станешь джонином, — Какаши прислонился к старой деревянной стене. — В общем, так. До вечера отдыхайте. Если Наруто придёт в норму — а это я решу, пришёл он в норму или нет, — резко прервал он не начавшиеся горячие заверения. — Займемся тренировками.

Какаши вышел. Наруто тщетно пытался придумать, что сказать, а потом махнул рукой — можно же иногда просто помолчать?

— Больше никуда не уходи от нас, — прервал его размышления непреклонный голос Саске. — Если тебе повезло убить тех двух ниндзя, это не значит, что ты всё можешь.

В чёрных усталых глазах Наруто заметил отголоски беспокойства, и внутри потеплело.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул и жалобно протянул: — Сакура-чан, кстати, ты не можешь посмотреть здесь? А то у меня болит! — Сакура встрепенулась и пододвинулась ближе.

— Где болит?

— Везде, — Наруто приложил руку к сердцу. — Но сильней всего здесь!

Сакура некоторое время недоуменно моргала, а затем дала Наруто легкий подзатыльник.

— Дурак! — разгневалась она, и Наруто съежился. — Ты чуть не умер, так что не заставляй нас волноваться сильней!

Наруто поспешно кивнул, и Сакура опустилась обратно. Хоть светло-зеленые глаза гневно горели, а ноздри чуть раздувались, было понятно, что она стала спокойней, чем раньше. В конце концов, если Наруто глупо шутит, значит, всё в порядке. Саске тоже заметно расслабился.

— Хорошо-хорошо, Сакура-чан, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Наруто, привстал и сделал немного страдальческое лицо. — Но мне, как пострадавшему, положена хотя бы еда?

***

Остановились они в доме Тадзуны, где, кроме него, жили ещё его дочь и внук. Дочь относилась к ним положительно, ибо они защитили и взялись защищать её отца от ниндзя, сам Тадзуна — примерно также, причём его сильно впечатлил их бой.

Внуком же оказался тот самый мрачный мальчик в панамке.

— Не злись на Инари, — сказал Наруто тот безрукий призрак, когда они сидели на крыльце дома. — Меня убили на его глазах, поэтому он так переживает.

Наруто удивленно взглянул в ответ. Призрак появился вскоре после того, как Наруто очнулся, и побеспокоившись о здоровье ниндзя и получив горячие благодарности, лишь пожал плечами и представился Кайзой.

— Вы спасли мою семью. Чего бы не помочь? — просто ответил он. Кайза оказался отчимом Инари.

Да и в остальном с этим мужчиной было легко общаться. Он был довольно общителен и дружелюбен, будто и не было той истории, рассказанной Тадзуной Наруто. После неё Наруто твердо решил: он обязательно докажет Инари, что герои существуют!

А строительство моста шло полным ходом и почти завершилось. Кайза помогал Наруто и проверял окрестности, но ничего не находил. Это нервировало и рождало ощущение чего-то сильно плохого.

В оставшееся время Какаши-сенсей учил их ходить по деревьям. Наруто это давалось средне, как, впрочем, и Саске. Только это ни капельки не утешало. Он целую ночь выпросил у Хичиго на обучение хождению по косым стенам небоскребов, аргументируя это тем, что в бою не успевает думать об этом и действует на инстинктах, а если научится, драться будет интереснее. Пустой неожиданно задумался и разрешил, но предупредил, что если за ночь Наруто не освоит это, то сам Хичиго сделает так, чтобы Наруто этому научился. Лучшей мотивации было не сыскать.

А в реальности это было гораздо сложнее.

— Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть? — спросил как-то утром Кайза, когда Наруто сел на земле и устало откинул спину на дерево. — Усталым ты точно ничего не добьешься.

Наруто хотел возразить, что лишь упорными тренировками он добьется нужного, но вдруг задумался.

— Наверное, ты прав, — кивнул он, и внезапно его мелодично спросили сзади:

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — Наруто обернулся, увидел девушку с длинными черными волосами и неловко хихикнул.

— Да так… Ни с кем, — он с умным видом стал озираться вокруг. — А тут… Это… Тренируюсь.

Девушка задумчиво посмотрела на него, и черные глаза остановились на повязке с металлической пластиной.

— А, так ты ниндзя? — задала она риторический вопрос и присела на корточки рядом. — А зачем ты тренируешься?

Наруто оживился.

— Ну, я мечтаю стать Хокаге! — энергично заявил он и на автомате добавил: — И, возможно, кое-кого убить.

Тонкие брови взлетели вверх, и Наруто понял, что сказал. Он быстро открыл рот, но оттуда не донеслось не звука, ибо на ум ничего не приходило.

Девушка первой нарушила неуютное молчание и наклонила голову.

— Есть ли у тебя кто-то, кого ты хочешь защитить?

— А? — Наруто, ожидавший чего угодно, только не этого, удивленно приоткрыл рот, а после задумался. Саске, Сакура, Какаши-сенсей. При мысли о том, что они могут погибнуть, внутри сразу всё пустело.

— Да. А что?

— Лишь когда у человека есть тот, кого он хочет защитить, он становится по-настоящему сильным, — спокойно ответила девочка и заправила мешающий локон за ухо.

Наруто снова задумался — на ум тут же пришел Пустой.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он и почесал затылок. — У меня есть… знакомый, — замялся он. — Мы с ним долго сражаемся, и он очень сильный. Но у него нет того, кого он хочет защитить, — нахмурился Наруто. Девочка заметила это и серьезно спросила:

— Совсем нет?

Наруто задумался. Хичиго рассказал о своем прошлом и бывшем хозяине, и даже ответил на вопросы, но скупо и с некой насмешкой. «Тебе все равно незачем это знать». Но тем не менее, даже так его рассказ заинтересовал Наруто.

— Возможно, был, — пожал плечами он. — Но я точно не знаю.

Девочка потрогала подбородок, а затем мягко улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Тогда это не настоящая сила.

— А какая настоящая? И чем она отличается от ненастоящей? — Наруто сделал недоуменное лицо.

— Не скажу, — девочка улыбнулась и встала. — Сам догадайся, это несложно. И да, — заинтригованный Наруто хотел окликнуть её, как она сама развернулась. — Я парень.

Наруто был настолько ошарашен, что позволил ей — точнее, ему — уйти без ответа под удивленное «Что-о-о-о»?

***

Саске осторожно снял заснувшего Наруто с ветки и положил его под сосной. Идти в дом Тадзуны не хотелось, поэтому он присел рядом и задумчиво посмотрел на лицо Наруто. Оно было… на удивление, милым. Саске закрыл глаза и задумался.

Изначальное его мнение о Наруто — дурачок. Когда его назначили в их команду, и тот сильно опоздал, Саске с тяжестью подумал, что ему придется вытягивать эту команду. Нет, Сакура была нормальной и имела хорошие оценки, но вот Наруто… Хуже не придумаешь. Но слова Наруто, что он хочет кого-то убить, ввели Саске в диссонанс. На испытании он увидел, что Наруто хорошо орудует мечом, и сильно удивился. Нет, шиноби обязаны хорошо владеть холодным оружием, но в основном в боях пользовались дзюцу или ловушками.

Неделя прошла относительно нормально. Да, Наруто оказался идиотом, но — неожиданно — терпимым идиотом! И не таким глупым, каким казался на первый взгляд.

Случай с двумя ниндзя. Саске видел — это были чистые инстинкты и рефлексы. И то, как мгновенно Наруто среагировал… пугало. Как и то, что он атаковал именно по шеям. Саске не мог представить этого идиота, пытающегося кого-то убить, но реальность прямо перед ним полностью шла вразрез со всем ранее увиденным.

И, наконец, та схватка. Не чтобы он увидел что-то новое — да, Наруто держался в поединке с Забузой, но и только, хотя это внушало уважение. Но при виде его, беспомощного в водяной тюрьме, внутри что-то обрушилось. А Какаши-сенсей… разозлился. Очень сильно разозлился. Если бы не подоспевший шиноби, Забузе бы не поздоровилось.

А теперь Наруто иногда разговаривает с воздухом — Саске видел пару раз, как он это делал. Замечала это и обеспокоенная Сакура, но, когда они спрашивали Наруто, тот начинал лепетать чушь и быстро сматывался. Могло ли это быть последствием от убийства тех двух шиноби? Скорее всего, нет, озвучил он свои мысли Сакуре. Депрессия, чувство вины, молчаливость — все это было бы логичными последствиями, но не глюки! Он уговорил Сакуру не рассказывать об этом Какаши-сенсею и просто посмотреть. Пока. Проблем у них и так хватает.

***

— Ну что, мост почти готов! — довольно заключил Наруто, подойдя к краю.

— Не подходи к краю, Наруто! А то упадешь! — забеспокоилась Сакура. Наруто хмыкнул.

— Они правы, — присел рядом Кайза. — Не стоит лишний раз рисковать.

— Да кто рискует! Я же ниндзя! Я по деревьям могу…

Вдруг шею Наруто что-то пронзило, и в следующий миг он упал в реку.

***

«Идиот», — прорычал в голове незнакомый, низкий и животный голос. — «Прицелься он чуть точнее, ты бы умер. Очнись, Наруто».

Тот последовал совету и всплыл, стараясь игнорировать чудовищную боль в горле. Как только он выполз на сушу, то с силой выдернул шипы из горла и захлебнулся кровью. Когда раны, наконец, затянулись, а судорожный кровяной кашель прекратился, Наруто устало плюхнулся на песок.

Спустя несколько минут рядом тревожно закричали:

— Наруто! — он встрепенулся и ошеломленно уставился на Кайзу. — Все настолько плохо?

Наруто помедлил, покачал головой и встал.

— Что случилось?

— Я точно не знаю, но, похоже, с дерева кто-то стрелял. Прости, что не предупредил, я просто не заметил… — Кайза виновато закусил губу. Наруто пару секунд просто смотрел на него, а потом его осенило.

Там остались Сакура, Саске и Какаши.

— Это не важно. Где мост?

Кайза оживился.

— Там есть короткая тропа, — он мотнул головой куда-то в лес. — Пошли, я покажу.

Они побежали туда — хорошо, что призрак поддерживал темп передвижения шиноби. Вскоре они вышли на дорогу, а потом по ней — в город. Пробегая недалеко от дома Тадзуны, Наруто остановился — в той стороне был слышен шум. Наруто переглянулся с призраком.

— Подожди меня тут, — коротко бросил он и направился туда. Во дворе дома Тадзуны ему предстала неожиданная картина: Инари со сковородкой скалится на двух мужчин, позади которых лежит его мать.

— Не трогайте мою маму! — Инари дрожал, но героически держал сковороду и зло уставился на врагов.

— Уйди, сопляк, — огрызнулся один из них и перебросил катану из руки в руку. — Нам нужен только один заложник! А значит…

После многозначительной усмешки кулак впечатал его лицо в стену. В следующий миг такая участь постигла и второго ниндзя. Наруто взглянул на ошеломленного Инари. Надо же, похоже, его слова, что сидение на заднице всё равно ничего не изменит, произнесённые вчера, возымели эффект.

— Спасибо, Наруто-кун, — Инари радостно посмотрел на него и зашмыгал носом, а его глаза заблестели из-за влаги.

— Пожалуйста. Мне пора, а ты посиди тут, — коротко бросил Наруто и исчез. Когда он вернулся к Кайзе, тот все понял и сказал лишь теплое и краткое:

— Спасибо.

***

Саске был зол. Очень зол — Наруто на его глазах проткнули шею шипами, и тот упал в реку. Ощущал он ту же злость и от Какаши, когда к ним вышли Забуза и мальчик, притворившийся охотником на шиноби. В итоге они разделились, и Саске оказался в плену ледяных зеркал, но даже отсюда видел, с какой яростью Какаши наседает на Забузу, который не давал ему приблизиться к Саске. Последний активировал шаринган и попробовал контратаковать зеркала.

— Хм, я, кажется, начал замечать твои движения, — довольно сообщил он, как вдруг перед ним возник кое-кто знакомый.

— Саске, с тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросили ошарашенного Учиху.

— Наруто? — Саске протер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним не призрак. А затем разгневанно насел на Наруто. — Зачем ты полез сюда? Снаружи зеркала куда уязвимей!

Наруто опешил, а потом виновато поднял кончики рта.

— Прости. Я как-то об этом не подумал, — неловко улыбнулся он. Саске же хотел закричать от радости и наброситься с объятьями на Наруто, но внешне лишь вздохнул.

— Зачем ты пришел сюда? Я дал тебе шанс уйти, — грустно раздалось из зеркал. Наруто быстро огляделся и увидел в них отражение парня в белой маске.

— Ты меня убить пытался! — зарычал он.

— Тогда почему ты до сих пор жив?

— Э-э… Ну… — Наруто замялся, а потом решительно нахмурился. — Неважно. Я просто не могу бросить друзей.

Рядом громко хмыкнул Саске, и Наруто недовольно посмотрел на него. Шаринган его не смутил — Саске гордился его высвобождением в перерывах между лазаньем по деревьям.

— Хватит бросаться громкими фразами. Давайте драться, — усмехнулся он, и Наруто сделал тоже самое.

Парень в зеркалах чуть наклонил голову.

— Я правда не хочу вас убивать, — снова печально произнес он. — Но придется мне стать истинным шиноби и сделать это, — он махнул рукой, и Наруто вдруг резко оттолкнули. Когда он тихо выругался и поднял голову, то ошарашенно уставился на Саске, всего истыканного иглами.

— Саске… — Наруто с неверием смотрел, как тот чуть повернулся к нему.

— Боюсь, второй раз ты не выдержишь, — прохрипел Саске и упал, из-за чего иглы сильней проткнули его. Перед глазами Наруто потемнело, и его вмиг захлестнуло отчаяние.

— Похоже, он решился, — Забуза обернулся на купол из зеркал, а потом снова взглянул Какаши, который пытался увидеть его в тумане. — Пора и мне с тобой кончать.

Тот услышал это, нахмурился и сконцентрировался, стараясь отбросить лишние эмоции — сильный страх за Саске и невероятное облегчение от возвращения Наруто.

Неожиданно они ощутили рядом всплеск ошеломляюще сильной чакры, источник которой был в зеркальном куполе.

— Что это? — Какаши прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее хоть чуть-чуть сквозь серую пелену. И от оглушительного, дьявольского хохота по его спине пробежали мурашки.


	11. Миссия в стране Волн. Часть 11

Наруто стал испуганно озираться. Только что он был рядом с истыканным длинными иглами Саске, а теперь… Сердце ёкнуло — это был его внутренний мир. Но сейчас здесь лил ливень, а небо заволокли тучи, из-за чего всё вокруг потемнело. Не успел Наруто что-то понять, как сзади раздалось знакомое:

— Привет, мелкий.

Сердце Наруто ушло в пятки, и он со страхом оглянулся.

И действительно — сзади стоял Пустой, чьи чёрно-жёлтые глаза дьявольским огнем светились под струями дождя. А сам Пустой выглядел довольнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Наруто справился с бешено колотящимся сердцем и выкрикнул:

— Что здесь творится?! Ответь мне! — да, Пустой пугал его, но чертовщина во внутреннем мире страшила не меньше. Наруто усилием воли подавил порыв шагнуть назад, когда Пустой направился к нему прямо через лужи.

— Помнишь наш уговор в самом начале? — насмешливо спросил он. — Дашь слабину — я захвачу твоё тело. И вот ты дал слабину, и я захватил твоё тело, — радостно закончил он и высокомерно, но с любопытством взглянул на Наруто. Что мелкий предпримет?

Наруто задумался, пытаясь игнорировать шум ливня.

— Что-то я не вижу этого, — наконец сказал он.

Пустой хмыкнул.

— Я могу одновременно быть в твоём подсознании и управлять твоим телом, — пожал плечами он и приблизился ещё на чуть-чуть. — Я же духовный меч, а не человек.

Наруто растерялся. Неожиданно радостный Пустой, возможная смерть Саске, шумный ливень в обычно спокойном внутреннем мире — всё это выбивало из колеи. А ещё на него с презрительным интересом смотрели и будто чего-то ждали.

— И что ты собираешься делать с моим телом? — судя по тому, что краешек рта Пустого поднялся вверх, это был правильный вопрос. Хотя и самый логичный, но возможным ответом он рождал очень нехорошее предчувствие.

— Веселиться, — Пустой оказался вплотную к Наруто, и внимание того приковали широкая неприятная ухмылка и полные злого торжества чёрно-жёлтые глаза. — Ты два года держал меня взаперти, и теперь настало время их возместить.

Из Наруто будто выбили весь воздух.

— Ты… — он ошарашенно взглянул на Пустого сверху вниз. Тот угадал его мысли и показал острые белые зубы.

— Почему бы и нет? — как бы невзначай, небрежно начал он. — Если они станут мешаться, я и их не пожалею. Хотя даже если не станут, шанс есть, — хмыкнул он и изогнул бровь. — Например, твой драгоценный Какаши-сенсей…

— Ты не тронешь его! — в темноте сверкнул большой белый меч. — Ты не тронешь никого из них!

Пустой улыбнулся и захохотал так, что Наруто весь задрожал.

— Да ладно! И что ты сделаешь? — издевательски спросили. — Нет, есть конечно, вариант, что ты возьмёшь меня под контроль… — Пустой шагнул вперёд, и теперь Наруто не сдержался и шагнул назад. Тем более, Хичиго стоял почти вплотную и будто давил его сверху полным издевательства взглядом. — Но тогда те страдания покажутся тебе цветочками. Я обеспечу тебе медленную и мучительную смерть, — Пустой оскалился. Наруто невольно сглотнул. — Ну что, всё ещё хочешь попробовать?

Он с наслаждением наблюдал, как дрожит мальчишка. Он уж думал, тот довольно быстро отошёл от избиения, раз не показал почти ничего на людях, а нет. Похоже, Наруто не такой простак, каким видят его другие. Даже сейчас, когда мелкий сдался, это внушало уважение.

Наруто не знал, что делать. Испытать ту чудовищную боль ещё раз… Лоб покрывался холодной испариной при одной мысли об этом. Сердце сжималось и бешено билось, к горлу подступал липкий комок, а руки и ноги внезапно ослабли.

Белый меч опустился.

***

Маниакальный смех на несколько секунд оглушил Саске, отчего боль немного отступила. Он приподнял голову через силу, и потухающее сознание поразилось увиденному.

Во-первых, на Наруто появилось белое кимоно. Саске взглянул выше. За спиной — огромный белый меч, которым Наруто сражался с Забузой и который потом исчез. Саске тогда решил, что утонул в реке. Нет, он хотел спросить, откуда Наруто достал его, но если тот не говорил, почему разговаривает с пустотой, то на этот вопрос тоже вряд ли бы ответил. Саске полностью поднял голову вверх — любопытство пересилило боль от игл в шее — и обмер. На Наруто была бело-красная полумаска с черными полосами и завитушками по бокам в виде лисьих ушей, что закрывала всё, кроме подбородка и рта. Последний растянулся в широкой ухмылке, от которой кровь стыла в жилах.

Не-Наруто закончил смеяться также резко, как и начал, и с небольшим недовольством посмотрел на Саске.

— Не использовал, потому что боялся задеть его? Вот идиот, — фыркнул и показал острые белые зубы.

— Кто ты? — обеспокоенно послышалось из зеркал. Не-Наруто презрительно взглянул на них.

— Не важно, — он замахнулся белым мечом. — Гетсуга Теншоу.

Саске обдало мощной и горячей волной чакры, и он окончательно отключился.

— Что? — Какаши пораженно наблюдал, как из-за сильного потока чакры зеркала разлетелись на клочки. Причем это была до боли знакомая чакра.

— Наруто? — Какаши не знал, что делать. Неужели это тот самый Демон-Лис? Он хотел полезть за нужным свитком или подобраться ближе, как вдруг кто-то остановился рядом.

— Привет! — сквозь туман проступила белая фигура, и Какаши хотел обрадоваться, но не успел: он увидел белое кимоно, знакомый меч и бело-красно-черную маску. Но дело было не в них — одного взгляда на кровожадную улыбку и зловещие черно-желтые глаза хватило, чтобы понять: это не Наруто.

— Где Наруто? — Какаши поднял руку с кунаем, но метать не стал. Скорее всего, это тело Наруто. Но **что** в нём тогда? И почему чакра **этого** не отличается от чакры Наруто?

— Его нет. И никогда не будет, — усмехнулись и вдруг внезапно кинулись в туман, замахиваясь мечом. Секунд через десять вдалеке послышались быстрые звуки ударов — похоже, это существо сражалось с Забузой. Какаши закрыл глаза.

Он не даст друзьям умереть. В руке затрещали и заискрились электрические разряды. С Забузой он справится — пока это существо не появилось, он почти реализовал план по его поимке-убийству. А вот с не-Наруто могут возникнуть проблемы. Скорее всего, убьёшь его — убьёшь и Наруто. Оставалось лишь бить по ногам. Причём чем-то сильным и с расчётом на то, что второго шанса не будет.

«Прости, Наруто», — Какаши мысленно вздохнул. Всё получится. Всё обязательно получится.

Тем более, туман начал понемногу рассеиваться.

***

— Да чёрта с два! — неожиданно закричали. — Я не отдам тебе своё тело!

Пустой поражённо взглянул на решительного Наруто. Да, тот до сих пор дрожал, и в голубых глазах плескался страх. Но уже немного меньше.

— Слышишь, ты! Я не позволю тебе убить моих друзей! Никогда! — да, Наруто было очень боязно. Но при мысли, что, пока он отсиживается здесь, Пустой сделает тоже самое, что с ним ранее, с Какаши-сенсеем, Саске и Сакурой… Внутри всё пустело окончательно.

Хичиго издевательски приподнял левую бровь.

— То есть ты согласен испытать те муки ещё раз?

— Нет! — Наруто оскалился и встал в боевую стойку. — Я убью тебя и покончу с этим!

Пустой странно посмотрел на него и внезапно засмеялся. Нет так, как раньше — если бы не металлический скрежет, это бы даже походило на смех обычного человека. Наруто удивился, как вдруг Пустой замолк и вернул на лицо злобный оскал.

— Как скажешь. _Банкай_.

И снова Наруто с ног до головы окатила уничтожающая волна реацу, и всё началось по новой. Только теперь Наруто сражался, как никогда раньше. Старался использовать разные трюки, выискивал малейшие бреши в защите, одновременно задействуя инстинкты и наседая на Пустого изо всех сил. Но тщетно — тот со скучающим лицом отбивал атаки, и, когда полностью уставший Наруто открылся, атаковал и проткнул его насквозь. Руки задрожали, опустились, и через пару секунд Наруто безвольно повис на мече.

— Я же говорил, мелкий, — усмехнулся Пустой. — Ты — ничтожество. Слабый и никчёмный. Смирись, — Наруто не ответил и всё ещё неподвижно висел на мече. Спустя некоторое время Пустой поддался порыву и коснулся кончиков светлых волос.

И тут из него выбили воздух, вонзив в низ легких белый меч. Пустой непонимающе посмотрел туда, а затем на Наруто, который немного зашевелился.

— Да, я слаб и никчемен, — тихо раздалось под звук дождя. — И, возможно, никогда не стану таким сильным, как ты, — голос Наруто дрогнул. — Но кое-что я могу, — он поднял голову, и Пустой потерял дар речи. Наруто смотрел на него с яростной ненавистью в голубых глазах и с жуткой, как у него самого, улыбкой. — Это утащить тебя в ад с собой!

Раздался гром, блеснула молния, и мир изменился.

***

Наруто очнулся и захлопал глазами. И потерял дар речи — острый край клинка был приставлен к шее парня, которого он видел утром на тренировке. Пока Наруто осмысливал это и напряженно думал, что сказать, черные глаза напротив вдруг расширились, а потом снова успокоились.

— Это снова ты, — просто констатировали факт.

Наруто осмотрел парня и удивленно понял по одежде, что тот был человеком в зеркалах. Получается, когда они встретились в лесу, тот знал?..

— Вроде, — растерянно ответил он и опустил руку с мечом. — Что здесь тво?..

Взгляд Наруто переместился за плечо и замер — сзади парня полусидел-полулежал Забуза и сжимал ногу, где сквозь разорванные странные штаны виднелась глубокая темно-красная рана.

— Убей меня, — раздалось рядом. Наруто вздрогнул и непонимающе посмотрел в безэмоциональные черные глаза.

— Что? — он удивленно моргнул.

— Убей меня, — равнодушно повторил парень. — Забузе-сан не нужен такой слабый шиноби, как я.

В обычное время Наруто бы возмутился, но, сейчас, когда до сих пор не отошел от случившегося во внутреннем мире, выдал лишь удивленное:

— Почему?

— Я для него — лишь оружие, — спокойно поведали. — Я не смог защитить его, и моя жизнь потеряла всякий смысл.

Наруто пару раз моргнул, почесал шею и попутно огляделся. Вокруг ещё стоял серый туман, но гораздо менее плотный, чем раньше.

— А ты не можешь… Не знаю, найти другой смысл? — неловко выдавил он. В ответ грустно покачали головой.

— Даже если я сейчас выживу, то стану ненужным для Забузы-сана, — черные глаза печально потускнели. — Мне почему-то кажется, что ты знаешь, какого это.

Наруто закусил губу. Он до девяти лет мечтал стать кому-то важным. Нужным. Мечтать, что если он завтра умрет, то хоть кто-то, да немного, испытает неудобства или хотя бы будет скучать. Но, наверное, всем только стало бы легче. Старик Третий, может, немного погоревал бы, и все.

А потом к нему пришел Хичиго.

— Тогда какого черта ты хочешь помереть? — парень удивленно посмотрел на Наруто, чей голос стал громче, а сам Наруто недовольно прищурился. — Не получилось один раз — получится второй, — Наруто хмыкнул. — Не всё, знаешь ли, получается сразу и без ошибок! Хочешь защищать — так иди и защищай! Но, пожалуйста, не говори больше такую чушь, — он мотнул головой в сторону. — Иди.

Черные глаза Хаку сильно расширились.

— Ты отпускаешь нас? Мы же враги, — он наклонил голову и, когда вновь встретился взглядом с Наруто, то увидел там, кроме серьезности, ещё и вселенскую усталость. Наруто чувствовал себя выжатым, словно лимон, как в моральном плане, так и в физическом. Он устал сражаться и не хотел убивать.

— Если вы дадите слово, что больше не придёте сюда, то нам нет смысла биться, — Наруто мрачно взглянул на настороженного Забузу за плечо собеседника. — Или вы пришли сюда по важной причине?

Тот странно посмотрел в ответ.

— Хаку.

— Забуза-сан? — тот встрепенулся и хотел развернуться, но остановился вполоборота.

— Подойди сюда, — парень послушно выполнил указание, не решаясь посмотреть на Забузу. Наруто внимательно наблюдал за этим. Неожиданно для Хаку на его плечо легла мощная мускулистая рука.

— Вот так, — к удивлению Наруто, Забуза оперся на мальчика и приподняться. — Сможешь дотащить меня до порта? Там вроде бы была лодка.

Хаку с неверием смотрел в ответ. Забуза-сан… простил ему эту оплошность?

— Но ваша рана…

— По пути забинтую, — махнули ладонью. И вдруг Забуза развернулся. — Я подозреваю, ты заплатил за эту силу немалую цену, парень? — в его глазах Наруто неожиданно увидел понимание и кивнул.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Тогда будь осторожен и, смотри, не зайди слишком далеко, — Забуза повернулся к своей «опоре». — Пойдём, Хаку.

Они развернулись, заковыляли, и вскоре скрылись в тумане. Наруто пару секунд смотрел им вслед и вдруг словно очнулся, закинул меч за спину и побежал вперед.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Хоть бы был слышен хоть какой-то звук! В темноте он на кого-то налетел и тут же отстранился.

— Наруто? — на него глядели обеспокоенные, но невредимые Сакура и Тадзуна, и и Наруто позволил себе облегченно вздохнуть.

— Сакура, что с Саске и Какаши? — деловито спросил он. Сакура помрачнела.

— Саске здесь и чувствует себя более-менее нормально, — она кивнула в сторону, и Наруто, увидев там сидящего Саске, испытал вполне вселенское облегчение. Но тут же внутри все похолодело. — Но вот Какаши-сенсея мы пока не нашли…

Вдруг Сакуру схватили за руку и твердо взглянули ей в глаза.

— Жди здесь. Я обязательно найду его, — уверенно заверил её Наруто и рванул в туман, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Неожиданно впереди стало видно чёрное пятно, и Наруто стремительно побежал туда.

— Какаши-сенсей? — и правда: вскоре силуэт стал подозрительно похож на сенсея и, когда Наруто приблизился окончательно, подозрения подтвердились. — Что с вами?

Какаши развернулся, и Наруто заметил, что туловище посередине перевязано тряпкой, а слева виднеется большое пятно крови.

— Небольшое ранение, — Наруто ошеломлённо посмотрел на спокойного Какаши и окончательно выпал из реальности, когда Какаши улыбнулся. — Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, Наруто.

Наруто заморгал и вдруг почувствовал, как усталость за весь день тяжёлым камнем обрушилась на плечи. А ещё подступившую к глазам влагу.

— Какаши-сенсей, я…

— Потом, — прервали и строго поинтересовались: — Ты видел остальных?

— Да, они в порядке.

Вдруг туман вокруг начал потихоньку исчезать и вскоре пропал окончательно. Перед Наруто предстало светло-фиолетовое небо, разрушенный в некоторых частях мост и Сакура с Саске и с Тадзуной вдалеке. Наруто обернулся обратно и закусил губу: рана Какаши-сенсея выглядела ещё ужаснее.

— Туман развеялся, — Наруто понял, что это дело рук Забузы и мысленно поблагодарил его. Хотя, если учесть, что тот всё это затеял… Размышления прервали раздавшиеся вдалеке незнакомые голоса.

— Эй, вы! — на противоположном конце моста появилась огромная толпа. Судя по виду, разбойники или антисоциальные элементы вроде них. Позади Наруто устало и негромко вздохнул Какаши.

— Этого нам не хватало, — он быстро просчитал варианты. Он истратил всю чакру на шаринган в бою с Забузой и неудачное Чидори, Саске после игл вряд ли в хорошем состоянии, Тадзуна не боец. Остаются лишь Сакура и Наруто, и они в качестве балласта. Хотя если у них с Саске еще есть призрачный шанс убежать, то у Тадзуны вряд ли. А Сакура и Наруто явно не потянут их троих. Да и будь их двое, их бы всё равно догнали.

— Похоже, Забуза сбежал и оставил вас нам, — вперед вышел мужчина в черном костюме и седым ёжиком волос. — Что же, свидетели нам ни к чему.

Наруто задумался, что предпринять, как сзади раздался громкий знакомый голос.

— Уходите, если не хотите получить по роже! — Наруто обернулся, и у него отвалилась челюсть — на другом берегу появилась толпа, во главе которой стоял Инари со сковородкой, что решительно и прямо глядел вперёд. В руках у каждого были подручные средства — вилы, топоры, пара грозных на вид палок. Но выглядели жители куда более угрожающе, чем разбойники с дубинками и прочим оружием.

Над мостом повисла тишина, как вдруг кто-то резко воскликнул:

— Смотрите, это же Гато! — мужчина в черном костюме вздрогнул.

— Да, точно он!

— Мочи скотину! — толпа засвистела и, спустя еще пару недружелюбных и нецензурных выкриков, бросилась вперёд. Разбойники на другом берегу сразу дали дёру. Разгневанные жители были на середине моста, как вдруг перед ними встал Тадзуна и раскинул руки в разные стороны.

— Стойте!

Люди послушались и удивленно взглянули на него.

— Пусть бегут, — громко и уверенно, но устало заговорил мужчина. — Они больше не вернутся. А нам ещё мост надо достраивать, — Этого нельзя было отрицать. Да, по мосту было можно пройти, но в остальном он выглядел плачевно. — Мы же этого так хотели, не правда? Как и Кайза, — люди вздрогнули и растерялись. — Хватит с нас горя и проблем.

Толпа замялась. Дело решил Инари, подбежав и спросив, с чего начать. И люди будто очнулись, и вскоре на мосту царило невероятное оживление — все ходили, бегали, активно занимались чем-то или искали, чем помочь, под руководством Тадзуны. Наруто присел рядом с Инари и с улыбкой потрепал того по волосам. Инари смутился, но ничего не сказал.

***

Они договорились с Тадзуной, что эту ночь переночуют у них, а наутро направятся в Коноху. Благо, в соседней деревеньке оказался врач, что заверил, что жизнь Какаши и Саске вне опасности, и они могут спокойно жить дальше. Правда, некоторое время лучше лишний раз не двигаться.

— Не боитесь, что Гато вернется? — Какаши лежал на футоне в спальне.

— Скорее всего, так и будет, — устало вздохнул Тадзуна, но потом уверенно улыбнулся. — Но мы так просто не дадимся теперь. В любом случае, некоторое время он к нам не заявится.

— Я поговорю с Хокаге, — предложил Какаши. — Уверен, он поговорит с кем надо, и разрешит вашу ситуацию.

— Буду премного благодарен, если это сработает, — Тадзуна встал. — Судя по запаху, Цунами уже приготовила ужин. Наверняка суп из лосося. Пойдемте, только осторожно.

Какаши кивнул и аккуратно встал. Рана ещё болела, но меньше. По крайней мере, изображать, что всё в порядке, давалось намного проще, чем на мосту.

За столом царило уютное молчание, пока Сакура не спросила:

— Сенсей, а кто, когда вы сражались на мосту, жутко смеялся там?

Наруто внезапно сильно заинтересовала тарелка, и он склонился над ней. Саске же приглянулась стена напротив, однако он часто бросал внимательные взгляды на Наруто. Какаши спокойно спросил:

— А ты не видела?

— Нет. Только слышала, — Сакура покачала головой. Ей совершенно не нравилось вспоминать об этом, ибо, едва услышав тот смех, она окончательно решила, что им конец. Но не задать этот вопрос она не могла.

Наруто незаметно поднял глаза от миски и увидел, что Какаши пожал плечами.

— Я и сам не знаю: я бился с Забузой, и из-за густого тумана ничего не разглядел. Но, да, я его тоже слышал.

На этом они молча продолжили кушать, и Наруто немного расслабился. Краем глаза он заметил, что Саске иногда пристально смотрит на него, но, как только увидел, что Наруто это заметил, перестал это делать.

— Ты сегодня как-то задумчив, Наруто, — Цунами положила ему вторую тарелку супа.

— А? Да? — Наруто растерянно заморгал и немного неловко улыбнулся. — Просто думаю над одной вещью.

— Над какой? — спросил Инари. Какаши и Саске насторожились, хотя виду не показали. По лицу Наруто пробежала тень.

— Да так, неважно, — грустно улыбнулся он.

***

— Привет, мелкий, — ухмыльнулся Пустой и несказанно удивился. Наруто не бросился на него с полным ненависти взглядом, не достал меч и не начал сражаться, а странно-задумчиво смотрел в ответ. Хичиго почувствовал себя неуютно из-за такой неожиданности и пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Может, скажешь что-нибудь?

Наруто наклонил голову.

— Почему ты не убил Какаши-сенсея?

— Что? — Хичиго недоуменно заморгал.

— Ты мог, но не сделал этого. Почему?

Пустой вспомнил — Какаши кинулся на него со спины, когда он сражался с Забузой, с шаром из молний в руке. Целился, видимо, в ноги — скорее всего, не хотел убивать Наруто. Помнится, он уклонился, быстро и небрежно ударил его мечом и ногой отбросил вдаль.

— Хотел вначале убить местного Дзараки, а потом его, — честно признался он. — Закончить дело, так сказать.

— Дзараки? — Наруто непонимающе приподнял бровь.

— Так звали одного типа, с которым сражался мой прошлый Король, — усмехнулся Пустой. А что? Мощь и мускулатура — есть. Неплохое владение клинком — есть. Ребенок-спутник — тоже. Правда, на этом сходства заканчивались, но Пустого это не заботило.

— А потом ты бы убил бы Какаши-сенсея? — голубые глаза снова стали серьёзными. — И Саске и Сакуру тоже?

Пустой почесал затылок.

— Его, наверное, да, — спокойно ответил он. — А твоих друзей — скорее всего, нет, — возможно, ему передалось миролюбие Наруто, и поэтому он так спокойно отвечает. — Я люблю битвы, мелкий. Сражаться, драться до потери крови и пульса — вот моя суть. А просто так в убийстве нет смысла. Да, поначалу приятно смотреть на страх в их глазах, но это быстро проходит.

Пустой осознал это после последнего боя Ичиго и Айзена. Ну как боя — сначала Ичиго дал себя слегка побить, а потом пафосно разрубил гору и применил Финальную Гетсугу. И она не сработала. Возможно, он бы не чувствовал столько боли и сожалений, будь это полноценный и честный бой. В конце концов, в бою с Улькиоррой он спокойно занял место Ичиго. А с Айзеном…

— Отрубить мне руки и ноги тебе это не помешало, — прервал размышления Хичиго недовольный голос. Пустой удивленно взглянул на Наруто. Да, тот смотрел на него с ненавистью в глазах, но с куда меньшей, чем он ожидал.

— Ты захотел управлять мной, — вернулся он к обычному презрительному и насмешливому тону. — Так будь добр, докажи, что ты на это способен.

Наруто нахмурился сильней, а на светлом лбу проступили морщины.

— Я не знаю, что делать.

Пустой непонимающе поднял бровь.

— Я не знаю, как вести себя с тобой, — Наруто перешёл на крик. — Ты избил меня, отрезал руки и ноги, угрожал убить друзей, и я никогда не прощу тебя! — гневное лицо немного разгладилось, и на нём проступила грусть. — Но я не могу ненавидеть тебя. Эти два года… Пусть ты и пытался меня убить, но благодаря тебе я сражался с Забузой. А ещё тебе за эти два года было для меня какое-то дело, — хмыкнул Наруто и сел на стекла небоскреба. Пустой снова почесал затылок. Выходит, дело в кредите доверия, заработанном за два года! Понятно. Но…

— Я тоже не знаю, что делать, — с кислым лицом сознался он. — Поэтому давай просто будем делать то же, что и раньше, а там посмотрим, — махнул рукой он, но, к удивлению Наруто, не вытащил меч сразу, как обычно. — Однако мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать.

***

— Ты можешь отправить меня в мир духов?

— Да, — Наруто кивнул заинтересованному Кайзе и растерянно развел руками. — Правда, я и сам не знаю, как это работает. Но вроде должно получиться.

Кайза задумался и улыбнулся.

— Можно мне ещё раз поблагодарить тебя?

— Да вы меня уже благодарили кучу раз, дяденька, — фыркнул Наруто и сел на крышу, где они сейчас были. На улице ещё царила ночь, но небо начало светлеть.

— Просто… — призрак остановился и погрустнел. — Я бродил здесь с тех самых пор, как меня убили. Видел, как чахла наша деревня, как жители боятся показать нос из избы, — он закусил губу. — Я не злюсь на них, честно. Они могли потерять кого-то из близких, как Тадзуна, Цунами и Инари потеряли меня. Но видеть это и быть не в состоянии ничего сделать… — он взглянул на Наруто, и тот без слов всё понял. — Еще раз спасибо, что дал надежду Инари. И всем остальным, — Кайза снова улыбнулся. — Возможно, я тебе надоел, но за такое я благодарить никогда не устану.

— Стоит благодарить не только меня, но и Какаши-сенсея, Саске и Сакуру.

— Если бы смог — поблагодарил. Так что, если сможешь, передай им мою благодарность, — призрак встал. — Ну что, давай, — Наруто кивнул и достал светящийся в темноте белый меч. Призрак наклонился. — Удачи тебе, Наруто.

— И вам тоже, — ответил такой же теплой улыбкой тот. — Куда бы вы не попали.

Когда Наруто приставил конец рукояти ко лбу призрака, тот разлетелся в пыль. Наруто удивленно заморгал — это и правда сработало! Интересно, куда он направился?..

— Наруто? — на крыше показался Какаши и замер, увидев Наруто, сидящего на ней в белом кимоно. Тот осознал это и выдавил неловкий смешок.

— Здравствуйте, Какаши-сенсей. Рана все ещё болит? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил он.

— Нет, — Какаши подошёл к Наруто. — Можно?

Наруто немного криво улыбнулся.

— Будто я могу ответить вам «нельзя».

Какаши присел рядом и спустя полминуты нервирующей Наруто паузы заговорил:

— Наруто, как капитан твоей команды, я должен знать, что это было, — спокойно начал он. — И все же я не хочу на тебя давить.

Наруто ошеломлённо взглянул на него.

— Просто скажи: это какой-то секрет?

Когда удивление спало, Наруто задумался.

— Да не то чтобы, — кривая улыбка снова появилась на его лице. — Я когда-то рассказывал о нём старику Третьему, только он мне не поверил.

— Это случаем не тогда, когда ты разрушил скалу Хокаге?

Наруто сильно удивился.

— Откуда вы знаете? — прищурился он.

— Логично предположить, что это было хоть как-то заметно, — Какаши пожал плечами. — А про разрушение памятника Хокаге ходили слухи, что виноват… — он чуть не сказал «джинчурики». — Именно ты.

Наруто грустно улыбнулся и положил голову на руки на коленях. Молчание длилось минут пять.

— Просто последний человек, которому я про это сказал, заставил меня совершить преступление — неожиданно нарушил тишину он. — Но вам, думаю, рассказать это можно.

Рассказ давался Наруто на удивление просто. Сколько они так просидели, он точно не знал, но, скорее всего, долго. И всё это время Какаши внимательно слушал его, а после окончания рассказа немного помолчал.

— Хм, вот как. Понятно.

Наруто недовольно посмотрел на него. И это вся реакция?

— Что вы обо всём этом думаете? — Наруто пододвинулся ближе к Какаши, наблюдая за эмоциями на его лице. Но ему не повезло: в итоге Какаши снова просто пожал плечами.

— Я повидал и знаю о жизни разное, так что многому не удивляюсь. Но ты уверен, что он тебе не врал?

Наруто уверенно мотнул головой.

— Ему просто нет в этом смысла, — он усмехнулся. — Он не такой человек, поверьте.

И снова в воздухе повисло молчание, только на сей раз оно было спокойным и даже уютным.

— Хорошо. Рассказать Саске или Сакуре — решай сам. А я пойду спать, — вскоре Какаши встал и направился к двери на чердак, помахав рукой на прощание. Наруто лёг на крышу и закрыл глаза. Вроде спать не хочется, а, значит, он точно не встретится с Пустым.

Спустя долгое время горизонт начал светлеть, и Наруто во сне приятно улыбнулся.


	12. Перед экзаменом на чунина. Часть 12

Обратная дорога была… нормальной. По логике, так и должно быть, но после прошедшей недели Наруто это казалось необычным. Ни нападений, ни сражений, ни ужасных ран — просто на следующее утро они встали и спокойно ушли из деревни. Ну как спокойно: провожали их все её жители, а Инари несколько раз обнял Наруто и поклялся, что не забудет его.

По пути домой Наруто, как обычно, подшучивал над Сакурой, царапался с Саске и иногда поглядывал на невозмутимого Какаши. Словно их пару раз не пытались убить и словно Какаши почти не прикончил Пустой. И словно он не рассказывал про богов смерти, отправляющих души в загробный мир и сражающихся со злыми душами, про мечи шинигами с собственной волей, и про приключения человека, который стал богом смерти. Такие спокойствие и уверенность внушали уважение и добавили крутости Какаши в глазах Наруто.

— Может, мы всё-таки продадим этот меч? — Саске скептично взглянул на Обезглавливатель в два раза больше Наруто за его спиной. — Ты и так мелкий, а с ним кажешься вообще лилипутом.

— Не такой уж я и мелкий! — Наруто скорчил противную рожу. — И вообще, рост не имеет значения! Между прочим, теперь я один из Семи ниндзя-мечников Тумана!

— Мечтай и дальше, добе, — хмыкнул Саске, и между ними завязалась перепалка.

***

Обезглавливатель нашелся на краю моста.

— За него можно выручить неплохие деньги, — Какаши внимательно осматривал меч, как вдруг сзади раздалось возмущённое:

— Отдайте его мне! — Какаши удивленно посмотрел на Наруто, и тот исправился: — Пожалуйста. Вам он все равно ни к чему, а я буду им сражаться! — твердо закончил он.

Какаши приподнял брови.

— А ты хоть носить-то его сможешь?

— Естественно! — Наруто отбежал и вскоре вернулся с большим и толстым канатом. И понял, что привязать меч сзади будет сложно, но не захотел дать слабину перед Какаши-сенсеем. Спустя несколько долгих и тщетных попыток Какаши, глядя на лежащего на животе Наруто и пытающегося положить меч на спину, вздохнул, поднялся и помог Наруто встать и приделать меч сзади.

— Вот, я же говорил! Смотрите! — Наруто с гордостью покрутился на месте, не показывая, что Обезглавливатель довольно тяжёлый. А ещё Наруто понял, что из-за этого овладевать мечом придётся долго. Но ведь это не повод отдавать честно заработанный трофей! И он точно докажет недоверчиво прищурившемуся Какаши-сенсею, что овладеет им!

Какаши вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Если хочешь, возьми, — Какаши не мог мысленно не смеяться при виде небольшого Наруто и меча в два раза больше его. — Этот меч зовётся Обезглавливателем и входит в число семерых мечей ниндзя-мечников Тумана. Насколько я знаю, он извлекает из крови врагов железо и тем самым восстанавливается.

— Правда? — Наруто с интересом потрогал огромное холодное лезвие. — Интересно.

«Странно, что Забуза не взял его с собой или не послал того мальчика за ним. Может, это своеобразный подарок Наруто?» — промелькнула у Какаши мысль при виде хвастающегося приобретением Наруто Инари.

В Конохе Наруто ожидали привычные будни: ловля кошек, старушки, беготня за покупками и присмотр за детьми. Нет, была пара миссий вроде поимки разбойников или сопровождения знаменитого актёра в другой город как охрана, но и только. Будто Какаши-сенсей избегал возможной сильной опасности. Впрочем, Наруто его не винил. Но ведь они должны стать ниндзя, разве нет? А, может, просто у генинов все миссии такие?

Если да, то как этого избежать?

***

— Слушай, Хината, — обратился к ней Наруто утром в перерыв. — Ты не знаешь кого-то, кто искусно владеет мечом?

Хината задумалась, а потом прошептала «Нет» и отвела взгляд. Наруто даже не расстроился. Он знал от Ируки-сенсея, что мало кто из ниндзя полагается на оружие как на основное средство в бою.

— Ну, или хотя бы тайдзюцу?

«Тебе нужно как можно быстрее открыть шикай. Для этого лучше сразиться с кем-то сильным. С тем, кого непросто одолеть». Наруто решил, что если кто-то не избежит его ударов, то пусть хоть увернется от них. А тайдзюцу подходило для этого лучше всего. Наруто не ожидал положительного ответа, но вдруг Хината заговорила:

— Мой брат, Неджи, упоминал, что знает человека, что великолепно владеет тайдзюцу, — нерешительно начала она, и Наруто оживился.

— А он может нас с ним познакомить?

Хината закусила губу.

— Ну… — Наруто терпеливо подождал, пока она решится. — Мы не очень хорошо ладим.

Наруто плохо разбирался в отношениях, так как до формирования команды мало с кем общался. Со стариком Третьим иногда, с Хинатой — правда, она почти всегда просто молча слушала его — с Ирукой-сенсеем и с Баззом. Но по лицу Хинаты понял, что эту тему лучше не поднимать.

— Ладно, — Наруто почесал шею. — Хоть как этого человека-то зовут?

Хината помедлила, чертя деревянной катаной на земле иероглифы

***

— Сенсей, — Наруто почесал затылок, когда они шли получать очередное задание. — А как отыскать человека, если ты знаешь о нем только имя и то, что он живет в Конохе?

Какаши с Сакурой и Саске заинтересованно взглянули на него, и Какаши задумался.

— Даже не знаю. А кого конкретно ты хочешь найти?

Наруто сказал, и Какаши странно посмотрел на него.

— А зачем он тебе? — Наруто удивленно расширил глаза.

— Так вы его знаете?

— Он — один из учеников моего хорошего друга, — Какаши выглядел так, будто смирился с неизбежным. — Как только закончим миссии, могу тебя с ним познакомить.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — Наруто улыбнулся и поразился своему везению.

— А зачем он тебе, Наруто? — вдруг остановился и прищурился Саске.

Наруто пожал плечами.

— Я слышал, он очень хорош в тайдзюцу. И хочу потренироваться с ним.

Они прошли ещё немного.

— Я, между прочим, тоже хорош в тайдзюцу, — как бы невзначай сказал Саске. Как он ни старался, но обида проскальзывала в нарочито равнодушном голосе и на строгом лице.

— Не так, как Гай, — Какаши поправил маску — У него почти не было способностей к ниндзюцу и гендзюцу, поэтому он бросил все силы на тайдзюцу. А с его упорством и энергией… — Какаши сделал многозначительную паузу. — У его ученика примерно такая же ситуация, и упорства тоже не занимать. Так что в тайдзюцу ты ему не чета, Саске.

Как Саске ни старался изобразить равнодушие, его истинные эмоции проступали лишь сильней.

— И все равно ты мог для начала сразиться со мной, — с некоторым высокомерием начал он. — Тем более, мы хотели выяснить, кто из нас капитан команды.

Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— А? Да? Правда? А я и забыл.

Саске удивлённо взглянул на него. Наруто всегда рвался вперёд, стремился всё сделать сам, и выяснить, кто из них сильнее. И он… забыл? Саске помрачнел, и Наруто истолковал это по-своему.

— Нет, я правда забыл! Я не считаю тебя слабаком, Саске! Меня четыре раза чуть не убили, и будто мне было время до каких-то глупых споров!

Саске помрачнел сильней.

— Глупых?

Не успел Наруто сообразить, что предпринять, как Сакура удивилась.

— А почему четыре? — она начала загибать пальцы. — Те два ниндзя, Техника Водяной Тюрьмы и бой на мосту. Когда был четвертый раз?

Наруто открыл рот и завис.

— Никогда. Совершенно никогда. Абсолютно никогда, хе-хе, — он выдавил неестественный смешок и поспешил вперёд. Сакура тревожно смотрела ему вслед, а Саске сдвинул брови и сжал губы.

***

— И чего мы тут ждем? — Наруто с Какаши стоял на пустынном перекрёстке на окраине Конохи.

— Подожди и увидишь, — Какаши привалился к зелёному забору и сложил руки на груди.

Долго ждать не пришлось. В какой-то миг из-за угла внезапно показался вихрь и, не успел Наруто что-то осознать, как тот подлетел к Какаши.

— О, Какаши, мой вечный соперник! Ты пришел, чтобы посоревноваться со мной? — Наруто с непониманием разглядывал странного мужчину в зелёном трико, с причёской под горшок и с невероятно толстыми бровями.

— Не совсем, Гай, — к удивлению Наруто, спокойно ответил Какаши. — Наруто, мой подопечный, хочет потренироваться с Роком Ли.

Гай несколько удивился и заинтересованно взглянул на Наруто.

— Что? Правда? — он оптимистично улыбнулся. — Думаю, Ли будет рад. Кстати, как тебя зовут?

— Узумаки Наруто, — Наруто осенило. — Слушайте, мне нужно сбегать за кое-чем. Хорошо?

— Отлично! — Гай сверкнул белоснежными зубами. — Тогда мы с Какаши-сенсеем будем ждать тебя на пятом тренировочном полигоне!

Наруто кивнул и перед уходом перевёл недоуменный взгляд с Какаши на лучащегося оптимизмом и энергией Гая.

«Почему Какаши-сенсей выглядит так, будто покорился неизбежному? И как они подружились?»

***

— Наруто Узумаки к вашим услугам! — громко заявил он, когда вошёл на поляну.

Какаши вздохнул и слегка закатил глаза.

— Наруто, зачем ты притащил этот меч?

«И как он один его надел?»

— О, какой большой меч! — Наруто обернулся и увидел парня, точную копию Гая-сенсея, который с интересом рассматривал Обезглавливатель. — Это твоё оружие?

— Да, — Наруто кивнул и гордо поведал: — На недавней миссии получил, как трофей, и хочу испытать с кем-то.

— Правда? И ты решил выбрать меня? — парень, к удивлению Наруто, прямо-таки загорелся энергией. — Давай тогда вместе сделаем это во имя Силы Юности!

Наруто захлопал глазами и подумал, что ослышался.

— Узумаки Наруто, — они пожали друг другу руки.

— Рок Ли. Это правда, что Неджи отзывался обо мне, как о том, кто хорошо владеет тайдзюцу?

— Неджи? — Наруто почесал подбородок и со скрипом вспомнил, что так вроде звали брата Хинаты. — Вроде да.

— О, я польщён! — Рок Ли просиял и энергично заявил: — Тогда начнем поединок!

Наруто с предвкушением улыбнулся, и они встали на разных концах поляны. Наруто развязал концы каната на груди, и спустя некоторое время огромный меч упал на землю. Наруто взял его и встал в боевую стойку. Держать его было тяжело, пусть руки понемногу и привыкали — наверняка тоже результат тренировок с Пустым. Ибо выдерживать его прямые удары тоже надо уметь.

— Хм, — оценивающе сказал Гай Какаши, что стояли неподалеку. — А ты неплохо научил его тайдзюцу, раз он может держать такой большой меч.

— Это не я, — Какаши мотнул головой.

— А кто же? — в глазах Гая загорелся неподдельный интерес: шиноби предпочитали пользоваться ниндзюцу и гендзюцу, поэтому тех, кто выше среднего владеет тайдзюцу, было можно пересчитать по пальцам. Пусть порог «средне» для обычных людей и так был высок.

Какаши вспомнил белую маску, чёрно-жёлтые глаза и жуткий оскал.

— Не знаю. Как-то не спрашивал, — почесал затылок он. Что-то подсказывало, что именно то создание и научило этому Наруто.

— Спроси, хорошо? — Гай с интересом посмотрел на Наруто и Рока Ли, прикидывая исход сражения. — Мне было бы интересно сразиться с его учителем.

Какаши вспомнил кровожадную ауру того существа и промолчал.

— Начали!

Наруто поднял меч и заметил, что Ли уже материализовался над ним.

«Быстрый!» — Наруто успел защититься мечом, на который надавили всем весом. Наруто заскрипел зубами, но выдержал. Ли оттолкнулся от лезвия, прыгнул на землю и атаковал сзади. На этот раз Наруто быстро увернулся, мигом перехватывая меч удобнее.

Затем последовал шквал молниеносных ударов ногами, от которых Наруто то уклонялся, то блокировал мечом атаки, в основном кружась вокруг оружия. В какой-то момент Ли замер, и Наруто схватил рукоять как можно удобнее и сделал выпад. Из-за размеров меча Ли пришлось отпрыгнуть достаточно далеко. Наруто улыбнулся и бросился в атаку.

— Неплохо, — выдал похвалу Какаши.

— Ты это о ком?

— О них обоих, — задумчиво сказал Какаши. — Меньшего от твоей копии я не ждал. А Наруто, пусть и обращается с мечом достаточно неопытно, но вполне может дать отпор.

Наруто весь отдался бою. Передвигаться приходилось более медленно и скупо, чем обычно, с такой-то махиной, поэтому нужно было либо блокировать удары огромным лезвием, либо уклоняться. Руки устали быстро, но Наруто держался. В итоге ему не хватило скорости — зеленая нога попала в дырку в мече, ударила под дых, и Наруто улетел далеко, попутно выпустив меч. Приземляться на траву на огромной скорости было достаточно больно.

— Ты неплохо бился, — к нему подошел Рок Ли и помог встать. — Ты ведь недавно взял в руки этот меч?

— Ага, — руки Наруто дрожали, свободные от непосильной тяжести, но он усмехнулся. Место удара болело не слабо, но терпимо. — Взял во второй, сражаюсь в первый.

— Тогда давай сразимся ещё раз, но в полную силу и по-серьезному! Я ни за что не проиграю тебе во имя Силы Юности! — Ли поднял большой палец и засверкал всеми белоснежными тридцатью двумя зубами. Наруто недоуменно уставился на него.

— Не сейчас. У меня руки устали. А что за?.. — Наруто поймал взгляд подходящего Какаши-сенсея, и, пусть и слабо понимал намеки, однако осознал, что это лучше не спрашивать. Себе дороже.

— Неплохо, — спокойно сказал Какаши. — Твой учитель, думаю, тобой гордится.

Наруто приподнял брови, а затем ухмыльнулся и пошёл к лежащему в стороне Обезглавливателю.

— Чёрта с два. Ему ничем не угодишь, Какаши-сенсей.

— Отлично, Ли! — похлопал того по плечу Гай. — Ты хорошо сражался.

— Спасибо Гай-сенсей! — Рок Ли засиял, словно солнце, и когда Наруто подошёл, тяжело волоча меч по траве, радостно и твердо сказал: — Наруто, я хочу всерьез сразиться! Давай встретимся завтра, здесь, в то же время.

Энергия Ли передалась и Наруто, он с предвкушением улыбнулся, и вдруг руки, держащие меч, снова задрожали.

— Нет, давай послезавтра. Хорошо?

— Отлично! — Рок Ли подмигнул Наруто. — С нетерпением буду ждать тебя здесь!

— Но нам не надо расслабляться, Ли! — поднял руку Гай. — Уверен, Наруто-куна, как и его учителя, не так-то просто победить! Поэтому сегодня мы оббежим двести кругов вокруг Конохи на руках!

У Наруто чуть не отвисла челюсть.

— Нет, триста, Гай-сенсей! — Наруто перевел ошарашенный взгляд на «Толстобровика», как он внутренне окрестил Ли.

— Отлично, Ли, побежали! — через пару секунд Гай и Рок Ли исчезли с поляны, а Наруто недоуменно смотрел им вслед.

— Не спрашивай меня. Они всегда такие, — невозмутимо произнёс Какаши. Наруто задумался, что ответить, но потом молча кивнул.

— А что такое Сила Юности?

Какаши вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы.

— За все время нашего знакомства с Гаем я так и не понял этого. Единственное, что знаю — её последователи тренируются, как проклятые и носят зелёные трико, — философски заметил он.

***

В тот день Наруто долго размышлял. Он не хотел использовать эту силу после случившегося на мосту. С другой стороны, тогда была отчаянная ситуация. И всё же… При виде белого меча вспоминался кровожадный оскал и чудовищная боль в животе, и сомнения и страхи возникали вновь. В итоге он так и не определился и пошел сражаться с катаной — старая потерялась, когда его скинули в реку, а новую он купил по скидке в оружейном магазине. Ли радостно приветствовал его, и, недолго думая, они встали на разных концах поляны и начали схватку. Какаши и Гая не было — их вызвали по срочному делу к Хокаге.

Схватка была напряженной, но без особых изысков. Наруто размахивал мечом, а Ли пытался достать его руками и ногами. В ход шли и сюрикены с кунаями — Наруто однажды попросил Пустого сделать так, чтобы он мог ими пользоваться и в облике шинигами. Хичиго презрительно ухмыльнулся (по его мнению, Гетсуга решала всё проще и надежнее), но выполнил просьбу. Наруто также попробовал применить клонов и Технику Замены, но тщетно — уровень тайдзюцу Ли помогал ему справляться с атаками исподтишка.

— Мы так тут вечно с тобой провозимся, — усмехнулся Наруто, когда они замерли на разных концах поляны.

Ли кивнул и кое-что осознал.

— Тогда ты не против, если я сниму ограничители? — вежливо спросил он. — Гай-сенсей разрешил мне в схватке с тобой снять их, но только если ты не против.

Наруто заинтересованно приподнял брови. Что ещё за ограничители?

— Да нет, не против, — улыбнулся и махнул рукой он, замерев в ожидании.

— Отлично! — Рок Ли широко улыбнулся, и желтые утяжелители на ногах молниеносно упали на пол. Наруто моргнул, и в следующую секунду перед его глазами появилась стопа. Лишь благодаря рефлексам он уклонился от неё.

А затем на него посыпался шквал ударом, и только чудом Наруто успевал реагировать и уклоняться.

«Чёрт! Что же делать?» — пронеслось в голове Наруто, и его, как и в прошлый раз, ударом под дых отправили на другой конец поляны. Когда Наруто поднялся, то удивленно заметил, что Ли просто стоит и серьезно смотрит на него.

— У тебя же есть тузы в рукаве? — наклонил голову он. Глаза Наруто расширились. Откуда тот узнал?..

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ты не выглядишь как человек, который сражается изо всех сил, — Ли помотал головой, встал вполоборота и помахал ладонью. — Бейся серьезно. За меня не беспокойся, я справлюсь.

Внутри Наруто всколыхнулись сомнения. А вдруг Пустой пробудится, вдруг он переборщит с силой, вдруг… Наруто встретился взглядом с Ли и обомлел: в его глазах были твёрдость и решимость. Сильные настолько, что все терзания пропали. Наруто усмехнулся.

— Обещай, что никому не расскажешь.

— Конечно, — Ли кивнул. И через секунду Наруто, окатив его волной чакры, был в белом кимоно и с мечом за спиной. Белое лезвие сверкнуло с солнечном свете, и бой завязался снова.

Теперь сражение опять шло на равных, но стало немного интереснее и разнообразнее. Им почти удавалось задеть друг друга, но нет — лишь спустя долгое время белое лезвие чуть задело щеку, и на ней появилась царапина.

Вдруг Наруто застыл и обернулся к лесу, и кулак остановился перед его щекой.

— Что с тобой? — Ли внимательно взглянул туда же, куда и Наруто — на зеленую плотную стену из деревьев.

— Просто… — Наруто прищурился. Знакомое чувство. Очень знакомое. Мимолетно он подумал, что ему показалось, но сразу отбросил это. Такое просто не может показаться! И тут из леса вышли, и Наруто скорчил удивлённую рожу.

— А ты ещё кто?


	13. Перед экзаменом на чунина. Часть 13

— Что, пора начинать?

— Да, — Хокаге кивнул. — В деревню стали прибывать гости, поэтому пора начать подготовку экзамена на чунина. Вам всем раздадут нужные указания. Свободны, — спокойно сказал он и вдруг добавил. — А тебя, Какаши, я попрошу остаться.

Какаши удивился, но ненадолго. Он почти сразу понял, о чём пойдет речь. Как только дверь со скрипом закрылась, и они остались наедине, Хокаге положил руки на стол и обеспокоенно спросил:

— Как дела у Наруто?

Какаши закрыл глаза.

— Всё в порядке, — он сделал небольшую паузу и добавил: — И с **этим** тоже.

Какаши вспомнил, как пришел после миссии с Забузой к Хокаге и всё пересказал ему. Таким ошарашенным Третьего Какаши не видел никогда.

— Да, я тоже такое чувствовал, — спокойно сказал он. Правда, заставил себя на протяжении рассказа, который с каждым словом становился всё более фантастическим, сохранять равнодушное лицо. Возможно, даже перестарался. Наруто подозрительно прищурился, но, слава богу, одной фразы хватило, чтобы его подозрения почти развеялись. Под предлогом, что ему надо поспать, Какаши пошёл в дом и там попытался осмыслить сказанное.

И не знал, что и думать. Хокаге, похоже, ощущал себя также.

— А ты что сам думаешь, Какаши?

После небольшой паузы Какаши наклонил голову.

— Наруто сказал, что рассказывал вам об этом ранее. Это правда?

Третий замялся.

— Два года назад он говорил, что был в пещере, где чуть не погиб, — наконец неторопливо начал он. — И про произошедшее на скале Хокаге рассказал, правда, про то, что он тогда пришел к этому существу, утаил.

— И вы не поверили?

На морщинистом лице отразились сильные сожаления.

— До девяти лет Наруто был одинок и постоянно шалил. Поэтому я и подумал, что он просто хотел привлечь внимание. И после пещеры у него не было серьёзных повреждений. Сейчас я думаю, что регенерация Кьюби, скорее всего, залечила их. Насчёт случая с горой я и не знал, что думать, — Хокаге встал и подошёл к окну. — Люди требовали выяснить обстоятельства произошедшего. А всё было слишком запутано, чтобы определить — верить Наруто или нет. Одно я понял точно — это вряд ли был Демон-Лис. Но никто другой на такое не способен. Как видишь, люди подумали так же, — Третий развернулся к Какаши, и тот кивнул.

— Понятно. Сейчас не важно, что было раньше. Важно, что делать сейчас, — он потрогал подбородок, а Хокаге задумался и выдал:

— Я знаю одного человека, что может помочь, но он не прибудет раньше конца второго этапа экзамена на чунина, — Хокаге присел в кресло. — Последишь за Наруто на это время?

Какаши вспомнил это. Со значительной вероятностью он не сдержит пробуждение **этого** , но выхода нет. Тем более, раз Наруто справлялся с этим два года, попробовать точно стоит.

— Да, — твёрдо ответил Какаши. — Я прослежу, чтобы он не попал в неприятности.

— И ещё, — Хокаге поправил бело-красную шляпу. — Если Наруто будет сдавать экзамены в этом году на чунина, то я не против, чтобы он использовал эти способности, ибо экзамен очень опасен. Способности у шиноби бывают самые разные, и у никого не возникнет вопросов. Однако о природе его сил должно знать как можно меньше людей.

— Понял.

***

Жажда крови. Наруто ни с чем не спутает это чувство. Он два года постоянно ощущал его от Пустого. И показаться оно не могло — слишком специфичное. Но всё же Наруто склонился к мысли, что ему почудилось, как на поляну вышел человек.

— А ты ещё кто? — удивился Наруто. Мальчик в необычной одежде, с красными волосами и бледной кожей совершенно не походил на того, от кого исходит аура кровожадности. Но выглядел он странно.

— Наруто, смотри! — Ли указал на пояс незнакомца. — Похоже, он из другой деревни шиноби!

Наруто прищурился. И правда, на повязке с металлической пластинкой был изображен не лист.

— Шпион, что ли? — Наруто с подозрением посмотрел в спокойные бирюзовые глаза с большими кругами под глазами.

— Не думаю, — Ли покачал головой и задумался, а затем его осенило: — Примерно в это время каждый год проводится экзамен на чунина. Думаю, он пришёл на него.

— Правда? — Наруто вспомнил, как обсуждал этот экзамен с Ирукой, когда спросил, как перестать быть генином. Внутри всё возликовало. — Получается, у меня есть шанс стать чунином?

— Да, — Ли кивнул и посерьезнел при виде предвкушающей улыбки Наруто. — Но я бы не советовал проходить его в первый год выпуска из Академии. Он очень сложен, и на нем высокая смертность.

Наруто хотел возразить, что это ему не помеха, как вдруг его прервали:

— Я хочу сразиться с вами, — спокойно сказал незнакомец немного низким и жутковатым голосом. Наруто и Ли удивлённо уставились на него.

— Что? — Наруто слегка изогнул брови. — Сразиться? С каждым или вместе одновременно?

Незнакомец пару секунд помолчал.

— Последний вариант.

Наруто скорчил недоуменную рожу.

— А ты справишься?

— Конечно.

Наруто не знал, что думать. Внешность и одежда странного незнакомца говорили лишь то, что тот пришел из другой страны. По безэмоциональному лицу тоже тяжело было что-то понять. Наруто переглянулся с Ли и увидел, что тот тоже не знает, что делать. С другой стороны, вряд ли незнакомец предложил это просто так. А еще страсть как интересно взглянуть, как сражаются шиноби из других стран.

— Хорошо, — Наруто усмехнулся. — Тогда давайте на… Стоп, где она?! — он дотронулся до волос, и его лицо вытянулось. Наруто в панике стал что-то искать в густой темно-зеленой траве. Ли и незнакомец удивились.

— Кто она? — Ли присел рядом.

— Заколка! — Наруто взволнованно взглянул на него. — Серебряная такая, с черепом! Это подарок моего друга, и он очень дорог мне.

Наруто уткнулся в траву и стал быстро искать заколку. Ли при виде его сильного беспокойства хотел сказать что-то обнадеживающее и помочь, как рядом послышалось раздраженное:

— Найдёте её потом. Сейчас сразимся.

— Подожди, а? — огрызнулся Наруто, исследуя траву. — Десять минут погоды не сделают.

По логике эта вещь не должна быть ему так важна — именно из-за неё его чуть не убили, а потом начался его персональный ночной ад. Но на деле… Она стала символом, что всё может измениться. Что кто-то, как он верил, придет в его жизнь и изменит её, попросит его о чем-то. Пусть это и кровожадный монстр.

Вдруг Наруто ойкнул и отскочил на рефлексах — из-под земли вырвался столб песка.

— Сразимся, — мрачно сказали рядом. — Или я просто убью вас.

Наруто развернулся. От незнакомца ощущалась угроза — и в напряженной позе со сложенными руками на груди, и в прищуренных бирюзовых глазах и в ауре вокруг.

— Хорошо, — Ли кивнул. — Раз ты так сильно хочешь, то давай сразимся. Но, наверное, честнее будет сражаться мне и тебе один на один.

— Эй, так не пойдет! Этот парень раздражает, так что я тоже буду сражаться! Тем более, раз он уверен, что справится с нами двумя, то почему бы и нет? — Наруто высокомерно усмехнулся. Раньше он бы возмутился и стал бы упорствовать в сражении его одного с незнакомцем, но сейчас поскорей хотел найти заколку.

Рок Ли не стал возражать.

— Хорошо, — он встал в боевую стойку и обратился к незнакомцу: — Начинай.

Через секунду из огромной бутылки незнакомца за его спиной появились огромные струи песка и накинулись на Наруто с Ли.

Некоторое время Наруто уворачивался от них и стискивал зубы — с песком ничего нельзя было сделать. Ни обмануть, ни одолеть их точным ударом куная или сюрикена, ни обмануть при помощи клонов. Максимум — отразить мечом, и то песок легко обогнет лезвие. В какой-то миг Наруто услышал громкий звук удара и увидел, что Ли достал ногой лицо незнакомца. Но тот ни на йоту не сдвинулся с места, а в следующий миг его лицо потрескалось, будто неживое.

— Что?.. — Наруто выпучил глаза, так как знал, насколько силен этот удар. А затем незнакомец схватил Рока Ли руку, и как тот ни пытался вырваться, его вмиг окружили тонны песка.

— Ли! — это не сулило ничего хорошего, и Наруто замахнулся. — Гетсуга Теншоу!

Белая чакра полетела к незнакомцу, сметая всё на пути, в том числе и мощнейшие заслоны из песка. Лицо парня вытянулось, а затем он исчез в белой вспышке.

После удара Наруто поднялся и быстро подбежал вперед. Ли в полном порядке поднимался с земли, и Наруто взглянул на незнакомца. Челюсть отвалилась до пола — на месте противника была лишь пустая песчаная оболочка.

— Какого черта? — Наруто не знал, что думать. Этот парень пережил Гетсугу? Не то чтобы Наруто хотел его убивать, но ожидал увидеть хотя бы раненое тело. Неожиданно за спиной Наруто что-то выросло, а затем его захватил песок. Наруто тщетно задергался: песок залез в его рот, нос, легкие, внутренности, вены и глаза, и задохнувшийся Наруто потерял сознание, испытывая чувство дежа вю.

***

— Привет, мелкий.

Наруто оглянулся — он парил в темноте. Ни небоскребов, ни неба, ничего — абсолютная чернота.

— Хичиго? — позвал Наруто, и в ответ тихо рассмеялись.

— Найди меня, — загадочно прозвучало непонятно откуда. — Найди меня и назови моё имя.

— Хичиго? — растерянно спросил Наруто.

— Нет. Моё настоящее имя.

Наруто огляделся, замахал руками и неожиданно кувыркнулся. Разобравшись при помощи нескольких кувырков с управлением, он «поплыл» в темноте. Но никого и ничего вокруг не было — только чернота. Наруто разгневался.

— Эй, ты, а ну немедленно покажись! Меня там скоро убьют!

Пустой издевательски усмехнулся.

— И что? Если ты настолько слаб, что не можешь защитить себя даже с моей помощью, то так тому и быть.

Наруто заскрежетал зубами и сжал кулаки.

— Я смогу! Я смогу защитить себя и Ли без твоей силы! — упрямо заорал он. В ответ снова рассмеялись.

— С последним я бы поспорил, — ответил Пустой и замолчал, как бы Наруто его не звал. И ему ничего не оставалось, как снова начать передвигаться, пытаясь не волноваться по поводу своей судьбы и судьбы Рока Ли.

Прошло невероятно долгое время, и терпение Наруто иссякло. Как и мозги — как напряженно и тщательно он не думал, но так и не решил загадку.

— А-А-А, где ты?! — Наруто со злой гримасой глядел в пустоту и был готов рвать на себе волосы. — Тут нет никого, кроме меня!

Тишина. Наруто подумывал схватить меч и ударить Гетсугой в пустоту, как вдруг его осенило.

— Стоп. Ты — мой меч, — Наруто вспомнил слова Хичиго, вытащил оружие из-за спины и с неверием взглянул в белое лезвие. — Так ты всё это время был за моей спиной?

В темноте захихикали.

— Неверно. Но близко.

Последние крохи терпения Наруто окончательно иссякли.

— А где же еще? Кроме меня, в пустоте ничего нет!!!

Тишина. И лишь Наруто подумал, что ответа снова не будет, как в черноте тяжело вздохнули.

— И что из этого следует?

Наруто задумался и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— А я, что знаю?! Не могу же я быть тобой!

Внезапно кто-то вышел к нему, и Наруто обомлел — эти чёрно-жёлтые глаза и широкую ухмылку он узнал бы везде. Вот только теперь перед ним стояла его белая взрослая копия.

— Все верно, — знакомым металлическим голосом ухмыльнулась она. — Мы — одно целое. Я — часть твоей души, — она подошла вплотную и наклонилась. — А раз так, то ты знаешь моё имя, Узумаки Наруто. Назови его.

Наруто пару секунд помолчал и назвал его.

***

Неожиданно впереди посветлело, и в следующий миг Наруто стоял на коленях, сплевывая кучу песка и ощущая его везде, где только можно. **Очень** неприятное ощущение — лишь спустя долгое время, когда Наруто, наконец, желанно вздохнул полной грудью, сбоку участливо спросили:

— С тобой все в порядке, Наруто-кун?

Наруто кивнул, понял, что находится у Ли на руках на ветке дерева, и резко вспомнил про незнакомца. Искать его долго не пришлось — внизу, на поляне, была сфера из песка с маленькой дыркой.

— Боюсь, нам не сбежать, Наруто-кун, — Наруто поставили на ветку, и он заметил, что кожа Ли стала темно-красной, и от него исходит невероятно сильная чакра. — Остается только атаковать. Я отвлёк его и высвободил тебя, но он создал этот шар. Чувствую, преодолеть его защиту будет непросто.

Наруто кивнул, показывая, что принял всё к сведению.

— А кто сказал, что мы сбежим? Слушай, Ли, у меня есть план. Сейчас объясню, — Наруто ухмыльнулся, прямо как Пустой, и замахнулся мечом. — Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу.

***

Гаара терпеливо ждал внизу. Что-то подсказывало — у этих двоих есть ещё тузы в рукаве. Голова ужасно болела: Шукаку орал в его голове, требуя крови, и эта чудовищная жажда передавалась и ему. Стоило увидеть напряженный поединок и каплю крови на щеке от ранения мечом, как он сорвался.

Вдруг сверху спрыгнул парень в зеленом трико, и Гаара стал его атаковать. Его товарищ в белом кимоно ещё не очнулся? Что же, ему же хуже. Парень в трико ловко уворачивался от его струй песка. Ему удалось подойти достаточно близко, и Гаара не стал церемониться: следующая струя настигла противника, и тот растворился в дыму. Клон?

— Сейчас! — сверху промелькнула тень — Наруто достал в воздухе меч, в котором отражался солнечный свет.

— Гетсуга Теншоу! — белая, намного более мощная волна чакры, чем раньше, полетела к песчаному шару. Наруто отвлекся, приземляясь на землю, и, когда он обернулся, песчаной сферы не было. Его взору предстал противник, тело которого пересекала длинная кровавая рана. Наруто ошеломленно заморгал. 

"Кто этот парень?"

Гаара ошалело дотронулся до огромной раны и расползающейся на одежде крови, и вдруг упал на колени, схватился за голову и взвыл, как сумасшедший. Наруто вновь почувствовал эту нестерпимую жажду убийства.

— Давай, Ли! — нога резко ударила в затылок противника, и тот вырубился и свалился на землю. Наруто быстро подбежал к нему. Так и есть, без сознания. Что же, хорошо, что к «наколдовать клона Ли, дать ему приблизиться и отвлечь врага, а затем самому ударить Гетсугой» он додумался добавить и запасной план. Ведь если этот парень пережил первую Гетсугу, кто знает, чего от него ожидать.

— Он без сознания?

— Вроде, — Ли кивнул. Его чакра исчезла, а кожа приобрела нормальный цвет. — Хотя это были Четвертые Врата…

Наруто почесал затылок и испуганно вздрогнул — по траве под незнакомцем медленно расползалась кровь.

— Нужно отнести его в больницу, — серьезно сказал он и наклонился. — Я возьму его, а ты…

— Что вы это делаете с нашим братом? — ошеломленно раздалось сзади. Наруто развернулся и замер — рядом возникли парень в темной одежде и с фиолетовыми полосками и девушка с огромным сложенным веером за спиной. Наруто растерялся. Девушка заметила незнакомца, и её лицо исказилось от ужаса.

— Гаара? — со страхом выдохнула она.

— Он всего лишь без сознания, — вскочил Наруто и испуганно замахал руками. — И между прочим, он сам предложил сражаться.

Девушка непонимающе посмотрела на него и через секунду вместе со спутником нависла над братом.

— Гаара!

— Темари, берем его и уходим, — её товарищ бросил недоброжелательный взгляд на Наруто. — С остальным разберемся позже.

Он поднял израненное тело, и спустя секунду на поляне о людях из другой деревни напоминала лишь темно-красная лужа на траве. Наруто облегченно выдохнул, как вдруг Ли свалился рядом и закричал от боли.

— Ли! — Наруто растерялся снова.

***

— Всё ведь хорошо, да? С Ли всё будет хорошо, да? — Наруто обеспокоенно крутился около Какаши, боясь услышать отрицательный ответ. Стать причиной смерти Ли он не хотел, пусть часть разума и понимала, что затеял всё не он.

Какаши вздохнул и успокоил Наруто:

— Слава богу, обошлось. Гай научил его одной опасной технике, но до конца тот её не реализовал, и Ли всего лишь неделю не сможет ходить. И нам сильно повезёт, если обойдётся без конфликта между деревнями. У нас с Песком и так напряжённые отношения, — Какаши серьезно взглянул на Наруто, который выдавил кривую улыбку. Возмущаться из-за противно сосущего чувства вины под ложечкой он совершенно не хотел. — Можешь идти.

— Ага, — внутри всё немного просияло, и Наруто направился к дверям. Главное - Ли выжил. С остальным он справится.

— И еще, Наруто, — сказал Какаши за его спиной. — Скоро начнется экзамен на чуунина. Пожалуйста, не приноси туда Обезглавливатель, — Наруто остановился и обиженно поджал губы. Откуда Какаши-сенсей всё знает? — Ты всё еще не очень хорошо владеешь им.

Чушь! То есть, да, Какаши-сенсей прав, но ведь причина отказа не только в этом — сенсей просто не хочет, чтобы он поразил всех своей крутостью. Наруто обиженно фыркнул.

— Хорошо.

***

— Привет, мелкий, — с радостной и в какой-то степени даже теплой ухмылкой поприветствовал его Пустой. У Наруто отлегло от сердца — он был безумно рад увидеть небоскрёбы, ставшие невероятно родными. Никакого дождя и темноты, а просто голубое небо с облаками и темные стекла с бетоном.

— А почему ты… — Наруто непонимающе уставился на Пустого, который выглядел, как и раньше.

— Нравится мне так, — хмыкнул Хичиго и заявил: — Неплохо ты победил того парня.

У Наруто отвалилась челюсть. Пустой никогда не хвалил его, а одаривал лишь издевками и, максимум, нейтральными фразами.

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? Сейчас случится что-то ужасное? — Наруто испуганно стал озираться, и Пустой ухмыльнулся, обнажив острые белые зубы.

— Верно, — он взял за руку ничего не понимающего Наруто и щелкнул пальцами. — Пойдем.

Тут же они оказались в другом месте — в огромном темном пространстве с водой под ногами и с темно-коричневыми каменными стенами. Наруто схватился за рукоять меча, но столкнулся с насмешливыми чёрно-жёлтыми глазами с огоньком издевки и, чуть помедлив, опустил оружие, давя в душе обиду.

— Это мы ещё где?

— Твой внутренний мир, — Пустой потянул его вперед, и Наруто, всё ещё сильно удивленный, послушно пошел в один из огромных темных коридоров.

— А разве не?..

— И тот тоже. Внутренний мир — понятие своеобразное, он может состоять из нескольких частей, — Наруто задумался, почему Пустой раньше не показывал эту часть, но спросить не успел — они быстро прошли несколько огромных коридоров, и руку Наруто отпустили.

— Пришли.

Наруто пораженно уставился на огромную золотую клетку, откуда на него смотрели большие оранжевые глаза.

— Здравствуй, Узумаки Наруто.


	14. Перед экзаменом на чунина. Часть 14

— Здравствуй, Узумаки Наруто, — перед ним показались большие оранжевые глаза, а затем и всё тело. Рыжий лис был огромным: высотой с небоскреб из прежнего внутреннего мира, а в длину… Наруто не хотел даже думать об этом.

— Кто это? Что он делает в моем внутреннем мире, Хичиго? — Наруто непонимающе и испуганно посмотрел на спокойного Пустого. — Я должен буду сразиться с ним?

Лис оглушительно захохотал, и Наруто подскочил на месте.

— Лучшие шиноби обходили меня стороной, а ты хочешь со мной сразиться? Да я тебя одним махом раздавлю, и твоя особенная сила не спасет тебя!

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Пустой сложил руки на груди, вызывающе ухмыльнулся и приподнял бровь. Наруто же тупо переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Хичиго, кто это вообще? — наконец возмутился он. — Что он делает в моём внутреннем мире? Это твоих рук дело?

Хичиго высокомерно хмыкнул, приложил пальцы к щеке и странно посмотрел на Наруто.

— Как думаешь, почему жители Конохи ненавидят тебя?

Этот вопрос окончательно выбил Наруто из колеи. Он полностью перестал понимать, что происходит, поэтому выдал удивленное:

— Я не знаю. Я думал, это из-за моих родителей.

Это была единственная логичная причина, что он придумал. Иначе почему старик Третий даже не называл их имена? Хоть кого-то из них? Просто «они были шиноби и погибли во время нападения Девятихвостого». Тем более, впечатление о родителях часто переносят на их детей, как Наруто пару раз замечал. Взять того же Конохомару, в котором многие видели лишь внука Третьего.

Лис снова захохотал, и Наруто вздрогнул.

— Видел это бы сейчас Намикадзе, — громко фыркнули, когда смех наконец-то прервался. — Я бы посмотрел на его глупую рожу. «Нашего сына будут считать героем» — ага, конечно! — лис с довольной мордой улёгся и положил голову на лапы.

— Сына? Ты знаешь, кто мой отец?

Лис многозначительно посмотрел на Пустого. Заинтересованный Наруто последовал его примеру, и Хичиго, хмыкнув и почесав затылок, стал говорить:

— Как я понял, при нападении Демона-Лиса одиннадцать лет назад твой отец, Четвертый Хокаге, запечатал его в тебе, — он показал рукой на клетку. — Его, собственно, ты и видишь перед собой.

У Наруто отвалилась челюсть. Он не знал, что делать, сказать, думать. И спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Стоп. Почему тогда все одиннадцать лет он мне не показывался? — Наруто скорчил пораженную рожу и развёл руками.

— Будто мне есть дело до такого ничтожества, как ты, — небрежно фыркнул Лис, чьи огромные глаза с ехидным интересом смотрели на него.

— А почему сейчас появился?

— Захотел, — Лис встал и вплотную приблизил морду к прутьям, и оранжевые глаза вперились в Наруто. — Боишься, Узумаки Наруто?

Наруто справился с огромной растерянностью и хмыкнул.

— Черта с два, — на лице Наруто отразилась буря эмоций. — Мой отец — Четвёртый Хокаге? Тот, кто почти разрушил всю деревню давным-давно, всю жизнь был во мне запечатан? Я ни черта не понимаю! — закричал он в отчаянии. Лис удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся.

— Остальное узнаешь сам. И ещё — Демон-Лис сделал небольшую паузу. — Тот парень с песком, с которым ты сражался — в нём сидит Шукаку, Однохвостый. Из всех нас, Хвостатых, он был самым бешеным, — огромный хвост лиса чуть дёрнулся. — Будь осторожнее с ним.

В следующий миг Наруто и Хичиго оказались среди молчаливых небоскребов. Наруто заморгал, тупо пялясь на медленно проплывающие облака.

— А? Что? Где я? — Наруто посмотрел на спокойного Пустого и закричал: — Объясни мне, что все это значит!

Пустой издевательски изогнул белую бровь.

— Спросишь потом вашего Хокаге. Уверен, он расскажет обо всем лучше меня, — проскрежетал он с неприязнью, так как недолюбливал Третьего.

— Э-э-эй, так не пойдет! — Наруто замахал руками. — Верни Лиса!

— Этот коврик для блох вряд ли что-то ещё захочет тебе рассказать, — уголок рта Пустого высокомерно приподнялся. — Хочешь узнать больше — отлично! Постарайся быстрее вернуться в свой мир и узнать! И кстати, — тёмно-жёлтые глаза прищурились. — Где заколка?

Наруто сдулся. Как только он вспомнил про неё, то помчался на поляну и несколько раз тщательно обыскал её. Но тщетно — заколка будто сквозь землю провалилась.

— Я её потерял, — Наруто виновато закусил губу. — Извини.

Пустой, что хотел испустить пару издевок, нахмурился. Он и не знал, что Наруто эта потеря так задела. Ему произошедшее тоже было неприятно — заколка была последним напоминанием о Зангецу. Но отыграться на Наруто или как-то укорить его за содеянное не было настроения. И в этом нет смысла — мелкий сам себя во всём обвинит и пристыдит не хуже него.

— Ну и ладно, — Пустой пожал плечами и оскалился. Почувствовав, что сейчас произойдет, Наруто встал в боевую стойку, и Пустой широко и довольно ухмыльнулся. — Давай сражаться, мелкий.

***

Проснувшись, Наруто честно не знал, что думать. Его отцом был Четвертый Хокаге? В нем запечатан Демон-Лис? Всё это было столь нереально и не представимо, что походило на сон. С другой стороны, кто тогда сидел в клетке? Наруто ошарашенно поглядел в окно и задумался, зарывшись пальцами в лохматые светлые волосы. Но тяжёлые размышления ни к чему не привели. Поэтому, зло тряхнув головой, он решил для начала сделать запланированное.

***

— С тобой точно все будет в порядке?

— Да, врачи так говорят, — и правда, Ли, нетерпеливо лежащий в кровати палаты, весь светился энергией. — Спасибо, что посетил меня, Наруто-кун. Кстати, не хочешь стать моим вечным соперником? — он с надеждой посмотрел на Наруто. Наруто потрогал шею и немного растерялся. Звучит как предложение дружбы. Хотя, наверное, это оно и есть — всё же Ли странный малый. Просто… никто прямо не предлагал ему её. Нет, друзьями он назвал бы Хинату, Базза, Саске, Сакуру и Какаши. Да даже Пустого, каким бы жутким тот не был. Но там это получилось само собой. Поэтому Наруто широко улыбнулся, скрывая неловкость в сердце.

— Почему бы и нет, — он присел на край кровати, и Ли воспылал.

— Отлично! — он вскочил на кровати и радостно поднял палец вверх. — Когда я выйду, мы обязательно сразимся с тобой и не раз!

— Ага, — Наруто интуитивно ощутил, что это не сулит ничего хорошего, и дверь палаты негромко скрипнула.

— Ли, тебе же всё ещё нужно лежать в кровати! — возмутилась девушка, что вошла в комнату и удивилась при виде Наруто. — Кто это?

— О, это Наруто-кун! — поднял руку Ли. — Знакомься, это мои сокомандники и друзья — Неджи-кун и Тен-Тен. Хотя с Неджи ты уже знаком…

Наруто встретился взглядом с парнем со строгими серыми глазами без зрачков, который вошел в комнату за девушкой.

— С чего ты решил?

Ли недоуменно моргнул.

— А разве не от него ты узнал про меня?

— Мне сказала его сестра.

— Не говорите о человеке в третьем лице, будто его нет в комнате, — холодно заметил Неджи и хмуро посмотрел на Наруто. — Ты знаком с Ханаби-сама?

— Нет, с Хинатой, — пожал плечами Наруто, и серые глаза помрачнели сильнее. Ли же разговорился с Тен-Тен, и Наруто незаметно ушел, пытаясь игнорировать пристальный взгляд Неджи в спину.

***

— Разрешение на экзамен на чунина? — Наруто удивленно повертел бумажку и радостно спросил: — А когда мы станем ими, то сможем выполнять сложные миссии?

— Конечно, Наруто, — Какаши вздохнул, поражаясь энтузиазму Наруто. — Но спасать мир вам никто не даст.

— Отлично! — Наруто вскочил и радостно замахал руками. — Тогда мы постараемся и пройдём его!

Саске хмыкнул, а Сакура, помедлив, кивнула.

— Хорошо, — Какаши кратко объяснил, куда приходить, и исчез в дыму. Саске куда-то ушёл, погрузившись в свои мысли, а Наруто сделал тоже самое, но сидя на месте. Когда он встал и пошел домой, то обнаружил в одном из переулков Сакуру и направился к ней.

— Как дела, Сакура-чан? — дружелюбно спросил он. — Пойдешь на экзамен на чунина?

Сакура странно взглянула на него и сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Ну… Скорее всего. Ты что-то хотел, Наруто?

— Да, — Наруто замялся, и Сакура удивилась: он выглядел… неуверенным? — Спросить у тебя кое-что. Но это, наверное, надолго, так что пойдем в раменную! — он вновь стал привычным радостным дурачком. Заинтересовавшаяся Сакура кивнула.

— Хорошо. Только это не свидание, — быстро добавила она, вспомнив, как Наруто пару раз по-идиотски пытался заигрывать с ней, и увидела, как тот недоуменно моргнул.

— А что, так можно?

— НЕТ! — отрезала Сакура, и Наруто не рискнул что-то уточнять.

***

— О, новая подруга, Наруто-кун? — хмыкнул Базз, когда поставил перед ними тарелку с лапшой. Сакура несказанно удивилась.

— Новая?

— Он говорит о Хинате-чан, — Наруто принялся за еду. — Мы с ней давно дружим и тренируемся по утрам.

Сакура удивилась. Наруто… тренируется? Нет, это логично, учитывая, как он ловко орудовал мечом, но всё же… странно. Да ещё и с девушкой. Странно потому, что в Академии Наруто был полным раздолбаем. Хотя нет, не полным — Сакура вспомнила, что он был одним из лучших в тайдзюцу. Но на фоне неудач в остальном и предыдущих лет все привыкли считать его дурачком.

— Понятно, — Сакура стала есть рамен, размышляя об экзамене. Она никогда не обладала выдающимися талантами, но была очень хороша в Академии за счет ума и усердия. Правильно отвечала на вопросы, делала верные техники и печати. И всё же Саске и Наруто были совершенно на другом уровне. В битвах с Забузой она только и могла, что стоять и охранять Тадзуну. Нет, в этом и состояла её миссия, но она знала, что не продержалась бы против Забузы, как Наруто, или против Хаку, как Саске.

— Слушай, Сакура-чан… — отвлек её Наруто, когда она доела. — Что ты знаешь о Четвертом Хокаге?

Сакура немного удивилась.

— А тебе зачем это?

— Ну, я же хочу стать Хокаге, — Наруто гордо подбоченился. — Вот и интересно знать, чем он занимался. Кто-то даже говорил, что он был даже круче Третьего, — хвастливо закончил он.

— Ну… — Сакура почесала затылок: они плотно изучали деятельность Хокаге в прошлом году, но у нее была хорошая память. — А разве мы это не изучали на уроках?

Наруто выдавил неловкий смешок.

— Я спал, — он наклонился к Сакуре и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Сакура-чан!

Сакура немного опешила от напора, но положила палочки около тарелки.

— Хорошо. Слушай.

Наруто ловил каждое слово, отчего вначале Сакуре было неуютно. Пару раз к ним выходил парень из раменной и тоже слушал её. Она бы не сказала, что рассказывала слишком интересно. Скорей, просто оперировала фактами, поэтому не угасающий, повышенный интерес Наруто был ей непонятен. Хотя это же связано с его заветной мечтой…

— Четвертый погиб в ночь нападения Демона-Лиса, победив его, — закончила Сакура. Наруто задумался.

— А как он победил его? В смысле, он же один человек, а Демон-Лис наверняка сильный, раз его не одолели столько шиноби сразу.

Сакура тщетно попыталась что-то отыскать в памяти.

— Подробностей я не знаю. Как-то победил.

Наруто кивнул и ушел в свои мысли.

— Понятно. Спасибо большое, Сакура-чан

Видеть задумчивого Наруто было для Сакуры в новичку. Она бы непременно спросила его об этом, но сейчас её сильней волновало другое.

— Наруто, — она сложила руки в замок на столике. — Я кое о чем беспокоюсь.

Наруто оживился и пододвинулся ближе.

— О чем же?

Сакура вздохнула. Да, Наруто был идиотом, но, когда надо, становился серьезным. Да, у него вряд ли было много жизненного опыта, но больше спросить некого. Обратиться к более рассудительному Саске она стесняется, Какаши она не найдёт, да и не стоит спрашивать его о таком, а родители вообще не связаны с жизнью шиноби.

— У меня, в отличие от вас с Саске, нет особых талантов. Да, я хорошо училась в академии, но вряд ли выстою против хоть сколько-то сильного шиноби.

— И что? — незамедлительно спросил Наруто. — Звучит так, будто ты не хочешь идти на экзамен, Сакура-чан.

Сакура с удивлением посмотрела на Наруто и вздохнула. Хотела бы она иметь причины для такой уверенности в себе.

— Есть немного, — Сакура облокотилась на стол и положила голову на руки. — Я не уверена, что достойна звания чунина как раз именно по этой причине.

Наруто изумленно моргнул и подсел вплотную.

— Ну и что, что ты не можешь этого сделать? — с жаром начал он. — У тебя есть другие полезные качества, Сакура-чан! Ты лучше всех нас владеешь чакрой и гендзюцу, а ещё много знаешь! Уверен, твои знания пригодятся нам в дальнейшем, — Сакура немного растерялась от такого напора. — Вот заблудимся мы в лесу, и кто нас спасет? Правильно — ты, Сакура-чан, нас спасешь! — совершенно искренне строчил пулеметную очередь Наруто. — Или, если мы с чем-то столкнемся, наложишь на противника гендзюцу, и нам даже сражаться не придется!

Сакура задумалась. Гендзюцу у неё и правда получалось хорошо, но, с другой стороны, эти техники имели ряд особенностей. Надо хорошо постараться, чтобы гендзюцу не раскусили, учесть все мелочи, а еще оно требовало хорошего контроля над чакрой — всё это у нее более-менее было. Самый главный минус — большинство рано или поздно догадываются о наличии гендзюцу. С другой — будь ты хоть Саннин, пока не знаешь об иллюзии, преимущество на стороне врага. Сакура задумчиво взглянула на Наруто. Вот он бы, скорее всего, выбрался из иллюзии не сразу. Если бы вообще выбрался. Разобрался, что это гендзюцу — скорее всего, пусть и кажется на первый взгляд идиотом, но вряд ли бы преодолел его.

— Вспомни наших одноклассников: кто из них вообще настолько же силен, как мы с Саске? — продолжал горячо увещевать ее Наруто. — Хотя Саске не так уж и крут, если посмотреть…

— Что? — Сакура набычилась, и Наруто быстро отодвинулся, так как не хотел умирать молодым.

— Я не говорю, что он слабак, — сказал он, но не удержался: — Но я точно лучше его. И, если что, мы обязательно тебе поможем, Сакура-чан. А, ты, в случае чего, поможешь нам, — Наруто так дружелюбно улыбнулся, что Сакура простила слова о Саске и лишь вперилась в Наруто недовольным взглядом. Тем более, после его слов уверенности на душе Сакуры значительно прибавилось.

— Кстати, давно хотела спросить: что с тобой творится, Наруто? — со всей серьёзностью спросила Сакура. Наруто, как она и ожидала, очень неумело изобразил растерянность и выдавил смешок.

— В смысле?

Сакура вздохнула.

— Ты так быстро среагировал, убив тех ниндзя. Сражался на равных с Забузой, достав откуда-то белый меч. Выжил при попадании игл в горло. Тот жуткий смех на мосту. То, как ты часто болтал с пустотой, твои постоянные недомолвки, — Сакура обеспокоенно посмотрела на Наруто, что виновато отвел глаза. — Мы с Саске волнуемся за тебя, Наруто.

В раменной повисла неуютная тишина. На лице Наруто было столько сомнений, что Сакура пожалела, что затронула эту тему.

— Я сейчас не готов об этом рассказывать, — наконец Наруто поднял голову, и легкая, печальная улыбка тронула его губы. — Давай после экзамена на чунина? Просто… — Наруто замялся. — Это личное, Сакура-чан.

Сакура кивнула — после этой улыбки ей стало немного легче.

— Хорошо, — Сакура посмотрела на часы и поспешила завершить неловкую тишину. — Мне надо идти, так что встретимся на экзамене, Наруто-кун, — она встала, обнадеживающе улыбнулась Наруто, и, получив в ответ такую же улыбку, ушла.

— Хорошо, — Наруто некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, а потом взглянул на часы, и голубые глаза потемнели. — Мне тоже надо идти.

***

— Нам надо поговорить, — Хокаге удивленно посмотрел на Наруто, что залез в кабинет через окно.

— Наруто?

Наруто на секунду закрыл глаза, а затем выпалил:

— Правда ли, что во мне заключен Девятихвостый, одиннадцать лет назад погубивший деревню? — Наруто вперился в Третьего. — А моим отцом был Четвертый Хокаге?

Хокаге помолчал.

— Да, — кратко, но ёмко ответил он, и сердце Наруто упало в пятки окончательно. У него оставалась еще призрачная надежда, что Лис что-то перепутал или соврал, раз у Четвертого Хокаге, Минато Намикадзе, другая фамилия. А нет. Наруто закусил губу.

— Почему вы не говорили это мне? — гневно заговорил он. — Ни о Девятихвостом, ни о моих родителях? Почему все знали об этом, а я — нет?

— Кто твои родители, знала лишь пара человек, — спокойно ответил Хокаге. — У Четвертого было много врагов, поэтому я и дал тебе фамилию твоей матери, Кушины Узумаки. А о Девятихвостом внутри я запретил говорить, надеясь на то, что дети родителей, чьи родственники погибли в том происшествии, не будут ненавидеть тебя.

Наруто не знал, смеяться или плакать. Он только что узнал имя матери. И старик действительно не видел, что его тактика не работает, и ровесники обходят его стороной?

— А почему вы не сказали об этом мне? Что внутри меня — Девятихвостый и кем были мои родители? — внутри Наруто, при взгляде на невозмутимого Хокаге, начал закипать гнев. Ну как невозмутимого — в светлых глазах с сеткой морщин вокруг было сильное сожаление. Но зачем оно Наруто?

— Про последнее — потому что ты мог узнать и о первом, и наверняка узнал. Первое — Хокаге наклонил голову. — Как думаешь, ты, будучи ребенком, воспринял бы такое?

Наруто усмехнулся. Да, старик был прав. Вот только ребенком он перестал быть с первой ночи, первого сражения с Пустым, с засевшим в голове насмешливым и ядовитым:

 _«Тебе никто не поможет»_.

— А если бы я не пришел сюда? — помрачнел и закричал, не сдерживаясь, Наруто. — Сколько бы вы еще молчали? Год, десять, двадцать лет? — пальцы сжались в кулаки, и ногти больно впились в кожу. — Если бы сам Лис не рассказал мне это, то я бы всю жизнь и дальше жил в неведении?!

— Наруто?! — со страхом воскликнул Третий, когда тот запрыгнул на балкон.

— Идите вы к черту! — лицо Наруто исказилось от гнева, и через секунду он пропал с кресла.

Морщинистая рука повисла в воздухе, и Хокаге сел в кресло, терзаемый чувством вины.

***

Наруто бродил по городу, не замечая, что ноги несут его по знакомым улицам. В какой-то миг он с кем-то столкнулся, то хотел быстро и скомкано извиниться и пойти дальше, как вдруг его схватили за руку.

— Наруто! Что ты здесь делаешь? — когда Наруто поднял голову, чёрные глаза Саске расширились: по щекам с «усиками» катились слезы.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Наруто сквозь них. Что делать дальше, Саске не знал совершенно, поэтому ляпнул:

— Плачешь?

— Как видишь, — Наруто вытер рукавом щеку. — И что — смеяться будешь?

Чёрные глаза расширились сильней — таким изумленным Наруто не видел Саске никогда. Саске изогнул черные брови.

— Кто в здравом уме смеется над чужими слёзами?

Наруто выдавил смешок и улыбнулся.

— Уверен, он бы посмеялся и назвал бы это слабостью, — он отвел глаза, явно кого-то вспоминая. Кого, Саске не слишком интересовало. Надеясь, что он поступает правильно, Саске схватил Наруто за руку, и вскоре они оказались в раменной.

— Можно нам четыре порции рамена? — обратился Саске к парню за стойкой. — А еще лучше все восемь.

— Хорошо, — парень, внезапно для Саске, подошел и с сильным волнением обратился к Наруто. — Наруто, ты плачешь? Что с тобой случилось?

Наруто в третий раз улыбнулся.

— Ничего, — прошептал он. — То есть, да, раньше мне было, из-за чего плакать, а вот сейчас я подумал и понял — ничего не изменилось. Совершенно ничего, — Наруто снова потер глаза. Внезапно перед ним возникла миска с лапшой.

— В таком случае скушай весь этот рамен и больше не реви, добе, — Саске серьезно смотрел на него, про себя сильно беспокоясь, сработает ли.

 _«Мы с Саске сильно волнуемся за тебя»_. Наруто кивнул.

— Спасибо, Саске, — улыбка стала шире, и он накинулся на рамен.

— Не за что, — фыркнул Саске и отвернулся.

В теплой раменной стоял приятный аромат лапши и мяса. Саске незаметно задумался о своём. Когда он очнулся, то увидел, что Наруто спит, положив голову на стол, заботливо укрытый красным вязаным пледом, а восемь тарелок куда-то исчезли. Он вспомнил обеспокоенного парня с розовой косичкой и в фартуке и мысленно поблагодарил его

***

— Привет, мелкий, — Пустой возник перед Наруто и с интересом посмотрел на него. — Я же говорил тебе, что этот старик — мутная личность.

Хичиго не любил Третьего. Серьезно, вся его «забота» сводилась к деньгам, присылаемым каждую неделю (и то наверняка казенным), и приходом и советам в трудные минуты. Нет, другие не делали и этого, и всё же Пустой считал, что люди должны заботиться друг о друге хотя бы немного больше — похоже, это он перенял от Ичиго с его двумя младшими сестрами. Может этот Хокаге сделать чуточку больше? Может, а не делает. Поэтому и не стоит строить из себя заботливого старичка.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно Пустой увидел на лице Наруто улыбку. — А я рад. Рад, что узнал, наконец, имена родителей и кем был отец. А то я напридумывал себе всякого, — с облегчением сказал Наруто. — Завтра не отстану от Хокаге, пока он не расскажет всё о них! А я уверен, что он знает о них очень многое, — в голубых глазах отразились небывалые энтузиазм и упрямство. — А то, что я это узнал, ничего не меняет, — уверенно закончил Наруто. — Лис, как и сидел, так и сидит во мне, как и ты. И я до сих пор Узумаки Наруто. Так что, — Наруто вытащил меч, встал в боевую стойку и вызывающе усмехнулся: — Сразимся.

Пустой хмыкнул. То, что Наруто не стал долго тосковать (или пытался это делать), не могло его не радовать

— Погоди, — Пустой сам не верил, что говорит это, как и удивленный Наруто напротив. — Насчет этого коврика с блохами. Мы договорились, чтобы он не мешал тебе и даже мог пару раз помочь, но взамен мы должны найти ему одного человека.

Наруто удивился сильней.

— И кого же?

Пустой напряг память.

— Мудреца Шести Путей.


	15. Экзамен на чунина. Часть 15

— Мудрец Шести Путей? — изумился Наруто. — А это разве не просто легенда?

— А я откуда знаю? — хмыкнул и пожал плечами Пустой. — Лис сказал, что знаком с ним.

В голубых глазах загорелся сильный интерес.

— Правда? — Наруто шагнул вперёд.

— Я же сказал, что не знаю! Больше этот лис мне ничего не сказал. Хочешь поговорить с ним — поговори, но напрямую, я не буду мотаться между вами, — отрезал Пустой с небольшим фырканьем. Наруто не стал спорить, а слегка нахмурился и спросил:

— А как?

— Сам разберись. А пока, — ухмыльнулся Пустой и поднял меч. — Давай сражаться.

— Давай, — Наруто так же ухмыльнулся и замахнулся оружием. — Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу.

— Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу, — проскрежетал Пустой в ответ, и клинки схлестнулись.

***

Ему не привыкать делить Короля с кем-то чужим.

_— Слушай, ты, — мужчина обернулся, когда к нему подошел Пустой: обычно тот игнорировал его, не считая одного раза, когда захотел подраться. — Тебя хоть как зовут?_

_Мужчина помолчал._

_— Зангецу._

_— Это моё имя! — взорвался Пустой, и его лицо исказилось в гневной гримасе._

_— Теперь оно тоже и моё, — спокойно ответил мужчина и взглянул на Пустого из-под странных очков. — Люди же могут иметь одинаковые имена._

_Пустой поморщился. Этот тип, что, издевается?_

_— Но ты не человек! И я тоже!_

_— А какая разница?_

_Пустой схватился за рукоять, но вспомнил, что это бесполезно. В прошлый раз его вырубили почти сразу, что заставляло одновременно ненавидеть и уважать этого типа. Поэтому Пустой пошел на попятную и презрительно фыркнул._

_— Так, ладно, зови себя хоть кактусом, мне всё равно, — черно-желтые глаза потемнели. — Чего ты хочешь от Ичиго?_

_«Зангецу» развернулся к нему. Пусть его лицо и не изменилось, Пустой ощутил некоторое удивление._

_— В смысле?_

_Пустой неприятно оскалился и использовал остатки терпения:_

_— С какой целью ты помогаешь ему стать сильнее? Я, конечно, ненавижу тебя, но то, что ты помогаешь Ичиго за просто так, настораживает, — белые губы растянулись сильней. — Что ты с ним хочешь сделать в будущем? Переманить на темную сторону Силы?_

_«Зангецу» снова ответил не сразу, что начало раздражать Пустого._

_— Ничего — мужчина покачал головой и посмотрел на голубое небо с облаками. — Я ничего не хочу с ним сделать. Я лишь хочу, чтобы он избежал этой самой стороны._

_— Да ладно! — Пустой с издевкой всплеснул руками. — Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя нет какой-то тайной цели._

_— Я просто хочу быть его другом и защищать его, — невозмутимо произнёс мужчина. — Верить или нет — твое право. Но мне кажется, ты, как духовный меч, должен это понять._

_Пустой псевдо-удивленно приподнял бровь._

_— Что же ты в таком случае дал захватить мне его тело? — он присел на край небоскреба, положил ногу на ногу, а потом — голову на руку._

_— Я не могу управлять тобой, ты же знаешь. Ограничить до какой-то степени — да. Иначе не дал бы тебе сказать Ичиго, что Зангецу — это ты._

_— А толку? — Пустой поморщился. — Благодаря тебе, он вообще ничего не понял, — проворчал он и немного обнажил острые белые зубы. — Он такой идиот._

_Он, конечно, мог бы сказать ещё прямее, но чёрт! Если этот идиот так не понимает, он не будет всё разъяснять по полочкам! Пустой бросил злой взгляд на «Зангецу». Тот пробудился раньше него, и сделал так, чтобы Ичиго поверил, что он — его настоящий духовный меч. Хотя, если разобраться, кому нужен пусть и свой, но безумный духовный меч вместо менее проблемного, верного и сильного незнакомца?_

_— Не волнуйся — ему всего пятнадцать. А шинигами он вообще меньше двух лет. Для них это очень маленький срок, — Пустой скривился, подняв голову на невозмутимого «Зангецу». Нет, этот тип точно издевается._

_— Вот твоих утешений мне точно не надо, — грубо отрезал он. — Ты хоть кто вообще? Человек, другой занпакто, шинигами? Или вообще квинси?_

_«И снова эта чёртова пауза!»_

_— Когда Король догадается, я расскажу ему обо всем, — «Зангецу» присел рядом, и Пустой демонстративно отодвинулся. «Зангецу» никак не отреагировал на это. — А пока пусть всё остается так, как есть._

_Пустой издевательски хмыкнул._

_— Не боишься, что он прибьёт тебя за обман?_

_— Не боюсь, — «Зангецу» повернулся к нему. — И странно слышать от тебя волнение обо мне._

_Пустой приподнял бровь._

_— Ты связан с Королём. А значит, это касается и его, — высокомерно ответил он, и во внутреннем мире воцарилось спокойное молчание._

***

Хокаге, как назло, в резиденции утром не оказалось. На попытки узнать, куда пропал Третий, на Наруто раздраженно шикали и велели уходить. Наруто сел на крышу резиденции Хокаге и сделал неутешительные выводы: Третий сбежал. Ну ничего, он обязательно найдёт его и достанет! Даже на том свете достанет! До начала экзамена он просто без толку помотался по деревне — даже Хината-чан почему-то не пришла на утреннюю тренировку, но печалиться Наруто не стал: наверняка она готовится к экзамену на чунина!

Насчет идеи найти Мудреца Шести Путей: она звучала… невыполнимо и интересно. Прямо так, как он любит. Мудрец Шести Путей — человек, которого все считают легендой. Откуда Лис его знает? Наруто твердо решил узнать больше о Демоне-Лисе и придумать, как связаться с ним во внутреннем мире. А еще если он найдет этого Мудреца, то все точно поймут, насколько он крут, и назначат его Хокаге. Решено: после экзамена на чунина активно заняться этим!

Когда Наруто пришел на экзамен, то обнаружил там толпу и двух парней, не дающих пройти в нужный кабинет. Впрочем, подошедшие Саске и Сакура быстро раскусили их. Два парня оказались экзаменаторами под Техникой Превращения, а класс — другим кабинетом под гендзюцу и негласным первым испытанием.

После этого на Наруто сзади накинулись:

— Э-Э-Эй, Наруто! — это оказался радостный Рок Ли. — Я рад тебя видеть, мой вечный соперник! Надеюсь, мы с тобой сразимся!

Наруто растерялся, а Ли заметил Саске.

— И с тобой я тоже сражусь, — стал серьезным он. — Ты выглядишь сильным.

Саске усмехнулся.

— Не только выгляжу.

Они где-то с полминуты поиграли в напряженные «гляделки», а потом Ли заметил Сакуру и попытался флиртовать с ней. Сакура несколько ошалела и нервно увернулась от сердечка, летящего в ее сторону. Тем временем к ним подошли девушка и парень, которых Наруто видел в палате.

— Ли, пожалуйста, если убегаешь, предупреждай об этом, — строго попросил второй.

— Хорошо, Неджи-кун! Просто я увидел Наруто-куна и поприветствовал его! — Неджи серьезно посмотрел на Наруто и вызывающе ухмыльнулся.

— Надеюсь, я сражусь с тобой.

— Я тоже, — Наруто хотел усмехнуться, но почувствовал, как сзади его кто-то прожигает ледяным взглядом. Если бы им можно было убить, то Наруто в первую миллисекунду бы умер.

— Что за… — Наруто повернулся и растерялся — в начале коридора, в шести-семи метрах от них, стоял парень с поляны. Словно по случайности (вероятно, люди интуитивно ощущали что-то и предусмотрительно расступились к стенам) между ними образовалось пустое пространство. Наруто почувствовал, как Саске и Ли приблизились к нему и встали рядом.

Парень поднял руку и указал пальцем на них.

— Я убью вас, — бирюзовые глаза с лютой ненавистью глядели на них, и Наруто, вздрогнув, нарочито уверенно усмехнулся.

— Посмотрим. Уверен, судя по прошлому разу, это у тебя точно получится.

Лицо парня страшно исказилось, и он шагнул вперед, как вдруг его окликнули:

— Гаара, успокойся, — парень замер и мрачно оглянулся на сокомандницу. Наруто поразился её выдержке, и вдруг девушка пристально взглянула на него. — Парень, если не хочешь проблем, не зли Гаару.

Это лишь усилило раздражение Наруто. Может, это он предложил подраться на той поляне?

— А он, если не хочет проблем, пусть не приближается ко мне, — вызывающе и нагло прищурился он. — Поверь, тогда тебе даже демон не поможет.

Гаара изумленно распахнул глаза, а его товарищи выглядели ещё более ошарашенными.

— Откуда ты?..

Вдруг Наруто сзади тронули за плечо и, подняв голову, он обнаружил сверху Какаши-сенсея.

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе, Наруто? — Какаши мило улыбнулся сквозь полумаску, и по спине Наруто пробежали мурашки.

— Да-да, я помню, конечно! — быстро закивал он.

— Тогда идемте, — Какаши развернулся и направился к дверям кабинета, и ребята последовали за ним. Наруто старался игнорировал сверлящий дырку в спине взгляд. — Хорошо, что вы пришли втроём.

— Это почему? — спросила Сакура.

— Экзамен можно сдавать только командами, — все трое недоуменно посмотрели на Какаши, и Наруто выпалил:

— Стоп. А почему вы раньше не сказали?

— Каждый должен был принять решение сам, идти на экзамен или нет, — Какаши пожал плечами. — Если бы кто-то пришел только потому, что его уговорили другие, это было бы неправильно.

Наруто не мог не согласиться с этим, но…

— А если бы я сегодня серьезно заболел? А если упал с обрыва? А если бы меня или Саске сожрал гигантский змей-людоед?

Саске кашлянул.

— Последнего не случилось бы точно, — хмыкнул Какаши. Они остановились у больших дверей, и Какаши обнадеживающе улыбнулся. — Я горжусь вами, ребята. А теперь идите и станьте чунинами!

Три пары глаз с азартом посмотрели на него.

— Идем! — Наруто толкнул двери, и они, не сговариваясь, одновременно шагнули вперед.

***

— Сколько людей тут! — Наруто осмотрел наполненный людьми класс и поддался порыву: — Отлично! Слушайте все! Я одолею всех вас и стану Хокаге!

Все недружелюбно уставились на них. Саске хлопнул ладонью по лбу, а Сакура шокировано уставилась на него. Наруто вызывающе усмехнулся. Он вспомнил Пустого, который не любил голословных заявлений, считая, что нужно вначале делать, а потом говорить. Но теперь он вряд ли был бы против: Наруто знал, что он точно также с вызовом, с некоторым высокомерием и нетерпеливым предвкушением глядел на остальных. _Посмотрим, на что вы способны._

Потом они перекинулись парой острых словечек с Кибой, поговорили с парнем в очках, который представился Кабуто, и у которого оказались карточки с досье на всех.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня есть Обезглавливатель? — Наруто прищурился, оглядывая их.

— Связи, — Кабуто хитро блеснул очками. — И ты хвастался этим каждому встречному.

Наруто стушевался. Затем у Кабуто произошла стычка с ниндзя из Деревни Звука, которую почти сразу прервали появившиеся экзаменаторы. Широкоплечий мужчина сурового вида и со шрамом на лице представился Ибики Морино и объяснил правила первого экзамена. Письменного теста. У Наруто отвалилась челюсть. Почему именно это? Да, экзаменаторы имели полное право выбрать любое испытание, но тесты давались ему хуже всего. Что за подстава сразу же?

Ну ничего, он справится. Хотя по мере того, как мужчина объяснял правила, Наруто становилось всё хуже. Но правила он вроде понял.

Изначально у каждого десять баллов. Правильный вопрос — одно очко. Ответишь на все вопросы правильно к концу экзамена — сохранишь свои десять баллов. Неправильный ответ — минус балл. Попытка списывания — минус два. Если из-за списывания потратить все начальные десять баллов — вашу команду автоматически выгоняют. Но самое страшное не это — каждый из членов команды должен ответить хотя бы на один вопрос. У Наруто даже не было слов — в голове вертелась одна нецензурщина, подслушанная от Пустого. Причем больших отличий, несмотря на разные миры, не было. Наверно, люди думают одинаково.

Наруто не успел запаниковать, как экзамен начался.

***

Наруто просмотрел вопросы, и понял, что ничего не знает. Кто знал, что в Академии надо было действительно учиться! А ему нужно ответить хотя бы на один вопрос. Что делать?

Выбора нет. Придется списать. Но как, чтобы никто не заметил? У Саске и Сакуры вряд ли есть подходящие техники, поэтому на них рассчитывать не приходится. Как и у него их нет. Наруто схватился за голову. Думай, думай. Ну не может же быть все так плохо…

Стоп! Наруто осенило. Он сложил руки в особом жесте и сосредоточился. Давай, давай…

— Привет, мелкий, — Пустой возник перед Наруто и обвел недоуменным взглядом класс. — Что я здесь делаю?

Наруто что-то написал на листе, и Пустой заинтересованно склонился над ним.

«Помоги мне, пожалуйста, списать», — Пустой непонимающе взглянул на листок и громко и издевательски захохотал. Наруто подпрыгнул и опасливо огляделся. Но нет, слава богу, никто не заметил смеха Хичиго, как и его самого.

— Мелкий, я кровожадный Пустой, а не твоя ручная собачка, — высокомерно ответил Пустой, когда закончил хохотать, и приподнял бровь.

«Пожалуйста», — глаза Наруто глядели столь умоляюще, что Пустой даже язвить не стал, а лишь растянул губы в издевательской ухмылке. Оказывается, как просто заставить Короля отчаяться.

— Хорошо, — Наруто удивился, что Пустой так быстро согласился, как вдруг ухмылка стала ещё более издевательской. — Но взамен ты должен будешь мне желание.

Наруто встретился с чёрно-жёлтыми глазами и ядовитой улыбкой и также коварно улыбнулся. Он не даст слабину перед Хичиго.

«Согласен».

— Отлично, — Пустой спустился и стал смотреть листки других. Наконец он остановился перед одним из людей и посмотрел вверх. — Мелкий, тебе же необязательно ответить на все вопросы? Из полностью письменных тут лишь второй и седьмой. Пойдет?

Наруто кивнул. Пустой показал острые треугольные зубы.

— А теперь слушай, — Пустой наклонился и вдруг понял, что его видят — глаза человека перед ним пораженно смотрели прямо на него. Пустой быстро справился с удивлением и показал самую «милую» улыбку.

— Привет.

***

— А сейчас — последний вопрос, — выдернули Наруто из раздумий. — Если вы ответите на него, пройдете дальше. Не ответите — навсегда потеряете шанс стать чунинами, как и ваша команда. Всех, кто хочет отказаться — прошу на выход.

Наруто выпучил глаза? Но ведь это бессмысленно! Можно было сразу начать с этого вопроса! Или нет? Вдруг в этом есть особый смысл, как в том испытании Пустого в темноте? Он задумался, но так ни к чему и не пришел. А аудитория всё пустела. Наруто переглянулся с Сакурой, что немного растерянно глядела на него, и с Саске, по лицу которого не мог прочитать эмоции. Интересно, что они думают?

Стоп. А разве это важно?

 _«Каждый должен был принять решение сам»_ — вспомнил Наруто слова Какаши-сенсея и усмехнулся. Когда Наруто встретился взглядом с Ибики Морино, то закинул ногу на ногу и улыбнулся, стараясь как можно лучше копировать Пустого. Судя по слегка вытянувшемуся лицу мужчины, у него это получилось. Или как раз наоборот.

Он готов рискнуть.

Когда мучительное ожидание закончилось, мужчина неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Все, кто остались — прошли экзамен!

У Наруто в который раз отвалилась челюсть. Дальше следовало объяснение, что первые девять вопросов были проверка на добычу информации, что порой ценится дороже золота. При этом мужчина показал в качестве наглядного примера свою изуродованную голову, а при объяснении десятого вопроса вообще провел параллели с миссиями шиноби — как бы вы не боялись неизвестности в них и опасности для товарищей, выполнять их все равно надо. Наруто зауважал этого мужчину.

А потом к ним, разбив окна в класс, ворвалась девушка, представившаяся Анко-сенсеем и вторым экзаменатором.

***

Наруто смотрел на Лес Смерти и слушал правила второго этапа. И почему-то чувствовал хищное предвкушение. Как ни дать ни взять, Пустой сделал его своеобразным мазохистом. Но это ощущение было приятным. Как тогда, когда он хотел убить Мизуки. И сейчас он тоже интуитивно знал, что Пустой чувствует то же самое, что и он, насмешливо предвкушая веселье и довольно мурлыкая.

Похоже, с ним определенно что-то не так. Когда сирена зазвучала, и ворота впереди открылись, Наруто переглянулся с Саске и Сакурой.

Пора.


	16. Экзамен на чунина. Часть 16

Первые десять минут всё было нормально, а потом Наруто захотел в туалет.

Перед тем, как войти в лес, они договорились сначала найти убежище, обустроить его, а затем собрать еду и воду и начать искать врагов со свитками Земли, так как у них был свиток Неба.

— Может, тебе не стоит уходить одному? — забеспокоилась Сакура. — Вдруг на тебя кто-то нападет?

— Пока я хожу по-маленькому? — скептично и гордо хмыкнул Наруто. — Не беспокойся, никто не нападет на меня за эту минуту! А если и нападет, ему же хуже!

Наруто вошел в кусты и расстегнул штаны. Спустя секунд пятнадцать за его спиной кто-то резко появился, и Наруто на автомате ударил его локтем. Знакомый голос охнул, и Наруто обернулся к Саске, что поспешно прижимал ладонью ушибленный нос.

— Прости, Саске! Что ты здесь делаешь? — взволновался он, и Саске бросил на него злой взгляд.

— Меня отправили последить за тобой на всякий случай, — пробурчал он, отнимая руку от лица и показывая Наруто окровавленные нос и ладонь.

— А, ладно, — Наруто почесал затылок и выдавил неловкий смешок. — Но больше не подходи так близко.

Саске кивнул и вытер кровь с носа. Наруто, терзаемый виной, отвернулся, и принялся за своё дело дальше. Саске подошел к нему ближе, и Наруто сжал губы. Ну атаковал он по ошибке, и что с того? Неожиданно по затылку с силой ударили, и Наруто потерял сознание.

Когда тьма перед глазами рассеялась, и Наруто очнулся, то увидел перед собой Саске, сидящего на корточках.

— Саске! Что ты сделал? — Наруто присел, удивлённо огляделся по сторонам, потрогал болящий затылок и укоризненно спросил: — Что вообще случилось?

Облегчение в чёрных глазах сменилось скепсисом.

— Серьезно? — вздохнул Саске и уткнулся лбом в ладонь. — Наруто, ты серьезно? Ничего не случится?

Наруто недоуменно моргнул и хотел что-то произнести, как Саске заговорил:

— Это был враг под Техникой Превращения, — отчётливо сказал он Наруто, словно маленькому ребенку. — Тебя чуть не убили, пока ты ходил в туалет. И где твоё «ему же хуже»? — Саске издевательски приподнял бровь. Первым порывом Наруто было вскочить и возмутиться, но при осознании всей глупости ситуации он стушевался и с хмурым видом поднялся и застегнул ширинку. Наверное, это было настолько жалко, что Саске даже не стал его задирать, и они молча продолжили путь.

***

Они наконец нашли убежище — небольшую поляну в тени невысоких темно-зелёных деревьев.

— Нам нужно придумать пароль, что поможет избежать таких случаев, — задумчиво изрек Саске, когда они сели в середине поляны. — Вот пароль: «Воркалось. Хливкие шорьки шпынялись по наве…»

Наруто пытался, как и Сакура, запомнить его, но неудачно.

— Это что за тарабарщина? И почему такая длинная? — нахмурился он.

— В этом и смысл, — Саске с умным лицом повернулся к Наруто. — Врагу никогда не придет в голову сказать такое.

Наруто поморщился.

«Саске дело говорит, но…»

— А можно короче? А то я не запомнил пароль, — пробурчал Наруто.

Чёрные глаза блеснули с лёгкой насмешкой и издёвкой, и на душе Наруто стало ещё противнее. Саске серьёзно вздохнул.

— Давай я лучше повторю, пока ты не запомнишь, — терпеливо сказал он. Как бы ни было обидно, Наруто выслушал пароль раз пять, пока, наконец, правильно не повторил его.

Затем они стали обсуждать, что делать, и решили запастись припасами. Наруто, что вызвался пойти наловить рыбу, вышел на берег реки вдалеке и задумался.

«Что там было? Хворкалось? Сморкалось? Каркалось? Черт возьми, я уже забыл! И что делать?» — Наруто в самом плохом настроении сел на камень и стал размышлять. Спустя минуту из задумчивости его вывело громкое шипение. Наруто вскочил, и из кустов выползла огромная фиолетовая змея.

Наруто потянулся за катаной, но одумался. Вряд ли катана справится с такой зверюгой. Змея повернулась к нему, угрожающе зашипела и резко бросилась вперёд. Отточенным до автоматизма движением Наруто молниеносно выдернул возникший за спиной белый меч (кажется, он теперь даже во сне сделает это, ибо это стало почти рефлексом) и воскликнул:

— Гетсуга Теншоу!

В следующий миг Наруто увидел живописно разрубленную на две части змею. Он закусил губу, повернулся, положил меч за спину и хотел уйти, как вдруг услышал шипящее:

— Как интересно.

Наруто удивлённо развернулся: на другом берегу стоял незнакомец в соломенной шляпе.

— А ты ещё кто? — Наруто прищурился. Незнакомец улыбнулся, приподнял шляпу и загадочно блеснул чёрными глазами.

— Орочимару. Впрочем, тебе это имя, наверно, ничего не скажет.

Наруто задумался, ибо незнакомец пока вроде не собирался нападать.

— Один из тройки Великих Саннинов? — всплыло в мутной памяти.

— О, так меня ещё помнят здесь? — незнакомец окончательно поднял голову, и на Наруто внимательно уставились хитрые чёрные глаза. — И ты не боишься меня?

Наруто заморгал.

— А чего мне бояться тебя? — незнакомец удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Я же отступник.

— Правда? — Наруто почесал затылок. — А я и не знал. Просто Ирука-сенсей как-то раз упомянул тебя в разговоре, а я запомнил. Вот и всё, — виновато хмыкнул он, и чёрные глаза немного помрачнели, но почти сразу мужчина зловеще усмехнулся, и Наруто посерьезнел и краем глаза покосился на свой меч.

— Вот оно как, — незнакомец качнул головой. — Впрочем, не важно. Покажи, на что способен.

И тут же Наруто почувствовал кровожадную, давящую ауру. Сердце ушло в пятки, и Наруто покачнулся. Но через небольшое время, к удивлению Орочимару, выпрямился, и тут уже на плечи мужчины легла мощная чакра.  
 _  
— Смотри, мелкий, — неожиданно Пустой отставил меч, и Наруто сразу, словно небоскребом, придавило к земле. Он вспомнил схватку того человека в белой юкате и неизвестного блондина. Кроме невыносимой тяжести, проблема была и в том, что в сдавленных лёгких категорически не хватало кислорода._

 _— Давай я тебя научу этому трюку, мелкий, — судя по звукам, Пустой подошёл и присел рядом на корточки. — Он точно отгонит всякую мелочь, с которой не особо интересно драться.  
_  
Орочимару помрачнел и вдруг резко дотронулся рукой до земли, где появилась черная печать.

— Дзюцу призыва! — в огромном дыму перед Наруто предстала змея в полтора раза больше той, что была раньше, и у него отвалилась челюсть.

— Что? — только и успел сказать Наруто, как змея кинулась на него, и Наруто поспешно увернулся.

Ситуация быстро стала критической. Наруто только успевал резво скакать и едва избегать чужих атак. Для Гетсуги требовалось время, и Наруто прибегнул к уловке. Незаметно заманив змею в лес в сторону от их лагеря, он воткнул меч в дерево и в следующий миг увернулся от больших белых клыков с концом бинта, намотанного на рукоять, и ловко кувыркнулся через чешуйчатое тело. Через секунду все закончилось — змея яростно заметалась в обвивающей её голову ленте, растянутой между мечом и другим деревом. Большая голова мешала выскользнуть из нее назад, а силы, чтобы снести деревья, не хватало.

Наруто торжествующе ухмыльнулся, как вдруг что-то больно воткнулось в плечо, и он обнаружил там маленький дротик. И его тело начало неметь и падать, а сам Наруто — терять сознание.

— Ну вот. Пришлось испытать на тебе драгоценный новый препарат, — с легкой ухмылкой прошипели рядом, когда Наруто упал на траву. — Хотя я не слишком сожалею. Не приди я сюда за Саске-куном, непременно занялся бы тобой.

Наруто через силу развернул голову и зло посмотрел на насмешливое лицо.

— Саске?! Что тебе нужно от него?! — конец гневной фразы он прошептал, так как почти вырубился. Через пару секунд сознание окончательно покинуло Наруто, и Орочимару довольно потёр ладони.

— Потом узнаешь, — загадочно ухмыльнулся он. — А пока стоит ещё кое-что попробовать.

***

— Наруто! Наруто! Где ты? — Наруто услышал, как где-то рядом отчаянно кричит Сакура и попытался приподнять голову. Это у него удалось, но, сожалению, другие части тела он не чувствовал.

— Я здес-с-сь! — Сакура огляделась и увидела, как в траве что-то шевелится на оранжевом пятне. А когда она подошла ближе, то испуганно заорала.

— Не ори так, С-С-Сакура-чан! Пожалуйста! — если бы Наруто чувствовал руки, то наверняка зажал ими бы уши. Но последних он почему-то не ощущал. Второе наблюдение — его голос звучит странно.

— Наруто! — Сакура смотрела на него с огромной высоты с перекошенным лицом. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Я не знаю, — Наруто помотал головой. — Я не чувс-с-ствую рук и ног, С-Сакура-чан. А еще мир вокруг выглядит как-то с-с-странно. И почему… — Наруто обнаружил перед собой чей-то чешуйчатый хвост и осознал, что может им двигать. — А?

У Сакуры отвалилась челюсть: перед ней на поляне, на оранжевых куртке и штанах, извивалась темно-зеленая змея с голосом Наруто.

***

Когда со всем более-менее разобрались, и Наруто перестал пытаться вопить от возмущения, выдавая из горла лишь ещё больше пугающее сиплое шипение, Сакура, наконец, собралась и осторожно взяла Наруто на руки. Надо сказать, чешуя на ощупь была довольно приятной — гладкая, сухая и немного прохладная. Немного посомневавшись, Сакура положила Наруто на плечи и пошла в путь. Пока она рассказывала, что случилось в его отсутствие, Наруто привыкал к новому телу. Это было… странно. Он даже не знал, как это объяснить — всё равно что пытаться рассказать слепому про цвета.

— Он укусил Саске и ушел, — виновато и печально закончила Сакура. Наруто посмотрел на неё и думал, что предпринять, как услышал в голове знакомый голос.

«Мелкий, идите туда, куда я скажу. Там есть убежище гораздо лучше этого».

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

«Увидишь», — усмехнулся Хичиго, и Наруто не стал расспрашивать дальше. Пустой сам заговаривал редко, и произошедшее говорило о многом. Наруто сказал эти слова Сакуре от своего лица, и она тоже удивилась, но после объяснения «Я просто знаю» не стала расспрашивать Наруто дальше.

Когда они вернулись к Саске, на чьей коже до сих пор проступали странные черные волнистые полосы, то Сакура подняла его и под указания Наруто потащила в нужном направлении. Шли они недолго. Сначала — вниз по течению, а потом — в зелёные заросли, где через минуты-две нашли вход в пещеру. Зайдя внутрь, Сакура положила Саске у серой каменной стены и устало присела рядом. Наруто повернул голову и замер: вдалеке раскинулось огромное светящееся голубое озеро с мерцающими сталактитами и сталагмитами.

— С-Сакура-чан, можно я ос-с-смотрюсь? — Сакура вздрогнула из-за резкого шипения и кивнула. Наруто осторожно сполз с её плеч и направился вперед. Спустя долгое время исследования пещеры он, наконец, нашел его — большой пожелтевший скелет тигра.

***

Когда Саске очнулся, то понял, что тело больше не раздирает чудовищная боль.

— Саске-кун, с тобой все в порядке? — к нему подбежала обеспокоенная Сакура. Саске встал и почувствовал тепло и запах мяса. Первый беглый осмотр показал, что они были в просторной пещере с большим светящимся голубым озером, и что впереди на разведенном костре из сухих палок что-то жарится.

— Вполне, — Саске заволновался. — Где мы? Где этот тип? — внутри всё замерло, когда он заметил, что главной части антуража и занозы в заднице не хватает. — И где Наруто?

— Привет, С-Сас-ске! — Саске взглянул вниз, и у него упала челюсть: на него глядела довольная тёмно-зелёная змея. В том, что это Наруто, сомнений не было — змея улыбалась также радостно и дружелюбно, хотя змеи вроде не могут улыбаться. Саске впал в ступор.

— Что?

В итоге Саске выяснил, что после укуса Орочимару и его потери сознания тот сбежал, а Сакура и Наруто, которого Орочимару превратил в змею, доставили его сюда и даже поймали случайно забежавшего сюда кролика и почти приготовили его.

— Ну, хотя бы кормить кого-то меньше придется, — хмыкнул Саске, когда рассказ закончился.

— Эй! — хотел сказать Наруто, но вышло лишь противное шипение.

Когда они пообедали, то в ходе обсуждений сошлись на том, что нужно осмотреть окрестности, пусть они и отошли достаточно недалеко. Саске взял себе на шею Наруто, и они с Сакурой отправились в путь.

— Там, — когда они остановились, зашипел Наруто на ухо Саске, и тот удивленно повернулся к тёмно-зелёной голове. — Кто-то есть.

Саске прищурился.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Наруто помедлил.

— Они теплее, чем остальные. Мне сложно объяснить, — задумчиво сказал он и указал хвостом на ближайшие кусты. Саске метнул туда кунай, и его отбили. Саске напрягся.

— Эй-эй! Могли просто сказать, и мы бы вышли! — из кустов выбрались Киба, Хината и Шино. — Какой у вас свиток?

Саске нахмурился.

— Сначала вы, — мрачно сказал он. Команда Куренай переглянулась и поняла, что Саске не собирается отступать. Спустя секунд десять Киба с серьезным видом всё же ответил:

— Неба, — он внимательно и настороженно уставился на Саске, и тот немного расслабился.

— У нас тоже, — Саске кивнул. Всё же они были из одной деревни, плюс он неплохо знал, как минимум, Хинату и Кибу. Последний чуть приподнял бровь.

— А где Узумаки? — искренне поинтересовался он.

— Не ваше дело, — отрезал Саске. Киба поморщился вместе с Акамару под капюшоном.

— Можно и повежливее, — он почесал щеку и посерьезнел. — В общем, мы недавно видели, как парень с красными волосами и огромной бутылкой за спиной без усилий убил другую команду и спросил их перед смертью, не видели ли они Наруто, — обеспокоенно продолжил он. — Уж не знаю, чем этот дурак насолил ему, но будьте осторожнее.

— Спасибо, — тепло поблагодарила Кибу Сакура, а Саске кивнул. Киба напрягся — змея у Саске на плечах что-то зашептала тому на ухо, и Саске вдруг шагнул вперед, к Хинате. Шино последовал примеру друга и пододвинулся ближе, и неожиданно Саске протянул растерянной Хинате катану в ножнах — они забрали её с места превращения Наруто.

— Держи, — спокойно сказал он. — Наруто просил передать её тебе.

Хината покраснела, как помидор. Киба недоуменно приподнял брови.

— А разве они тесно знакомы? — змея опять что-то активно зашептала Саске, но теперь тот лишь отмахнулся.

— Я не знаю. Наруто просил передать, я и передаю, — пожал плечами он. Смущенная Хината приняла подарок.

— Откуда здесь достал ты змею?

— Шино? — Киба с Хинатой удивленно уставились на друга, который обычно почти всегда молчал.

— Призвал, — самодовольно ответил Саске и почесал подбородок Наруто, и тому это неожиданно понравилось. Он с удобством подстроился под тонкие, умело чешущие аристократичные пальцы. — Зовут Клубничкой. Хочешь потрогать?

Наруто недовольно зашипел, и Шино покачал головой.

— Нет.

***

— Ты действительно думаешь, что тебе будет лучше сейчас поползать по лесу? — Саске недовольно посмотрел на Наруто и на черноту за пещерой. Снова на Наруто. Снова на черноту. Мысль, что, несмотря на все заверения Наруто, нужно просто прийти в башню, отдать его и продолжить проходить экзамен, стала казаться не такой плохой.

— Да. Змеи хорошо видят в темноте, да и ведут ночной образ жизни. Всё равно сейчас от меня никакого толку, а подежурить сможете и вы с Сакурой, — Наруто уже более-менеее научился шипеть. Саске приподнял брови и хмыкнул.

— Откуда ты это знаешь, добе? И не говори, что из книг, ты их в жизни не читал.

— Мне Какаши-сенсей сказал, — беззаботно ответил Наруто. — Помнишь, когда мы отлавливали змею?

Саске кивнул: из зоопарка сбежала змея, и им поручили его вернуть. Интересная с виду миссия оказалась очень простой, ибо пресмыкающееся нашлось мирно спящим в углу сарая. И вообще это был неядовитый удав. Саске переглянулся с Сакурой и глубоко вздохнул. Если Наруто что-то хочет сделать, остановить его сложно.

— Хорошо. Но возвращайся скорее, Наруто. И не заблудись. Хотя я против — как по мне, там тебя ждут лишь одни неприятности, — серьезно сказал Саске, и змея обнадеживающе улыбнулась.

— Но как же не идти — они же ждут! До встречи, даттебайе! — махнул хвостом Наруто и скрылся во тьме. 

Саске вздохнул.


	17. Экзамен на чунина. Часть 17

Наруто понял, что сейчас почти бесполезен.

Серьёзно, что может делать змея? Ползать и кусаться. Всё. Ему меч взять в руки нечем, хотя по факту он у него есть. И собственное бессилие злило. Настолько, что Наруто отправился ночью исследовать местность. Вдруг попадется что-то интересное? Ночью люди меньше ожидают подвоха, и видит он неплохо — в бытии змеей есть свои плюсы.

Передвигаться по камням и веткам деревьев он научился быстро и вовсю пользовался этим. И вдруг Наруто ощутил, что рядом есть что-то тёплое, и пополз туда.

Вскоре он обнаружил чей-то лагерь — вдалеке расположился костер особой формы, от которого почти не шел дым. Вот он, шанс проявить себя! Обрадованный Наруто сполз с сосны и осторожно направился в ту сторону. Когда он приблизился, то увидел в тени деревьев от костра Ино, Шикамару и Чоджи. Последние два спали, а Ино несла бдительный дозор. Ну как бдительный — со скукой оглядывалась вокруг и иногда недовольно смотрела на товарищей.

Наруто подполз ближе и обогнул пару ловушек — большинство он преодолел сверху по деревьям. Наруто быстро составил план: узнать, что за свиток у ребят. Если Неба — уползти обратно и сообщить об этом Саске и Сакуре. Если Земли… Тут он совершенно не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, вот он — шанс, которого, скорее всего, больше не представится, а еще возможность проявить себя. С другой, это как-то нечестно, тем более, по отношению к ребятам из своей деревни. Да, они ниндзя — скрытность, шпионаж и все такое, но всё равно. Хотя если он не возьмет свиток, Саске и Сакура наверняка разочаруются в нём.

Под эти тяжелые раздумья Наруто осторожно и бесшумно оказался у коричневой сумке на земле. Судьба будто благоволила Наруто — сумка лежала пусть и рядом с Ино, но в стороне от Шикамару и Чоджи. Осталось только подгадать момент.

Наконец Ино повернулась к друзьям, и Наруто тихо подполз к сумке и засунул морду в неё. Когда он, наконец, разглядел содержимое, сердце радостно подпрыгнуло. Свиток Земли! Наруто радостно взял его в зубы, как вдруг снаружи послышался женский крик. И, как только Наруто высунулся, в него метнули два куная. Он увернулся и увидел, что к нему бегут Шикамару и Чоджи. Шансы справиться с ними были невелики, но он не отдаст свиток так просто! В панике Наруто поддался сумасшедшей мысли, и Шикамару и Чоджи пораженно увидели, как змея заглотнула свиток. Это дало время кунаями с растяжками прижать её к земле, но и только.

— Шикамару, змея сожрала наш свиток! Что делать?! — запаниковала Ино. Наруто зло зашипел: он не сдастся так просто! Шикамару устало вздохнул и потер переносицу.

— Убьем её и достанем его, — Шикамару и поднял руку к кунаю, как вдруг змея зашипела по-человечески:

— Не с-с-смей, Шикамару! Я — это Наруто Узумаки! — глаза Шикамару, Иногда и Чоджи округлились и стали размером с тарелку. Ино испуганно отступила назад.

— Что?

— Меня заколдовали! Выпустите меня! — продолжал пронзительно шипеть и биться в путах Наруто. Шикамару быстрее всех справился с удивлением.

— Вот гемор, — он устало провел ладонью по лицу. — Хорошо, скажи что-нибудь, что знаем только я и Наруто.

Змея замерла и задумалась.

— Помниш-ш-ш-шь, мы с-с-случайно перепутали женские и мужские бани на горячих источниках и…

— Всё-всё, понял-понял, — Шикамару торопливо поднял руки. — И что делать теперь?

Ино поморщилась, а Чоджи растерянно почесал щеку.

— Я не отдам вам этот свиток! Он мне самому нужен! — Наруто зашипел как можно более угрожающе, пытаясь не дать слабину. Шикамару тяжело вздохнул.

— Это не свиток Земли, — невесело поведал он. — Это свиток Неба под маскировкой. Мы хотели так обмануть врага с нужным нам свитком, а иначе просто снять ложную обертку. Кто знал, что такое случится.

Наруто удивленно замер, а Ино не сдержалась:

— И что теперь делать?! Мы не можем оставить наш свиток Наруто! — развела руками она. Шикамару задумчиво постоял, а затем подошел к Наруто, присел и перерезал кунаем веревки.

— Не двигайся, Наруто, — Наруто выполнил указание, и Шикамару ощупал толстое зеленое чешуйчатое прохладное тело. Ино и Чоджи внимательно следили за ним.

— Хм, — Шикамару закончил и потрогал подбородок. — Похоже, он заглотнул его не так далеко. А значит… — Шикамару еще раз критично оглядел поднявшего голову Наруто. — Судя по толщине, вполне может получиться.

Наруто непонимающе уставился на него, а глаза Ино расширились.

— Ты предлагаешь засунуть в него руку и достать свиток? — с неверием спросила она, и Шикамару обреченно посмотрел на нее.

— У тебя есть иные варианты?

— Эй, а меня спросить забыли? — возмущенно зашипел Наруто и захотел торопливо отползти, как на него раздраженно накричали:

— А ты вообще молчи! — Наруто вздрогнул. — Ты, между прочим, сожрал наш свиток! — Ино выглядела так страшно, что по коже Наруто пробежали мурашки, и он послушно замер. Теперь он понял, почему Ино раньше дружила с Сакурой.

После долгих обсуждений и попытки Наруто самостоятельно убрать свиток из себя, решили использовать предложенный Шикамару вариант.

— Вот гемор, — Шикамару устало потер переносицу. — Чоджи, удерживай Наруто. Ино, на тебе его пасть, — он взглянул на морально готовящегося к этому Наруто. — Ты ядовитая змея?

— Я не знаю, — честно прошипел Наруто, и Шикамару возвел очи к небу.

— Тогда держи его как можно сильнее, — Чоджи прижал Наруто к земле, и тот поразился тому, как крепко его схватили. Ино со страдающим лицом раздвинула пасть, стараясь не задеть клыки, и Наруто почувствовал себя распятым.

Ощущение руки в кишечнике (или что там у змей?) было очень неприятным, из-за чего у Наруто возникли сильные рвотные позывы. Но закончилось всё сравнительно быстро под твердые заверения Шикамару: «Терпи, Наруто, терпи».

— Ну… Ладно, — Шикамару оглядел руку со свитком в противной жидкости и извивающуюся и своеобразно кашляющую змею на земле. — Ну, всё закончилось неплохо.

— Неплохо? Неплохо? — Ино вскочила со злым лицом. — Мы чуть было не потеряли свиток…

Наруто быстро ретировался, оставив Шикамару на растерзание, чтобы не вспомнили, из-за кого всё это произошло.

***

И, словно этого было недостаточно, он заблудился в ночном лесу. Когда отчаяние уже щекотало нервы и рисовало не радужное будущее, Наруто внезапно выполз к нужной пещере. Внутри его ждала неожиданная картина: Саске и Сакура сидели у тлеющих углей костра, при этом Саске привалился к камню, а Сакура спала на его плече. Наруто раздраженно фыркнул.

— Саске? — Саске обеспокоенно повернулся к источнику шипения, и, увидев друга, расслабился.

— Наруто? Нашел что-нибудь? — спокойно спросил он. Наруто заметил на его щеках румянец и нахмурился. Почему Саске? Да, тот красив и крут, но разве он не красивее и круче?

— Долго рассказывать, — Наруто махнул хвостом и вдруг увидел кое-что ещё. — Сакура обрезала волосы? Что случилось?

Саске помедлил и вздохнул.

— Пока тебя не было, на нас напали, — он помрачнел и обернулся к Сакуре, спящей с легкой улыбкой на устах на его плече. — Нам удалось справиться, но не так просто.

Вкратце — их убежище нашли ниндзя из Деревни Звука. Обнаружили именно убежище, ибо из-за сработавшей ловушки Саске и Сакура спрятались, выиграли немного времени и напали почти внезапно. Но ситуация быстро ухудшилась — шиноби оказались сильны и отбиваться становилось всё труднее. В какой-то миг, сражаясь с двумя врагами, Саске услышал женский вскрик и увидел, что Сакура отрезает волосы, за которые ее держала девушка из вражеской команды. Дальше всё заполонила темная пелена. С одной стороны, он ощутил небывалые силу и могущество. С другой, мысли заполнило чужое желание убивать. Враги поспешно ретировались, а его, ещё поглощенного жаждой крови, обняла волнующаяся Сакура, и он постепенно успокоился. И незаметно для себя сел и прислонился к серому камню, а Сакура заснула на его плече. Это… смущало. А еще Саске мучили мысли о брате. С такой силой шансы убить его были больше нуля, но то, что тогда его сознание будто захватил злой демон, сильно пугало.

— Расскажи подробнее, — шипение отвлекло Саске от глубоких размышлений. Саске заметил, как Наруто недовольно косится на Сакуру, и хмыкнул.

— Сначала ты, добе.

***

В итоге, когда взошло солнце, Саске предложил план, над которым думал остаток ночи.

— Нам нужно найти команду со свитком Земли, — размеренно начал он, чертя палочкой по земле. — Из трех встреченных нами у двоих оказался Свиток Неба, у одних — неизвестно. Даже если это был свиток Земли, картина всё равно вырисовывается не лучшая. Если мы будем сидеть на месте, то шансы найти кого-то с нужным свитком невелики. Но и шататься по Лесу Смерти смысла нет, — Саске махнул рукой, и Сакура и Наруто наклонились к песку на берегу пещерного озера. — Я предлагаю направиться к башне. Когда кто-то подойдет к ней со свитками, то мы просто перехватим их.

Наруто кивнул и мысленно отметил, что Саске действительно умён.

— Но там мы наверняка встретим сильные команды, — Сакура подняла голову. — И что делать тогда?

Все задумались.

— Сакура, сможешь наложить гендзюцу? — Саске вспомнил, что в этом она была одной из лучших в классе. Сакура помедлила и кивнула.

— Вот и решено, — Саске встал и размялся. — Если наткнемся на сильную команду, то просто пропустим их и дальше сидим в засаде. Если на слабую — атакуем.

— А это точно сработает? — змея условно приподняла брови, и Саске озадачился, как мимика змеи в исполнении Наруто может быть столь выразительной. — Сакура-чан сильная, но не настолько, как, например, тот парень из деревни Песка. Остаешься только ты, — кончик темно-зеленого хвоста указал прямо на него. — Поэтому и со слабой командой нам придется попотеть, — Саске удивился, как вдруг змея самодовольно хмыкнула. — Но это не значит, что мы проиграем, даттебайё!

«Змея, произносящая «даттебайё», выглядит странно», — Саске усмехнулся вслед за Наруто и вдруг заметил напряженные светло-зеленые глаза.

— Не недооценивай меня, добе, — уверенно улыбнулся он. — Я _сам_ не настолько слабак, чтобы проигрывать.

Сакура поняла намек и облегченно опустила плечи, а змея хмыкнула, но промолчала, и они выдвинулись вперёд.

***

Добрались они до башни без проблем, то же касалось и подготовки засады. Правда, вскоре Наруто беспокойно заёрзал на плечах Саске. Это было немного неуютно — Наруто был довольно крупной змеей — но Саске терпел.

— Долго еще?

— Не знаю. Терпи, — недовольно отрезал Саске. Наруто раздраженно зашипел, но продолжать спор не стал. В постоянных вопросах «Сколько прошло?» и ответах «Пять минут» пролетел где-то час, и Наруто не выдержал.

— Саске, а ты уверен, что это сработает? Может, нам ещё год ждать?

— Подождешь, хвост не отвалится, — Саске с недовольством повернулся к Наруто. — Или ты думал, жизнь шиноби — это сказка а-ля «постоянные сражения и драки»?

Наруто оскорбленно зашипел.

— Я ничего не думал.

— Это видно, — слегка ухмыльнулся Саске и проигнорировал раздражённое шипение с угрожающим присвистом. — Неужели ты не можешь просто спокойно посидеть?

Наруто обиделся и отвернулся к зеленым листьям.

Сколько прошло времени, он не знал, но по ощущениям — целая вечность. Наконец на поляне внизу кто-то промелькнул, и команда №7 напряглась.

— Меняем план, — быстро зашептал Саске и слегка повернулся к Сакуре. — Я последую за ними, а ты с Наруто…

Вдруг последний резко сорвался с плеча, и Саске оглушил чей-то крик: из листвы показался ниндзя в респираторе, а в его ладонь с кунаем вцепился Наруто. Враг быстро достал второй кунай и занёс его над зеленой головой.

— Наруто! — под предупреждающий крик Сакуры Саске пнул врага в грудь, и тот полетел вниз. Наруто, что отцепился в полете, швырнуло в ветвистые кусты. Из-за прочной чешуи они не нанесли ему ни царапины, но всё равно было больно.

Саске спрыгнул, и вдруг земля под его ногами задрожала, и в следующий миг его схватили за лодыжку.

— Отлично, — из земли показался второй ниндзя с респиратором и второй рукой схватил свиток, глубоко запрятанный за пояс Саске. Сверху набросился третий ниндзя, но внезапно был отправлен в полет мощным пинком Сакуры. Шиноби в земле замешкался, что сыграло Саске на руку. Он ударил врага свободной ногой в лицо, и тот поспешно выскочил вверх и в сторону. И вдруг свиток в его руке пропал, а змея с ним во рту быстро уползла в злополучные кусты.

— Сакура, присмотри за Наруто! Этих я возьму на себя! — Саске метнул кунаи, но враги ловко увернулись.

— Хорошо! — Сакура бросилась в заросли, и один из ниндзя побежал за ней. Саске, против которого остались двое, хмыкнул. Приятно, когда тебя не недооценивают. Но тут перед ним появилась толпа теневых клонов, и Саске вмиг сложил руки для огненного шара и активировал шаринган. К его удивлению, все враги были клонами! Получается… Саске нахмурился. Не выйдет.

***

Над Наруто нависла тень. Не успел он отреагировать, как враг улетел в кусты из-за мощного и точного удара ногой довольной Сакуры. Да, тайдзюцу она владела средне, но средне — не значит слабо. Но радость была преждевременной. Их внезапно окружила толпа клонов, и у Сакуры отвалилась челюсть.

— Теневые клоны?

— Да, — усмехнулся враг. — А теперь я просто возьму свиток.

— Не выйдет! — пронзительно зашипел Наруто и повернулся к Сакуре. — Сакура-чан, ты продержись немного, я мигом!

Змея быстро уползла в кусты, а Сакура развернулась к клонам. Тогда, в пещере, она поклялась, что больше не будет слабой и защитит товарищей. Такое количество клонов пугало, но Сакура решительно нахмурилась. Она обещала, что больше не струсит.

Клоны начали нападать, и Сакура едва уворачивалась от них. Мысленно она горячо поблагодарила учителя тайдзюцу. «Тайдзюцу — это самая нужная дисциплина, ибо поможет справиться даже с сильнейшим врагом путем секретной техники: побега», — часто шутил он.

— Похоже, твой друг бросил тебя, — ехидно сообщил один из клонов и вырвался вперед. Вдруг Сакура прыгнула вверх, и клон, что сделал то же самое, на что-то наткнулся и упал вниз.

— Что?..

— Гендзюцу, — усмехнулась Сакура, сидя в воздухе. — Я установила его на широкой области, знаешь ли.

— Это тебя не спасет, — Сакура перепрыгнула от кунаев на другое дерево. Хорошо, что память у неё отличная, и расположение деревьев она более-менее запомнила. Шиноби в тени листвы почти снял гендзюцу, как вдруг над его ухом коварно зашипели:

— Вот ты где.

В следующую секунду толпа клонов исчезла, и раздался грохот от упавшего тела. Сакура побежала на звук. От увиденного глаза полезли на лоб — Наруто активно душил шиноби, намертво прижав его руки и ноги к телу. Когда тот перестал двигаться, Наруто через некоторое время отпустил его и вопросительно посмотрел на Сакуру. После быстрого обыска врага, который не дал результатов, кроме пары кунаев и сюрикенов, они быстро направились к Саске. К их удивлению, когда они вышли на поляну, Саске гордо возвышался на ней, небрежно перекидывая свиток Земли в руках над двумя поверженными врагами.

— Саске? — у Наруто отвалилась челюсть. — Как ты так быстро?

— Смотри, — Саске показал на наполовину спаленные черные деревья. — Они прятались под землей, а огнем я уничтожил всех их клонов. Дальше выманить их — дело техники, — с самодовольным видом сообщил он. — Тем более, у них как раз был свиток Земли.

Наруто скрипнул зубами.

— Мы с Сакурой, между прочим, тоже одолели одного ниндзя, — как бы невзначай заметил он, видя, как смутилась Сакура при виде гордого Саске.

— Это тоже хорошо, — Саске кивнул и поинтересовался: — А где второй свиток?

К его удивлению, змея замялась и с виноватой улыбкой посмотрела на него.

— Э… Ну…

***

Канкуро в который раз недовольно взглянул на спокойного Гаару. Из-за того, что тот решил отомстить, они целый день тут сидят, когда давно могли уйти в башню. Хотя Канкуро понимал Гаару. Если бы он позорно проиграл кому-то — а Гаара, что до этого легко побеждал других, воспринимал проигрыш как позор — то тоже бы из кожи вон вылез, но отомстил бы. Но сейчас он не Гаара, а наблюдатель, поэтому ему и Темари оставалось лишь скучать.

Вдруг Гаара встал, и Канкуро последовал его примеру. Уже? Хотя, если тот парень победил Гаару, то быстро дойти сюда ему не составило труда. Канкуро и Темари молча пошли за братом, многозначительно переглядываясь. Когда они пришли в нужное место, то застали странную картину. Девушка с розовыми волосами растерянно глядела на брюнета, с брезгливым и сморщившимся лицом и со свитком Неба в руках, и на крупную тёмно-зелёную змею на земле.

— Черт, как я порой ненавижу тебя!.. — брюнет резко замолк и вскочил в похожую на боевую стойку, увидев их. Девушка сделала так же.

— Что вам надо? — мрачно спросил брюнет, и Канкуро слегка восхитился им: судя по тому, как сильно парень напрягся, он представлял, на что способен Гаара.

— Где тот парень, что был с вами? — спокойно спросил тот. — Наруто Узумаки.

Канкуро удивился. Гаара узнал его полное имя?

— Он умер, — ответил брюнет с серьезным лицом, и, вероятно, видя скептицизм Темари, показал второй свиток. — Иначе нас бы не было здесь с двумя свитками.

— Вы не выглядите обеспокоенными его потерей, — заметила Темари. Парень мрачно взглянул на неё.

— С чего бы? — хмуро ответил он. — Ну умер и умер, и что с того?

Канкуро взглянул на его сокомандницу, у которой, несмотря на внешнюю решимость, в светло-зеленых глазах горел страх. И по ней нельзя сказать, лжет ли её друг или нет. Змея же подняла голову и, видимо, тоже приготовилась в случае чего атаковать.

Спустя продолжительное и очень нервирующее молчание Гаара повёл плечом.

— Идемте, — он направился к башне, и Темари и Канкуро с облегчением последовали за ним. Когда они ушли, Саске с силой выдохнул, Сакура расслабилась, а Наруто от души поблагодарил Орочимару.

***

Когда они зашли в башню и развернули свитки, перед ними в дыму возник радостный Ирука.

— Поздравляю, вы прошли второй этап, — широко улыбнулся он и непонимающе огляделся. — А где Наруто?

— Я здесь! — при виде оживленно зашипевшей змеи глаза Ируки полезли на лоб. — Какой-то мужик превратил меня в змею!

К чести шиноби, с шоком Ирука он справился быстро и с лицом «господи, что за чертовщина творится» приложил ладонь к нему.

— Хорошо, — наконец попытался невозмутимо сказать он. — Тогда пропустим торжественную речь и перейдем к делу. И всё же я рад, что вы прошли экзамен и стали чунинами, — Ирука широко улыбнулся. — Когда второй этап закончится для остальных, могу угостить вас раменом.

— Правда? — Наруто оживился.

— Правда, — Ирука ласково погладил его по голове.

***

— Действительно, это работа Орочимару, — кивнул Хокаге, осматривая тёмно-зелёную змею. — Если не ошибаюсь…

Он приложил руки к макушке Наруто и влил туда немного чакры. К удивлению Саске и Сакуры, там появилась необычная черная печать.

— Вот, — удовлетворенно заметил Хокаге. — Некоторые печати проявляются только при определенном внешнем воздействии.

— Но разве печати используют для смены облика? — вспомнила учебник Сакура.

— Обычно нет, — Хокаге кивнул. — Но они могут усиливать и ослаблять человека, и тогда побочным эффектом может выступать помутнение рассудка или изменение внешности, — Саске отвел взгляд. — Орочимару, видимо, решил поэкспериментировать с этим.

— Откуда вы знаете его? — серьезно посмотрел на него Саске. Он подозревал, что тут что-то есть, иначе Хокаге не определил бы так быстро, что эта его работа. Ответ сильно удивил его.

— Он был моим учеником раньше. Как вы с Какаши, — спокойно сообщил Третий ошарашенным ребятам и обстоятельно заметил: — В общем, работы здесь надолго. Поэтому вы отдохните, а я займусь снятием печати.

— Не волнуйтесь! — бодро подал голос Наруто, заметив беспокойство товарищей. — Я ещё сражусь и поем рамена с вами!

Саске и Сакура улыбнулись против воли, и после ласковых слов от Сакуры и заботливых насмешек Саске комната опустела. Хокаге собирался приступить печати, как вдруг голубые глаза непривычно серьезно взглянули на него.

— Старик Третий.

Хокаге замер, поняв, о чем пойдет речь. Что же, он должен быть к этому готов и понести ответственность, как истинный шиноби.

— Да, Наруто?

Змея некоторое время помолчала.

— Расскажи мне о родителях всё, что знаешь, — неожиданно удивил Наруто Хокаге и строго добавил: — И не смей отвертеться. Ты и так мне много задолжал.

Третий поморгал, подняв руки в воздух и мысленно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — он приступил к печати и стал попутно повествовать.

***

— Ты не злишься на этого старика? — с любопытством спросил Пустой, когда бой, как и сон, почти закончился. Наруто отразил удар и скорчил злую рожу.

— Естественно, злюсь, и ещё как! — он молниеносно атаковал Пустого, и тот, как всегда, увернулся. — Если бы не случай, от меня это и дальше кучу времени скрывали! И ты не представляешь, что я успел подумать о родителях! Но, — Наруто ловко отбил серию ударов. — Ненавидеть я его не могу.

Пустой вспомнил разговор два года назад. Его слова тогда неожиданно подействовали — Наруто стал уверять себя, что реакция других его не волнует, и вроде даже достиг успехов. Его поведение вызывало у Пустого двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, старательное избегание пути ненависти Наруто точно не приведет ни к чему хорошему. С другой… Интересно посмотреть, на сколько хватит Наруто, и когда тот сломается.

А по поводу того, что это рано или поздно произойдет даже без его помощи, у Пустого почему-то не было сомнений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Согласно вики, дабы наложить гендзюцу, нужен зрительный контакт, но в каноне гендзюцу, приводившее команду №7 в одно и то же место, вроде подействовало без него.


	18. Экзамен на чунина. Часть 18

В раменную они не сходили — превратили Наруто в человека только к началу отборочного этапа, который устроили, так как слишком много людей прошли во второй тур. Поэтому Наруто успел лишь поесть онигири и переодеться в принесенную из его дома чистую одежду. И вскоре он стоял на арене с остальными. К великой радости, все его знакомые из Конохи прошли: Киба с Хинатой и Шино и трио Ино-Шика-Чо. Джонин с рыбьими глазами поведал, что им предстоят парные поединки, где победивший проходит дальше, и Наруто воспылал. С Саске или с Ли он бы с удовольствием сразился! С Гаарой… Наруто краем глаза посмотрел на того. С одной стороны, после «воскрешения» бирюзовые глаза не сулили ничего хорошего. С другой, мазохистская часть, полученная от Пустого, желала сразиться один на один. Тем более, шансы на победу есть.

На табло зажегся первый поединок.

_«Учиха Саске против Акадо Ерой»_

Наруто волновался за Саске, несмотря на то, что печать Орочимару запечатал Какаши-сенсей. Но при помощи шарингана и Техники Мощного Огненного Шара, которой Наруто изумился, Саске быстро закончил бой.

«Будь осторожен: если ты потеряешь уверенность в себе, дашь слабину или поддашься ненависти, печать активируется снова», — тяжело размышлял Саске, как вдруг его почти сбили с ног.

— Ты был крут, Саске! — перед ним возник радостный Наруто, и Саске самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Естественно, а как иначе? — чёрные глаза слегка потемнели. — Я с нетерпением жду боя с тобой, Наруто.

Наруто застыл. Саске… правда хочет сразиться с ним? « _Ты мне не интересен_ », — услужливо подсказала память.

_«Абуме Заку против Абураме Шино»_

Наруто не знал, что и думать. Про Шино он знал только то, что он управляет жуками, а у его врага была сломана рука. Как оказалось потом, нет, но потом она с другой рукой превратилась в фарш, и Наруто осознал, что жуки — не безобидная сила, как можно подумать. Совсем не безобидная.

_«Цугуми Мисуси против Канкуро»_

Бой закончился сразу — парень из Листа напал на Канкуро, но на месте того была всего лишь марионетка, а сам Канкуро быстро завершил бой. «А способности становятся интереснее», — подумал Наруто.

_«Сакура Харуно против Ино Яманака»_

Девушки — коварные существа. Это Наруто понял, когда после десятиминутного спарринга в тайдзюцу Ино отрезала волосы, при помощи дзюцу остановила ими Сакуру и применила Технику Переноса Сознания.

— Сакура-тян, не сдавайся! Если ты проиграешь, то какая из тебя девушка? — Наруто мог лишь закричать, и неожиданно это сработало: Сакура преодолела контроль Ино, и всё закончилось двойным нокаутом. Беспокойство Наруто быстро ушло — его заверили, что девушки очнутся через полчасика. Поэтому единственное, что заставляло Наруто хмуриться — все решили, что это ничья, а значит, победителей нет, и никто не проходит.

_«Темари против Тен-Тен»_

Наруто снова не представлял, на что способны сражающиеся, поэтому не мог предсказать, кто победит. И довольно быстро выиграла девушка из Песка.

_«Шикамара Нара против Кин Цучи»_

Выиграл Шикамару, и Наруто за него радовался. Точней, он радовался за них двоих, пока Шикамару снова стал лениво отдыхать в стороне. Но вскоре Наруто осенило: зачем Шикамару кинул сюрикены, если мог просто прогнуться назад? Хотя, наверно, тогда бой закончился бы не так красиво. Видимо, в Шикамару есть не только лень, но и лёгкое желание покрасоваться.

_«Наруто Узумаки против Киба Инудзука»_

После пояснения, что присутствие на арене пса разрешено, невероятная радость от того, что наконец-то наступил его поединок, прошла: Наруто понял, что не знает, как сражаться. Обезглавливатель он оставил дома, и не зря, как показал отборочный этап в лесу. Он мог, конечно, попросить принести его с одеждой, но не подумал об этом. Катану он отдал Хинате, и просить оружие обратно поздно, да и не очень, учитывая, что Киба из её команды. А Широ Зангецу… Наруто ощутил себя высокомерным шиноби, которых ненавидел — вряд ли Киба выстоит против белого меча.

— Эй, Узумаки, — отвлек Наруто от раздумий самоуверенный голос. — Мне даже не нужен Акамару, что справиться с тобой. Акамару, сидеть! — Акамару быстро выполнил указание. — Я быстро расправлюсь с тобой и пойду дальше.

Наруто так же высокомерно хмыкнул и поменял мнение: Широ Зангецу он не будет использовать, но взглянет на это иначе. Он докажет, что и без божественной силы чего-то стоит.

— Ага, мечтай, — фыркнул Наруто, и джонин с рыбьими глазами объявил начало поединка. И, не успел Киба среагировать, как над его лицом оказалась светлая подошва.

И на него посыпался град ударов, от которых Киба успевал лишь уворачиваться. В конце концов, Акамару не выдержал и напал на Наруто сзади. Но Наруто никак не реагировал на вцепившуюся в плечо собаку и продолжил наседать на Кибу, отчего лица других сильно вытянулись. В итоге Акамару отцепился и напал, целясь в шею, и эта попытка оказалась более удачной. Наруто пришлось отбить атаку, и это дало Кибе время отбежать.

— Акамару, ко мне! — щенок материализовался рядом, проглотил красные боевые пилюли, и вскоре перед Наруто угрожающе возвышались два полных звериной ярости Кибы.

Дальше последовал обманный маневр от Наруто и… Техника Пука? Эта случайность произвела эффект взорвавшейся бомбы — Киба с Акамару валялись на земле, воя и держась за носы, а Пустой в его голове истерично захохотал. Морщась из-за такого звукового сопровождения, Наруто быстрыми ударами добил Кибу и Акамару и лишь тогда схватился за прокусанное плечо с пульсирующей болью.

— Да, Наруто, ты был неплох, но не игнорируй ранения. Это может плохо закончится.

— Понял, Какаши-сенсей! — радостно ответил Наруто обеспокоенному наставнику, пока Саске перевязывал его рану — Сакура еще окончательно не пришла в себя, к великому сожалению Наруто. Хотя Саске достаточно ловко и умело делал это.

Когда к нему подошла Хината, Наруто понял, что людей осталось не так много. Чоджи, парень с угрожающим видом из Звука, Хината, парень с красными волосами из Песка. Вроде всё? Он обеспокоенно повернулся к Хинате. Только бы ей попался Чоджи, только бы Чоджи…

 _«Хината Хьюга против Неджи Хьюга»_ , — выдало табло, и у Наруто отлегло от сердца. Хоть не парень из Песка. Стоп? Неджи же её брат, да? Наруто с интересом взглянул вниз и заметил, что Хината в нерешительности топчется на месте, пока Неджи сурово взирает на неё. Замешательство Наруто разрешили Какаши и Ли, что появились рядом и рассказали немного о главной и боковой ветвях клана Хьюга.

И объявили о начале боя, но ни Хината, ни Неджи не сдвинулись.

— Сдавайтесь, Хината-сама, — невозмутимо начал Неджи. — Вы пришли сюда лишь потому, что вас попросила команда. Из вас не выйдет хорошего шиноби.

Хината опустила глаза. Наруто впал в ступор от такого поворота событий, но кулаки у него зачесались.

— Вы слишком мягкая и, избегая конфликтов, идете у всех на поводу. К тому же, вы совершенно не уверены в себе. Вам лучше оставаться генином.

Хината закусила губу.

— Я… Я хотела измениться… Сделать что-то сама… — тихо сказала она, и перед глазами предстал радостный, запыхавшийся Наруто с деревянным мечом на утренней поляне, вытирающий краем футболки пот с лица. Неожиданно сверху заорали:

— Что ты медлишь, Хината-чан? Зачем, я, по-твоему, дал тебе катану?

Хината ошеломлённо развернулась назад.

— Н-Наруто? — она на автомате коснулась ножен. Неджи помрачнел: а он-то гадал, откуда у Хинаты меч.

— Узумаки? — недовольно приподнял бровь он.

— Ты же помнишь наши тренировки, Хината-чан? — Наруто серьезно глядел на неё и старался как можно громче кричать, отчего Саске рядом поморщился и отступил влево. — Если помнишь, то вытаскивай катану и надери ему задницу! А то я разочаруюсь в тебе, Хината-чан!

Это будто отрезвило её: Хината на некоторое время замерла, смотря в никуда, а потом нахмурилась.

— Верно, — твердо сказала она, повернулась и достала катану. — Я не собираюсь сдаваться, нии-сан. Я буду биться до конца, чтобы ты ни сказал.

Неджи внимательно осмотрел ее. Боевая стойка, полная готовность и ни тени сомнений — не то, что секунд десять назад.

— Хорошо. Только не пожалейте потом, Хината-сама, — мрачно ответил он.

И бой начался.

Хината знала, что проигрывает Неджи во владении стилем Мягкого Кулака, и поэтому ловко орудовала мечом, что компенсировало её недостаток в скорости и не давало Неджи приблизиться. Тот нахмурился сильней. Оказывается, Хината-сама неплохо сражается катаной. А учитывая, что она осведомлена о стиле Мягкого Кулака, это даёт ей некоторое преимущество. Но это всё равно ничего не значит.

Наруто на трибунах разрывался между желанием подбодрить Хинату и не мешать ей. Вдруг Хината замерла — при помощи обманного маневра Неджи ударил ее в грудь, и Хината кашлянула кровью.

— Хината! — услышала она крик Наруто.  
 _  
— Так не пойдет, Хината-чан, — Наруто почесал шею после их спарринга. — Ты два раза могла задеть меня, но не воспользовалась этим, — он дружелюбно улыбнулся, и Хината растерялась._

_— К-Когда, Наруто-кун?_

_— Когда я почти ранил тебя и упал. Или потом, когда я чуть не задел тебя по лицу, ты могла дать мне коленом в пах, и всё — ты победила. Хотя, будь это настоящий бой, у меня была бы еще возможность снести тебе голову… — задумчиво почесал щёку Наруто и, поняв, что сказал, выдавил неловкий смешок._

_Хината замялась._

_— Но ведь это нечестно, Наруто-кун, — прошептала она._

_К её удивлению, Наруто согласился._

_— В каком-то смысле да, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Но вражеский шиноби этого не скажет. К тому же, если у противника есть уязвимое место, то почему бы и не ударить туда?_

_Хината отчасти с этим согласилась.  
_  
Неджи изумленно взглянул вниз, где в боку теперь торчал меч, а потом отшатнулся назад, тем самым убрав лезвие из тела. Отпрыгнув на несколько метров, он зло посмотрел на растерянную Хинату с окровавленной катаной.

— Неджи-кун… — Хината обеспокоенно взглянула на морщившегося от боли брата. Неджи, увидев это, нахмурился сильней и попытался сделать спокойное лицо.

— Со мной все в порядке. Продолжим бой. Лучше бы вы позаботились о себе, Хината-сама.

Хината закусила губу. Да, её легкие ужасно болели от удара Неджи, но у того на светлой одежде выступило тёмное пятно. Если не остановить кровотечение…

— Но…

— Я сказал: продолжим! — закричал Неджи, невольно вложив в крик всю боль. Хината сочувственно посмотрела на него, а затем расслабилась и вложила катану в ножны.

— Я сдаюсь.

Все, в том числе и Неджи, выпали в осадок.

— Что? — лицо Наруто перекосилось от удивления. Неджи стиснул зубы и неприятно оскалился, а около Хинаты возник экзаменатор.

— Точно? — Хината твердо кивнула.

— Был бы это кто-то другой, я бы продолжила сражаться, — спокойно сказала она. — Но я не хочу причинять боль брату.

Неджи приподнял бровь.

— А сможете? — высокомерно сказал он. — Не слишком ли вы самоуверенны, для той, кто хотел биться до конца? Так вы намерены изменить судьбу? Смиритесь, это невозможно, — холодно отчеканил он.

Хината обернулась на Наруто-куна. Она следила за ним со времен Академии и помнила, что тот представлял из себя тогда. Видела, как он, неуверенно осваивающий меч, сейчас превосходно обращался с ним, предугадывая каждый её удар на утренних тренировках. А теперь Наруто стоит здесь, с ней и Неджи наравне, и даже прошел на третий этап экзамена на чунина.

— Не говори так, — Хината печально повернулась к Неджи. — Если это правда, тебе тоже не удастся её изменить, Неджи-кун.

На него это подействовало, как красная тряпка на быка. Все произошло в сотые доли секунды, и никто не успел среагировать — худое тело стремительно отлетело на другой конец арены.

— Хината! — Наруто быстро спрыгнул, обхватил её и в панике затряс. — Хината!

Но она никак не реагировала, безвольным мешком вися на руках. Сознание Наруто опустело.

— Она умерла. Что и следовало ожидать, — отчеканили рядом, и Наруто будто ударили по затылку чем-то тяжелым, а разум прояснился.

— Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу. Гетсуга Теншоу! — в последний миг Наруто стремительно оттолкнули влево, и удар прошел мимо, а затем его крепко прижали к земле, не давая вырваться.

— Пустите! Я убью его! — Наруто гневно и яростно задергался в сильной хватке. Вдруг кто-то помог Ли, и Наруто впечатали в землю, не давая вырваться.

— Наруто, успокойся! Посмотри! — его крепко схватили за волосы и резко подняли голову. Наруто, еще секунду назад пребывающий в дикой ярости, обомлел: впереди, в светло-зеленой стене, сияла большая горизонтальная дыра.

— Стой Неджи чуть левее, то ты бы задел других, — отчеканили над ухом, буквально впечатывая слова в мозг. — И, скорее всего, убил бы их, не оттолкни тебя Ли.

Наруто несколько секунд просто смотрел на дыру в стене, а потом опомнился.

— Хината! — он повернул голову и увидел, как вокруг неё столпилась толпа врачей, и сердце ухнуло вниз. — ХИНАТА!

— Стой здесь, — его рывком подняли за ноги и крепко схватили за плечо. — Ты все равно ничем ей не поможешь.

Наруто повернулся и увидел мрачного Какаши, в тёмном глазу которого было что-то такое, что заставило Наруто растерянно замереть. Казалось, он потом вечность смотрел, как вокруг Хинаты не перестают суетиться врачи, пока внутри будто обрубили все эмоции. Наконец вдалеке наметилось оживление, отчего Наруто напрягся, и вскоре носилки унесли. К ним направился мрачный Асума — Куренай ушла с Хинатой. Наруто вперился в него взглядом и невольно шагнул вперед, но рука, сжимающая плечо до синяков, потянула его назад.

— Ну что? — спокойно спросил Какаши. Асума помолчал, и сердце Наруто испуганно сжалось.

— Едва откачали. Еще бы немного, и всё, — невесело ответил он, и Наруто ощутил, как с его плеч будто свалился небоскреб, а руки задрожали от невероятного облегчения.

— Хорошо, — Какаши кивнул и сильнее сжал плечо в белом кимоно. — Наруто, идем со мной.

— Но…

— Идем, — его схватили за руку и потащили куда-то. Наруто не сопротивлялся.

В итоге они пришли в небольшую светло-зеленую комнату, где Какаши отпустил его и закрыл дверь.

— Если бы не Ли, то, возможно, в порыве гнева ты бы кого-то убил. Никого не напоминает?

Наруто ощетинился.

— Я не Неджи! — гневно воскликнул он. — И что, он никак за это не ответит?

Какаши закрыл глаза.

— Скорее всего. Формально поединок остановить не успели, — лицо Наруто страшно исказилось от ненависти.

— Черт! — он сжал руки в кулаки. — Я убью его!

Какаши внимательно следил за ним. В голубых глазах не наблюдалась зловещего жёлтого отблеска, да и перекошенный от злобы Наруто выглядел естественно. Возможно, пока.

— Не сейчас. Вы наверняка встретитесь в третьем этапе.

— Плевать! — Наруто решительно направился к двери. — Он почти убил Хинату-чан!

Путь преградила рука, и Наруто мрачно вперился в невозмутимый чёрный глаз. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого:

— Тогда скажи это вслух: я хочу убить человека, — отчеканил Какаши. — Если ты действительно этого хочешь, это не составит труда.

Наруто застыл и через некоторое время закусил губу.

— Я хочу… — он замолчал, пытаясь выдавить окончание фразы, отвернулся и заскрипел зубами.

— Вот именно. Если ты по-настоящему не хочешь этого, то потом будешь жалеть о своем поступке, — Какаши опустил руку и странно взглянул на Наруто. — И уверен, очнувшаяся Хината не обрадуется тому, что ты убил её брата.

Сомнения сильно зацарапали душу Наруто. Да, Какаши-сенсей прав, как и всегда, но… _Очнется ли Хината?_ Нет, она очнется! Он должен в это верить!

— Остаток экзамена ты проведешь здесь, и это не обсуждается, — Какаши сел на стул и стал делать вид, что смотрит на дверь, искоса внимательно наблюдая за Наруто. Того это раздражало, но портить сильнее и без того паршивое настроение не хотелось, поэтому он тоже сел на стул и закрыл глаза.

— Что за? — Наруто обнаружил себя в своем внутреннем мире. Неужели он случайно заснул?

— Привет, мелкий, — Наруто вздрогнул и обнаружил позади себя Пустого. — Не волнуйся, это не сон. Просто я подумал, что ты сейчас хочешь подраться, — хитро закончил Хичиго и «мило» улыбнулся.

Наруто удивленно заморгал, а затем усмехнулся. Пустой в первый раз пришел вовремя. Собственное бессилие от того, что не помог Хинате, жажда мести и раздирающая душу вина за попытку убийства и необдуманную Гетсугу — всё это слилось в ядерный коктейль, который требовалось выплеснуть наружу.

— Определенно, — Наруто оскалился и полез за мечом.


	19. Джирайя. Часть 19

— Ужасно.

Какаши, как и остальные, удивлённо взглянул на Куренай. Обычно она была сдержанной и не то чтобы редко или скупо выражала чувства, но больше придерживалась нейтральных характеристик. Даже сейчас «Ужасно» прозвучало сухо и отрывисто, но красные глаза мрачно прищурились. Впрочем, Какаши не винил Куренай.

— На второй этап экзамена пробрался Орочимару, нукенин S-класса, а двое наших генинов в больнице, — невозмутимо отчеканила она, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Это лучше, чем могло быть, но не отменяет, что всё закончилось ужасно.

Все не могли с ней не согласиться. Хокаге поправил красно-белую шляпу и спокойно заговорил:

— Куренай, я понимаю твои чувства, но давайте сохраним веру в лучшее. Впереди третий этап, и надо подготовиться так, чтобы точно не возникло проблем.

Все кивнули. У Какаши возникло предчувствие, что обязательно что-то пойдёт не так. И, учитывая масштаб третьего тура, что-то серьёзнее.

Уходя, Какаши встретился глазами с Хокаге, который многозначительно посмотрел на него. И этот единственный, пусть и долгий, взгляд говорил всё лучше любых бесед и просил позаботиться о подопечных.

И сообщить Наруто, что его учитель прибыл.

***

Видеть приунывшего Гая было непривычно и неправильно. Это как с солнцем — вроде обычный элемент жизни, который иногда мешает, светя слишком сильно, но при его исчезновении про него вспоминаешь, и пасмурность погоды передается и тебе. Не в силах выносить флюиды тоски, Какаши вздохнули, не веря в происходящее, подошёл к грустному другу.

— Знаешь, Гай, я тут кое-что вспомнил.

Гай непонимающе моргнул.

— У тебя на одну победу больше, чем у меня. Поэтому я жду тебя на скале Хокаге, — Какаши будто ветром сдуло, а Гай, секунду пялясь в пустоту, оживился.

— Эй, а ну стой, Какаши! Это я буду ждать тебя там, мой вечный соперник! — закричал он на всю резиденцию Хокаге и молнией метнулся за другом.

Догнал Гай Какаши почти сразу, и вскоре по Конохе промчались два урагана, сметая всё на пути. Когда они запрыгнули на скалу, возникла некоторая проблема.

— И кто из нас прибежал первый? — энергично спросил Гай, пока Какаши достал книгу.

— Понятия не имею, — он пожал плечами и сел на камень. — Сойдёмся на ничьей.

— Так не годится! — всплеснул руками Гай и вдруг опечалился. — Вот был бы Ли здесь…

На горе повисла спокойная тишина. Гай присел на соседний камень и стал непривычно задумчив, а Какаши перелистнул страницу. Спустя некоторое время Гай спросил:

— Какаши, как думаешь, я и правда плохой наставник?

Какаши приподнял бровь и перелистнул страницу.

— Я бы не сказал. Хотя я не одобряю решения научить Ли Лотосу в его возрасте, — Гай хотел что-то сказать, но Какаши его перебил: — Но понимаю, почему ты это сделал.

Гай приободрился.

— Если уж на то пошло, в ситуации с Неджи виноваты все в равной степени, так как не отреагировали вовремя, — невозмутимо прозвучало из-за книги. — Да и я чуть не позволил Наруто убить его. Так что, считай, здесь тоже ничья.

Какаши задумался о проклятой печати и о Саске. Орочимару рано или поздно придет за ним, и это не внушало оптимизма, учитывая историю с Итачи. И с Наруто час от часу не легче. От одной Сакурой проблем нет, хоть за это спасибо. Как, наверно, и с Тен-Тен. Интересно, назначь ему команду чисто из девушек, было бы легче?

— Ладно, пойду проведаю Ли, — прервал мечты Какаши о женском коллективе Гай и встал. — Уверен, его неукротимая упрямство и сила воли обязательно помогут ему выздороветь! Ведь все это — часть Силы Юности!

Какаши мысленно порадовался за Гая и тоже встал.

— Я с тобой. Мне как раз нужно увидеть Наруто.

***

— Эй. Эй! — Наруто тронули за плечо, и он зашевелился. — Ты что тут делаешь? Сюда вход лишь для близких!

Голос был молодым, невероятно строгим и явно принадлежал девочке, из-за чего напомнил Наруто о Сакуре. Наруто что-то пробурчал и приподнял голову — на него, сложив руки на груди, сурово смотрела девочка лет семи с серыми глазами и с черными волосами, собранными в хвост, очень похожая на Хинату. Наруто оживился и поднял голову от белого тонкого одеяла.

— А я и есть близкий! Я друг Хинаты! — энергично сказал он. Подозрения в серых глазах не убавилось.

— Что-то я тебя рядом с ней не видела, — девочка наклонилась и пристально посмотрела на Наруто, и тот слегка отстранился от кровати, где лежала Хината.

— Ну… Мы с ней с утра тренировались, — озадаченно почесал затылок он. — А ты её младшая сестра?

Девочка скептично приподняла брови.

— Да. Если ты не знаешь про меня, как можешь быть её другом?

Наруто замялся, а потом его осенило: он действительно друг Хинаты, и он здесь, чтобы поддержать её — он взглянул на бледное, неживое лицо Хинаты на кровати, а потом посмотрел на серьезную и обеспокоенную девочку рядом.

— Вообще-то я знаю о тебе! Ты Ханаби, верно? — возмутился он и признался: — Хината мало о себе рассказывала. Мы с ней в основном тренировались, и всё.

Нет, они часто разговаривали, но в основном болтал он, а Хината молча слушала его. Когда вначале Наруто пытался пару раз её разговорить, Хината начинала заикаться, краснеть и отводить взгляд, а один раз даже куда-то убежала на две-три минуты. Наруто это очень удивило, но потом он просто принял, что Хината просто немного странный человек.

Скептицизма в серых глазах поубавилось лишь на немного, но, тем не менее, Ханаби слегка расслабилась и положила руки на край кровати.

— Это ты научил её владеть катаной? — она задумчиво посмотрела на сестру и взяла ее руку за одеялом.

— А кто ещё? — похвастался Наруто и положил голову около Хинаты. Ханаби слегка поморщилась и приподняла брови, но промолчала, видя, как на лице Наруто пролегла тень. Было в этом что-то, отчего она развернулась и стала исследовать тумбочку.

— Как, кстати, тебя зовут? — серьезно уточнила она и приподнялась, держа в руке пять шоколадок. — И это ты принес ей это?

— Наруто Узумаки. Да. А что? — Наруто удивленно заморгал. — Думаю, когда Хината очнется, она будет им рада!

Ханаби нахмурилась.

— Больным не положен шоколад, — строго сказала она и сложила руки на груди. Причем, пытаясь выглядеть суровой, она так забавно хмурила щеки, что Наруто не удержался и выдавил смешок.

— А ты довольно милая и красивая. Как и Хината, — улыбнулся он. Ханаби вспыхнула и отвернулась.

— Не думай, что комплиментами ослабишь мою бдительность, — фыркнула она и гордо вскинула голову. И снова её попытки быть грозной и серьезной почему-то казались Наруто забавными, и он шире улыбнулся.

— Хорошо-хорошо, даттебаё! — поднял руки он и вдруг помрачнел. — А если серьезно, можно у тебя кое-что спросить про Хинату?

Ханаби с осторожным интересом посмотрела на него и села на стул.

— Попробуй.

Наруто с неловким видом почесал шею.

— Я мало знаю про отношения в вашем клане, — постарался как можно увереннее начать он. — Да и не очень хочу разбираться. Хотя бы потому, что это ваше личное дело, — он внимательно следил за Ханаби. Пока что она немного нахмурилась. — Но есть же причина, почему Неджи пытался убить её? Я плохо разбираюсь в людях, но... Разве ущемления в каких-то правах недостаточно, чтобы убить сестру?

Девочка закусила губу. Она тоже не знала ответа на этот вопрос, но сказать что-то не решалась. Судя по тому, что Наруто, скорее всего, долго сидит здесь, он и правда друг сестры. А то, что она его не знает, очевидно — она и Хината несколько лет не общались. Сомнения и сожаления раздирали Ханаби, как вдруг сзади послышалось спокойное:

— Причина есть.

Наруто вслед за Хинатой удивленно повернулся. В дверях стоял высокий мужчина с бьякуганом и с длинными черными волосами.

— А? — Наруто моргнул, а потом, опомнившись, быстро вскочил и поздоровался. — Здрасьте. Вы отец Хинаты?

— Да, и Ханаби, — мужчина кивнул и внимательно осмотрел Наруто с ног до головы. — Ты действительно ее близкий друг?

— Конечно! — возмутился Наруто: с чего бы ему врать? — Мы с ней почти каждый день два года по утрам устраивали спарринги! Между прочим, она всё это время упорно тренировалась и довольно хорошо научилась драться на мечах!

Ханаби с отцом удивленно переглянулись, после чего мужчина странно и невозмутимо посмотрел на Наруто. Он будто пытался что-то найти на его лице, отчего Наруто стало неуютно, но он заставил себя прямо взглянуть в ответ. Мужчина удивился, а затем задумался и, видимо, через некоторое время что-то решив, присел на стул.

— Понятно, — серые глаза посмотрели в душу Наруто. — Ты действительно хочешь знать, в чем причина?

— Конечно! — энергично заявил Наруто. — Она же моя близкая подруга!

Мужчина задумался, а потом посерьезнел и положил руки на колени. Хотя его лицо не изменилось, Наруто ощутил, что отец Хинаты помрачнел.

— Хорошо. Слушай. Но пообещай, что это должно остаться между нами. Не уходи, Ханаби, — девочка в дверях оглянулась. — Ты тоже должна это узнать. Взамен, — серые глаза пристально повернулись к Наруто. — Ты расскажешь подробнее, как и чем вы занимались по утрам.

— Хорошо, — слегка удивился Наруто и приподнял брови: так просто? — А Хината разве вам про это не рассказывала?

Ханаби с отцом переглянулись, и их лица приняли странное выражение, которое Наруто не мог идентифицировать.

— Нет, — мужчина внимательно взглянул на него, а потом посмотрел на бледное лицо старшей дочери, лежащей на больничной кровати под белой простыней. — Пожалуй, я начну.

***

— И что ты будешь делать дальше на экзамене, Наруто? — Ли шел на поправку, и Наруто старался радоваться. Помнится, когда он узнал про то, что Ли тоже попал в больницу, то будто окончательно лишился чувств, но сейчас, глядя на оживленного друга, был готов вздохнуть от облегчения.

— Что буду? — Наруто приосанился. — Конечно же, я надеру зад Неджи и всех одолею! — хвастливо заявил он. — И стану чунином, а потом — Хокаге!

— Отличный настрой! Я обязательно буду болеть за тебя! — подбодрили его и в поддержку сжали руки в кулачки.

— Спасибо, Ли! — Наруто задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Кстати, что дают за победу на экзамене?

Ли тоже задумался.

— Да вроде ничего. Гай-сенсей говорил, что, если ты побеждаешь и проходишь дальше, то у тебя просто больше возможностей впечатлить экзаменаторов и получить звание чунина.

— И всё?

— А разве возможность сразиться с сильнейшими не лучшая награда? — Рок Ли взглянул на Наруто с искренним удивлением.

— Э… Ну… Как бы да, но… — Наруто озадаченно почесал шею. Да, Ли прав, но, получается, кто-то может проиграть и выиграть звание чунина, а он — победить всех и нет? Что за несправедливость!

— Привет, Наруто, — отвлек его от размышлений появившийся в окне в небрежно-крутой позе Какаши-сенсей. Наруто встал и удивленно посмотрел на него. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе сообщить.

— Что? — Наруто не сдержал предвкушающей улыбки. Что-то подсказывало, что сейчас будет что-то интересное, иначе бы Какаши-сенсей не появился с таким пафосом на окне, а просто вошел бы через дверь. Услышанное выбило из колеи.

— Сегодня в Коноху прибыл твой новый наставник, — Какаши спрыгнул на пол и стал наблюдать за реакцией Наруто, который непонимающе заморгал.

— Новый наставник? — как только Наруто осознал всё, то возмутился: — Но как же вы, Какаши-сенсей! Я ни хочу никого, кроме вас! — он уставился на Какаши с бесконечным упрямством в голубых глазах, и тот вздохнул про себя.

— Вы с Саске оба прошли в третий тур, а, значит, вас нужно серьезно подготовить. Согласись, если я буду распыляться на вас двоих, результат будет хуже, — по лицу Наруто пробежала тень сомнения, и Какаши решил закрепить успех. — Между прочим твой учитель, возможно, даже сильнее меня.

В голубых загорелись недоверие и сильный интерес.

— Правда? — Наруто прищурился. Нет, Какаши-сенсей не стал бы врать, чтобы он отстал от него, но интуиция подсказывала, что что-то не так.

— Да, — Какаши кивнул, потрогал шею и приподнял уголки рта под маской. — Подробности он расскажет сам при встрече. Встречаетесь вы в час дня в…

***

…В купальнях?

Наруто стоял перед ними и непонимающе щурился. Ему точно сюда? Причем Какаши-сенсей ни слова ни сказал, кто этот учитель и почему такое странное место встречи, так как после своих слов удалился, оставив Наруто пялиться в окно. Как бы потом Наруто не искал, всё было напрасно — не зря Какаши-сенсей был джонином. И Наруто только и оставалось, что думать, где может быть его будущий учитель.

Он может быть либо на прилегающей к зданию бани территории, либо в ней самой. Если первое, то надо просто проверить периметр. Если нет — можно с чистой совестью сбегать за полотенцем и пойти отдыхать.

Наруто словно ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым: а если его наставник — девушка? Какаши же ничего не говорил о его поле. Может, в этом и подвох? Но зачем тогда назначать встречу в купальне? Наруто погрузился в нелегкие раздумья, а потом просто махнул рукой. В конце концов, можно всегда применить Секси Дзюцу, и всё! Хоть где-то эта техника по-настоящему понадобилась! Стоп, а если есть ещё кто-то, кто додумался до этого? Наруто постарался не думать об этом и пошел исследовать территорию.

Вскоре Наруто почти обрадовался возможности сходить и расслабиться в теплой воде, как вдруг завернул за угол, и ему предстала неожиданная картина.

— Да… Да… — около здания стоял беловолосый мужчина в красном плаще и похотливо смотрел что-то в небольшую щель в стене. В следующий миг его резко оттолкнули точным и сильным ударом ноги.

— Что ты творишь, старик-извращенец! — воспылал праведным гневом Наруто. — Не подсматривай!

Но незнакомец не смутился, что его раскрыли, а лишь сел и недовольно посмотрел на Наруто, будто они поменялись местами.

— Между прочим, я ищу материал для новой книги, — хмыкнул он, и Наруто на пару секунд впал в ступор, а затем встал в уверенную позу и сложил руки на груди.

— Ага, конечно. Будто я поверю твоему глупому оправданию! И вообще, уходи отсюда, если не хочешь неприятностей! — Наруто постарался придать себе как можно более строгий и угрожающий вид.

Мужчина хитро посмотрел на Наруто, а потом — на щель в стене.

— А ты сам не хочешь посмотреть? — вопросительно наклонил голову он, и у Наруто словно выбило из легких весь воздух. Он перевел изумленный взгляд от мужчины с коварной улыбкой на щель в стене, а потом понял: что тут думать?

— Что? Я? Я — честный человек и таким не занимаюсь! 

Незнакомец хмыкнул и коварно улыбнулся .

— Вижу же, что хочешь. Давай так: сначала посмотришь, а потом — я, и мы забудем о случившемся.

Внутри Наруто что-то заинтересованно зашевелилось, но было раздавлено возмущением и гордостью. Он никогда не пойдет на поводу у извращенца! В конце концов, он может подсмотреть за девушками и без него!

— Я никогда не соглашусь на такое! И вообще… — Наруто раздраженно цокнул от того, что идёт на поводу старика-извращенца, и решил кончать с ним. — Техника Соблазнения!

Как и ожидалось, мужчина едва не упал в обморок, но сдержался, и Наруто нахмурился. Крепкий орешек! Незнакомец заинтересованно оглядел стройную фигуру с неплохими формами.

— Слушай парень, а ты не мог бы подольше использовать эту технику? — мужчину отправили ногой в кусты. Впрочем, он не выглядел разочарованным, ибо получил этот удар от красивой девушки.

— Черта с два! — замахал руками Наруто и кое-что понял. Он развеял Технику Соблазнения. — Технику? Откуда вы знаете, что это?

Довольный мужчина вылез из кустов.

— Ну, я как бы тоже ниндзя, — он почесал густую белую шевелюру, вытряхивая из нее мелкие веточки и листочки. К изумлению Наруто, непонятно откуда прискакала странная жаба, и незнакомец, взлетев на неё, встал в пафосную позу. — Святой Отшельник с горы Мьёбоку, Жабий Саннин, Джирайя!

«Что-то не похож он на отшельника, и тем более на святого», — подумал Наруто, как вдруг мозг зацепился за знакомое слово.

— Саннин? — он прищурился. — А Орочимару вы случаем не знаете?

— Мы с ним раньше были в одной команде, — Джирайя усмехнулся. — Слышал, он превратил тебя в змею?

Перед глазами Наруто пронеслись тяжёлые воспоминания.

— В этом нет ничего смешного! — раздалось на всю территорию бани. — Между прочим, я думал, что навсегда останусь змеёй!

Особенно когда они укрылись в пещере, и Сакура, исследовав его змеиное тело, ничего не нашла. Наверное, Пустой не захватил его тело потому, что не хотел существовать в образе змеи, и от отчаяния Наруто в голову стали приходить дурацкие мысли: то он в виде змеи в шляпе Хокаге, то он размахивает белым мечом при помощи хвоста.

— Что же, такая шутка в его духе, — пожал плечами Джирайя и деловито продолжил: — В общем, меня пригласил старик Сарутоби и попросил, чтобы я подготовил тебя к третьему этапу.

Наруто кивнул, как вдруг сознание снова зацепило мелкую деталь. Обычно он не был таким внимательным, но новый учитель настораживал его и не внушал особого доверия. Хотя выглядел он дружелюбным, а его глаза хитро поблескивали.

— Старик Сарутоби? Почему вы так называете Третьего?

— Я, как и Орочимару, был его учеником, — Джирайя удобнее устроился на жабе. — А еще учил твоего отца.

— Моего отца? — Наруто изумленно распахнул глаза и попытался припомнить рассказ Хокаге. — Да, помню, старик Третий рассказывал мне о вас!

Правда, он не говорил, что учитель его отца был Саннином, но назвал его Джирайей. Джирайя, видя оживление Наруто, усмехнулся и слез с жабы.

— Отлично. Тогда пойдем всё и обсудим, — сказал он и немного пожалел: его сразу засыпали вопросами.

— А вы научите меня крутым техникам? И расскажете мне об отце? — Наруто сверлил его упрямым и прищуренным взглядом, давая понять: сбежать не получиться. Джирайя улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Конечно. Но всё по порядку.

***

Они устроились на поляне, а оранжевая жаба с черными полосами ушла к кустам и с удобством устроилась там. Наруто проводил ее заинтересованным взглядом: что это за жаба такая-то?

— Для начала я бы хотел увидеть способности твоего меча.

Наруто удивленно посмотрел на Джирайю.

— Меча? А зачем?

«Скорее всего, о нём ему рассказал Какаши». Наруто не знал, что делать. Он не то чтобы боялся повторения ситуации с Мизуки — перед Ли он же активировал меч. Просто… Никто не просил его о подобном. Точнее, никто сам не интересовался им, и от этого Наруто ощущал что-то странное и неопределенное.

— Я буду тренировать тебя, вот и должен понять, из чего мне исходить, — серьезно сказал Джирайя. — Я слышал рассказ Какаши, но в нем не было ничего определенного. И мне самому интересно увидеть это, — Джирайя дружелюбно улыбнулся, и от этого гамма чувств в душе Наруто стала сильнее и неопределеннее. Он закусил губу, задумчиво потрогал подбородок и плюнул — была не была! В конце концов, он стал сильнее! Лицо Наруто стало решительным, и он сосредоточился. Небольшой ветер — и он стоит в белом кимоно перед Джираей. Тот с сильным интересом осмотрел его, и его рука зависла над мечом.

— Можно взять посмотреть? — Наруто помедлил, и, наконец, кивнул, но едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить руку Джирайи, когда тот неспешно достал меч из-за пояса. — Больше похоже на тесак, чем на меч.

«А ещё сделан из чакры Наруто и довольно легкий, несмотря на размер. Хотя по ощущениям как сталь», — Джирайя внимательно оглядел меч: небольшую ручку, обмотанную бинтами для лучшей хватки, и огромное чистое и острое белое лезвие без царапин.

— Какой есть, такой есть, — Джирайя заметил, что Наруто с беспокойством смотрит то на него, то на меч.

«Похоже, он нервничает».

— Боишься, что я украду его? — усмехнулся Джирайя и пару раз взмахнул мечом, проверяя балансировку.

— Еще чего! Будто вы сможете! — возмущенно фыркнул Наруто и замялся. — Просто… Это _мой_ меч, и видеть его в чужих руках…

В голубых глазах появилась сильная неуверенность.

— Ясно. Так бы сразу и сказал, — Джирайя протянул меч, и Наруто с заметным облегчением взял его. — Можешь рассказать о нём поподробнее? Всю историю с того момента, как он пришел к тебе. От начала и до конца.

Наруто недоуменно моргнул.

— Я же говорил об этом Какаши-сенсею, разве нет?

— Я хочу услышать рассказ от тебя, — Джирайя внимательно взглянул на него. — Сам знаешь, при передаче из уст в уста возникают неточности.

Наруто задумался и кивнул.

— Хорошо, — он стал рассказывать и вскоре понял, что слова, вылетающие из его собственных уст, кажутся ему сказкой, а не реальностью. Город людей в загробном мире, что после гибели стали богами смерти, могущественные духи, пожирающие души людей. Мечи, превращающиеся в смертоносную сакуру или в ледяного дракона.

— Ни черта Сейрейтей не сказочный — просто лабиринт из белых стен. А Мир Пустых так вообще одна сплошная серая пустыня с луной, — вспомнил Наруто давний разговор с Пустым. — А шинигами похожи на ваших шиноби — просто люди со сверхспособностями, и всё.

— И у всех такие мечи? — Наруто готов был пожалеть богов смерти.

— Нет, я такой особенный, — оскалился-улыбнулся Пустой, и Наруто понял, что ему, как всегда, «везёт».

— Понятно, — Джирайя отвлек Наруто от воспоминаний. — У твоего меча ведь есть особые техники? Говорят, они очень сильные.

Наруто взглянул на Джирайю, который, несмотря на то, что слышал рассказ во второй раз, выглядел задумчивым.

— А, да, есть! — Наруто оживился из-за похвалы. — Показать?

Джирайя кивнул и с интересом уставился на него. После некоторых размышлений Наруто вдруг улыбнулся и сразу пошёл с козырей: вряд ли Джирайя сделает ему что-то плохое, да и показать свои силы кому-то он мечтал давно.

— Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу, — вокруг Наруто закружился небольшой ураган из чакры, и Наруто взмахнул мечом. — Гетсуга Теншоу!

И на земле остался невероятно большой ров. Заметив слегка вытянувшееся лицо Джирайи, Наруто поспешил оправдаться:

— Обычно, когда я не использую шикай, выходит слабее.

— Шикай? — Джирайя странно посмотрел на него, казалось, не зная, что чувствовать.

— Как я понял из его рассказов, у него две стадии высвобождения. Первая — это шикай, — Наруто, чувствуя себя идиотом, посмотрел на белое лезвие. — Произносится команда и имя меча. У каждого шинигами они свои. Вторая — банкай. Тогда я высвобожу всю мощь меча, но это произойдет нескоро, — Наруто поежился, вспомнив зверское избиение его Пустым. Но вместе с этим… Наруто ещё помнил ту могущественную чакру. Ему не верилось, что он станет настолько сильным. И всё же…

— Понятно, — Джирайя наклонил голову и серьезно посмотрел на Наруто. — Мне ещё сказали, что твой меч — это не просто меч, а живое существо вроде демона.

Демон. Самая подходящая характеристика Хичиго. Наруто усмехнулся и убрал Зангецу за спину.

— А, ну да, есть такое. Я зову его Пустой или Хичиго. И он тот ещё фрукт, — усмешка Наруто расширилась. — Правда, показать я его вам не смогу. Я умею его материализовать, но вижу его только я.

Джирайя кивнул, и, казалось, задумался сильнее.

— Какаши-сенсей говорил, что вы встречаетесь с ним во внутреннем мире во снах.

— Да, есть такое, — Наруто не понимал, к чему ведёт Джирайя.

— А что если я скажу, что могу попасть туда? — как бы невзначай спросил Джирайя, и у Наруто отвалилась челюсть.

— Правда? — его глаза стали размером с орбиту.

— Да. Правда, на это потребуется время, — Джирайя с интересом взглянул на изумленного Наруто. — Как ты на это смотришь?

Пока Наруто пытался собраться с мыслями, Джирайя вспомнил свою беседу с Хокаге.

— Дух-меч из другого мира? — он потрогал подбородок. — Похоже на дзюцу призыва и заключение контракта, как с моими жабами или со змеями. Тем более, у них тоже есть отдельный мир со своим обществом и проблемами, — Джирайя стал ещё задумчивее. — Но шинигами… Звучит совсем странно, особенно то, что у нас они совершенно другие.

— Это так. Причем я не ощутил, что Наруто врёт или недоговаривает, — заговорил оперевшийся о стену Какаши. — Но у нас слишком мало данных, чтобы судить обо всем.

Джирайя кивнул. Это и правда могло быть чем угодно — от диверсии другой деревни до настоящего демона из другого мира.

— Значит, я должен буду выяснить, что это за оружие-демон? — честно говоря, он не хотел ввязываться в проблемы. Но раз Третий попросил, то отказаться он не может. И дело действительно серьёзное.

— Да, — Хокаге кивнул и сел на кресло. — И в случае чего — запечатать.

***

— Я-то не против, — отвлек Джирайю от размышлений серьёзный Наруто. — Но он очень любит сражаться. Очень сильно, — голубые глаза мрачно посмотрели на Джирайю. — Так что он точно захочет сразиться с вами. А ещё… Он очень силен. Сомневаюсь, что у вас получится его победить, — невесело закончил Наруто и отвел взгляд.

Джирайя приподнял бровь, и, к удивлению Наруто, расхохотался.

— Не недооценивай шиноби Конохи. Я, может, и просто человек, но тоже многое умею. Не зря меня приставили к тебе учителем, — немного хвастливо закончил он.

Наруто приободрился и фыркнул.

— Пока что я видел только, что вы подсматривали за девушками.

— Между прочим, ты тоже не отказался за ними подсматривать, — усмехнулся Джирайя, чем вогнал Наруто в краску. — Но, если хочешь, я могу показать тебе свою силу.

— Правда? — Наруто уставился на Джирайю с радостной надеждой, но почти сразу она улетучилась.

— Но не сразу, — Джирайя присел на ближайший пенек. — Сначала ты должен это заслужить.

Наруто пару секунд просто пялился на него, а затем возмущённо всплеснул руками.

— Так не пойдет! — упрямо нахохлился он. — Вы обещали показать мне сильные техники!

— Хорошо-хорошо. Обещал так обещал, — Джирайя поднял руки. — Но смотри: если я покажу тебе, то ты захочешь им научиться, и мне некуда будет деваться. Верно?

— Верно, — Наруто с подозрением прищурился.

— Но чтобы выучить их, ты должен освоить основы, верно?

— Верно. Но я и так всё умею! Например, я могу ходить по деревьям! — Наруто быстро взошел на дуб рядом, и хотел похвастаться большим, как его перебили:

— А по воде? — как бы невзначай спросил Джирайя, и Наруто стушевался.

— Э… — он озадаченно почесал затылок.

— Давай тогда так, — рассудительно начал Джирайя. — Я научу тебя, как ходить по воде, а потом перейдем к сложным техникам. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Наруто мысленно возмущался, но не мог не согласиться, что новый наставник говорит логичные вещи. — И как это сделать?

— Вот, смотри, — Джирайя встал, подошёл к реке рядом и вышел на её середину. — Концентрируешь чакру на ступнях и подошвах, и всё. Главное — не ослаблять концентрацию.

Наруто кивнул, показывая, что понял и попытался последовать примеру Джирайи. И спустя десять секунд, в которые он хотел похвастаться первой удачной попыткой, он провалился в воду.

— Б-р-р, холодная! — Наруто недовольно вылез из реки, посмотрел на неё, как на врага, и, скинув мокрую оранжевую куртку, пошел снова.

Спустя долгое время Джирайе надоело смотреть, как Наруто раз за разом пытается удержаться на воде.

— Я отойду на некоторое время, а ты тут сам позанимайся, — как бы невзначай сказал он, и Наруто, в который раз только что вылезший из воды, поднял скептичный и хмурый взгляд.

— За девушками идете подглядывать?

Джирайя задумался.

— А что, неплохая идея, — довольно усмехнулся он и дружелюбно добавил: — Надеюсь, к моему возвращению ты освоишь эту технику?

Наруто хмыкнул.

— Тогда вам придется вернуться очень быстро.

— Вот и посмотрим, — помахал рукой Джирайя и скрылся за горизонтом. И Наруто стиснул зубы и упрямо полез в уже не такую холодную воду снова, основательно размышляя, что же такого удивительного и могущественного в этом извращенще.

***

— Тебе конец, Широсаки, — со злым удовлетворением промурлыкал лис. — Скоро тебя запечатают, как и меня, и ты не сможешь общаться с Наруто.

— Это мы посмотрим, — Пустой приподнял бровь, насмешливо глядя в огромные оранжевые глаза. — Я нужен Наруто. Он не представляет жизни без меня.

— Думаешь, их это волнует? — уверенно прорычал лис из-за клетки. — Не льсти себе. Мальчишка сам может научиться сильным трюкам. Будто ты этого не знаешь.

Хичиго скрипнул зубами.

— Неужели думаешь, что он действительно пойдет за тобой, чтобы отомстить тому человеку? — встал и продолжил лис. — Он с тобой лишь из-за твоей силы, а когда он перестанет в ней нуждаться, то легко откажется от тебя.

Пустой оскалился-усмехнулся.

— Захлопнись, рыжий комок с блохами, — в ответ ему донеслось угрожающее, пробирающее обычного человека до костей, рычание. — Я пока на свободе, в отличие от тебя. И не собираюсь продавать её по дешёвке.


	20. Джирайя. Часть 20

— И где вы были эти два дня? — Наруто скептично посмотрел на Джирайю, который спокойно сидел на траве напротив и расчесывал роскошную белую гриву волос.

— Прости, что не предупредил, — Джирайя виновато усмехнулся. — В Конохе объявился кое-кто опасный, вот я и выслеживал его и проверял, ушли ли они отсюда наверняка. Ты научился ходить по воде?

— Да раз двадцать! — Наруто скорчил злую рожу и вскочил. — Вот, смотрите!

Он встал на середину реки и сложил руки на груди.

— Отлично! — Джирайя встал и подошел к Наруто. — Тогда пришло время отправиться в твой внутренний мир.

Наруто удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Да, при помощи печати, — пояснил Джирайя, видя изумление Наруто. — Не удивляйся, у меня уже была готовая печать. Мне всего лишь нужно было немного подкорректировать её.

— Хм, понятно, — Наруто почесал подбородок. — И все же будьте осторожны с Пустым. Он порой бывает очень агрессивным, — он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Джирайю, и тот оптимистично улыбнулся.

— Учту, — он достал кисточки и черную краску и легкими и ловкими движениями нанес на лоб смутившегося Наруто необычную и красивую печать, похожую на лотос, а затем коснулся лба и влил в нее чакру.

***

— Ну… Вот, — Наруто потрогал шею, не зная, что сказать.

Джирайя внимательно осмотрелся вокруг. Действительно, как он ожидал, внутренний мир Наруто был странным. Но не в том ключе, как он ожидал. Они стояли среди огромных тёмных стеклянных зданий, а сверху было голубое небо с белыми облаками. Джирайя прикинул: сендзюцу и призыв он точно использовать здесь не сможет, а с остальным неясно. Он никогда не был во внутреннем мире — печать ему оставил Минато, на случай, если с Наруто что-то случится из-за Демона-Лиса. И, судя по сильно нервничающему Наруто, он не ошибся с небольшими изменениями в ней. Джирайя чуть сдвинул брови.

Наруто оглядывался и одновременно хотел, чтобы Пустой пришел, дабы избавиться от томительного ожидания, и нет. Джирайя хотел спросить, где тот самый демон, как сзади раздалось радостное:

— Привет, мелкий! — Наруто повернулся и обнаружил заинтересованно смотрящего на них Пустого. — Вижу, у нас гости.

Хичиго приветливо оскалился, и Наруто заметил, что Джирайя нахмурился и напрягся. Впрочем, Наруто его понимал: Пустой выглядел подозрительным и нехорошим типом. В принципе, он им и был, просто Наруто привык.

— Привет, — Наруто кивнул и представил мужчину: — Это Джирайя, Святой Отшельник с какой-то там горы и Жабий Саннин, — вежливо сказал он.

— А я Пустой или Хичиго Широсаки, — ухмылка Пустого шире и неприятнее. — Рад познакомиться.

Во внутреннем мире повисла неловкая тишина. Наруто растерянно смотрел то на довольного Пустого, то на нахмурившегося Джирайю, который мрачно изучал первого. Почему Пустой так спокоен? Разве он не должен сразу начать драться? Перед ним же сильный противник, о котором он всегда мечтал!

— Ты — тот самый волшебный меч Наруто? — наконец спокойно нарушил молчание насторожённый Джирайя.

— А кто ещё? — Пустой приподнял уголок рта и неожиданно обратился к Наруто: — Раз к нам сегодня пришел гость, нужно его порадовать, мелкий.

Джирайя удивленно посмотрел на Наруто, пытаясь по его реакции что-то прочесть, но тот непонимающе заморгал.

— И как порадовать? — фыркнул и неприятно поморщился Наруто.

— Показать всё, на что мы способны, — усмехнулся Пустой и краем глаза загадочно взглянул на Джирайю. «Ты же за этим сюда пришел?»

Он долго думал о предупреждениях Демона-Лиса и о том, что сделает, когда Джирайя явится сюда. И решил — к черту конспирацию! Что бы ему ни грозило, он не будет тихо сидеть и не высовываться!

— Ты хочешь подраться? — прищурился Наруто, и Пустой с издевкой закатил глаза, как бы говоря: «Да ладно!»

— А как иначе? — фыркнул он, и вежливо обратился к Джирайе. — Вам бы я посоветовал отойти в сторону. Очень далеко в сторону. Иначе вас может задеть.

Говорил это Пустой совершенно серьезно, без малейшей издевки, и Наруто скорчил ошарашенную рожу. Это точно Хичиго? Почему он так странно ведет себя? Что с ним творится?

— Не волнуйся так, старик-извращенец! — бодро сказал он обеспокоенному Джирайе. — Я этого идиота два года знаю, так что всё в порядке.

Пустой поморщился, а Джирайя удивленно приподнял брови, но, видя уверенность Наруто, помедлил и согласился.

— Хорошо, — он указал на крышу соседнего небоскреба. — Я, если что, там.

Джирайя удалился, а Пустой с Наруто задумчиво глядели ему вслед. Наконец второй подал голос:

— Я думал, ты полезешь в драку с ним.

— Надо же быть вежливыми с гостями, — хмыкнул Пустой и легким движением достал из-за спины меч. — Давай, мелкий, покажи всю свою силу.

Наруто вызывающе улыбнулся в ответ и вытянул меч тоже. Решил устроить поединок со свидетелем? Хорошо, тогда он ни за что не опозорится!

— Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу, — Наруто пошел с козырей. — Гетсуга Теншоу!

В небоскребе засияла большая дыра, но Пустой лишь молниеносно уклонился и гадко ухмыльнулся. Наруто готовился ко всему, к любой подлянке. Но не к тому, что произошло.

— _Банкай_ , — как только его обдало сильнейшей чакрой, сердце Наруто ушло в пятки. Но на страх времени не осталось, когда Наруто едва не свалился на пол под тяжеленным весом меча, будто на него опустили целый дом.

— Что, мелкий? — оскалился Пустой, чуть усилив и без того чудовищное давление. — Боишься?

Видя широкую и откровенно издевательскую ухмылку, Наруто разозлился, и неприятные воспоминания подернулись дымкой.

— Не говори, а дерись, — Пустой охнул, когда Наруто ударил его коленом в пах — месть за случай, когда Хичиго сделал это с ним, а потом с насмешливым «слабак» ушел прочь. На все претензии Наруто он отвечал, что враг его жалеть не будет. И Наруто не мог с этим не согласиться и не усилить осторожность с битве с Пустым, хотя, казалось, куда больше.

— И что верно, — просипел Хичиго и замахнулся, что дало Наруто время отскочить и напасть. И танец клинков продолжился снова.

***

Джирайя не знал, что думать.

Бой начался внезапно, стоило демону взмахнуть мечом, и вокруг него взметнулся невероятно сильный поток чакры. Джирайя вскочил и приготовился ударить расенганом, как ему предстала неожиданная картина: согнувшийся Пустой после четкого удара в пах от Наруто. И завязалась жестокая схватка, где на Наруто посыпалась серия мощных атак, которые он с трудом, но достаточно быстро и четко отразил. Джирайя замер, а затем подметил, что Пустой не нападает в полную силу. Да, он атакует сильно и плотно теснит Наруто, но тому удается обороняться, да и мощность атак не соответствует объему чакры, выпущенной пару минут назад. Джирайя закусил губу и решил не вмешиваться: так подсказала интуиция, да и бой был в самом разгаре.

Сражение длилось долго и напоминало сумасшедший вихрь — ни секунды покоя не было у обоих противников, и в ход шли разные трюки: и сталкивание с небоскреба, когда Наруто на невообразимой скорости пришлось цепляться ногами за неё, и дальняя атака с раскручиванием меча, и Техника Клонирования со стороны Наруто. Когда тот невольно стал сбавлять темп, Джирайя снова сильно забеспокоился, но Пустой вдруг перестал атаковать, и, видимо, сказал, что бой окончен — Джирайя предположил это по мгновенно опустившимся и расслабившимся плечам Наруто и тому, что Пустой спокойно отошёл и убрал меч за спину.

Джирайя направился к ним, и, когда остановился около Наруто, тот с интересом и надеждой посмотрел на него.

— Ну как? — Джирайя задумался.

— Неплохо, — наконец одобрительно улыбнулся он и кивнул на Пустого. — И часто вы с ним так?

— Года два, — Наруто пожал плечами. — А что?

Джирайя незаметно помрачнел. Выходит, всё это началось, когда Наруто было девять-десять лет?

— Надеюсь, вам понравилось наше сражение? — хмыкнул Пустой, подойдя к ним.

— Вполне, — Джирайя серьезно посмотрел на невозмутимого и довольного Хичиго и спокойно обратился к Наруто. — Наруто, можешь отойти? Нам нужно поболтать вдвоем.

Наруто с сомнением прищурился, как вдруг Пустой подал голос:

— Пожалуйста, Наруто, — вежливо попросил он, и у того, к удивлению Джирайи, упала челюсть. Наруто изумленно уставился на мило улыбающегося Пустого и хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, и, много раз оборачиваясь, всё же отошел.

Джирайя стал полностью серьезным.

— Кто ты и зачем тебе Наруто?

Пустой усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди.

— Кто я, я уже рассказывал. Зачем… — Пустой немного помолчал. — Я хочу, чтобы он помог мне убить одного человека. Не беспокойтесь, это не кто-то из вашей деревни, — махнул рукой он и поднял уголки рта выше.

— А кто тогда? — Джирайя прищурился, видя, как Пустой слегка заметно поморщился при вопросе.

— Его имя вам все равно ничего не скажет. Что-то ещё? — псевдо-вежливо поинтересовался он, и Джирайя задал самый волнующий его вопрос:

— Почему именно Наруто? Ты здесь из-за Демона-Лиса?

Неожиданно собеседник скорчил противную рожу.

— Да нужен мне этот блохастый коврик! — недовольно повысил голос он и твердо продолжил: — Наруто — только мой. Так что если что, можете спокойно забрать лиса. Он только мешает, — Пустой сморщился и вызывающе усмехнулся. — А почему я здесь, вы сами прекрасно знаете. Или нет, учитывая, что вы спохватились лишь два года спустя.

Джирайя сдвинул брови.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Я выбрал Наруто Королем по двум причинам, — Пустой с довольным оскалом посмотрел в сторону Наруто, тщетно пытающего узнать хоть что-то из разговора с далекого расстояния, и помахал рукой. Наруто обиделся и показал язык. — Первая — он сильный духом. Вторая — он был никому не нужен, и все называли его демоном. Интересное сочетание, не находите? — Пустой издевательски приподнял бровь. — Я лишь взял то, в чем никто не нуждался.

Джирайя помрачнел.

— Наруто — джинчурики Деревни Листа. Он нужен ей.

— Правда? — Пустой с усмешкой изобразил удивление. — Что-то за все годы им интересовались лишь девчонка из Хьюг и работники раменной, — усмешка уменьшилась и стала более нейтральной. — За меня не беспокойтесь. Я — лишь оружие, и пойду туда, куда пойдет Наруто. Так что позаботьтесь лучше о нём, — Пустой снова посмотрел на Наруто, и Джирайя уловил, как в зловещих черно-желтых глазах промелькнуло что-то серьезное, и вежливо спросил:

— Я не могу не беспокоиться, видя, как ты пытаешься его убить, — он знал, что это не так, но его интересовал ответ. Пустой развернулся и посмотрел на Джирайю, как на идиота.

— Я, что, идиот, что ли? Зачем мне убивать своего хозяина? Я делаю его сильнее, только и всего, — Пустой не лукавил: он никогда не хотел убить Наруто. Максимум — сделать Конем, даже тогда, когда сорвался. — Враги не будут с ним церемониться, — задумчиво хмыкнул он, серьезно и оценивающе оглядел Джирайю и вдруг закричал: — Эй, мелкий, иди сюда!

Наруто поспешно подошел, внимательно вглядываясь в лица Джирайи и Пустого.

— Что?

— Взрослые дяди закончили разговаривать, так что можете идти, — Пустой усмехнулся и потрепал Наруто по плечу. — Если будут вопросы, обращайся к нему, а я пошел, — он развернулся и хотел было уйти, как заметил недоумение Наруто.

— А ты…

— Нет настроения, мелкий, — Пустой наклонил голову и дружелюбно улыбнулся. — К тому же, я же не машина для убийств.

Наруто скептично фыркнул — он в этом сомневался.

***

— О чем вы разговаривали? — Наруто в реальном мире прыгал вокруг Джирайи, упорно пытаясь выяснить хоть что-то.

— О многом, — Джирайя был непривычно задумчив. Вряд ли этот Пустой хотел рассказать больше, чем поведал Наруто, однако продемонстрировал свою силу. Получается, Наруто тоже может стать таким сильным? Он серьезно посмотрел на горящего от нетерпения Наруто. Пустой — опасный и неприятный тип, но непохоже, что он лжет. В любом случае, подстраховаться не помешает.

«Расенган не подойдет — с его стилем боя у него просто не хватит времени на его активацию. Но вот кое-что другое…» — Джирайя засомневался, а потом понял: Наруто давно не ребёнок, и в случае чего это техника поможет противостоять духу-мечу.

— Слушай, Наруто, я могу научить тебя одной технике, — размеренно начал Джирайя. — Но она очень сложная, да, к тому же, ранга S.

Голубые глаза загорелись небывалым энтузиазмом.

— Давайте! — Наруто от переполнявших его радостных чувств подпрыгнул и всплеснул руками. — Пожалуйста, научите меня ей!

Джирайя попытался умерить его пыл.

— Но, учти, на овладение ей уйдет очень много времени. Возможно, даже несколько лет.

— Все равно! — Наруто сжал руки в кулаки и решительно посмотрел в ответ. — Я согласен! Тогда давайте прямо сейчас и начнем!

Джирайя задумчиво потрогал подбородок и вдруг снова достал краски и чистый листок и сел на камень. Наруто непонимающе моргнул, пока тот быстро что-то нарисовал на листке и протянул его Наруто.

— Скажи мне, что значит эта печать? — тот прищурился, беря бумагу и смотря на красивый черный рисунок из разных иероглифов.

— Эм, ну… — пытаясь выглядеть уверенно, протянул Наруто. — Что-то да значит.

Джирайя тяжело вздохнул.

— Вот тебе мое первое задание — он встал с камня. — Выяснить, что она значит, и почему нарисована так, а не иначе. А я пока пойду отдохну, — радостно закончил он, и Наруто недовольно выпятил губу.

— Так действительно можно выучить технику S-класса? Вы будто не хотите меня учить, — громко пробурчал он. — Или снова пойдете в купальни.

Джирайя дружелюбно усмехнулся, глядя на обиженного Наруто, который выглядел довольно забавно.

— Не совсем — он покачал головой. — Просто некоторые, важные вещи ты должен узнать сам.

Наруто фыркнул, но не мог с этим не согласиться. Но всё равно старик-извращенец, похоже, не против посетить купальни.

***

— Сакура уехала с родителями на горячие источники. Вернется завтра, — невозмутимо поведала Ино, сдувая локон с лица и подравнивая ногти пилочкой. Наруто скорчил недовольную рожу.

— Чёрт, — он опечалился и вдруг оживился. — Ино, а ты можешь помочь мне кое с чем?

Серые глаза со скепсисом уставились на него.

— После того, как ты пытался похитить наш свиток? Ага, обязательно, — Ино стала сверлить его злым взглядом, и Наруто ретировался. Как назло, остальные три человека, у которых он мог попросить помощи, ушли: Какаши-сенсей и Саске загадочно исчезли из Конохи, а Шикамару направился с отцом по делам в другое селение. Наруто погрузился в тяжелые раздумья, а потом плюнул и решил отвлечься. Например, сходить к Хинате.

Но палата оказалась пуста. Наруто проверил, не ошибся ли он. Да нет вроде. Может, Хината очнулась и ее перевели в другую палату? Скорее всего. Она же несколько дней лежит без сознания. Обрадованный Наруто быстро направился к регистраторской стойке в светлом и просторном холле.

— Скажите, а куда перевели девочку из 404 палаты? — энергично поинтересовался он.

— Из 404? — молодая черноволосая медсестра с интересом взглянула на него и немного посерьезнела, увидев, кто перед ней стоит.

— Хината Хьюга, — подсказал Наруто и беспокойно добавил: — Поступила сюда несколько дней назад.

Медсестра задумчиво почесала щеку, а потом ее лицо вытянулось, и она пораженно посмотрела на Наруто. Когда светло-зеленые глаза виновато сверкнули и последовал ответ, Наруто застыл.

***

Как и в предыдущий раз, здесь появились молнии — все-таки Наруто не был Ичиго. Пустой подставил лицо, щурившееся из-за танцующего в дикой пляске ветра, бешено хлещущему ливню. Белые волосы противно прилипли к голове, будто намазанные клеем, кимоно мокрой тряпкой холодило кожу, а вода ручьями стекала по белому телу на пол. Но это мелочи, ведь он чувствовал тоже самое, что и Король.

Теперь Пустой понял, почему старик Зангецу не любил дождь.


	21. Джирайя. Часть 21

На источники родители поехали совершенно неожиданно, в награду Сакуре за участие в экзамене на чунина. То, что Сакура не получила это звание, их не особо расстроило. Тем более, родители как-то узнали, что почти все получают его не сразу.

Честно говоря, Сакура стала шиноби не специально. Родители отдали её в Академию из-за хорошего образования, а приемы и навыки шиноби шли приятным бонусом. Понимание, что ей всё это нравится и что она хочет стать ниндзя, пришло собой. Родители не обрадовались, но, видя серьезность намерений Сакуры, поддержали её и помогали, как могли, пусть и были далеки от мира шиноби.

Сакура с благодарностью думала об этом, идя по улицам. Она хорошо отдохнула на источниках, а теперь нужно проведать ребят. Сакура с волнением вспомнила о Наруто: после второго этапа экзамена она так и не встретилась с ним.

— Наруто пошел домой, — почесал тогда затылок Какаши-сенсей, глядя на Саске и Сакуру. — А что?

Они обеспокоенно переглянулись, так как после попытки убийства всерьез забеспокоились за Наруто.

— Какаши-сенсей, — строго начал Саске, пристально глядя на наставника. — Что происходит с Наруто? И что у него за такие… способности?

Какаши-сенсей едва заметно вздохнул.

— Мы с ним договорились, что, если что, он сам вам о них расскажет, — спокойно сказал он и этим дал понять, что разговор окончен. Саске прищурился. Ему не нравилось, что Наруто скрывает от них что-то важное. Сакура не знала, что думать: увидеть взбесившегося Наруто было ужасно, а ситуация с Ли после его боя с Гаарой… После экзамена она пришла к Наруто, но того дома не оказалось. А потом Сакура поехала на источники, но решила потом обязательно встретиться с Наруто и расспросить его, если тот не откажется.

С Саске её ждала неудача. Проведав по пути к Наруто Ино, она узнала, что Саске исчез вместе с Какаши-сенсеем.

— Кстати, тебя искал Наруто. Просил помочь разобраться с какой-то печатью, — Ино красила ногти, беззаботно болтая с Сакурой: псле недавнего боя их отношения потеряли отстранённость и вернулись в плоскость «друзья-враги».

Сакура удивилась.

— А зачем — не знаешь?

— Он все уши прожужжал, что при её помощи овладеет техникой S-класса и чуть было не сказал, что размажет ею Саске по стенке, — хмыкнула Ино. — Но вовремя опомнился.

Сакура изумилась сильней.

— Думаешь, он не врал?

— А кто его знает? — Ино пожала плечами. — Он, конечно, ужасный хвастун, но не врун. Хотя всё равно звучит невообразимо.

Сакура удивленно взглянула на Ино. То, что та не стала категорично отрицать это, говорило о многом. Хотя бы о том, что отношение к Наруто после второго этапа экзамена у многих резко поменялось.

Когда Сакура шла к дому Наруто, её окликнули.

— Эй, постой! — она повернулась и увидела за стойкой «Ичираку рамен» парня в белом фартуке и с красными волосами под косынкой. — Ты же подруга Наруто! Сакура, верно?

— Да, — она заинтересованно подошла. Парень отвернулся, а затем протянул ей небольшую белую картонную коробку. Там, судя по теплу и насыщенному аромату, был рамен со свининой.

— Передай это Наруто, — дружелюбно усмехнулся парень. — Он почему-то вчера не зашел сюда. Я бы и сам отнес, но мне ещё работать. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Сакура кивнула.

До дома Наруто она дошла без проблем, но на звонок в дверь никто не подходил, и Сакура задумалась. В принципе, Наруто может или не быть дома, или, например, быть в душе, и нужно просто прийти позже. Но лапшу нужно куда-то девать. Сакура немного посомневалась и решилась — она заберется к Наруто, оставит лапшу и быстро уйдет.

Окно кухни Наруто Сакура нашла сразу — она один раз мимоходом была в его квартире и поразилась количеству мусора. Поэтому, дав Наруто профилактического подзатыльника, они вместе сделали генеральную уборку, и сейчас здесь было чисто. Открыв окно и осторожно ступая на деревянный пол, Сакура поставила коробку с лапшой рядом с недоеденной булочкой и чашкой чая на стол и огляделась. В раковине, в прошлый раз, было много грязной посуды, а на плите виднелись желтые пятна, которые не удалось отмыть. Сакура хотела уйти, но потом любопытство взяло вверх, и она осторожно подошла и со скрипом открыла дверь в прихожую-спальню Наруто.

Светло, достаточно просторно и мало мебели — краткое описание комнаты. Взгляд с голых светло-зеленых стен переместился на большой комок одеяла на кровати, и неожиданно тот зашевелился.

— Сакура-чан? — глухо раздалось из-за него, и на Сакуры из темноты чуть приподнявшегося одеяла уставились голубые глаза. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Сакура удивилась. Почему Наруто не открыл ей дверь?

— Я пришла проведать тебя. А еще принесла лапшу по просьбе парня из «Ичираку рамен», — Сакура осторожно подошла ближе.

— Правда? — ещё приглушеннее раздалось из-под одеяла. — Передай ему спасибо от меня, Сакура-чан.

Обычно радостный и энергичный голос Наруто звучал безэмоционально, и Сакура всерьез забеспокоилась.

— Наруто, с тобой все в порядке? Ты заболел? — она подошла и, не дождавшись ответа, подошла к кровати и решительно сдернула одеяло. И ошеломленно заморгала — Наруто поправлял второе одеяло, пытаясь свернуться под ним калачиком и выглядел… разбитым. Словно сворачиваясь калачиком и сжимая кулаки, он пытался собрать себя воедино. А его выражение лица стало будто стеклянным, и Сакура с неверием застыла.

— Наруто? — Сакура потеряла дар речи, когда тусклые и _мертвые_ голубые глаза уставились на нее.

— Со мной все в порядке, Сакура-чан, — он попытался улыбнуться, и у Сакуры пробежали мурашки по коже — настолько кривой и неестественной была эта улыбка. — Хотя это как посмотреть.

Сакура невольно шагнула назад и растерялась.

— Наруто? — непонимающе выдавила она. — Что случилось?

Наруто приподнялся и на автомате пригладил гнездо на голове из светлых волос.

— Хината погибла вчера утром, — сухо сказал он, смотря в сторону. — Она так и не очнулась. Я даже не смог сказать ей что-то на прощание.

Сакура замерла посреди комнаты, не зная, что и сказать.

— Наруто… — наконец нерешительно нарушило тишину. — Она была твоей близкой подругой?

Наруто вскинул голову, и Сакура невольно опустила взгляд, ибо видеть такого безжизненного Наруто с поникшими плечами и равнодушным взглядом было невыносимо.

— Да. Она стала чуть ли не первым моим другом. И теперь… — безэмоциональный голос дрогнул и после долгой паузы снова стал прежним. — Я больше никогда не увижу её. Не поговорю с ней, не подерусь утром на мечах… — Сакура подняла голову, и увидела, как губы мелко задрожали, а светлые брови изогнулись в ломаную линию. — Кто знал, что это так больно, Сакура-чан?

Голос Наруто снова задрожал, поэтому он замолк, а потом взял одеяло и накинул его на плечи и плотней укутался в него. Полные боли голубые глаза уставились в пустоту, и в комнате в который раз воцарилось тяжелое молчание. Сакура не знала, стоит ли нарушать его или нет, и осторожно спросила:

— Наруто… Ты хоть ел с утра что-нибудь?

— А? — Наруто чуть поднял голову. — Ел? Да нет, Сакура-чан, — пожал плечами он под одеялом и закутался в него с головой. — Не хочется.

Сакура еще немного постояла, разрываясь между желанием уйти и остаться, а потом выбрала второе. Судя по Наруто, вряд ли ему станет хуже.

— Идем, — Наруто резко схватили за руку и вытянули вверх из теплого кокона. — Тебе же специально приготовили рамен, и ты обязан съесть его! — Сакура вложила в голос решительность, но постаралась не переборщить. Она ожидала чего угодно, но только не того, что после секундного удивления голубые глаза снова потускнеют.

— Да, обязан, — механически ответил Наруто и кивнул. — Подожди на кухне, Сакура-чан. Я сейчас приведу себя в порядок и подойду, — глухо закончил он.

Сакура застыла на некоторое время и всё же ушла туда. Когда она начала сильно волноваться, в дверь скрипнула, и Наруто зашел на кухню.

— О, — он немного удивился, но затем вернулся к мертвому равнодушию. — Надо будет потом сказать спасибо Базз-куну.

Наблюдая за тем, как Наруто на рефлексах ест свой обожаемый рамен, внутри Сакуры что-то сжималось, и она снова попыталась расшевелить его.

— Наруто, что ты хотел узнать у меня про печать? — звонкий голос зазвучал словно гром среди ясного неба в гробовой тишине кухни, и Наруто поднял голову.

— А, про это. Да, подожди, — он поднялся, и вскоре принес из комнаты помятый листок, и протянул его Сакуре. — Вот печать. Что ты можешь про нее сказать?

Сакура прищурилась, честно вглядываясь в рисунок.

— Она достаточно необычная. Никогда такую раньше не видела, — призналась она после долгих раздумий. Хотя, если честно, печати они проходили в Академии на достаточно поверхностном уровне.

— А, вот оно как, — Наруто кивнул. — Бывает.

Он продолжил кушать, а Сакура стала напряженно размышлять. Чем больше она думала, тем больше теряла надежду. Неожиданно она кое-что вспомнила.

— Наруто, ты куда-то собираешься уходить? — как бы невзначай поинтересовалась она.

— Не знаю, — на лицо Наруто налегла тень. — Думал выяснить, когда похороны Хинаты, но…

Сакура вздрогнула, но взяла себя в руки.

— Тогда жди меня здесь, — решительно сказала она и вышла через окно на виду удивленного Наруто.

***

Ирука перекладывал бумаги — с лета осталось много бумажной волокиты, но мысли невольно возвращались к Наруто. Он не ожидал, но его команда, как и предсказывал Какаши, и правда оказалась сильной и прошла второй этап. А Наруто и Саске даже вышли в третий этап. И первый его соперник там — Неджи Хьюга, признанный гений из известного клана с удивительными глазами, и Ирука волновался. Ему не удалось присутствовать на отборочных этапах, но он знал, что там Наруто на него напал из-за того, что тот почти убил Хинату. Ситуацию замяли, но лучше не стало.

Хотя, если вспомнить силу, которую Наруто проявил в ситуации с Мизуки… Ирука задумался. После того Наруто так и не рассказал ему, что хотел, и что, видимо, было связано с этой силой. Сам Ирука не решался спросить. Если Наруто захочет — сам всё расскажет.

— Ирука-сенсей? — он выбрался из-под кипы бумаг и увидел перед собой Сакуру.

— Сакура? — удивился Ирука и вдруг заметил сильное беспокойство на её лице. Сакура медлила, и внутри зародилось нехорошее предчувствие.

— У Наруто… — остановилась она, и предчувствие переросло во что-то более грозное и неприятное. — Проблемы.

***

Несмотря на слова Сакуры, он пошёл через дверь. В голове царил настоящий хаос — Ирука не знал, что делать. Он помнил, как больно было ему потерять родителей, но тогда он преодолел это в одиночку. И это было не то, о чем он хотел вспоминать.

Неожиданно на три трели звонка дверь с большим запозданием открылась, и перед Ирукой предстал Наруто в белой футболке и в оранжевых штанах. И голубые глаза расширились, но через секунду снова стали безжизненными. Ирука вздрогнул.

— Ирука-сенсей, — равнодушно поинтересовались у него. — Вас сюда позвала Сакура?

Ирука напрягся, говоря себе не отводить взгляда от Наруто, вид которого сдавливал сердце, и спокойно спросил:

— Можно мне пройти, Наруто?

— Да, конечно, — Наруто пожал плечами и отступил в квартиру. — Правда, у меня не прибрано…

— Ничего, — Ирука рискнул улыбнуться и почесал шею. — Я — шиноби, и не к такому привык.

— Ага, — безэмоционально ответил Наруто, уходя в комнату. — Если что, на кухне есть печенье и чай. Правда, он был заварен вчера…

Наруто скрылся в комнате, и Ирука, немного погодя, пошел за ним. Наруто нашёлся на кровати у окна, закутанный в одеяло и отвернувшийся к стене. Ирука, ещё сомневаясь, присел рядом и положил руку на него.

— Наруто, — обеспокоенно начал он. — Я волнуюсь за тебя.

Ответа не последовало, как и словесного, так и телесного. Наруто совершенно не двигался и почти не дышал, будто был трупом. Ирука закусил губу, стараясь облегчить камень на своем сердце.

— Не держи все в себе, — он переместил руку на макушку и ласково потрепал её. — Если выговоришься, тебе станет лучше.

И снова никакой реакции. Ирука почти потерял надежду и хотел предпринять третью, более смелую попытку, как вдруг Наруто вскочил.

— А кому мне выговориться, Ирука-сенсей? — дрожащим голосом начал он с перекошенным от отчаяния лицом. — Хината-чан была чуть ли не моим единственным другом на протяжении двух последних лет. Мы почти каждый день на протяжении двух лет встречались утром и тренировались, — голос Наруто становился громче и надломаннее, а на лице сильнее проступала боль. — За эти два года мы столькому научились! Хината как-то сказала мне, что мечтает, что покажет свое мастерство кому-то, кроме меня. А теперь мне его даже не увидеть, — Наруто спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Почему? Почему именно она, Ирука-сенсей? Чем она заслужила такое? — он чуть отнял руки от лица, и Ирука пораженно увидел, как по нему потекли слезы. — Я так хочу встретиться с ней снова и хотя бы попрощаться. Но это невозможно, — Наруто вытер слезы и с кривой улыбкой выдавил жалкий смешок. — А, может, это вообще все из-за меня? Не занимайся я с ней, она бы проиграла, но осталась цела… — тихо закончил Наруто, убирая с опять ставшего ледяным лица слезы.

Сердце Ируки будто пытались разорвать на мелкие осколки — если бы он, как и раньше, недолюбливал Наруто, то теперь бы точно перестал это чувствовать.

— Не накручивай себя, Наруто, — неожиданно Наруто крепко обняли, и он ошарашенно замер. — Уверен, Хината не хотела бы этого. Она бы хотела, чтобы ты жил дальше.

Плечо Ируки промокло, как вдруг его оттолкнули.

— Хотела? Кому какое дело есть до желаний мертвых? Они ушли и никогда больше не вернутся!

— Не говори так, — неожиданно Ирука серьезно взглянул на него, и Наруто удивленно уставился в ответ. — Они остались с нами, в нашем сердце, в последствиях своих дел и поступков. Ты не думаешь так о Хинате?

Наруто на автомате стал размышлять над этим и усмехнулся.

— Это всего лишь глупое оправдание, — скептично сказал он.

— Какое есть, — Ирука пожал плечами и обнадеживающе улыбнулся. — Ты справишься, Наруто. Я верю в тебя.

Он не знал, что еще сказать и как утешить, и с надеждой смотрел на Наруто, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Наруто, в свою очередь, глубоко задумался и вдруг немного светло усмехнулся.

— Вы говорите, как Хичиго, — с интересом сказал он. — Чуть не убил меня и сказал, что заставит меня думать о том, как выжить, а не хандрить понапрасну, — в голубых глазах появилась горькая, но все же немного светлая улыбка, и Ирука с облегчением вздохнул про себя: уже что-то.

— Хичиго? Кто это? — Ирука не помнил никого из знакомых Наруто с таким именем. Наруто удивленно уставился на него и вдруг ухмыльнулся.

— А, вы же не знаете, — Наруто серьезно и внимательно огляделся вокруг. — Сакура рядом?

Ирука удивился — Наруто ощутил её чакру? Неплохо. Видно, он не зря учился в академии.

— Да, — он кивнул.

— Тогда приведите её сюда, — Наруто серьёзно и немного криво ухмыльнулся. — И я всё вам расскажу.

Когда Ирука вышел коридор, он с волнением переглянулся со стоящей там Сакурой.

***

Рассказ, который он говорил уже в какой — в третий? — раз прозвучал отрывисто, сухо и на автомате, без каких-то запинок и красочных эпитетов, но зато с парой не сообщенных ранее подробностей, ибо Наруто был слишком выжат и пуст, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Когда он закончил, то Сакура и Ирука ошеломленно уставились на него.

Первым заговорил Ирука.

— То есть… Получается, ты каждую ночь два года сражался с этим Пустым? — ему было тяжело переварить это. Как и то, что Наруто чуть не убили тогда и то, что рассказывал об этом он, как и о духе из другого мира, совершенно спокойно.

— Да, — Наруто пожал плечами. — Раньше было тяжело, сейчас привык.

Внутри Ируку мучительно загрыз червячок вины. Он ведь видел два года назад, что с Наруто что-то случилось, но так нормально и не побеспокоился, что произошло. А если бы этот дух из другого мира убил бы Наруто? Ирука не хотел об этом и думать.

— Наруто, — он взял руки Наруто в свои, теплые и немного мягкие. — Поверь, все будет хорошо. Правда. Сначала будет тяжело, но потом станет легче.

Голубые глаза мрачно сверкнули.

— Это не вернет Хинату-чан.

— Я знаю, — Ирука кивнул. — Но как-то жить дальше надо.

Наруто внимательно посмотрел на него. Утешать Ирука-сенсей не умел, но на его лице было написано такое искреннее желание помочь и сочувствие, что Наруто стало чуть легче.

— Да, — он кивнул. Ирука, увидев, что печаль на лице Наруто немного отступила, облегчённо вздохнул про себя.

— Ты просил Сакуру помочь тебе с какой-то печатью? — как можно оживленнее спросил он, и Наруто вздрогнул, выходя из состояния задумчивости.

— Вот, смотрите, — Ирука взял протянутый листок и внимательно рассмотрел его.

— Странно, — он слегка нахмурился. — Это похоже на печать призыва. Видишь? — Ирука показал Наруто пальцем. — Эти знаки характерны…

***

— …Особенно такие завитушки по краям, — уверенно закончил Наруто, и Джирайя одобрительно кивнул и встал с камня.

— В целом верно. Эта техника называется Техникой Летящего Бога Грома. Её разработал твой отец и второй Хокаге.

Наруто немного оживился и приподнял голову.

— В чем ее суть: ты наносишь на какой-то предмет эту печать, а потом перемещаешься к ней. В общем, это что-то среднее между телепортацией и призывом, ибо другие с её помощью также могут призвать тебя. Обычно твой отец наносил эту печать на кунаи, но иногда использовал её на врагах, — Джирайя заметил, что Наруто, ранее достающий его просьбами рассказать об отце, сейчас с мрачным лицом спокойно слушает его, но по большей части думает о другом. — Ты сегодня какой-то невеселый, Наруто.

Наруто криво усмехнулся, и брови Джирайи удивленно поползли вверх.

— Случилось кое-что, — голубые глаза потускнели, и Джирайя понял, что лучше об этом не расспрашивать. А Наруто будто очнулся и с удвоенным энтузиазмом спросил: — И что дальше? Вы покажете, как она работает?

— Я сам не владею ей, поскольку мне подходят другие техники S-ранга, а выучить их все невозможно, — рассудительно ответил Джирайя, и Наруто не мог не согласиться. — Но общий принцип работы я знаю. Чертишь печать, вливаешь в неё немного чакры… — Джирайя полез в сумке на боку у жабы и достал оттуда листочки и черную краску. — А потом концентрируешься, направляешь чакру в нужное русло, пытаясь телепортироваться к ней, и все готово! — бодро закончил он.

— Хорошо, — Наруто кивнул, с готовностью положил листок на колени и взял кисть в руки. — Сейчас всё будет готово.

— Подожди, — Наруто удивлённо воззрился на Джирайю. — Для начала нужно освоить саму технику, поэтому давай так — ты вложишь немного чакры, а я вложу оставшееся. Когда наловчишься, будем постепенно увеличивать твой запас чакры. Так пойдет быстрее, — Джирайя ожидал, что самостоятельный Наруто начнет возмущаться, но тот отрешённо кивнул. Джирайя нахмурился и постарался посмотреть на это с другой стороны: в конце концов, у него стало меньше проблем с Наруто.

— А разве тогда не вы сможете переместиться, раз вы вложили больше чакры? — вдруг задумчиво спросил Наруто, и Джирайя кивнул.

— Сможем мы оба, — улыбнулся он. — Но сейчас мы тебя учим.

От улыбки Наруто стало немного легче, и он решительно провел кистью по листку. От пожирающей душу вселенской грусти оставался лишь один выход — отдаться тренировкам, что он и собирался сделать.

***

Вначале, когда Наруто в первый раз удалось сконцентрировать чакру, и в следующий миг он оказался около Джирайи, в его душе на секунду мелькнул светлый лучик. Он смог, у него получилось! А потом это превратилось в привычную рутину.

Концентрировать энергию и направлять её так, как нужно, получалось с большим трудом. Будто он целый год не пытался вызвать Хичиго! А ещё чакра, как он считал, быстро заканчивалась, и приходилось устраивать перерывы.

— Ты уверен, что ты передохнул? — забеспокоился Джирайя, когда Наруто снова встал.

— Да, — Наруто уверенно кивнул. — Нужно работать дальше, иначе я никогда не освою эту технику. Тем более, даже с вашей помощью я перемещаюсь лишь на пару метров, — Наруто нахмурился и вдруг удивленно посмотрел на Джирайю. — Вы сами не устали? А то вкладываете большую часть чакры…

— Я — устал? Я не старик, чтобы так быстро уставать! — обиженно фыркнул Джирайя, на что ответ получил равнодушное:

— Ага, — Наруто потянулся за кисточками. Джирайя слегка нахмурился: исходя из того, что Наруто стал невероятно молчаливым и серьезным, как угаснувшее солнце, у него в жизни случилось что-то плохое. И, видимо, он пытался всеми силами забыться в тренировках. Джирайю это и радовало (дело шло гораздо успешнее, чем он предполагал), и тревожило (Наруто мог слишком перенапрячься), и в итоге он решил сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы Наруто научился этому приему и не перенапрягся от усталости. Все же он правильно поступил, решив научить Наруто этой сложной технике — он ни за что не подумал об этом, если бы не демонстрация тем демоном его сил. Интересно, тот именно этого добивался?

***

Так прошла неделя. Дело шло медленно, но Наруто не сдавался. Никто не говорил, что с техникой S-ранга будет легко. Теперь, когда он приноровился, чакра концентрировалась легче, но на дальних расстояниях всё возвращалось на круги своя. Как говорил Джирайя, по словам его отца, существует какое-то расстояние, преодолев которое, он сможет перемещаться куда угодно. И Наруто верил в это.

Когда Наруто очнулся от раздумий, когда осознал, что находится около больницы. Уйти ему не дал окликнувший его Шикамару.

— Наруто? — он чуть приподнял бровь. — Что-то тебя долго не было видно.

Наруто поспешно улыбнулся, молясь богам, чтобы улыбка вышла нормальной.

— Да я… Это… Разучивал новую технику, — замялся он и быстро уточнил: — Ты что-то хотел от меня?

Шикамару осторожно кивнул, заметив странное поведение Наруто.

— Рок Ли упомянул, что хотел увидеть тебя. Может, проведаешь его? — Наруто застыл. Идти туда, где умерла Хината, он совсем не хотел. Но Шикамару обеспокоенно смотрел на него, и Наруто только сейчас заметил, как перекосились мышцы на его лице. Он не был гением, как Шикамару, но понял, что сейчас тот начнет задавать вопросы, а этого нужно всеми силами избежать.

— Да, конечно, — Наруто быстро и преувеличенно бодро побежал к его палате, стараясь скорее отделаться и покинуть это место. Хорошо, что нужная палата была в противоположном конце больницы. На его удачу, Ли сейчас спокойно спал, и Наруто хотел уйти, как с окна на него упала чья-то тень.

— Эй, а ты что здесь делаешь?!

На него смотрели спокойные бирюзовые глаза, и напрягшийся Наруто невольно подметил, что около них, в отличие от прошлого раза, нет мешков под глазами.

— Я пришел его убить, — Гаара присел на подоконник и внимательно уставился на Наруто.

— Чего? — когда Наруто осознал сказанное, то перед ним предстала бессознательная Хината, которую он всеми силами пытался забыть, и Наруто в гневе сжал кулаки. — Я тебе этого не позволю!

Гаара прищурился. В бирюзовых глазах тоже горела ненависть, но не такая, как при их первой встрече — спокойная, ровная, но ничуть не менее страшная.

— Я надеюсь, ты убьешь Неджи Хьюга, — отчеканил Гаара и сложил руки на коленях. — А я убью твоего друга, и затем мы встретимся в бою.

На месте Хинаты Наруто увидел Саске, и внутри него то немногое, что осталось, окончательно рухнуло вниз.

— Ты не убьешь Саске! — Наруто и сам не знал, почему до сих пор не набросился на Гаару. — Он ни за что не проиграет тебе!

Но Гаара будто не обратил внимание на отчаянный и полный боли и ненависти крик и прищурился сильней.

— А потом я убью и тебя и заберу твой меч.

— …Что? — Наруто впал в ступор от этих слов и пораженно посмотрел на Гаару. — Зачем тебе Зангецу?

Гаара помедлил.

— Неважно. Все равно, считай, он уже стал моим.

Наруто опешил, и его глаза потемнели.

— Не смей говорить так, — тихо отчеканил он. — Он ещё не стал, твоим, ублюдок, и никогда не станет. Широ Зангецу — самое дорогое, что есть у меня. Так что у тебя нет и шанса получить его, — Наруто зверски оскалился в лучших традициях Пустого, и Гаара резко помрачнел. А потом через несколько секунд вдруг усмехнулся. Тут их беседу прервало появление Гай-сенсея.

— Зачем ты здесь? — мрачно спросил он у Гаары.

— Уже незачем, — Гаара встал и бросил пристальный взгляд на блондина. — До свидания, Наруто Узумаки.

Гаара исчез в наступающем закате, оставив разозленного и недоуменного Наруто стоять на месте. Что все это значило? И зачем Гааре его меч?

— Белая Зарубающая Луна*? — спросил вошедший в палату Шикамару, и Наруто понял, что тот все время находился за дверью. Вряд ли струсил — иначе бы вообще не приближался к этой палате. Скорее всего, просто хотел в случае опасности использовать элемент внезапности.

— Так зовут мой меч, — пожал плечами Наруто. Вряд ли Шикамару не понял, о чем они говорили, так как был наблюдательным и сообразительным и вряд ли не заметил белый меч, когда он с его помощью едва не убил Неджи. В подтверждение этого Шикамару кивнул.

— А зачем давать имя своему мечу? Это же просто оружие.

Наруто нахмурился и через несколько секунд понял, что на автомате потянулся рукой за спину.

— Мы с ним прошли столько, что я не могу считать его просто оружием, — ответил Наруто удивленному этим движением Шикамару, и голубые глаза мрачно сверкнули. — И я его никому не отдам.


	22. Финал экзамена. Часть 22

Месяц прошел незаметно. Вот, знаете, вроде жизнь скучная и, кажется, что она тянется потихоньку, а потом раз! — и пролетело время.

— И что будешь делать? Решил? — эта была ночь перед экзаменом на чунина, и они наконец-то закончили сражаться. Наруто устало присел на пол.

— А тебе зачем это знать? — мрачно спросил он.

— Ну, я твой духовный меч, и должен заботиться о тебе, — усмехнулся Пустой, и Наруто так же усмехнулся в ответ.

— Не знаю, — ужасные усталость, боль и сомнения проступили на его лице, и тут же Наруто надел на него железную маску. — И обойдусь без твоих советов. Я сам должен решить, что мне делать.

К удивлению Наруто, перечить ему не стали, а лишь издевательски ухмыльнулись.

— Раз Король так уверен, что поймет, что делать с этим Кучики, я не буду лезть, — псевдо-участливо сказал Пустой и присел рядом.

— С кем? — Хичиго удивлённо прищурился. Впрочем, в вопросе Наруто не было ничего странного: при рассказе о прошлой жизни он пропускал многие ненужные подробности. А, может, и не пропускал, просто Наруто их забыл. Пустой сам уже не помнил об этом, и поэтому сел по-турецки и многозначительно начал:

— В общем, помнишь ту историю…

***

Неджи стоял на арене, сложив руки на груди и глядя на не менее мрачного Наруто. До этого, несмотря на то, что Коноха — это большая деревня, им, к облегчению обоих, удавалось не пересекаться. Даже когда они посещали Ли. И вот теперь они стояли и просто смотрели друг на друга. На трибунах царило удивление — почему эти двое не дерутся? — но, тем не менее, все ждали, что произойдет.

_Про Наруто Неджи узнал от Ли в больнице, когда пришел его проведать. Как он понял, Наруто был учеником Какаши-сенсея и захотел сразиться с Ли. В ходе их битвы заявился парень из другого селения — экзамен чунина был на носу — и пожелал присоединиться к их битве. И нет чтобы тактично отказаться и не создавать проблем в и так не лучших отношениях деревень! Нет, эти двое решили сражаться. В итоге они победили, но Ли, в отличие от Наруто, оказался в больнице._

_Итог был неутешительным: из-за того, что Ли использовал запретную технику, он остался совершенно без сил, но хотя бы не получил никаких значительных повреждений, ибо, к заметному облегчению Гая-сенсея, использовал ее не до конца. «Зато я понял, что хотя бы четвертый этап Врат смогу сделать, Гай-сенсей!», — пытался найти плюсы Ли в объятьях обрадованного наставника. Но вырисовывалась другая проблема: экзамен на чунина. Они и так ждали один год, а тут такое! На бесчисленные вопросы Гай-сенсея ирьенин вздохнула._

_— Существуют специальные пилюли. Их применяли раненые шиноби на миссиях, чтобы быстро одолеть врага. Они дают невиданный прилив сил, причем на несколько дней, да только потом ваш ниндзя месяц двигаться не сможет, — невесело взглянула она на Ли. — И, как я помню, их проверяли на лицах старше двадцати, так что могут возникнуть дополнительные осложнения._

_Неджи и Тен-Тен склонялись к тому, чтобы подождать ещё год — бывает, случается в жизни разное — но энтузиазм Ли взял вверх. Но они решили: если что-то случится, они сразу снимаются с экзамена без вопросов и отговорок._

_Но первый и второй этап они прошли на удивление хорошо. Ли прыгал, бегал и скакал, как антилопа, пусть вражескую команду с нужным свитком они нашли лишь ко второму дню экзамена, а к башне они пришли на третий. Оставшиеся полтора дня прошли без особых проблем. А потом Ли достался Гаара, и беспокойство усилилось во много раз. Учитывая, что в прошлом бою они с Наруто одолели его, и что тот не выглядел так, будто это забыл. Поэтому драться они сразу начали всерьёз, но открыть Врата из-за прошлой ситуации Ли не рискнул. И хорошо — его вырубили, но от мести его спас напрягшийся после инцидента с Неджи Гай-сенсей._

_Ах, да, Наруто. Неджи увидел его впервые в палате Ли — до этого тот все уши им прожужжал о новом «вечном сопернике». Им оказался парень одного с ними возраста, о котором, как помнил Неджи, в Конохе ходили не очень хорошие слухи. Здесь же он внезапно узнал, что этот Наруто, оказывается, друг Хинаты-самы! Неджи это абсолютно не обрадовало, хотя он старался убедить себя в равнодушии к неудачнице-сестре. А ещё не добавляло симпатии, что Наруто улыбается как ни в чем не бывало, пока Ли лежит в больнице_.

— Тебе есть что сказать? — хмуро раздалось над ареной. Неджи прищурился, пасмурно глядя на Наруто, сжавшего губы и сверлящего его ненавистным взглядом, и приподнял бровь.

— А должно быть?

— Хината-чан была моей подругой. Мы с ней два года дружили, — Наруто сжал кулаки, а в потемневших голубых глазах заплясали яростные огоньки. — А ты её убил.

Неджи стиснул зубы.

— Сейчас это не имеет значения. — как можно более равнодушно ответил он. — Сейчас сражаемся мы с тобой.

 _«Не имеет значения?»_ Лицо Наруто потемнело, а рука резко потянулась за мечом.

— Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу.

И бой начался. Наруто чем-то напоминал Ли, только с мечом, поэтому Неджи был начеку. Главное — не давать разорвать дистанцию и применить тот прием, а с мечом он справиться — бои с Ли научили его хорошему владению тайдзюцу.

Схватка длилась несколько минут, и зрители затаили дух и наблюдали за протяженным противостоянием. На лице Неджи и его шее появилось несколько крупных царапин, а на руке и ноге виднелись две большие раны, из которых текла кровь. Впрочем, у Наруто тоже было не всё гладко. При помощи техники подмены тела Неджи напал со спины, ударил его и запечатал несколько важных точек чакры. Атака была схожа с той, с которой он ударил сестру, но Наруто ещё стоял на ногах и напряженно сражался в том же бешеном темпе, как и раньше. А если учесть, что выбивание точек чакры очень-очень болезненно… Неджи закусил губу, уворачиваясь от громного белого меча. Целишься в шею? Ожидаемо.

В какой-то момент Наруто удалось разорвать дистанцию, и он начал закручивать в воздухе меч. Дальняя атака? Предположения Неджи подтвердились. В него полетело оружие, привязанное за бинт, и он быстро сориентировался и, сосредоточив чакру в руке, перерезал его. Как ожидалось, Наруто побежал за клинком, но, когда Неджи встал на его пути, ухмыльнулся и попер напролом. И очень зря — через несколько секунд Наруто быстро встал с земли, кашляя кровью.

— Все. Я запечатал твои точки чакры, теперь ты не можешь использовать их, — Неджи переместился из стойки для техники Восьми Триграмм в обычную боевую.

— И что? — Наруто зло усмехнулся через боль. — Я почти не использую ниндзюцу. А значит, побью тебя собственными силами. Жаль только, что техника соблазнения не сработает.

Хотя это действительно плохо. Он не сможет использовать Гетсугу, которую раньше не задействовал из-за маленького расстояния. Нет, Гетсуга работает и на близкой дистанции, но они сражались слишком близко для неё. И времени для замаха не было. Может, Неджи был и слабее Ли в плане тайдзюцу, но и только, поэтому наседал довольно быстро и плотно, стараясь не давать передышек.

После последних слов Наруто по лицу Неджи пробежала тень.

— Твои собственные силы? Не смеши. Я видел того демона.  
 _  
Неджи еще раз активировал бьякуган, чтобы списать следующий вопрос, как вдруг увидел перед собой на листе белую руку с черными ногтями. Он стал торопливо размышлять, что делать, как сверху послышалось:_

_— Мелкий, тебе же необязательно ответить на все вопросы? Из полностью письменных тут лишь второй и седьмой. Пойдет?_

_Неджи поднял голову и увидел перед собой странного человека с белой кожей, с белыми волосами и в белом кимоно._

_— А теперь слушай, — усмехнулся тот и повернулся, и Неджи столкнулся со нечеловеческими чёрно-жёлтыми глазами. Увидев его, они чуть расширились, а затем зловеще прищурились. Странное существо принялось диктовать вопрос, с жуткой ухмылкой смотря на Неджи. Этот взгляд будто просверливал его насквозь, забирался под самую кожу и безжалостно сдирал её. Неджи тщетно мечтал сосредоточиться на вопросе. Хотелось отключить бьякуган, чтобы больше не видеть это страшное существо, но тогда оно останется рядом без возможности отследить его. Когда эта долгая пытка, наконец, закончилась, Неджи готовился мысленно вздохнуть, но вдруг случайно снова встретился с чёрно-жёлтыми глазами._

_— Так, выходит, ты еще и слышишь меня? — существо задумчиво почесало подбородок и махнуло рукой. — Тогда, надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся. Пока-пока! — оскалились ещё шире и зловеще (хотя Неджи думал, что хуже некуда) и направились к лестнице._

_Однако, несмотря на глубокий и липкий страх, Неджи осторожно чуть обернулся. Он должен знать на будущее, кому принадлежит этот монстр. Какого же было его удивление, когда он подошел и растворился около парня со светлыми волосами, которого Ли объявил вечным соперником.  
_  
— Ты… видел Хичиго? — Наруто остановился и удивленно взглянул на Неджи, не обращая внимания на усилившуюся и не замечаемую в пылу тяжелого боя.

— А это имеет значение? — равнодушно спросил Неджи.

— Нет, — Наруто покачал головой, а затем резко выдал: — Я знаю, что случилось с твоим отцом.

Лицо Неджи окаменело. Зрители же сильно недоумевали, почему напряженный доселе бой не продолжается.

— Это тоже не имеет значения, — мрачно продолжил Наруто. — Верней, нет, не так. Это не имело значения в ситуации с Хинатой-чан, — рука сильнее сжала рукоять, обмотанную бинтом. — Она не виновата ни в том, что твой отец погиб, ни в том, что ты носишь на лбу печать. За что было ее убивать?

Его лицо перекосилось от еле сдерживаемого гнева. Неджи сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— За что? — спокойно ответил он. — Ни за что. Я убил ее потому, что она была слаба и не могла постоять за себя. Таким, как Хината-сама, не место в мире шиноби. Но, наверное, тебе не понять этого, — на лицо Неджи легла тень. — Когда у тебя есть свобода и сила демона за спиной.

Наруто застыл и усмехнулся. Неджи невольно пробрало до костей. Именно так улыбалось то существо.

— Давай я покажу тебе, каким образом мне достался этот демон, — угрожающе прошептал Наруто и вдруг бросился вперед. Неджи последовал его примеру, но внезапно ему бросили песок в глаза. Неджи на автомате кинулся протирать их и еле сумел откатиться — над головой просвистел меч, который достали из земли. И Неджи пришлось на ходу избавляться от песка в глазах и уворачиваться, ориентируясь на слух — шиноби должен быть подготовлен ко всему.

Дальше вновь последовала ожесточенная схватка на выносливость — кто дольше продержится, тот и победит. В ход шли кунаи, сюрикены, и зрители с замиранием сердца наблюдали за бешеной и дикой пляской на арене. В конце концов, первым допустил ошибку Неджи. Он увернулся от лезвия и в следующий миг был прижат рукоятью к стене, а следующий удар в пах заставил его выдохнуть сквозь зубы. И, невольно осматриваясь, Неджи неожиданно столкнулся с насмешливыми черно-желтыми глазами.

Стоп, а разве он не должен заблокировать чакру Наруто? Впрочем, судя по тому, что тот нахмурился, он тоже не ожидал этого. Хотя, если монстр появился до использования Восьми Триграмм…

— Он пришел, когда мне было девять и скинул меня в пещеру с тигром, — вдруг быстро и тихо, но отчетливо заговорил Наруто и кивнул в сторону чудовища. — И никто! — никто, черт возьми, в Конохе! — не поинтересовался что происходит со мной, — он горько ухмыльнулся. — А затем каждую ночь, без перерывов и выходных, он мучал меня примерно так, если не намного хуже. И снова никто не заметил этого, и я остался один на один с этим чудищем. Это длилось два года, — голубые глаза стали совсем черными. — А потом он чуть было не убил меня два раза, и мне чуть было не пришлось совершить двойное самоубийство, — ухмылка Наруто стала совсем кривой. — Но знаешь, я не против. Благодаря ему я стал намного сильнее. Но не смей говорить, что эта сила досталась мне просто так, — твердо закончил Наруто.

Неджи собрался и с силой оттолкнул от себя Наруто. Тот не стал контратаковать, а лишь встал рядом и странно посмотрел в ответ. В голубых глазах тот увидел боль, ненависть, злость и… сочувствие? Неджи усмехнулся про себя сквозь боль.

— Давай продолжим, — он твердо посмотрел в глаза Наруто. — Я не умру вот здесь.

— Умрешь. Если я продолжу атаковать, ты погибнешь. Но если ты так хочешь сражаться, то ответь, — Наруто наклонил голову и мрачно прищурился. — А достоин ли ты жизни?

Внутри Неджи что-то оборвалось.

— Ты убил свою сестру, — спокойно продолжал Наруто. — Убил ни за что, и, видимо, сам это понимаешь. Даже если Хината не стала бы шиноби, смерти она все равно не заслужила.

Неджи стиснул зубы.

— И что? — он упрямо посмотрел на Наруто. — Если ты хочешь отомстить за ее гибель, то давай.

Но Наруто оставался совершенно спокойным. И это тревожило Неджи сильнее любых усмешек.

— Отомстить за ее гибель я определенно хочу, — холодно начал Наруто. — Но кое-что я хочу сильнее.

Наруто пошел вперед, а Неджи не двигался, ожидая атаки. Так как у него больше шансов на успех. Хотя какой успех? Неджи был честен с собой. Он уже минут десять — или сколько длился бой? — истекает кровью, а Наруто стоит на ногах без особых проблем. Или они есть, но не такие серьезные, как у него.

— Хинату-чан я вернуть не смогу, сколько бы раз тебя не убил, — печально признал Наруто и закусил губу. — Но вот дать тебе шанс все хоть немного исправить я попробую.

Пока Неджи пытался осмыслить эти слова, в его после зрения неожиданно попала рукоять в белом бинте.

— Что? — он изумленно посмотрел на Наруто.

— Ты виноват, ты и отвечай, — Наруто равнодушно пожал плечами. — Докажи, что ты истинный шиноби и умеешь отвечать за поступки.

Неджи снова перевел удивленный взгляд на меч, а затем всё понял.  
 _  
— Это подождет._

_Неджи пораженно посмотрел в холодные глаза дяди._

_— Ты убил мою дочь, — ледяным голосом ответил тот. — Пусть правила испытаний и дали тебе это право, но ты мог им не воспользоваться. — Нежди опустил голову. — Но твое наказание подождет — из-за тебя у нас и так много проблем, — отрезал мужчина, давая понять, что разговор окончен._

_Хиаши встал и вышел, а Неджи опустил голову. Неизвестность пугала, но ужасней страха было это противное сосущее чувство вины внутри, что разъедало его каждую секунду._

_**Он убил Хинату.** _

_Уже потом, когда её похоронили — спокойно и просто, без лишнего шума и суеты, как хоронят всех шиноби — он тайно пришел на ее могилу и понял, что не может сказать не слова. Они застревали в горле, жгли каленым железом, а вина стала настолько сильной, что, казалось, была готова расплющить его без следа._

_Так и не проронив ни слова, он ушел, мечтая о чем угодно, лишь бы не нести этот груз вины на себе._

_Хинату не вернуть. Никак и никогда._

_Гай-сенсей и команда — единственные, кто не избегал его — смотрели на него с осуждением и сочувствием, и от последнего хотелось выть на луну. Он убил сестру — какое сочувствие? Причем тогда он яростно желал это, пусть и на несколько секунд. От осознания этого хотелось исчезнуть._

_Или умереть._

На трибунах повисла тишина. Никто не понимал, почему Наруто протягивает меч почти поверженному Неджи, но все затаили дыхание, поняв, что сейчас произойдет что-то серьезное. Хиаши с силой сжал одежду на коленях.

Спустя несколько мгновений Неджи взял меч. «Лёгкий», — невольно подумал он, вглядываясь в чистое белое лезвие, и горько усмехнулся отражению.

Простите, Гай-сенсей и Ли с Тен-Тен — он так и не стал настоящим ниндзя. Прости, отец — он так и не стал свободным. Простите, Хината-сама. Неджи замахнулся, и в следующую секунду на трибунах воцарилась полнейшая тишина.

***

Он не почувствовал ничего. Верней, не так. В живот вошло что-то, но почти сразу исчезло,

— Недавно, — размеренно начали рядом. — Он рассказал мне историю об одном человеке. Сестра этого человека, спасая жизнь другому, нарушила правила и была приговорена к смерти, — Неджи поднял пораженный взгляд на мрачного Наруто и монстра, что насмешливо поодаль наблюдал за ними. — Он, глубоко уважая правила, всеми силами старался отправить её на казнь, и ему почти удалось это. Но, когда он осознал ошибки, то защитил сестру от смерти, — Наруто наклонил голову. — Сейчас, конечно, немного другая ситуация, но, если ты действительно сожалеешь, то, как и он, наверняка заслуживаешь второй шанс.

Неджи продолжал изумленно смотреть на него, а затем горько усмехнулся и упал на колени, так как ноги внезапно задрожали от накатившей на них усталости и окончательно отказались повиноваться.

— Эй! — рядом возник нахмурившийся и ничего не понимающий экзаменатор. — Что здесь происходит?

Наруто растерялся, но ему неожиданно пришли на помощь.

— Я сдаюсь.

— А? — экзаменатор недоуменно посмотрел на Неджи.

— Я сдаюсь, — Неджи поднял голову и устало повторил. — Наруто Узумаки победил.

Экзаменатор поднял брови, а затем плюнул на творящуюся чертовщину и громко объявил:

— Победитель — Наруто Узумаки!

Трибуны зааплодировали — они так и не поняли, что произошло в конце, но поединок всё равно выдался напряженным и зрелищным. А у Наруто будто гора упала с плеч. Да, боль осталась, и все же чуть уменьшилась. Он оглянулся на Неджи и грустно приподнял уголки рта.

«Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это, Хината-чан».

***

Они встретились с Хиаши в темном коридоре под ареной.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнул тот, но Наруто увидел в серых глазах сильную благодарность.

— Не за что, — Наруто пожал плечами, и мужчина торопливо пошел вперед. Глядя на спину в сером кимоно, внутри Наруто что-то кольнуло. Да, Неджи убил дочь Хиаши-сана, но все же он еще его племянник, и вряд ли тот может ненавидеть его сейчас. Наруто вспомнил, как при рассказе мужчины о своем брате невольно почувствовал всю вину, что тот испытывает, пусть мужчина никак и не показывал это. Должно быть, сейчас ему тяжелее всего.

Вот бы и о нем кто-то так… переживал. Наруто тряхнул головой, отгоняя тяжелые раздумья и вошел в мужскую раздевалку. А после того, как присел на лавочку, ощутил себя выжатым, словно лимон.

— А если бы он решил убить тебя? Чтобы ты сделал? — Пустой присел рядом, с интересом смотря на Наруто, на котором белое кимоно рассыпалось и заменилось привычными оранжевыми курткой и штанами.

— Он бы не сделал этого, — спокойно ответил Наруто. — Он, хоть и убил Хинату, но говнюком вроде не является.

— Но? — Пустой оскалился, и Наруто устало вздохнул: все-таки иногда Хичиго слишком упрям. Прицепится как банный лист, и не отцепишь. Вот и сегодня: он исчез из поля зрения Наруто, когда они подходили к арене, и тот подумал, что он развеялся. А нет, оказывается.

— А с какого черта я должен тебе это говорить? — собрал все силы Наруто и грозно посмотрел на Пустого. — И, раз мы одно целое, то ты должен знать ответ.

Пустой усмехнулся и пододвинулся ближе.

«А ты, оказываешься, запоминаешь, что тебе говорят, мелкий».

— А если скажу, что не знаю?

Наруто снова вздохнул и привалился к холодной металлической стенке шкафчика. Идею поступить так с Неджи неожиданно предложил сам Пустой после своего рассказа.

_— Я думал, ты будешь настаивать, чтобы я его убил._

_— Я не верю, что этот план сработает. Но, раз ты так веришь в человечество, то надо чем-то эту веру разрушить, мелкий._

— Значит, я буду надеяться, что ты никогда этого и не узнаешь, — устало ответил Наруто и улыбнулся. — А вообще, знаешь, я рад.

Брови Пустого взлетели вверх от такой резкой смены настроения.

— Рад, что не стал кого-то ненавидеть, как он, — пояснил Наруто при виде удивления Хичиго. — Иначе тоже сотворил бы что-то, о чем стал бы жалеть.

Спустя несколько секунд Пустой усмехнулся шире и с интересом стал разглядывать Наруто.

«Интересно, как долго ты сможешь придерживаться этих слов, мальчишка?»

— Ладно, пойдем посмотрим на другие поединки, — Наруто встал и направился вперед. — Надеюсь, Какаши-сенсей хоть в этот раз не опоздает с Саске.

***

Гаара заметил, что мужчина улыбается, хотя до этого его лицо оставалось ровным и спокойным, как пустыня, и внутри что-то неприятно кольнуло.

**_Почему Наруто, а не он?_ **

— Я убью его, — холодно сказал Гаара. — Я обещаю тебе, его смерть будет долгой и мучительной.

Черные глаза из-под странных очков задумчиво посмотрели на него.

— Я верю в него, — Гаара ненавистно прищурился: эти слова разозлили его лучше любых оскорблений.

_**Разве не в меня — того, кто провел с тобой целый месяц, и кого ты видишь не во второй раз — ты должен верить?** _

— Что же, наблюдай, как твоя вера рассыпается в прах, — ему ничего не ответили. Переведя сумрачный взгляд с мужчины на уходящего с арены усталого Наруто, Гаара пообещал себе: он непременно убьет Узумаки Наруто.

***

Следующего боя не было — бой Саске и Гаары перенесли, а второй парень из Песка почему-то сдался. И Наруто пинком отправил пребывающего в философских раздумьях «А оно мне надо?» Шикамару на арену.

Его сражение получилось не захватывающим, но очень интересным. Наруто всерьез заволновался — где же Саске носит? Но когда все забеспокоились не на шутку, он с Какаши-сенсеем пафосно появился на арене в вихре из листьев, и Наруто хмыкнул. Только эпичной музыки не хватает, ей-богу. Гаара вскоре вышел на сцену, и вдруг их взгляды встретились. Наруто посетило странное чувство, будто на него ещё кто-то смотрит. Кто-то знакомый, но не Гаара.

Гаара отвел взгляд, и это странное ощущение пропало. Наруто замер в растерянности, но списал это на глюки. И с интересом приготовился посмотреть на поединок, всем сердцем веря в победу Саске.

***

— Зачем ты здесь? — Какаши настороженно посмотрел на Гаару. Сегодня первый день, как они ушли тренироваться в горы, и тут же неприятности нашли их.

Гаара с большими мешками под глазами хмуро смотрел на Саске, однако не нападал. Он подошел к Саске, и тот почти невольно отшатнулся, но сдержался — особенно когда перед ним раскрыли ладонь, и Саске, не удержав любопытства, уставился на неё.

— Это твоё?


	23. Финал экзамена. Глава 23

Все на трибунах замерли — это был тот самый поединок, который они долго ждали.

Саске внимательно оценивал врага. С первого взгляда, Гаара выглядел как при их первой встрече. Та же одежда, прическа, огромный кувшин за спиной. Но если посмотреть внимательнее… Тёмные круги под глазами исчезли, а сам Гаара выглядел спокойнее. И неконтролируемая ярость ушла. Да, аура недружелюбия и ненависти плотно клубилась вокруг, но это было не то. Саске нахмурился. Они с Какаши натренировали тайдзюцу и разучили Чидори, но сенсей предупредил: с Гаарой стоит быть предельно осторожным. И Саске собирался последовать совету, держа руку около куная.

Наруто смотрел на это со странной смесью предвкушения и страха. С одной стороны, он сильно желал увидеть всю крутость и силу Саске. С другой — помнил то невероятно отвратительное чувство, когда песок забивается в легкие и трахею. Он переглянулся со стоящей рядом Сакурой и понял, что она ощущает то же самое. Ну, может, страха в ней больше.

— Здравствуйте! — рядом возник Какаши-сенсей и приветливо улыбнулся под маской. — Надеюсь, ничего страшного не произошло, пока меня не было?

Наруто снова обеспокоенно переглянулся с Сакурой. Определенно, ничего страшного не произошло. Не считая того, что из-за него человек почти совершил самоубийство.

— Кое-что случилось, — Наруто выдавил нервный смешок и виновато потрогал шею. Какаши приподнял бровь. — Но, наверно, лучше будет рассказать об этом после боя.

Какаши слегка нахмурился, но спорить не стал.

На другом конце стадиона Канкуро с Темари тоже обеспокоенно переглянулись.

— Начали! — джонин махнул рукой, и Саске напал первым, но тут же ушёл назад из-за возникшей впереди струи песка. И остановившись, изумился: вокруг Гаары поднялись невероятно высокие столбы песка, которые энергично и изящно двигались и извивались, словно языки пламени. И их было столь много, что Саске невольно стало страшно. Что за?..

— Нападай, — равнодушно произнес Гаара.

Наруто на трибунах до боли сжал стальной поручень. Этот парень определенно стал сильнее за прошедший месяц. Намного сильнее. Наруто тряхнул головой и попытался отогнать мрачные мысли. Он должен верить в Саске и его победу!

***

На арене снова начался бешеный танец.

Саске много раз порадовался, что вытянул тайдзюцу на уровень Ли. Иначе увернуться от песка не удалось бы и с шаринганом. Саске даже не знал, играют ли с ним или нет: Гаара выглядел спокойным, без какого-либо напряжения, и это раздражало. Саске только сейчас понял, как, должно быть, чувствовал себя Наруто, в Академии сражаясь с ним. Кто этот парень? И почему он так силен?

Если так и дальше пойдет, то он просто выдохнется и проиграет. Особенно учитывая, что он бегает с активным шаринганом, потребляющим много чакры. Поэтому Саске по струям песка взмыл вверх и, замерев в воздухе, сосредоточил в руке чакру и начал преобразовывать её в молнии. Лицо Какаши вытянулось — они никогда не делали с Саске подготовку этой техники в движении! С другой стороны, иного выбора не было: на арене Саске преследовал песок, а без этой техники шансы победить Гаару равнялись нулю.

— Чидори! — молнии в руке прошибли струи песка и стремительно направились к песчаному шару вокруг Гаары.

— Какаши-сенсей, что это? — Наруто пораженно смотрел на происходящее.

— Чидори, — спокойно ответил Какаши и сложил руки на груди. — Называется она так, потому что…

Какаши не успел договорить — на миг, когда молнии коснулись шара и засверкали еще ярче, все ослепли, а Саске пришлось прищуриться. После оглушительного треска, когда тысячи птиц перестали петь, он взглянул вперед и обомлел: его кулак ударил землю и образовалась в ней огромную воронку.

Гаары на момент удара не было в шаре. И тут же Саске обхватили за руки и за ногу веревки из песка и подняли вверх.

— Саске! — Наруто вскочил, и его сердце едва не выскочило из груди. — Скажите им, чтобы остановили бой! — обратился он к Какаши. К большому изумлению Наруто, Какаши просто кивнул в сторону арены.

— Посмотри внимательнее, — Наруто послушно выполнил указание и увидел, как опутавший Саске песок приблизил его к Гааре. Вдруг Наруто вспомнил прошлый поединок — тогда его заключили в песчаный шар и чуть не убили. Почему сейчас?..

— Сдавайся, — Гаара говорил отчетливо и негромко, но так, чтобы слышали все, в отличие от боя с Неджи. — Тогда, так и быть, я пощажу тебя.

Саске закусил губу, и Наруто на трибуне сделал тоже самое. Он знал, насколько Саске горд, и как болезненно он воспримет это предложение.

— Саске… — прошептала Сакура, беспокойно перегибаясь через перила, будто пытаясь попасть на арену и помочь. На ее лице Наруто отчётливо увидел сильный страх.

На арене Гаара нахмурился, смотря в полные ненависти глаза Саске.

— Я не люблю повторять дважды, но дам тебе второй шанс, — мрачно сказал он и сжал песчаные путы сильней. — Выбирай, что тебе нужнее: умереть в расцвете сил или наступить на горло гордости и отомстить потом. Отвечай быстрее — я не люблю ждать.

Саске стиснул зубы. То, что он, Учиха, проиграет, было ужасно. Но он должен убить Итачи, а, значит, должен это сделать — Гаара не шутит.

— Сдаюсь, — громко сказал Саске, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

Песчаные путы рассыпались, и Саске упал на землю.

— Хорошо, — услышал он сверху голос экзаменатора. — Победитель — Собаку но Гаара!

Гаара равнодушно посмотрел на ликующие трибуны и пошел вперед.

— Спасибо, — спокойно прозвучало сбоку. Хоть говорящий и выглядел совершенно безэмоционально, Гаара почувствовал теплую благодарность. Внутри него что-то всколыхнулось, но внешне он лишь спокойно сказал:

— Не надейся на это же милосердие к Наруто Узумаки.

Собеседник ничего не ответил и просто пошел следом.

— Впечатляющая сила, — многозначительно сказал Хокаге. Казекаге хмыкнул и приподнял бровь.

— А вы ожидали иного от деревни Песка?

А на хмурого Саске в коридорах под ареной налетел энергичный Наруто.

— Ты крут, Саске! — Саске немного опешил от такого напора. — Какаши-сенсей сказал, что эта техника A-ранга, и что ты выучил её за месяц. Это правда?

Когда Саске увидел в голубых глазах друга искренние недовольство (да, Саске проиграл, но чидори впечатляло, и Наруто немного завидовал крутости Саске) и восхищение, злости и раздражения несколько поубавилось.

— Конечно, — самодовольно ответил Саске. — Думаешь, мне это не по силам?

Неожиданно Наруто протянул ему руку, сжатую в кулак.

— Пусть мы не сразимся сейчас, но после экзамена, как я и обещал, устроим спарринг. Я ни за что тебе не проиграю! — Наруто упрямо взглянул на Саске, и тот помедлил и многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

— И не надейся, добе, — они стукнулись кулаками, и Саске сменил тему: — Слышал, ты выиграл у Неджи? Как хоть твой бой прошел?

К его удивлению, Наруто замялся.

— Э…Ну… Это долгая история, — неловко усмехнулся он, и Саске немного нахмурился. А потом заметил Сакуру, смотрящую на него со вселенским облегчением, и злости опять стало чуть меньше.

А на арене громко объявили:

— Небольшой перерыв на полчаса. Дальше пройдут полуфинальные бои!

— Перерыв? — Наруто со своей командой остался сидеть на трибунах. Пусть голод он и ощущал, но есть перед будущим боем явно не стоило. Хотя почему-то страсть как захотелось рамена.

— А ты думал, все будут сражаться без передышки? — неожиданно спросили сзади, и Сакура и Наруто удивленно оглянулись. — Здесь главное — хлеб и зрелища. А если все выдохнутся, то где ты их возьмешь?

Наруто недоуменно заморгал.

— Неджи, что ты здесь делаешь?

Неджи вздохнул и подошел поближе.

— Ты решил сражаться с запечатанными точками чакры? — вежливо уточнил он, и Наруто будто обухом ударили по голове. Вот черт! А если бы он действительно… Наруто случайно встретился с серыми глазами, в которых прочитал: «Неисправимый идиот».

— А, нет! — озабоченно воскликнул он. Неджи снова почти незаметно вздохнул.

— Стой и не двигайся, — он решительно взял Наруто за плечо, повернулся и взялся за дело. Наруто закрыл глаза, приготовившись к боли, но на удивление распечатывание происходило довольно приятно. Особенно когда он вновь ощутил, как чакра начинает заново потихоньку наполнять его.

Вдруг он подумал кое о чем и внимательно взглянул на распечатывающего его точки Неджи.

— Тебя накажут за то, что ты убил Хинату? — Наруто не понимал, как ему относиться к Неджи. Смерти Хинаты он не простит ему никогда, но раз Неджи показал, что и сам сожалеет о случившемся и готов принять ответственность, умерев за убийство сестры… Обстановка стала максимально неуютной и неловкой. Наруто совершенно не знал, что делать в такой ситуации, поэтому решил вести себя так, как умеет. Учитывая то, что до девяти лет он мало с кем общался, это был, возможно, не лучший выход, ну да ладно.

— Естественно, — Неджи приподнял голову, пожал плечами и вернулся к прежнему занятию. — Но я заслужил. Постараюсь вытерпеть это, как истинный шиноби, — спокойно продолжил он и опустился чуть ниже. — Не беспокойся, жив останусь.

Наруто усмехнулся.

— Как я выяснил в боях с Хичиго, жив — весьма относительное понятие.

— Хичиго — это тот демон? — получив ответный кивок, Неджи снова вернулся к работе. — Ты — последний, кто должен заботиться обо мне, Узумаки Наруто.

Наруто не знал, что ответить. Нет, неприязнь и злость на Неджи не прошла, просто… Он не мог ненавидеть его после поступка на арене.

— Как там Учиха? — деловито поинтересовался Неджи, пока снимал блокировку с последних точек чакры: Саске отошёл в туалет, и поэтому Неджи и спросил про него у Наруто.

— Ничего, — Наруто углубился в размышления. — Похоже, его очень сильно задел проигрыш, хоть он и старается этого не показывать.

— Неудивительно, — Неджи напряг бьякуган, стараясь как можно точнее разглядеть оставшиеся очаги чакры в теле Наруто. — Но его противник слишком силен для нормального человека.

Наруто удивленно заморгал и вспомнил слова Лиса про демона внутри Гаары.

— В смысле? — как бы невзначай спросил он.

— У меня небогатый жизненный опыт, но этот парень даже для гения слишком силен. Тут дело либо в невероятно сильном особом геноме, либо в чем-то ещё, — Неджи нахмурился и поднялся, завершив работу. — В любом случае, смотри не умри, чтобы я взял реванш.

Последние слова сказали Наруто больше, чем самые длинные речи на свете.

— Ага, — он даже чуть приподнял уголок рта, и Неджи против воли сделал тоже самое.

Вскоре они спустились в темные коридоры арены. Наруто переминался с ноги на ногу, стараясь сохранить лицо кирпичом, Саске сложил руки на груди и тоже старался сделать лицо кирпичом. Сакура беспокойно поглядывала с одного на другого, а Какаши с лицом-кирпичом прислонился к стене и спокойно взирал на происходящее. Наруто невольно позавидовал наставнику: как Какаши-сенсей может быть таким спокойным? Да, дерётся не он, но очков крутости в глазах Наруто у Какаши прибавилось.

Наконец объявили начало поединка.

— Наруто Узумаки против Собаку но Гаары! — и трибуны вдалеке яростно захлопали.

Не успел Наруто подавить вспышку волнения, как внезапно его резко обняли.

— Удачи тебе, — он встретился со светло-зелеными беспокойными глазами и улыбнулся. Сакура отошла в сторону, и не успел Наруто что-то сказать, как ему протянули руку, сжатую в кулак.

— Удачи, добе, — Саске смотрел на него с уверенной усмешкой. — И возвращайся только с победой.

— Непременно, — кулаки стукнули в воздухе.

— Удачи, Наруто, — тепло улыбнулся наставник, и Наруто снова ответил тем же. За что он любил Какаши-сенсея, так его за его умение кратко и четко доносить информацию. Вот и сейчас Наруто увидел в тёмно-сером глазу всё, что нужно: одобрение, поддержку, беспокойство, но вместе с тем и веру в него.

— Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей! — широко улыбнулся Наруто. — Вам всем спасибо!

Выходя навстречу толпе, встречающей его оглушающими аплодисментами, и огромной арене, он смело улыбнулся: друзья в него верят, и он ни за что не подведёт их!

***

Когда джонин объявил начало боя, они застыли и стали пялиться друг на друга. Да, Наруто был энергичным и немного придурковатым, но нападать после предыдущего боя не спешил. Гаара тоже почему-то стоял и сверлил Наруто полным ненависти взглядом.

— И что? — Наруто через полминуты озадаченно почесал затылок. — Драться будем?

Бирюзовые глаза потемнели, и неожиданно перед Наруто возникла чья-то необычная черная чакра. Тот отшатнулся и схватил рукоять меча, как она приняла облик странного человека в черных колыхающихся одеяниях и в странных очках.

— Здравствуй, Наруто Узумаки, — спокойно поприветствовали ошарашенного Наруто.

— А ты еще… — удивился тот, и вдруг внутри него вспыхнула неукротимая радость. Он _знал_ этого человека. Даже не так — спустя несколько секунд Наруто понял, радовался Хичиго, но учитывая, что они были единым целым… — Зангецу?

Тот кивнул и неожиданно оказался прижат к земле. Наруто с Гаарой изумленно уставились на Пустого, повалившего Зангецу на землю и радостно обнимающего его. Последний тоже удивился, но не слишком. «Наверно, они слишком долго и хорошо знакомы, чтобы он этому удивлялся», — невольно подумал Наруто, ощущая в груди теплую и сильную радость, так несвойственную Пустому.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, старик, — ухмыльнулся Хичиго и отпустил Зангецу, а затем, как истинный джентльмен, помог ему встать на ноги. — Неужели ты таки сбежал от Айзена?

— Не знаю, — Зангецу задумчиво покачал головой. — Дело в другом…  
 _  
На ладони Гаары лежала небольшая серебряная заколка с черепом. Саске прищурился._

_— Нет, не моё, — он с подозрением уставился на Гаару. — С чего ты взял?_

_Лицо Гаары оставалось совершенно безэмоциональным._

_**«Это подарок моего друга, и он очень дорог мне».** _

_— Не важно, — хмуро ответил Гаара и убрал украшение. Саске напрягся сильней._

_— Ты пришел сюда лишь, чтобы спросить об этом? — осторожно спросил он, и Гаара мрачно уставился на него._

_— А есть смысл что-то спрашивать у будущего трупа? — Гаара исчез в вихре из песка, а Саске посерьёзнел и переглянулся с немного удивлённым Какаши.  
_  
— А, заколка? — Пустой удивился, а потом кивнул в сторону Гаары. — Получается, этот нашел ее, когда мелкий потерял?

Гаара недобро прищурился, глядя на Хичиго.

— Да, — Зангецу кивнул. — Я уже месяц живу с Гаарой.

Наруто заинтересованно смотрел на мужчину в черном, то на врага. Интересно, как тот тренировал Гаару? Ведь явно Зангецу отличается от Хичиго, как и его методы. Наруто и сам не смог объяснить, почему так заинтересовался Зангецу. Может, как раз из-за его тесной связи с Хичиго и с _тем_ , другим миром?

— А это ли не ты, случаем, так натренировал его? — ухмыльнулся Пустой.

— Да, мы сражались, — спокойно подтвердил Зангецу. — Но свою силу он освоил сам. Я лишь сделал так, чтобы она ему не мешала жить.

Гаара прищурился сильней, но тут же широко распахнул глаза, ибо Пустой захохотал жутким металлическим смехом. Наруто вздрогнул и непонимающе приоткрыл рот.

— Ты чего?

Когда Пустой закончил хохотать, то подошёл к Наруто и внезапно взял его за плечи.

— Слушай, мелкий, — чёрно-жёлтые глаза привычно-насмешливо и неожиданно серьезно взглянули прямо внутрь его души. — Я же рассказывал тебе, что он — Пустой поморщился в сторону Зангецу. — Занял мое место духовного меча Короля?

Наруто попытался вспомнить.

— Вроде было что-то такое, — покачал рукой в воздухе он.

— «Вроде было», — снова хмыкнул Пустой, передразнив Наруто. — В общем, я очень давно мечтал набить ему рожу. Так что постарайся и одолей его протеже, — Хичиго бесцеремонно указал пальцем на Гаару и усмехнулся Наруто. — Ладно, я пошёл, что говорится, в первые ряды, смотреть, как ты разнесешь его в пух и прах. Пойдем, старик? — он обернулся к Зангецу. Тот едва заметно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — странные очки внимательно посмотрели на Наруто. — Посмотрим, чему ты научил его.

Смотря в спину уходящим мужчинам и видя, как они садятся на краю арены, Наруто не мог выкинуть из головы последний взгляд Пустого. Так на него смотрели Какаши-сенсей с командой. Выходит… Хичиго тоже верит в него?

С этого момента Наруто понял, что не может лишь ненавидеть Пустого, несмотря на все его выкрутасы и непрекращающиеся мучения в двухлетнем аду. Хотя бы потому, что тот был первым, кто поверил в него. А, может, он действительно архат.

— Эй, — вывел из раздумий Наруто удивленный экзаменатор. — Вы тут драться собираетесь?

Наруто встретился с ним взглядом, и его осенило. Другие же не видят Пустого и Зангецу! В подтверждение Наруто заметил на трибунах возмущенное оживление.

— Да, конечно! — энергично заявил он и растерянно почесал шею. — Мы просто это… Ну…

Экзаменатор с сенбоном в зубах некоторое время непонимающе глядел на потуги Наруто объясниться, а потом вздохнул.

— Не важно. Сражайтесь уже, — пожал плечами он и исчез.

Наруто переглянулся с Гаарой и увидел в его глазах то, что чувствовал сам: азартное, нетерпеливое желание боя. И из-под земли вырвались столбы песка, а тишину нарушило предвкушающее:

— Уничтожай, Широ Зангецу.


	24. Финал экзамена. Глава 24

— Гетсуга Теншоу!

Удар снова заблокировали тоннами песка, и Наруто стиснул зубы. Теперь он понимал, какого Саске было скакать между бесконечных бешеных столбов и пытаться увернуться. В лучших традициях тренировок с Пустым, только тогда противник был один. Хотя Наруто помнил, как в самом начале атаки Пустого казались ему столь быстрыми, что будто врагов было несколько. В принципе, ничего не изменилось, лишь с той разницей, что глаз уже более-менее следил за движениями Хичиго и подмечал его атаки.

Противники были равны. Это зрители видели отчетливо, напряженно наблюдая за новой сумасшедшей пляской на арене. Наруто не уступал в скорости Саске, да и Гетсуга, как и Чидори, была достаточно мощной, но песок блокировал её.

Наруто составил план. Первое — после Гетсуги значительная часть песка сосредотачивается на блокировке приема, поэтому есть шанс подобраться ближе. Второе — враг стоит на месте. А значит…

— Гетсуга Теншоу! — песок вмиг защитил Гаару, и Наруто рванул вперед.

— Гетсуга Теншоу! — вероятно, второго удара Гаара не ожидал, но сориентировался быстро и направил песок к Наруто. Да, Гетсуга рассекла его, но на его место пришел новый, поэтому Наруто, что мысленно назвал этот прием «Защитный Фонтан Песка», срочно отступил.

Гаара нахмурился. Он отвлекся на Гетсугу, и около его головы что-то просвистело. Кунаи? Хорошо, что песок отклонил и эту атаку.

— Больше на мне такое не сработает.

Наруто на другом конце арены оскалился и опять бросился вперёд.

— Посмотрим!

На трибунах Темари не знала, что думать. Когда она увидела белого монстра рядом с Наруто, то поняла — вот истинный владелец серебряной заколки. Подтверждалось это и тем, что Гаара прищурился и не отрывался от боя, а руки, сложенные на груди, с силой сжали локти. А сейчас в нём ощущалось желание победить, но это было именно _его_ желание, а не демона, жаждущего лишь крови. Переглянувшись с Канкуро, Темари поняла, что он пришел к тем же выводам.

— Знаешь, я только сейчас поняла, что он лгал нам, что убил хозяина заколки, — заговорила Темари во время перерыва и остановилась. — Гаара и раньше убивал, но трупы врагов его не интересовали. Он бы просто не заметил заколку. И даже если враг акцентировал на ней внимание, то ему не было смысла брать ее, несмотря на странную чакру.

Канкуро согласился, немного поразмышлял и продолжил:

— Выходит, он взял ее, потому что она была особенной для него?

— Да. А этот парень — первый, кому он проиграл. По крайней мере, это было причиной, почему он её не выкинул, а дальше…

— О чем вы там говорите? — Гаара подошёл, и Темари и Канкуро насторожились.

— Не важно, — махнул рукой последний. Гаара чуть наклонил голову: Темари и Канкуро смотрели на него иначе. Да, в их взглядах были опасение и страх, но вот последнего убавилось, а удивления стало больше. Не то что ему было дело до родственников, но…

— И что будем делать? — обратился он к стоящему за плечом Зангецу. — У нас осталось двадцать минут.

Темари с Канкуро вновь переглянулись. Гаару интересует чье-то мнение?

— Наверное, стоило отпраздновать твою победу. Но сейчас наедаться явно не стоит, поэтому после экзамена на чунина можем куда-нибудь сходить, — после спокойного ответа Гаара нахмурился и отвернулся.

— Вероятно, ты не будешь со мной так добр после того, как я убью Узумаки Наруто, — равнодушно сказал он. — И ты сам говорил, что осталось тебе немного.

Зангецу пожал плечами.

— Из-за последнего я и хочу провести это время с тобой. А что может быть приятнее, чем вместе поесть, например, рамена?

Темари с Канкуро пораженно увидели, как чуть расслабились плечи Гаары.

— Ты лишь сгусток чакры. Ты не можешь есть, — менее категорично, но хмурясь, повернулся к Зангецу он.

— Но могу составить тебе компанию, как и твои брат с сестрой. Но если ты против, то хорошо.

Гаара снова отвернулся и едва заметно сжал губы.

— Я не против, — высокомерно произнес он. — Если ты так этого хочешь, то ладно. Что? — бирюзовые глаза прищурились, увидев, что Темари пристально и странно смотрит на него.

— Ничего, — поспешно отвернулась она. Кто знал, что в Гааре есть немного от цундере? Хотя знали ли они вообще своего брата?

***

— А он силен, — признал Пустой, сидя на краю трибуны в первом ряду. — Если не ошибаюсь, он пользуется силами заключенного внутри него демона?

— Да, — Зангецу подпер голову рукой. — Я мало знаю, но, похоже, до того, как я появился, этот монстр сводил его с ума из-за плохо поставленной печати. Мне пришлось наложить на чудовище дополнительные путы, чтобы удержать в узде.

Зангецу начали сверлить пристальным взглядом, и вскоре он не выдержал и вежливо спросил:

— Что?

— В нем тоже заключен демон, — Пустой указал пальцем на арену, где между песчаными столбами носился Наруто и слегка цинично хмыкнул. — Невероятное совпадение, не правда ли? Но дело не в этом, — Хичиго нахмурился и посерьезнел. — Это зверюга сильна. Наверно, отец мелкого серьёзно заплатил, раз запечатал его. Может, у вас демон и слабее, но все равно. Чтобы удержать нашего, требуется невероятная сила. Ты случаем, не какой-нибудь бог?

Пустой не ожидал ответа, но вдруг получил его:

— Когда-то считал себя им из-за большой силы, — пожал плечами Зангецу. — А потом решил считать себя духовным мечём. Ты во многом тот, кем себя считаешь, не так ли?

Пустой почесал затылок и усмехнулся.

— Я не склонен к философствованию и умным мыслям, старик, но что-то верное в этом есть.

***

Наруто опять применил трюк с двойной Гетсугой и ему снова ответили «Защитным Фонтаном Песка». Гаара нахмурился — когда он убрал его, то увидел перед собой несколько Наруто. Он слегка взмахнул ладонями, и вновь песок закружился в бешеном вихре.

Клоны не атаковали — они были лишь иллюзиями, а оригинал не должен был выделяться, чтобы подобраться ближе. Однако скакали между песчаными столбами они не хуже настоящего Наруто, и понять, где последний, не было возможным. Дело осложнялось и тем, что Гааре пришлось распыляться на несколько целей.

Хотя нет, они были чуть медленнее — длилось это немало времени, но, наконец, на арене остался последний Наруто, на которого песок накинулся со всей силой, не давая уйти. И, когда тот, изрядно уставший коснулся земли, то из-под нее его атаковал песок. Гаара мрачно усмехнулся — Наруто приземлился туда, куда он рассчитывал.

— Здесь! — Гаара вздрогнул и расширил глаза, когда знакомый голос раздался прямо над его ухом. Но через секунду ухмылка сползла с лица Наруто.

— Что? — он ошалело смотрел на рассыпавшийся на его руке песок. Песчаный клон? Что за подстава?

Трибуны тоже какое-то время шокировано молчали, а потом заревели. Дело принимало оборот всё интереснее — Наруто неведомым образом переместился прямо к Гааре, а тот все время был песчаным клоном.

— Какаши-сенсей, что это была за техника? — Сакура удивленно обернулась к нему, и Какаши прищурился.

— Есть у меня одно подозрение…

— Ты все это время прятался в той дыре, не правда? — Наруто резко обернулся за спину к вылезшему из-под земли хмурому Гааре. — В той, что осталась от прошлого поединка?

Наруто кивнул.

— Не все время. Я спрятался, когда ты заблокировал две Гетсуги второй раз. Часть твоего обзора была закрыта, вот я и сумел сделать это и быстренько наколдовать клонов, — пожал плечами он, ибо не видел смысла скрывать, так как ещё раз это вряд ли бы сработало. — Больше ничего не хочешь спросить?

Видя наглую усмешку Наруто, Гаара застыл. А потом Наруто ощутил, как вокруг того возникла плотная аура ярости.

— Нет, — холодно ответил Гаара. — Определенно нет.

И струи песка за его спиной взметнулись ввысь с новой силой.

***

— Какаши-сенсей, Наруто… — Сакура со страхом глядела то на наставника, то на арену. Наруто выдохся и стал медленнее двигаться, и это заметили все. Уже два раза песок ударил его в грудь, отчего Сакура вздрогнула. Лишь чудом Наруто собрался и вновь стал сражаться, однако исход был очевиден — через несколько минут его швыряли по арене струи песка в разные стороны, точно футбольный мяч. Сакура не выдержала и отвернулась.

— Пожалуйста, Какаши-сенсей, попросите их остановить это! Неужели вы не видите? — она в отчаянии показала на арену, где столб песка со всей силы впечатал Наруто землю. И, наверное, точно сломал хоть одно ребро.

Какаши сжал губы. Вид нещадного избиения Наруто разрывал ему сердце, но он до сих пор верил, что у его ученика есть план. Тем более, раз он владеет этой техникой… С другой стороны, она потребляет огромное количество чакры, и, возможно, что он истратил ее всю. Какаши отвел глаза и столкнулся взглядом с Саске. Черные глаза обещали ему мгновенную смерть, если он сейчас же не спасет Наруто.

«Учиха», — невольно подумал Какаши и поспешил вперед. Но было слишком поздно — плотный шар из песка быстро окутал Наруто, и Гаара приготовился сжать руку. Наруто Узумаки умрет пусть и болезненно, но быстро. Как Гаара ни хотел, но не заставил себя выполнить сказанное Зангецу.

Генма Ширануи, экзаменатор третьего этапа, уже хотел рвануть на арену, и вдруг застыл.

Последнее, что ощутил Гаара — сильный удар в затылок, от которого он свалился на землю и потерял сознание. Трибуны ошеломленно замолчали. За Гаарой стоял потрепанный, схватившийся левой рукой за грудь, но всё ещё живой и радостно улыбающийся Наруто.

— Да, я выиграл! Слышите: я выиграл! — закричал он, предварительно проверив, что Гаара действительно в бессознательном состоянии.

Трибуны пару секунд помолчали и разразились оглушительными аплодисментами. Наруто криво улыбнулся, а потом охнул — грудь пронзила невыносимая острая боль. Наверняка он что-то там сломал в крупных масштабах.

— Это была Техника Бога Грома, не так ли? — боль немного отступила, и Наруто осторожно чуть разогнулся и уставился на обеспокоенного экзаменатора.

— Да, — он разжал правую руку, где лежал заранее «заряженный» чакрой его и Джирайи кунай с печатью. — Ее использовал мой отец, Четвертый Хокаге, — гордо закончил он.

«Спасибо, пап», — мысленно тепло поблагодарил он, невольно чувствуя присутствие отца рядом, и удивленно заметил, что губы экзаменатора тронула легкая улыбка.

— Ты дал намеренно избить себя, чтобы ослабить его бдительность, — рассудительно начал он и быстро огляделся. — А за это время разбросал кунаи по всей арене. Когда противник бы понял, что выиграл, то, скорее всего, показался вместо клона, а потом нужно всего-то было переместиться к ближайшему кунаю и атаковать его. Умно, — качнул головой он. — А если бы он не показался и решил добить тебя просто так?

— У меня в любом случае был путь отступления, — хмыкнул Наруто и спрятал оружие в карман штанов. Была, конечно, вероятность, что песок разбросает кунаи по арене в невыгодное положение, но ему повезло — один оказался как раз около Гаары. Да, был риск, но другого выхода Наруто не придумал. В конце концов, кто не рискует…

— А если бы ты не смог? — экзаменатор прищурился. — Вероятно, ты использовал Технику Летящего Бога Грома не в чистом виде, но все равно: она очень сложная и требует много чакры, — Генма оглядел потрепанного и схватившегося за грудь Наруто, лицо которого ещё было перекошено от боли.

— Давайте о скучном сейчас говорить не будем, — Наруто развернулся к трибунам, где ему издалека широко усмехнулись. Наруто ухмыльнулся: в какой-то степени, это была тоже победа Пустого. Именно благодаря ему он выстоял против Гаары и научился подобным бесчестным приемчикам. Не встреть он Хичиго, то, наверное, считал бы подобное зазорным и недостойным ниндзя. Но разве не главная задача шиноби — убивать врагов тихо и незаметно, например, перерезав глотку во сне?

— Победитель… — Генма готовился объявить им Наруто, как вдруг тело Гаары зашевелилось.

— Еще не конец, — тихо и разозлено раздалось с его стороны.

Наруто пораженно уставился на Гаару. Что за?..

Неожиданно от тела на земле вверх взметнулся невероятно сильный поток чакры, и Наруто ошеломлённо моргнул, секундой позже невольно прикрыв глаза и вспомнив банкай Хичиго. Когда он убрал ладони, то челюсть упала вниз — это был одновременно Гаара, и нет. Его кожа стала светло-бежевой, цвета песка, с темными узорами, а глаза черными, с маленькими желтыми зрачками. Да, он остался человеком, но невольно напомнил Наруто ситуацию с Пустым. Вроде бы и выглядит, как человек, но так искаженно и причудливо, что забываешь о его сходстве со смертными и думаешь о нём, как о чудовище. Не добавляло радости выросшее сзади что-то вроде большого хвоста.

— Ещё ничего не закончилось, Узумаки Наруто, — прорычали на всю арену, и в этом голосе слышался голос Гаары. — Продолжим.

Наруто поёжился.

«Хичиго, у нас проблемы».


	25. Финал экзамена. Глава 25

«Хичиго, у нас проблемы».

Темари с Канкуро на трибуне обеспокоенно переглянулись. Гаара освободился раньше срока. Пора начинать? Но прошло секунд десять, двадцать, а сигнала все не было, и они немного успокоились. Ну как успокоились — то, что Гаара более-менее освоил и взял под контроль силу джинчурики, заставило их беспокойно ерзать на стульях. Остальные шиноби Песка тоже напряглись, а шиноби Листа и люди на трибунах стали беспокойно переглядываться. Какаши-сенсей с Гаем тревожно посмотрели друг на друга. Неужели?..

— Бой еще не закончен, — крупный хвост нетерпеливо бил по земле, и Гаара хищно смотрел на Наруто. Наруто с честью выдержал это (после жажды убийства от Хичиго его ничто не проймет), но ему было как минимум неуютно.

— Ты уверен? — вдруг обратились к Наруто, а не к Гааре. Наруто встретился взглядом с обеспокоенным экзаменатором, который понял, что происходящее _слишком_ ненормально. По крайней мере, для экзамена на чунина.

— Определенно. Не волнуйтесь, я его одолею! Иначе я не Узумаки Наруто! — уверенно ответил Наруто, и Генма посмотрел на него так, как смотрят на идиотов или на камикадзе. Но Наруто продолжал дружелюбно улыбаться. Что-то подсказывало, что даже если он согласится, Гаара всё равно продолжит поединок. И, спустя несколько секунд, в которые Наруто интуитивно чувствовал нарастающее раздражение Гаары, экзаменатор кивнул.

— Как знаешь. Если что — мы всегда рядом, — обеспокоенно добавил он и исчез.

Наруто посмотрел на монстра и застыл: стоило тому шевельнуть рукой, как позади него поднялась стена песка. Огромная стена песка высотой со стадион, а то и больше. Ширина тоже впечатляла.

— Вот чёрт.

***

— Он задействует силу монстра. Я понятия не имею, как он это сделал, но видимо, договорился с ним.

Хичиго удивленно посмотрел на Зангецу так же, как тот несколько минут назад — на него. «Я верю в него», — ответил он тогда на взволнованный взгляд, ибо хорошо знал Наруто. Тот бы обязательно что-то предпринял, а не просто скакал бы от струй песка, какими бы быстрыми они не были. И не прогадал: хотя, когда Наруто заключили в песчаную тюрьму, внутри Пустого что-то взволнованно всколыхнулось.

— Понятно, — Пустой кивнул и с предвкушением оскалился. — Выходит, это уже не только битва Наруто с этим парнем?

***

Наруто никогда не видел море вживую, а лишь представлял его по картинкам, мечтая когда-то увидеть. Это было не такое сильное желание, как стать Хокаге, и все же море будоражило, манило, привлекало необузданностью и силой, пусть и в мечтах.

А теперь он, как идиот, бегал от огромных волн песка и понял, что, если море такое, то он совершенно не хочет видеть его. Азарта от боя не было и в помине. Какой это, к черту, бой, когда его пытается подгрести под собой песок высотой с десятиэтажный дом? Наруто чудом увернулся и едва успел вскочить на новую волну из песка. А затем отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда над той взвилась еще одна. Позвать экзаменаторов мешает… А, кстати, что мешает позвать экзаменаторов и сдаться? Чувство гордости? ТАКОМУ проиграть не стыдно. От ТАКОГО надо бежать во все лопатки. С другой стороны, а подействует это на Гаару? Нет. Это Наруто знал точно, чувствуя с другого конца арены невообразимую жажду крови, принадлежавшую как и монстру, так и человеку.

Еще пара уворотов — и он покойник. В груди болело не так сильно (Пустой как-то упомянул о волшебной регенерации, дарованной Девятихвостым), но ощутимо. Но главное: руки из последних сил держат меч, а ноги, налившиеся свинцом, скачат по арене лишь на одном упрямстве и Силе Юности.

И неожиданное сознание Наруто погрузилось во тьму.

— Хичиго? — он в панике огляделся среди стеклянных небоскребов: — Что происходит?

— Привет, мелкий, — спокойно сказал Пустой, а затем ухмыльнулся и вежливо поинтересовался: — Ты помнишь, что задолжал мне желание?

Наруто застыл, а затем нахмурился.

— Да. Во время первого тура. Ты хочешь захватить мое тело?

— Захват — это больше насильственное действие, — Пустой с усмешкой подошел к Наруто, наклонился и прямо посмотрел в ясные голубые глаза. — А я культурно прошу.

Наруто закусил губу и отвел взгляд.

— Ты убьешь их. Ты сам говорил, — он вспомнил ощущение меча в животе и то, как чудом набрался смелости утащить их обоих в Ад. Именно сейчас Наруто с ужасом понял, что тогда походил… на самого Пустого. Яростью, ненавистью и жаждой чужой крови.

— Нет, я не убью, — белая рука схватила Наруто за подбородок и потянула вверх. — Мелкий, я когда-то лгал тебе? И вообще, — черно-желтые глаза смотрели в душу Наруто с ухмылкой и неожиданной и непривычной серьезностью. — Сейчас ты, как никогда, близок к отчаянию. Что мне стоит подождать пару секунд и взять силой твое тело?

Наруто вырвал лицо из рук Пустого и снова взглянул в сторону.

— Тогда зачем?.. — неуверенно нарушило тишину. Наруто… не понимал Пустого. Совсем. Хичиго, что каждую ночь мучал его, не стал сражаться с Джирайей или захватывать тело, когда была возможность. Не стал настаивать на убийстве Неджи и поддержал перед схваткой с Гаарой.

Как ему относиться к Хичиго?

— Интересно посмотреть, что получится, — вывел Наруто из раздумий насмешливый ответ. — Так ты согласен?

Наруто удивленно посмотрел на Хичиго. Пустой _действительно_ ждал ответа, хотя, казалось, какие могут быть варианты? Наруто замер в нерешительности и растерянности, а потом тряхнул головой. Для того, чтобы разобраться в мотивах Пустого, у него будет время, а сейчас его, вообще-то, пытаются убить. В конце концов, всегда есть вариант с харакири. Наруто твердо взглянул на Хичиго. Он достаточно хорошо разобрался в его характере — Пустой был прям, словно рельса, и вряд ли от него можно ожидать подвоха.

К тому же, он сам признал, что не только ненавидит Пустого.

— Да, — уверенным эхом отразилось от стен небоскребов.

***

Волну Песка смело мощной Гетсугой, а по поляне раздался дьявольский хохот. Саске с Сакурой вздрогнули и оглянулись на Какаши, лицо которого сильно вытянулось. Только не это.

Когда волна чакры спала, подтвердились его худшие опасения: на арене стоял тот самый демон. Лишь с той разницей, что теперь он стал выше и заимел длинные светлые волосы.

— Давай повеселимся! — мощная волна реацу направилась к Гааре. Тот рыкнул, и огромная стена песка вмиг поднялась и защитила его.

— Песчаные пули! — на Пустого посыпался град из песчаных снарядов, которые он ловко отразил, раскручивая перед собой меч. И стремительно атаковал — новая стена перед ним треснула перед ударом клинка, но Пустого, казалось, это не волновало — он легко перепрыгнул через нее и на лету замахнулся и использовал Гетсугу. Гаара зарычал и отпрыгнул назад, подняв стену песка, и вновь атаковал песчаными пулями.

— Хокаге-сама, — перед Третьим появился и почтительно склонился АНБУ. — Это может перейти допустимые границы. Остановить бой?

Хокаге помедлил, как вдруг его мысли выразил Казекаге:

— А вы уверены, что это сработает? Вас просто разнесет в щепки. Если вы волнуетесь, можете эвакуировать людей. Думаю, нам предстоит интересное зрелище, — хмыкнул он, и Хокаге с интересом посмотрел на него. В голосе Казекаге слышались странные нотки нетерпения, а последние слова вызвали некоторое чувство дежа вю.

Хокаге взглянул на арену. Да, мальчики применили техники значительно выше уровня умений генинов и даже чунинов, но не выходили за пределы арены. Да и зрелище было и правда захватывающим. Но безопасность людей важнее.

— Десять минут. Если ничего не изменится — начинайте эвакуацию со стадиона.

— Вас понял, Хокаге-сама, — АНБУ исчез.

По истечении восьми минут Пустой выдохнул сквозь зубы. Оказывается, когда он находится в физическом теле, все ранения Наруто передаются ему. Нет, внутренние раны в груди залечились, да и благодаря реацу он не чувствовал сильной усталости в руках и ногах.

Ключевое слово — сильной. Он находился в теле мальчишки, которое ограничивало его силы выносливостью самого тела. Если с Ичиго он мог просто занять его духовное тело и творить всё, на что хватит сил, то теперь это не прокатит. Пустой метнул Гетсугу, чувствуя, как постепенно уходит его реацу, и Гаара едва уклонился от нее. Это обрадовало Пустого и заставило приятно оскалиться — похоже, тело Гаары тоже ограничивает силу демона. И вдруг Пустой увидел, что находится впереди.

Гаара отклонился специально.

Миг, когда в неё летела смертоносная волна воздуха, отпечатался в памяти Сакуры надолго. Вот спустя миллисекунду она рядом, и Сакура чувствует дуновение гибели, как вдруг ее кто-то заслоняет. Кажется, это бесполезно — от ТАКОГО ничто не защитит, но, тем не менее, незнакомец выстоял. Когда через пару секунд Сакура подняла голову, то замерла: перед ней было знакомое белое кимоно, сложившее руки в крест и выставившее их перед собой. Краем глаза внимательная к мелочам даже сейчас Сакура заметила, что кисти рук задымились.

— УБЛЮДОК! — оглушил ее металлический скрежет, и Сакура схватилась за уши. — Я ТАК ПРОСТО ЭТОГО НЕ ОСТАВЛЮ!

Саске последовал её примеру, но все еще смотрел вверх, на монстра, чья чакра придавливала к земле. Следующее заставило его глаза вылезти из орбит — монстр выставил руку вперед, и перед ней образовался зеленый шар. Через несколько секунд он выстрелил, и на арене образовался невероятный кратер, но Гаара отскочил в сторону и оскалился.

— Это не поможет, Узумаки Наруто, — зарычал он. — Ничего тебе не поможет.

Разгневанный Пустой ступил на арену. Если бы друзья Наруто сидели на обычных трибунах, а не на специальных местах, то их-то он, возможно, и защитил, а вот людям сверху и снизу бы точно не поздоровилось из-за вертикальной Гетсуги.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — со злостью спросил он, и Гаара усмехнулся.

— Смотри, — он положил руки на землю, и она задрожала. Пустой не успел ничего сделать, как в воздух быстро взметнулся столб песка. ОГРОМНЫЙ столб песка, высотой в два раза больше арены и занимающий большую часть ее площади. Пустой едва успел отскочить к трибунам.

— Пока мы сражались, я сконцентрировал большую часть песка в центре арены, — насмешливо зарычал Гаара. — И через несколько секунд я направлю его на трибуны, и он убьет всех людей. Даже если ты прикончишь меня, то его точно не остановишь. Или это не так?

Пустой моргнул, не понимая, как обычный, пусть и напряженный бой, перерос в убийство толпы. На трибунах раздались истошные крики, и сердце Пустого — верней, сердце Наруто — ухнуло вниз.

— Раз, два…

***

— Я могу дать тебе силу, — Наруто ошарашенно заморгал: он оказался перед огромной золотой клеткой. — Силу, что поможет тебе отразить эту атаку.

Из темноты показались огромные оранжевые глаза, и Наруто заметил в них сильное беспокойство. Впрочем, было очевидно, что умирать Лис не хотел.

— А? Что? — Наруто пару секунд повертел головой и осмысливал происходящее, а потом вспомнил летящую в друзей Гетсугу и закричал: — Давай!

Хмыканье Лиса эхом отразилось от каменных стен.

— Ты можешь не вынести ее. А если и вынесешь, не сможешь даже двигаться как минимум месяца три-четыре, так как она заживо сожжет тебя. За все нужно платить, Узумаки Наруто.

— Плевать! — Наруто решительно уставился на чудовище размером с целый город. — Я в любом случае умру. Пожалуйста, помоги мне защитить их!

Неожиданно оскал Лиса расширился.

— Я ненавижу этих жалких людишек, но идти на перерождение не хочу, а особенно — идти на него из-за Шукаку. Держи, — злобно сказал Девятихвостый, и Наруто закричал: из клетки вылезла оранжевая чакра и набросилась на него, и его будто кинули в самый центр печи, где тело пожирал огонь, уничтожая кожу, мясо, внутренности и вены. — И смотри не умри, Узумаки Наруто.

***

Не успели люди на трибунах в полной мере осознать, что огромный столб перед ними — их смерть, как его смел смерч из оранжевой энергии. Зрители пораженно застыли, не веря в это, как вдруг взглянули на арену и замерли. В её центре стоял голый Наруто, которого окружала оранжевая энергия с танцующими языками пламени, а за спиной активно колыхались несколько хвостов.

— Что?.. — Гаара не успел ничего осмыслить, как почувствовал за спиной этот самый невыносимый жар.

— В эту игру, — он повернулся и увидел кровожадно ухмыляющегося Наруто с клыками и с красными глазами с вертикальным зрачком. — Можно играть вдвоем.

Гаару подбросили вверх, оттолкнулись и взлетели следом за ним. И зрители завороженно наблюдали, как огромный оранжевый и горячий комок чакры точным и сильным ударом отправил противника вниз, в центр арены. Когда пыль от удара улеглась, они увидели, как все еще окутанный оранжевым пламенем Наруто держит за шиворот Гаару.

— Почему? — истерично зарычал он. — Почему ты, черт возьми, это сделал? Ты чуть было не угробил нас всех!

Наруто не знал, что мешает ему убить Гаару. Если так подумать — замурлыкала в нем лисья ненависть, смешиваясь с собственной — ничего. И все же было интересно узнать, что сподвигло Гаару совершить такое.

— И пусть! — Гаара воспользовался его заминкой и освободился из захвата. — Они ненавидят меня и презирают просто потому, что во мне заключен демон! Даже родная мать отказалась от меня и прокляла, а дядя и отец попытались убить! Разве тебе это не знакомо? Разве ты не видишь? — лицо Гаары исказилось от ненависти, и он показал рукой на стадион. Наруто оглянулся и увидел, что люди косятся на них с невообразимым страхом — до них, похоже, начало в полной мере доходить, что произошло в последние десять секунд. Да и две мощные чакры, тесно сплетающиеся на стадионе, причем она одна из них была хорошо многим знакома, они хорошо ощущали. Наруто посмотрел вниз — они стояли в огромном глубоком кратере посреди арены, и от места удара в нём по земле расходились большие трещины.

Пожалуй, он впервые понял этих людей. Нет, не простил, так как не появись в его жизни Пустого, Хинаты, Базза, Ируки-сенсея, Сакуры, Саске и Какаши-сенсея, то, возможно, он стоял бы сейчас на месте Гаары. Но понял.

— И что, всех встречных идиотов убивать из-за их ненависти к тебе? — громко фыркнул Наруто так, чтобы все услышали. — Какое мне дело, что обо мне думают другие? Считают меня опасным демоном — пускай! Тем более, на это есть некоторые основания, — ну, может, не совсем «некоторые», ибо он сейчас объят алым пламенем, но до сегодняшнего дня всё было спокойно. — Я — Узумаки Наруто, и это единственное, что важно! Разве это не так?

Вокруг повисла гробовая тишина, и через несколько секунд Гаара неожиданно громко и грустно рассмеялся.

— А на мнение твоего меча тебе тоже наплевать? — его лицо исказилось от ненависти и боли. — Зангецу важен только ты. И лишь потому, что твой меч очутился по случайности в Конохе и выбрал тебя, а не меня!

Внезапно Гаара содрогнулся, и по всей арене раздался крик, полный отчаяния и боли. Гаара схватился за голову и упал на колени.

— Эй, эй! — Наруто обеспокоенно шагнул к нему, и с ним случилось тоже самое. — Черт!

Как и предупреждал Лис, начался откат, и тело снова словно бросили в чан с кислотой. Но не успел Наруто сойти с ума от чудовищной боли, как она вдруг исчезла. Пораженный этим, Наруто поднял голову и увидел рядом мужчину в черном, заботливо схватившего его за плечо.

— Зангецу, — мужчина кивнул.

— Я всего лишь дух, — грустно сказал он. — Поэтому не могу полноценно забрать твои раны. Но на некоторое время этого хватит, — он тревожно взглянул на Гаару, который уткнулся головой в песок, схватившись руками за голову, и начал дрожать. — Похоже, он взял слишком много сил у Шукаку, и мои цепи не удержат его. Он начинает превращаться в демона.

— Что? — Наруто пораженно заморгал. Что за чертовщина здесь продолжает твориться? Только с одним справились, и другая напасть, еще сильнее прежней, на подходе!

— Пожалуйста, активируй Пустого и унеси его отсюда. Иначе все погибнут, — в черных глазах за странными очками Наруто увидел сильное беспокойство за людей вокруг. _И за Гаару._

— Хорошо, — Наруто вздохнул, сосредоточился, и белая маска с черными узорами металлическим голосом ответила: — Ты слишком добр, старик.

Но не успели они ничего предпринять, как их окружили много шиноби уровня джонинов — кто из Песка, кто из Листа.

— Серьезно? Именно сейчас? — Пустой встал и усмехнулся. — Вас здесь не хватало. А раньше не могли помочь? — не успели ниндзя моргнуть, как Хичиго оказался около Гаары и закинул его на плечо. — Если мы выживем, то ты расскажешь все о своем прошлом, старик.

— Хорошо, — пока шиноби пытались сообразить, к кому монстр обращается, тот уже возник в другом конце арены.

— Погнали! — Хичиго запрыгнул на крышу и увидел, что попал аккурат над трибунами друзей Наруто. Поймав взгляды Саске и Сакуры, он послал им свою самую «милую» улыбку и отправился вперед.

Через секунду Пустого и Зангецу уже не было на стадионе.


	26. Финал экзамена. Глава 26

Когда они оказались далеко от арены, Пустой заметил, что за ними никто не следует. Это было странно, ибо его скорость, как и другие способности, ограничивало физическое тело, пусть он и бежал быстрее Наруто. Но потом Хичиго решил не думать об этом, а сосредоточился на дрожащем теле на плече.

— Он борется, — заволновался Зангецу, когда они выбежали за пределы Конохи в густой светлый лес. — Но надолго его не хватит.

Пустой хмыкнул — они могли бы прикончить этого парня, и дело с концом. В принципе, он бы так и сделал, но слишком уважал старика Зангецу.

Как всегда, для них и Короля не существует легких путей.

— Здесь, — они вышли на светлую полянку, где Пустой положил начинающего дергаться в конвульсиях Гаару вниз.

— И что дальше? — опять хмыкнул Пустой и почесал затылок.

— У меня не хватил сил сдержать его внутри Гаары, — Зангецу, тревожно смотрел на внезапно успокоившегося Гаару на зеленой траве. — Остается только подождать, пока он появится во внешнем мире и загнать его обратно.

Пустой скривился — пусть этот демон, по мимолетно брошенным снисходительным словам Лиса, был намного слабее его, это все равно не внушает оптимизма.

— Есть варианты, как это сделать? — деловито поинтересовался он, пытаясь не ассоциировать это задание с самоубийственным походом в Лас-Ночес.

Зангецу стал глубоко размышлять.

— Есть одно предположение… — задумчиво начал он, как вдруг руки и тело Гаары стали раздуваться, и Пустой и Зангецу отпрыгнули вдаль, на верхушки деревьев.

— ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА! — через несколько секунд перед ними предстал огромный светло-бежевый монстр с большим хвостом и с выпирающей вперед зубастой пастью. — Я НАКОНЕЦ-ТО СВОБОДЕН! И ТЕПЕРЬ Я МОГУ РАЗОРВАТЬ ТЕБЯ НА МЕЛКИЕ КУСОЧКИ!

Пустой оценивающе прищурился.

— Нет, Лис побольше будет, — хмыкнул он, пытаясь найти что-то хорошее в ситуации, и ухмыльнулся Зангецу. — И что? Мне нужно завалить эту зверюгу?

Зангецу показал головой вверх.

— Присмотрись к его лбу, — Пустой послушно выполнил указание и удивленно моргнул — в его центре безвольной куклой по пояс расположился Гаара.

— Увидел. Что дальше?

— Мои путы слетели, но печать, пусть и криво сделанная, осталась, — они увернулись от огромных песчаных пуль. — Я слышал от его брата и сестры, что он боялся уснуть, так как тогда демон захватил бы его сознание.

— И что из этого следует? — Пустой скрылся за большим камнем от огромной ударной волны от атаки песчаной лапы.

— Его связь с демоном ещё в действии, — равнодушно сказал Зангецу, так как был сгустком чакры, и поэтому не страшился урона от монстра. Пустой, поняв это, раздосадованно выдохнул сквозь зубы. — И, скорее всего, его надо разбудить.

— Понял, — Хичиго ухмыльнулся и выпрыгнул из-за камня. — Погнали!

Но радовался он рано и зря.

Поняв, что прибить черную букашку, заточившую его в цепи, не выйдет, разозленный Шукаку взялся за Пустого. Последнему происходящее напоминало танцы с бубном — что-то очень активно делается, а толку ноль. Это была даже не битва, а догонялки — атаковать махину не было смысла, особенно с нынешним количеством реацу.

Итак, что он имеет. Реацу почти на нуле, и о Гетсуге и Серо придется только мечтать. Остаются лишь голый меч и физическая сила. Но проблема, что подойти близко или зацепиться не удастся. Первое — потому что вблизи атаки чудища более плотные и сильные. Второе — потому что монстр слишком стремительный и быстрый. Лиса просить о помощи бесполезно — дело даже не в гордости, а в предупреждении, что второе использование его силы гарантировано убьет Наруто.

— Черт! — Пустой отпрыгнул на верхушку сосны, стараясь не слушать противный хохот Шукаку.

— Так ты не победишь его, — спокойно появился рядом Зангецу, и Хичиго едва сдержался, чтобы не наорать на него: не у тебя сейчас руки-ноги от усталости отваливаются и не тебя пытается прибить сильный демон!

— У тебя есть предложения? — елейным голоском поинтересовался он.

Зангецу кивнул.

— Ты кое-что забыл.

— И что же? — их снова атаковали песчаными пулями, и Однохвостый подпрыгнул и ударил в место, где они были секунду назад, лапой. Пустой, чертыхаясь, снова спрятался за камнем.

— Всадник никуда не доедет без Коня. Но Конь не дойдет в нужное место без указанного направления.

Пустой нахмурился.

— Намекаешь, что я должен попросить помощи у мелкого? — мрачно уточнил он, мечтая, чтобы Шукаку нашел его как можно позже. — А он чем мне поможет?

— Ты — занпакто, оружие, — спокойно произнес Зангецу. — Главный — шинигами, и твоя задача — помогать ему. Мне казалось, что из нас двоих именно ты должен это понимать.

Пустой скрипнул зубами. У него и так сил почти нет, а допустить к управлению телом неопытного мелкого…

— Хорошо, — пасмурно согласился он и закрыл глаза. — Все равно хуже не станет.

***

Наруто ойкнул, когда во внутреннем мире появился потрепанный и с рожей «Как же меня все достало» Пустой.

— Эй, мелкий, — со скепсисом окликнул он Наруто. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Наруто сначала подумал, что не расслышал, а затем его глаза выкатились из орбит.

— ЧТО? — он с неверием смотрел на Пустого, пытаясь понять: не самозванец ли тот? Пустой выдал мрачную усмешку.

— Эта идея старика Зангецу, не моя, — уголки рта Хичиго приподнялись и тут же опустились. — Времени нет. Согласен?

Наруто невольно стало страшно, глядя на помятого и злого Хичиго. Выходит, дело и правда плохо. Справится ли он, если даже у Пустого проблемы? Впрочем, тот прав: нет времени на размышления.

— Хорошо, — Наруто кивнул, и Пустой одобрительно оскалился и щелкнул пальцами.

— Тогда держи остатки силы.

***

— Что за? — Наруто очнулся и огляделся. Итог: он за камнем, неподалеку ходит демон размером с Коноху, и, судя по словам «белая букашка», нецензурной брани и обещаниям раздавить, разыскивает его. Вдруг он почувствовал что-то на лице и невольно дотронулся: маска?

— Привет, Наруто, — он взглянул на Зангецу, который стал всё объяснять: — Нужно, чтобы ты добрался до Гаары и разбудил его. Он вот там, — он показал рукой, и Наруто прищурился и разглядел на лбу монстра маленькое пятно. — Скорее всего, когда он проснется, демон исчезнет.

Наруто кивнул, показывая, что принял это к сведению. Уточнять, почему это сработает, времени не было: демон приближался и сносил по пути деревья одним хвостом. Наруто словно снова был на миссии с Какаши-сенсеем: вот вам четко поставленная цель, вот обстановка, разбирайтесь сами. Если задача была сложной, добавлялся общий план действий.

Сейчас плана не было, но задача — добраться до лба демона — была отнюдь не простой.

— Хорошо, — решительно сказал Наруто. — У меня есть план. Отвлеки его, — он быстро стал объяснять Зангецу, чего хочет от него.

Через некоторое время Шукаку окончательно решил разнести лес, как вдруг его окликнули:

— Эй, демон! — Шукаку повернулся к возвышающейся вдали на дереве темной фигуре с развевающимся плащом. — Я думал, ты захочешь отомстить мне, а не моему другу. Но, видимо, ты слишком слаб, чтобы сделать это.

— Захлопнись, ничтожество! Пришло время тебе ответить за то, что сдерживал меня в мальчишке! — злобно зарычал Шукаку и понесся на невозмутимого Зангецу.

«Сейчас!» — Наруто, перевоплотившийся обратно из птички в человека, прыгнул на Шукаку. К счастью, он рассчитал правильно и приземлился прямо на Шукаку. К несчастью, он приземлился прямо на заднюю часть монстра и едва не свалился с нее.

К большому несчастью, Шукаку это заметил.

— А ну слезь с меня, жалкая букашка!

И началась тряска, напомнившая Наруто его давнее родео с тигром. Вот только на Однохвостом было не за что зацепиться, и Наруто ничего не оставалось, кроме как встать и побежать вперед.

Каким-то чудом он достиг середины тела, но тут Шукаку резко развернулся и сбросил Наруто вниз. Впрочем, тот часто летал с небоскребов во внутреннем мире, поэтому отточенным движением достал меч и метнул прямо в замаячивший впереди него огромный хвост. К счастью, пусть он и не проворачивал это со движущимися целями, но вот в Пустого метал меч часто, поэтому тот долетел и повис с другой стороны хвоста. Остальное доделала инерция — Наруто, словно на качелях, на бинте взмыл в воздух, оттолкнулся от дерева и приземлился аккурат на лоб не до конца повернувшегося Шукаку.

— Вставай давай! — от сильного удара по голове Гаара очнулся, и первое, что он увидел, были белое кимоно и злые черно-желтые глаза, обрамленные белой маской с черными полосками.

В следующий миг Шукаку пропал, и они свалились вниз. Пересчитав все ветки телом, Наруто упал на землю боком и вскрикнул — вот теперь он точно что-то сломал. Когда он отполз к большому пеньку и выдохнул, ощутив, как с него слетает белая маска, к нему вышел Гаара. Встретившись с его взглядом, Наруто захотелось безнадежно рассмеяться: еще не все?

— Не надо, — перед Гаарой возник Зангецу, и лицо того исказилось от боли и ненависти.

— «Не надо»? — Гаара сжал руки в кулаки. — Я пытаюсь его убить, а единственное, что ты говоришь — «не надо»? Ты всё время хотел встретиться и поговорить с ним!

— Он — мой Король. Естественно, что он мне дорог, — невозмутимо сказал Зангецу. — Но это не значит, что мне не дорог ты.

Гаара изумленно взглянул на него, и вдруг на его глазах мужчина стал разлетаться в пыль.

— Зангецу? — подал слабый голос Наруто.

— У меня почти закончилась реацу, — невозмутимо сказал тот и взглянул в сторону. — Пора уходить.

Гаара неверяще расширил глаза, подбежал и схватил Зангецу.

— Не надо, — он умоляюще глядел на него. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

— Я верю в тебя, — Гаара застыл: неожиданно ему тепло улыбнулись и ласково потрепали по голове. — Ты справишься, Гаара.

И ладонь в красных волосах, как и сам Зангецу, окончательно исчезли. Гаара застыл, осмысливая произошедшее и еще держа руками пустоту, и спустя какое-то время его тронули за плечо.

— Пойдем, — он повернулся и, увидев уставшего Наруто, озадаченно моргнул.

— Куда?

— В Коноху, — хмыкнул в лучших традициях Хичиго Наруто. — Я не собираюсь помирать здесь и не стать Хокаге… Черт! — тело Наруто прошила острая боль, и он вырубился из-за истощения чакры.

***

— Гаара? — Темами и Канкуро ожидали увидеть что угодно: труп брата, высвобожденного Шукаку, белого демона. Но не так, как Гаара устало пытается тащить врага на спине в сторону Конохи.

Гаара при виде брата и сестры застыл и вдруг обратился к первому.

— Канкуро, помоги ему, — с тревогой в голосе попросил Гаара. — Пожалуйста. Ты ведь немного учился у бабули Чие?

Канкуро ошарашенно заморгал, но все же подошел.

— Давай посмотрю, — Гаара развернулся, и Канкуро замер — из-под рукавов белого кимоно выглядывали руки с темно-красными ожогами. Похожие обнаружились и на лице Наруто разной степени тяжести. — Ему нужно в больницу, и срочно. Так он долго не протянет.

— Хорошо, — Гаара кивнул и пошел дальше, как вдруг его остановили за руку.

— Стой, Гаара, — Темари решительно взглянула на него. — Наши начали атаковать Коноху. А ты хочешь доставить его в больницу?

Её картина мира начала окончательно рушиться, когда Гаара кивнул.

— Да. Если вы не хотите, то я пойду один.

Канкуро с Темари окончательно растерялись, как вдруг их окружили, устроившись на ветках деревьев.

— Стойте! — крикнул Саске, приготовившись в случае чего кинуть кунай. — Положите Наруто на землю. Быстро!

Темари и Канкуро послушно выполнили указание.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Темари примиряюще подняла руки.

— Зачем он вам? — Шикамару сидел на дубу с Паккуном, и Темари развернулась к нему и прищурилась.

— Это ты тут самый умный и комнадир?

— Предположим, — хмыкнул Шикамару. Темари фыркнула и кивнула на Наруто.

— Нам он ни к чему. Мы нашли его здесь, а Гаара решил отнести его в Коноху.

— Слабо верится, — скептично сказал Саске.

— Хотите — верьте, хотите — нет, — холодно сказал Гаара и прищурился. — Темари, Канкуро, пойдемте. Они позаботятся о Наруто.

Шиноби из Песка пропали, а Шикамару и остальные бросились к Наруто.

— А где тот?.. — окончание вопроса тяжелым грузом повисло воздухе, пока трое ниндзя мчались вперед.

— Ушел, — Темари заметила, что у края глаза Гаары что-то блестит. — Навсегда.

Темари встретилась взглядом с Канкуро и поняла, что тот тоже увидел это. Остальной путь они проделали в гробовом молчании.

***

Наруто очнулся в палате спустя день и узнал, что, когда он убежал со стадиона, ниндзя Песка по главе с Орочимару воспользовались замешательством и напали на Коноху. В результате небольшая часть деревни была разрушена, а Третий Хокаге погиб.

Наруто не смог присутствовать на его похоронах — он едва двигался и даже не мог сходить в туалет. Пришлось в таких случаях звать или медсестер — благо, они относились к Наруто нейтрально — или пользоваться бумажными подгузниками для взрослых, или уткой.

— Терпи. Ты же хочешь стать Хокаге? — беззлобно хмыкнул Саске, и Наруто фыркнул, нахохлился и гордо отвернулся.

Ожоги медленно, но проходили, пусть и до сих пор причиняли сильную боль. Но проблема была даже не в этом: Наруто было банально скучно, ибо все его друзья были на миссиях — что ни говори, Коноха медленно, но верно приходила в норму. Вечером обязательно кто-нибудь заглядывал: Какаши, со скучающим видом почитывающий порно-книжку, Сакура с Саске, рассказывающие об очередной переведенной старушке через дорогу и пытающие не смеяться, когда Наруто пытался делать совершенно равнодушный вид, Базз, кормящий Наруто раменом при помощи палочек. Один раз даже Конохомару заглянул с друзьями и восхищался крутостью выступления Наруто на экзамене, пока его учитель молча стоял рядом. Но в основном Наруто просто скучал.

— Черт, — он уже выучил все трещины на потолке и мечтал о том, когда может двигать хотя бы руками. — Придите кто-нибудь!

Неожиданно мольбы его исполнились, и дверь громко скрипнула.

— Саске! — радостно завопил Наруто, поднял голову и понял, что обознался.


	27. Куро. Часть 27

— Саске! — радостно воскликнул Наруто и понял, что обознался.

Впрочем, это было неудивительно: незнакомец выглядел как взрослый Саске, только с морщинами под глазами и с волосами, заделанными в хвостик. А также в черном-плаще с ярко-красными облаками.

— Я не Саске, — спокойно сказал молодой человек, а затем подошел к кровати и присел на ее край. — Я его старший брат, Итачи. А ты — Наруто Узумаки, я полагаю?

— Да, — Наруто расплылся в улыбке, радуясь новому собеседнику. — Если вы ищете Саске, то он будет здесь только вечером. Скорее всего, он сейчас с Сакурой и с Какаши-сенсеем на миссии.

Разглядывая посетителя, Наруто понял две вещи. Во-первых, об Итачи он не мог сказать почти ничего. Просто парень с тихим голосом и в черном плаще. Но выглядит серьезным. Наруто даже позавидовал Саске — он бы тоже хотел иметь старшего брата.

Во-вторых, он не знает совершенно ничего о семье Саске. Не то чтобы они заводили разговор на эту тему, но… Сакура вскользь говорила о родителях, Хината пару раз упомянула Неджи, Ханаби и отца, Какаши на какой-то вопрос отшутился, что дома его ждут только книги из серии «Приди-приди, рай». Базз… Он пару раз сказал, что не местный и что раньше работал в чем-то вроде армии. «Знаю, по мне не скажешь, но поверь, некоторые из нас вообще не выглядели, как люди», — вспомнил Наруто его слова. А Саске никогда не упоминал о старшем брате и о родителях. Хотя, учитывая его неразговорчивость и напускную мрачность…

— Нет, я пришел не за Саске, — отвлек Наруто от раздумий невозмутимый голос. — Я пришел за тобой.  
Наруто изумленно уставился на Итачи.

— Что? — Наруто наткнулся на взгляд красно-черных глаз и в следующий миг упал в абсолютную черноту.

— А-А-А-А! — закричал Наруто и на автомате потянулся за спину. Меч-то появился, но вот куда кидать  
его, было непонятно.

— Держись, мелкий! — неожиданно Наруто протянули белую ладонь с черным маникюром. Он ухватился за нее обеими руками, заставив меч исчезнуть, и в следующий миг ступил на светло-зеленую поляну.

— Где мы? — Наруто испуганно огляделся, готовясь к худшему, и увидел большую стаю черных ворон, которые кружились над ними.

— Не знаю, — Пустой задумчиво куснул указательный палец. — Похоже, это иллюзия. Ну, помнишь, как твоя подруга применила на экзамене?

— Гендзюцу, — вспомнил Наруто.

— Нужно как можно скорее от него избавиться, — озабоченно сказал Хичиго и прищурился. — Как это сделать, мелкий?

Наруто задумался и понял, что забыл, хотя Саске говорил про это на втором туре экзамена, когда они поставили ловушку-иллюзию.

— Я не помню, — сокрушенно признался Наруто и отвел взгляд.

Пустой с отвисшей челюстью уставился на него и хлопнул ладонью по лбу.

— Серьезно, мелкий? Не помнишь? — Пустой не знал: смеяться или плакать. — Кто из нас шиноби: я или ты?

— Интересно, — Наруто вздрогнул, когда сзади появился Итачи. — Ты не часть моей иллюзии.

— Еще бы! — Пустой широко оскалился и схватил Наруто за плечи. — Так, мелкий, вспоминай!

Наруто попытался что-то найти в памяти, стараясь игнорировать чудовищное давление черно-желтых глаз.

— Я не помню! — в отчаянии воскликнул он, и фигура Итачи распалась на ворон, что буйным вихрем окружили их.

— Черт! — скрипнул зубами Пустой, и белая рука вытолкнула Наруто из клубка птиц. — Беги, мелкий!

И все вокруг окрасилось в красно-черные завихрения. Наруто ошарашенно осмотрел руки, будто покрытые кровью, а потом его сердце ухнуло вниз: на высоком холме вдалеке на огромном кресте была распята белая фигура Пустого, а перед ним стоял черный Итачи с катаной. Когда лезвие вошло в грудь Пустого, тот закричал и тут же перешел на разнообразные ругательства. Наруто сглотнул. Если из Пустого выдавили крик…

— Хичиго! — отчаянный возглас потонул в вязком воздухе, словно в киселе.

«Беги, мелкий, обо мне не беспокойся! Иначе составишь мне компанию…» — усмехнулись везде и нигде.

«Но…»

«Ты же хочешь выбраться отсюда?! Так что иди и найди выход!» — Пустой снова закричал, когда вторая катана пронзила его, и стал щедро проклинать всех людей, кто создает иллюзии.

Наруто побежал. Черное небо с алой луной, кровавая земля — им не было ни конца, ни края, но Наруто упрямо бежал вперед, стараясь игнорировать сухость в горле и боль в животе. Несмотря на ускорение, зловещее карканье и хлопанье крыльев все приближались, и, когда они раздались над его ухом, Наруто окончательно отчаялся, и внезапно споткнулся и провалился в спасительную тьму.

Первым вернулся слух.

— Просыпайся, идиот, — хмыкнул приятный мужской голос. Наруто встал, пытаясь сориентироваться, а затем повернулся и остолбенел. На рефлексах потянувшись за спину и обнаружив пустоту, Наруто запаниковал и рывком разорвал дистанцию до безопасной, но незнакомец остался недвижим. Он будто специально оделся во все черное: штаны, водолазка, плащ почти до пола с капюшоном на голове. Не сливались с тьмой лишь белые полосы на маске ворона: они обозначали «перья» и «клюв» и складывались в зловещий рисунок.

— А ты кто?! Ты заодно с Итачи? Где мы вообще? — Наруто отодвинулся еще дальше и сжал кулаки, свое единственное оружие. Неизвестный с усмешкой покачал головой.

— Нет, не заодно. Наоборот, я хочу помочь тебе справиться с ним.

— С чего мне тебе верить? Человеку, который скрывает лицо и который взялся непонятно откуда? — Наруто нахмурился, а его слова одиноким эхом раздались в пустоте.

— Может, потому что я спас тебя? Ты видишь Итачи поблизости? — незнакомец шагнул вперед, и Наруто отодвинулся. Интуиция подсказывала, что собеседник опасен, а сам Наруто прекрасно понимал, что его шансы одолеть взрослого шиноби равны нулю. — А еще у тебя нет оружия и подмоги, а, значит и выбора. К тому же ты убедился, что совершенно беззащитен перед Итачи Учиха, — ехидно закончил неизвестный, и Наруто захотел ударить его. Однако он обуздал эмоции и попытался спокойно оценить ситуацию — этому, как ни странно, его тоже научили тренировки с Пустым. Все и правда очень плохо: кулаки точно не помогут против того, кто сейчас убивает Хичиго.

«Или же убил, раз мой меч пропал?» — на Наруто словно вылили ушат холодной воды, и он решительно уставился на маску ворона.

— И ты и правда поможешь?

— Да. Но сначала ты поможешь мне кое с чем, — неизвестный будто предлагал купить капусту на рынке, и Наруто испытал острое чувство дежа вю: его две встречи с необычными «людьми» пару лет назад не закончились ничем хорошим.

— С чем? — опасливо спросил Наруто и только хотел уточнить, что он не станет убивать людей и тому подобное, как вдруг незнакомец приподнял руки, и Наруто ослепила яркая вспышка. Он отскочил и приготовился обороняться, но свет тут же пропал, и Наруто заморгал, снова привыкая во тьме.

— С ними, — Наруто впал в ступор: золотые цепи появлялись из пустоты и широкими кандалами обхватывали запястья, лодыжки и шею незнакомца. — С их помощью Итачи сдерживает меня. Но… — неизвестный сделал паузу, и Наруто напрягся сильнее. — Можно сделать так, чтобы меня сдерживал _ты_.

Наруто растерялся окончательно. «Хотя чего удивляться? Эта ситуация и так страннее некуда».

— С чего мне верить, что ты не на стороне Итачи?

— Потому что тогда я бы тебе не помог и потому что у тебя нет выбора. И потому что вскоре Итачи обнаружит нас, — голос незнакомца стал жестким и мрачным, и по спине Наруто пробежали мурашки. — А еще потому, что я ненавижу его.

В черноте повисла нервирующая тишина, и Наруто осторожно подал голос:

— Хорошо. Только скажи, кто ты такой, или хотя бы покажи лицо.

— Этого я не сделаю и не проси, — отрезал неизвестный и шагнул вперед. — Согласен?

Наруто нахмурился окончательно. Больше самого сомнительного предложения его беспокоило, что незнакомец словно хочет уговорить его как можно быстрее, пользуясь тем, что с секунды на секунду может умереть Пустой.

«Похоже, выбора у меня и правда нет».

— Хорошо. Но сначала… — не успел Наруто спросить, как же безоружный незнакомец победит Итачи, как собеседник возник перед ним. Отточенный рефлексивный удар не помог: руку Наруто ловко перехватили, а затем его прижали к земле, коленями зафиксировав ноги, а руками удерживая запястья в железной хватке, под которой Наруто безуспешно пытался извиваться. — Эй! Что ты делаешь? Отпу…

Наруто вскрикнул, а затем захрипел — неизвестный достал из пустоты золотую сосульку-острие на другом конце цепи, и скупым движением воткнул ее в горло Наруто. Не успел осмыслить раздирающую гортань болью, как та же участь постигла ладони и лодыжки с другими четырьмя «сосульками». Однако чудовищная боль во всех местах почти сразу прекратилась, и, когда хватка ослабла, Наруто вырвался и побежал. Но черед пару метров во что-то врезался и вскрикнул — на него недоуменно сверху вниз взглянул Итачи. Но, когда он поднял глаза чуть выше, они ошеломленно округлились.

— **_ТЫ?!_**

В черноте настала полная тишина, и Наруто захотел воспользоваться чужой заминкой, как его остановили:

— Не двигайся, Наруто.

— Не двигаться?! — Наруто оскалился, пока его заполнил жгучий гнев. — Какого черта вам вообще надо?! Зачем ты напал на меня и Хичиго? И кто этот тип? — закричал Наруто на Итачи, но тот все еще шокировано глядел за его плечо. И вдруг Наруто вздрогнул и заорал, а по его спине пробежали мурашки: смех неизвестного отдавал сумасшествием, за секунду ломаясь от высокого до низкого и наоборот. И прекратился он также резко, как начался.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются. Правда, Итачи? — спросил незнакомец, едва закончил смеяться. Итачи сжал губы, и между его бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, а Наруто испуганно смотрел то на одного, то на другого.

— Почему ты жив?

— А ты как думаешь? — незнакомец приподнял руку с золотыми кандалами, и Наруто впал в ступор: теперь цепи от неизвестного вели к нему и заканчивались на его пальцах. — Либо ты уходишь, Итачи, либо умираешь.

Наруто стал торопливо размышлять, убежать ли ему все-таки или нет. Но Итачи и незнакомец будто и не замечали его, и Наруто выбрал второе. А вдруг и ему пригрозят убийством?

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Итачи и наклонил голову. — Ты же понимаешь, что я так просто это не оставлю?

— И что ты сделаешь? Поступишь как в _тот_ раз? — ядовито ответил незнакомец, и его руки сжались в кулаки. Наруто напрягся, когда неизвестный процедил с сильнейшей ненавистью: — Убирайся.

Атмосфера окончательно стала напряженной, и Наруто почти убежал, но внезапно Итачи… _улыбнулся_?

— Хорошо, — мир перед Наруто смазался в неясную пелену. И лишь через пару секунд, пока он лежал на кровати и осматривался диким взглядом, Наруто понял, что оказался в палате. И обернулся на хлопок двери — черно-красная фигура быстро скрылась за ней, и после заминки Наруто рванул за ней. Он определенно хотел знать, что за чертовщина только что произошла.

Но около выхода больницы Наруто выдохся, так как не отошел полностью от «перевоплощения» в Демона-Лиса.

— Наруто-кун? — Наруто взглянул влево на озабоченную молодую медсестру, дружелюбную и на редкость умную девушку, что недавно стала ухаживать за ним.

— Привет, Юми-чан! Скажи, а ты не видела брюнета в черно-красном плаще? — как бы невзначай спросил Наруто, изо всех сил скрывая пристальное внимание. Юми удивилась, а потом покачала головой.

— Нет, не видела. Вам следует вернуться в палату, Наруто-кун, — строго сказала она, и Наруто нахмурился, но возражать не стал. Маловероятно, что он сейчас догонит Итачи, да и Юми-чан спорить было опасно. Пара ее легких нажатий — и ты обездвиженный лежишь в кровати и послушно принимаешь лекарства.

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, на которой Наруто ранее чуть не споткнулся, его осенило. А что если… Наруто заломил руки Юми и резко впечатал ее в бежевую стену, отчего она вскрикнула и с яростью в глазах посмотрела на него.

— Что вы делаете?

— Простите! — Наруто быстро отпустил Юми и замахал руками: — Я просто подумал, что тот человек притворялся вами!

Сбивчивый поток извинений длился около, как вдруг Юми резко подняла руку, и Наруто замолчал.

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо сказала Юми и с недовольством поправила сбившийся белый халат. — Но вы обязательно примите лекарства.

— Вы… Вы точно не злитесь? — нерешительно спросил Наруто.

— Вы еще не самый буйный пациент на моей практике, Наруто-кун. Пройдемте в палату, — хмыкнула девушка, и Наруто последовал за ней.

Делала Юми все, как всегда, быстро и четко: так как Наруто уже мог двигаться, то в массаже его конечности не нуждались, поэтому после взятия крови для анализа и парочки лекарств медсестра покинула палату. Радуясь, что все завершилось столь быстро, Наруто сел в позу лотоса и сосредоточился. **_Он должен узнать, что случилось с Пустым._**

— И снова здравствуй, — усмехнулся мужской голос, и Наруто развернулся в черноте и стремительно отскочил на безопасное расстояние.

— Не подходи! А то пожалеешь! — Наруто запаниковал из-за понимания, что, скорее, не выстоит против человека в черной одежде. Неизвестный хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Я не трону тебя. Успокойся, Наруто.

— Успокойся? — Наруто заполнил гнев. — Ты проткнул мне шею! Думаешь, я успокоюсь?

— Но при этом ты жив и здоров, — с ехидцей ответил незнакомец, и Наруто стиснул зубы: неизвестный выводил его из себя.

— Сейчас — да. А, скажем, завтра — нет.

— Ты сам согласился на мою помощь, — незнакомец развел руками в черных перчатках, и Наруто взорвался:

— Я хотел спросить, на что соглашаюсь! А ты не дал мне этого сделать! Так что держись подальше, если не хочешь сдохнуть!

Ярость Наруто достигла апогея, но вскоре утихла и превратилась в животную настороженность: незнакомец ничего не предпринимал и, казалось, внимательно разглядывал его, что нервировало сильнее.

— Кто ты такой?

— Зови меня Куро.

— Где мы?

— В твоем подсознании, — Куро поднял руку, и на его руках появились золотые кандалы с цепями, которые, как и в прошлый раз, заканчивались на пальцах Наруто. — Этими цепями я соединил наши чакры. Так что, в каком-то роде, мы стали единым целым.

Наруто настороженно посмотрел на ладони и сжал губы. Теперь понятно, почему он, желая попасть к Пустому, переместился сюда, но то, что в его подсознании поселился еще один подозрительный тип…

— Я на это не подписывался!

— Это не имеет смысла. Дело сделано, а, значит, остается лишь это принять, — самодовольно ответил Куро, и Наруто вздохнул и мысленно сосчитал до десяти: этому научил его Какаши-сенсей, который часто уставал от его ссор с Саске.

— Хорошо. Тогда как мне попасть в другую часть своего подсознания? — мрачно спросил Наруто, и Куро замер: Наруто понял, что столь резкая смена эмоций удивила его.

— То есть?

А, возможно, дело было в самой странности его вопроса.

— Кроме тебя, здесь живет еще один товарищ, — спокойно заговорил Наруто. — При нападении Итачи он защитил меня, а потом я его не видел. Я хочу узнать, что с ним произошло.

Куро помедлил с ответом, и Наруто занервничал сильнее.

— Хорошо. Подойди, и я попробую переместить нас в нужное место, — Куро, как бы приглашая, протянул раскрытую ладонь, но Наруто остался на месте, и незнакомец наклонил голову. — Или ты знаешь, как сделать это?

Наруто вздохнул и медленно подошел, готовясь в любой момент убежать — судя по стальной хватке Куро, вряд ли у него были шансы на победу. Вблизи Куро выглядел еще опаснее: возможно, потому что белые полосы на маске светились в черноте и складывались в странный рисунок. Наруто усилием воли подавил крупный и липкий комок страха в горле и осторожно вложил руку в мягкую перчатку, ощущая острое чувство дежа вю.

— Если ты что-то сделаешь, то пожалеешь.

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо сказал Куро, и Наруто приготовился к худшему, а затем ощутил огненную чакру за спиной и услышал рычание.

— Учиха!

— Девятихвостый? — Наруто изумленно развернулся к золотой клетке. Огромный рыжий лис пристально глядел на него со столь огромной ненавистью, что Наруто стало страшно. Но вскоре он заметил, что лис так смотрит на его спутника.

— А кто еще? — хмыкнул Девятихвостый. — Ты ищешь своего друга?

— Да. Ты знаешь, как к нему добраться? — с надеждой спросил Наруто и шагнул к клетке, пытаясь игнорировать ядовитую чакру, что давила на него со всех сторон и неприятно лизала кожу, пробуждая отвратительные воспоминая, когда его словно бросили в чан с кислотой. А еще Наруто поймал себя на мысли, что в их первую встречу Девятихвостый сдерживал чакру.

«Получается, это из-за него?» — Наруто удивленно посмотрел на Куро.

— Просто сосредоточься и пожелай попасть к нему, — Девятихвостый поморщился и обнажил острые белоснежные клыки длиной в метр. — Но Учиху с собой не бери. Они лишь предают и приносят проблемы.

— Следи за языком, — отрезал Куро и чуть наклонил голову. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я подчинил тебя?

Лис оскалился и резко встал, и его чакра взметнулась вверх и захлестнула Наруто с головой под утробное рычание. Ощущение было терпимым, но неприятным — будто на кожу вылили очень разбавленный раствор щелочи.

Наруто усилием воли подавил панику и вдруг понял, что без Пустого чувствует себя гораздо неувереннее. Все же от него он знал, чего ждать, а про Демона-Лиса, который мог достать до луны, и про Куро, который прятал лицо и про которого он знал лишь имя (и то, вероятно, фальшивое), сказать это было нельзя. Словно некстати Наруто вспомнил истории про частые смерти шиноби именно из-за атаки со спины, исподтишка, и рассказ Третьего Хокаге про разрушение Конохи. Однако слова Куро заинтересовали Наруто.

— Ты можешь подчинить его?

— Да. Шаринган мгновенно усмиряет этих тварей, — с презрением сказал Куро.

— Не будь столь высокомерен, Учиха, — Девятихвостый ухмыльнулся и наклонился к прутьям, почти прислонив голову к ним. — Этими цепями Наруто может контролировать тебя. Так что ты, по факту, тоже беспомощен.

— Полностью контролировать? — озадачился Наруто.

— Да. Как марионетку. Можешь управлять его руками, ногами. Правда, это дело практики. Он же сам об этом тебе говорил.

Наруто удивленно посмотрел на молчащего Куро и вспомнил:

_«С их помощью Итачи сдерживает меня. Но… можно сделать так, чтобы меня сдерживал ты»._

«Почему он упомянул об этом?»

— Да, что-то такое было. А ты откуда знаешь эту технику?

— Первый Хокаге запер меня в своей жене, Мито Узумаки, — раздраженно прорычал лис. — Как из-за того, что его бывший лучший друг, Мадара Учиха, подчинил меня и натравил на Коноху. Я наблюдал за Мито почти до самой ее смерти, а эта техника как раз принадлежала ее клану.

Наруто намек понял, однако кое-что не сходилось.

— А разве Хаширама не сражался один на один с Мадарой?

— Нет. Вероятно, потому что не был столь силен, чтобы одолеть его, — усмехнулся Девятихвостый и с угрозой посмотрел на Куро, и Наруто снова понял намек. И вдруг Демон-Лис посерьезнел: — На твоем месте я бы поспешил к твоему другу. А то он, скорее всего, вскоре умрет.

— Хорошо, — сердце Наруто пропустило удар, а паника в груди выросла и сжала его в тиски. — Спасибо за помощь!

Девятихвостый удивился, а затем слегка оскалился и положил голову на плечи.

— Пожалуйста, — довольно прорычал он. — Только держи Учиху подальше от меня. Уж лучше компания твоего друга, чем шаринганистого ублюдка.

— Или компания блохастой псины, — выплюнул Куро, и под глухое рычание Девятихвостого Наруто закатил глаза.

Если они действительно теперь связаны, то что его ждет? Куро будет с ним сражаться, как Пустой? Или потребует что-то другое? Наруто решил спросить об этом, как только узнает про Пустого.

«Почему я притягиваю всю паранормальщину в Конохе?» — сокрушенно подумал Наруто.

Единственная хорошая новость — во внутренний мир Пустого Наруто попал. Зато плохих новостей было хоть отбавляй. Во-первых, черно-красное, с потусторонними вихрями вместо облаков, которое давило на Наруто. Во-вторых, на темном стекле небоскребов появился огромный черный крест, где был распят Пустой при помощи множества катан, которые протыкали его, как иголки — подушечку.

— Черт! — как Наруто ни старался, но катаны не вынимались из белого тела. Радовало одно: Пустой, судя по тому, как он иногда морщился, был жив, пусть и в полубессознательном состоянии. — Почему эти чертовы мечи не вынимаются?

— На них, случайно, не стоят печати? На рукояти? — Наруто вздрогнул от внезапного появления Куро, но проверил указанное. И, действительно, на чистой стальной рукояти, в которой отражалось зловещее небо, стояла печать.

— Верно? А откуда ты знаешь? — Наруто с подозрением повернулся к Куро и приготовился любой ценой вытрясти из него информацию, однако тот спокойно пояснил:

— Итачи применил на тебе гендзюцу. Эти техники выделяют в отдельную категорию, потому, что, в отличии от ниндзюцу, ты смешиваешь чакру врага и свою чакру, чтобы с помощью последней воздействовать на его чувства и создать иллюзию, — Наруто задумался: что-то такое им рассказывали в Академии, так что это было похоже на правду. — Как ты догадываешься, этот процесс невероятно сложен, плюс требует превосходного контроля чакры. Итачи почему-то смешал ваши чакры больше положенного, из-за чего я и смог взаимодействовать с тобой. И он вполне мог оставить часть чакры в твоем организме и вложить его в печать. И не только в нее.

Наруто помрачнел окончательно и с подозрением посмотрел на черную фигуру, а затем — на выходящие из собственных пальцев цепи.

— А ты не знаешь эту причину? Ты же до этого, по твоим словам, этими цепями был связан с Итачи, — требовательно спросил Наруто.

Куро помедлил с ответом.

— Скорее всего, он напал на тебя из-за Девятихвостого.

— Он хотел подчинить его?

— Не он, а организация, на которую он работает. Акацуки. Я мало о ней знаю, так что не спрашивай. Разве что к одному из них у меня личные счеты, — голос Куро наполнился ненавистью, и Наруто стало боязно, но он быстро совладал с собой.

— Получается, чтобы убрать мечи, нужно снять эти печати?

— Да. Но их снимет либо Итачи, либо кто-то, кто хорошо разбирается в них и сможет сюда попасть.

В Наруто проснулась надежда. Он определенно знал такого человека, как вдруг почувствовал шевеление и услышал хриплое:

— Мелкий?

— Хичиго? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Наруто с подступающим к горлу волнением посмотрел на Пустого и на стальное лезвие катаны в худом горле.

— Превосходно, — с сарказмом ответил Пустой и оскалился, и Наруто потупил голову.

— Извини. Просто… Ты же не умрешь? Ты же вроде часть меня и все такое… — Наруто вспомнил слова Хичиго, когда открыл шикай, и свою белую копию.

— Не знаю. Я понятия не имею, может ли духовный меч умереть, — пасмурно усмехнулся Пустой. Наруто вспомнил, что на расспросы о шинигами тот отвечал так же: дескать, его прошлый хозяин был богом смерти лишь полтора года и не слишком интересовался миром шинигами. — Они же не вынимаются, да? — после красноречивого молчания Наруто лицо Пустого исказилось от гнева. — Урод. И на кой черт он меня сразу не прикончил?

— Не волнуйся, Хичиго! Я обязательно их вытащу! Верней, я знаю того, кто это сделает! — Наруто заволновался и вдруг понял, что видел Джирайю очень давно, когда тот с обеспокоенным видом посетил его и сказал, что отлучится по делам из Конохи, но быстро вернется.

И больше его Наруто не видел.

— Надеюсь. А это кто? — брови Пустого вопросительно изогнулись. Наруто обернулся к черной фигуре и прикусил губу.

— Долгая история. Не беспокойся, Хичиго. Я обязательно спасу тебя, — Наруто сказал это совершенно серьезно и искренне. Как бы он не ненавидел Пустого, но даже ему не пожелал бы таких мук. Пустой хмыкнул и скривился, и Наруто вспомнил, как пронзили его шею. Если Хичиго чувствует то же постоянно, да еще не только в горле… Наруто содрогнулся и в растерянности отошел от креста, не зная, что предпринять, и пытаясь совладать с возрастающим страхом и волнением.

— Удивлен, что он еще держится.

— Что? — Наруто удивленно повернулся к Куро.

— Это пыточное гендзюцу. Оно долгое время причиняет ужасную боль жертве. Большая часть людей сходила с ума после него, а твой друг жив, да еще и разговаривает. Он точно человек? — невозмутимо спросил Куро, и Наруто после некоторых раздумий покачал головой.

— Нет, он не человек. Сколько у нас времени?

— Не знаю. Возможно, три дня, возможно, четыре. Но, так как он держится хорошо, я бы поставил на неделю-полторы.

В Наруто проснулась хищная, дикая злость, которая превратилась во всепоглощающую и кипящую ярость. Хичиго — его друг, страдает и, возможно, скоро умрет, а этот непонятный тип так просто и даже цинично говорит об этом! То, что все случилось не по его вине, Наруто проигнорировал: ему нужно было выплеснуть раздражение и гнев, а человек, который пронзил его шею, руки и ноги и который был связан с Итачи, казался идеальным вариантом.

— Чего ты хочешь? — мрачно спросил Наруто в тишине.

— То есть? — Куро с удивлением развернулся к нему.

— С какой целью ты связал наши чакры и поселился здесь? Чего тебе нужно? — потребовал Наруто, холодно размышляя о том, как ему одолеть Куро.

«В рукопашную не получится, значит, нужно достать оружие. Но даже так придется повозиться», — Наруто оценивающе оглядел фигуру Куро: когда тот втыкал ему лезвие в горло, Наруто заметил под черной водолазкой и плащом хорошие мускулы.

— Я лишь хотел освободиться от связи с Итачи, — Куро пожал плечами. — От тебя мне ничего не нужно.

— Правда? — со скепсисом сказал Наруто и приподнял бровь.

— А что ты можешь дать мне, кроме места жительства? — в тон ему ответил Куро. — Разве что развлечь.

Наруто подошел вплотную к Куро и хищно улыбнулся — его желание убийства возросло в разы.

— А ты не боишься, что я тебя убью? — предельно вежливо спросил Наруто.

После напряженной паузы Куро вдруг печально усмехнулся.

— Убивай. Я буду лишь рад. Если понадоблюсь — позови, — и, эффектно взмахнув полами черного плаща, Куро исчез и оставил Наруто в полнейшем недоумении.


	28. Куро. Часть 28

Наруто сидел на кровати, словно на иголках. Он не придумал ничего лучше, как «выйти» во внешний мир, и стал пытался что-то сообразить и составить план действий. Выходило плохо, но Наруто не сдавался.

Итак, что он имеет? Во-первых, старший брат Саске. Если он и правда состоит в организации преступников, то понятно, почему Саске не говорил о нем. Но зачем Итачи Девятихвостый? После долгих раздумий Наруто вспомнил, как чуть не разгромил арену, и нахмурился. Ладно, с этим все ясно.

Во-вторых, Куро. Что думать о нем, Наруто не знал вообще, поэтому решил, как и в случае с Итачи, просто расспросить о нем Саске.

В-третьих, цепи. В рассказе о родителях Третий упомянул, что их дом разрушился из-за нападения Девятихвостого, однако участок, на котором он стоял, по достижению совершеннолетия должен перейти Наруто. Но главным его наследием были свитки, которые его мама, Кушина Узумаки, забрала из родной деревни в Коноху. Их оригиналы сгорели с домом, а копии его мама на всякий случай оставила в специальном архиве.

— Он был надежнейшим местом, тем более, мы подумали, что вряд ли кому-то понадобятся техники, для большей части которых нужен специальный ген Узумаки. Но, тем не менее, свитки украли, и вора мы не нашли. Прости, Наруто, — виновато вздохнул Хокаге, колдуя над печатью Орочимару.

— Хорошо, старик, — Наруто махнул хвостом и в ответ на удивленный взгляд пояснил: — Я верю, что ты сделал все возможное.

На самом деле, Наруто был очень раздосадован, что наследие его матери пропало, но не мог всерьез злиться на Третьего, который часто нянчился с ним в детстве. А еще Наруто в какой-то момент осознал, что Хокаге не всесилен. Возможно, окончательно он понял это сейчас, когда видел вблизи сосредоточенное морщинистое лицо.

Наруто погрузился в размышления, пытаясь отвлечься от тяжелых раздумий о Пустом, как вдруг его захлестнула чернота.

— Опять?! — возмутился Наруто и ощутил знакомую огненную чакру.

— Узумаки, — Девятихвостый пристально смотрел на него. Но на этот раз ядовитой чакры вокруг не было, что изрядно обрадовало Наруто, который прекрасно помнил, как сгорал в ней на экзамене на чунина.

— Девятихвостый? А тебе чего надо?

— Не зови меня так, — прорычал с презрением Лис. — Если уж своему другу-монстру ты дал имя, то, логично, что оно есть и у меня. Курама.

Наруто удивился. Девятихвостый заговорил с ним, да еще и назвал свое имя?

— А, ясно. Чего тебе надо? — спросил Наруто, не желая оскорбить Кураму, но по недовольному рычанию понял, что допустил оплошность. Однако Курама помедлил и сказал:

— У меня к тебе щедрое предложение.

Наруто непонимающе поднял указательный палец.

— Это касается Мудреца Шести Путей?

— Не совсем, — лис слегка оскалился. — Что ты думаешь про этого Учиху?

Наруто задумался и снова понял, что определенных мыслей насчет Куро у его нет. Разве что тот был странным и невероятно вредным, в чем переплюнул даже Саске.

— Он странный, — сдержанно сказал Наруто.

— И далеко не безобидный. Контролировать его сейчас ты не можешь, поэтому, фактически, он может убить тебя в любую секунду.

Наруто нахмурился — хищный оскал Курамы говорил все за него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил его?

— Советую. Иначе однажды ты можешь не проснуться, — усмехнулся Курама и положил голову на лапы. Наруто сжал губы. Да, в чем-то Курама прав, но…

— Нет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил его. Ты боишься, что он подчинит тебя, верно? — Наруто твердо посмотрел на Кураму. Тот неприятно оскалился, но отрицать не стал:

— Да. Если ты сделаешь это, то я научу тебя владеть своей силой. Той, что ты использовал на экзамене, только без побочных эффектов и в меньших размерах.

Наруто впал в ступор. Девятихвостый ни с того ни с чего предлагает ему подобное? _А что он вообще знает о Демоне-Лисе?_ Почти ничего. Разве что тот разрушил Коноху и общие обстоятельства, что привели к этому. А еще его имя и таинственное слово «бижду», которым, как понял Наруто, называли огромных зверей с колоссальным запасом чакры. Что тоже было очень расплывчатым определением.

— Научишь? — Наруто со скепсисом приподнял бровь и сложил руки на груди. — С чего такая щедрость? Что мешает тебе обмануть меня?

— Потому что Итачи Учиха — это лишь начало, — Курама ухмыльнулся, и Наруто немного напрягся.

— То есть?

— Недавно ты продемонстрировал силу, которой нет у остальных. Как думаешь, сколько людей захотят заполучить ее?

Наруто застыл, а потом окончательно помрачнел.

— В больнице меня никто не трогал, кроме Итачи.

— Возможно, в отличии от мальчишки Учихи, они просто до тебя не дошли? — Курама приподнял условную бровь, и Наруто сжал губы. Пару лет назад он был назвал это абсурдом, но теперь смотрел на все иначе. В конце концов, зачем-то же стоят на воротах Конохи шиноби?

— Получается, ты так хочешь сберечь свою шкуру? — Наруто вспомнил слова Хокаге, что после смерти джинчурики биджу тоже умирают, а затем перерождаются. И слова Курамы и его поступок во время экзамена на чунина лишь подтверждали это.

— Да. И ты сбережешь свою. Ты получишь великую силу, а я избавлюсь от возможной угрозы. По рукам?

По лицу Наруто пробежала тень — ему определенно не нравился довольный оскал Курамы.

— Я подумаю. Убийство человека — не такая простая вещь.

— Какая разница? Человеком больше, человеком меньше… — с усмешкой протянул Курама. — Если ты не убьешь его, то он может взять меня под контроль и разрушить Коноху. _Как тогда._

— То есть?

— Как думаешь, почему я освободился из твоей матери при твоем рождении, если все знали о такой возможности?

Наруто задумался и невесело ответил:

— Третий сказал, что на нее кто-то напал.

— Это был Учиха. Он высвободил меня и, как и _этот_ , скрывал лицо за маской.

Наруто ошеломленно уставился на Кураму, а потом сжал губы.

— Но на Коноху ты напал сам, как и убил моих родителей. Так что я сто раз подумаю, прежде чем доверять тебе.

Курама фыркнул и промолчал, и Наруто вынырнул из подсознания и шокировано уставился в пустоту. _Действительно ли…_ Наруто совершенно не хотел об этом думать, но получалось плохо, и в бессилии он стукнул головой о стену. Отчего всё стало так сложно и запутанно? Откуда-то вылез старший брат Саске, он связал свою чакру с непонятным Учихой, Пустой беспомощен и мучается от боли, Девятихвостый назвал свое имя и предложил сотрудничать…

Наруто понял, что надо на что-то отвлечься, так как от переживаний у него начал потихоньку закипать мозг. Но это было не так просто — остальные пациенты сторонились его, медсестры заняты своими делами, а Саске, Сакура и Какаши навестят его лишь вечером.

«А ведь я так и не посетил могилу Хинаты!»

Наруто коснулся затылком стены и закрыл глаза, а затем вздохнул. Он не был уверен, что готов увидеть ее могилу, но где-то внутри понимал, что должен посетить ее, но раньше этому мешали последствия «превращения» в Демона-Лиса. И, когда Наруто твердо все решил, то осторожно направился к выходу из больницы.

Так как в Конохе царил полдень буднего дня, то Наруто по почти пустынным улицам и крышам быстро добрался до цветочного магазина Яманака. То, что клан Ино владеет таким бизнесом, Наруто узнал лишь недавно, когда решил подарить Сакуре цветы, чтобы добиться ее расположения. И удивился: понятия «наемные убийцы» и «продажа цветов» не вязались у него совершенно.

На входе в цветочный магазин Наруто замер под мелодичный звон китайских колокольчиков — ему нравилась его минималистская, по-своему уютная обстановка: бежевые стены, стеклянный прилавок, черные полки около стен с разноцветными цветами. Изящные лилии, скромные тюльпаны, мохнатые гиацинты… Наруто любил цветы, однако с большим наслаждением тратил деньги на рамен: в конце концов, и рамен, и цветы недолговечны, а от первого пользы будет больше. А если уж и покупать цветок, то лучше кактус. Да, он дороже, но хотя бы не завянет, а некоторые из кактусов еще и цветут! Правда, за ними нужно ухаживать, но это частности.

И вдруг Наруто понял, что совершенно не знает, какие цветы носят на кладбище и к кому обратиться с этим вопросом.

— Наруто? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Наруто очнулся от раздумий и с удивлением подошел к Ино за прилавком.

— Ино? А разве ты не должна быть на миссии с Шикамару и Чоджи?

Ино по-доброму усмехнулась.

— Шикамару как раз дали звание чунина, а миссии ранга C и D принято выполнять в команде. Поэтому Асума-сенсей решил на сегодня-завтра отпустить меня и Чоджи и отыскать нового члена команды. Говорит, мы заслужили это, так как без нашей помощи Шикамару бы не прошел первые два тура.

Наруто вспомнил, что в начале его «заключения» в больнице Сакура вскользь упоминала, что им хотят поставить в команду кого-то вместо него, но этим все и ограничилось.

«Хотя Какаши-сенсей не особо заботится о соблюдении правил».

— Стоп. Шикамару дали звание чунина? Почему он не сказал об этом? — недовольно спросил Наруто.

— Потому что это произошло вчера, — хмыкнула Ино. — Обычно знание чунина дают после экзамена, но из-за всеобщей неразберихи и ликвидации ее последствий этого не случилось. Плюс приказ о присвоении звания чунина должен подписать Хокаге, а Пятого еще не выбрали.

— Нового Хокаге еще не выбрали? А в чем проблема? Разве народ не может просто указать на нужного, достойного человека?

Ино посмотрела на Наруто, как на идиота, и он ощутил ее духовное родство с Сакурой.

— Ты проспал все уроки в Академии, Наруто?

— Э… Ну… — Наруто под пристальным взглядом постыдился признаться, что спал на значительной их части.

«И, возможно, зря. Тогда бы Хичиго сейчас не страдал из-за меня» — пасмурно подумал он, пока Ино махнула рукой и вздохнула.

— На самом деле, ты не так уж и неправ. Обычно Хокаге назначает преемника, который после его смерти становится новым Хокаге. Но выбор основывается в том числе и на предпочтениях населения. Например, Мадара Учиха как раз не стал Хокаге потому, что люди предпочли Хашираму Сенджу, — терпеливо пояснила Ино, и Наруто вспомнил, что про это ему уже рассказывала Сакура. — Однако, как я поняла, Третий не оставил четкого преемника, поэтому Хокаге назначат Старейшины, дайме и его Совет. Но почему-то они медлят.

Наруто задумался.

— Получается, Пятого Хокаге выберет кучка старперов?

Ино снова взглянула на Наруто, как на идиота, но на сей раз великодушно хмыкнула.

— Получается, так.

«Это Наруто, что с него взять», — понял Наруто, и Ино вдруг заговорила по-деловому: — Ты снова пришел за цветами для Сакуры?

Наруто замялся. Почему-то рассказывать про Хинату он не слишком хотел. Возможно, потому что это было личным, а он и Ино не были столь близки. А, возможно, на это и не было особой причины.

— Нет, — Наруто задумался и в итоге выпалил: — Слушай, Ино, а какие цветы ты бы хотела увидеть на своей могиле?

Глаза Ино округлились, и какой-то мужчина хмыкнул, но Наруто, оглядевшись, никого не обнаружил рядом. Ино же справилась с эмоциями и предельно вежливо спросила:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь, Наруто?

Наруто понял, что его вопрос прозвучал как минимум странно, и, помедлив, нехотя рассказал все. Ино постепенно мрачнела и в конце истории сказала лишь печальное «Хорошо», за что Наруто был ей благодарен.

Вначале Ино спросила, какие цветы любила Хината, и Наруто так и не вспомнил ответа. Хотя, вероятно, он его и не знал: Хината вообще говорила мало. Тогда Ино предложила общие варианты цветов для похорон, из которых Наруто выбрал лилии, ромашки и светло-розовые розы — они, на его взгляд, лучше всего отражали характер Хинаты.

А еще Наруто заинтересовался идеей посадить около могилы Хинаты цветы. А почему бы и нет? Да, он знал Хинату не так хорошо, как хотел бы, но был уверен, что ей бы понравилось это. Однако Наруто пока повременил с этим: а вдруг родственники Хинаты будут против?

«Интересно, а кто-нибудь посадит цветы на моей могиле?» — подумал Наруто, пока Ино сосредоточенно оформляла букет. И как бы невзначай спросила:

— Скажи, Наруто, а что ты думаешь о слухах?

— Каких слухах? — недоуменно спросил Наруто, и Ино замялась и сосредоточилась на букете, заворачивая его в прозрачную пленку.

— Ну, которые гуляют в Конохе, — странно сказала она, и у Наруто возникло неприятное ощущение, что что-то здесь не так.

— Я был в больнице, поэтому ничего не знаю. А Какаши-сенсей, Саске и Сакура мне не рассказывали ни о чем подобном. Так что за слухи? — серьезно спросил он.

Ино помедлила и только открыла рот, как вдруг рядом спросили:

— Наруто Узумаки?

К ним из комнаты-подсобки вышел мужчина со светлым конским хвостом и в жилете шиноби, и Наруто вспомнил, что мельком видел его после экзамена на генина рядом с Ино.

— Здравствуйте. Вы — отец Ино?

— Да. Иноичи Яманака, — мужчина наклонил голову и странно посмотрел на Наруто, отчего тому стало немного неуютно. — Ты показал удивительные результаты на экзамене на чунина.

И Наруто осенило — теперь о Пустом знали все, кому не лень. Хотя выбора не было: либо раскрыть свой секрет, либо сдохнуть под тоннами песка.

— Ага, — Наруто неловко улыбнулся, быстро взял доделанный букет и выбежал из помещения — Ино он уже заплатил, так как его кошелек по его просьбе однажды принес в больницу Базз. Остановился Наруто лишь в отдаленном от магазина темном тупике.

«И что мне теперь делать? И о каких слухах говорила Ино?»

— Эй, смотрите! Это же демон! — раздалось позади Наруто. Он озадаченно повернулся и увидел, как к нему приближается группа мужчин.

— Действительно! — Наруто увидел на их лице злые ухмылки и с нехорошим предчувствием отступил назад.

— Кто вы? Что вам надо? — с вызовом спросил он, стараясь скрыть нарастающую панику. И понял, что, возможно, допустил ошибку — лица мужчин стали еще злее.

— А будто ты не знаешь, — вперед выступил высокий широкоплечий мужчина в жилете ниндзя, который с такой ненавистью глядел на Наруто, что по его спине пробежали мурашки. — Ты же хотел грохнуть всех нас!

— Что? — у Наруто отвисла челюсть. — Никого я не хотел грохнуть!

Мужчины подошли еще ближе, и Наруто уперся спиной в холодный камень. Серьезно, почему его нашли именно в тупике?!

— _**Беги**_.

— Что? — Наруто озадаченно огляделся, но так и не нашел того, кто сказал это.

— **_Беги_**! — настойчиво повторил голос, и Наруто ошеломленно понял, что это голос раздается в его голове.

— Ага! Еще скажи, что не ты разрушил скалу Хокаге! — еще агрессивнее сказал мужчина и с презрительной гримасой сложил руки на груди.

В душе Наруто поднялась злость.

— Ничего я не разрушал! Чего вы пристаете с глупыми претензиями? Своих дел нет, что ли?

По вытянувшимся, а затем потемневшим лицам Наруто понял ошибку и рванул вверх, по стене левого дома, бросив в мужчин букет. Однако через пару секунд его с силой ударили в спину, и при встрече с асфальтом тело Наруто пронзила острая боль. Приученный к трудностям, он сразу попытался встать, однако его резко дернули за ногу и втащили внутрь переулка, как Наруто отчаянно ни царапал асфальт.

— **_Призови меня._**

«А?» — Наруто отвлекся на голос, как вдруг его крепко схватили за руки и грубо вздернули вверх, и Наруто вскрикнул, но после удара в живот, от которого его внутренности на миг сжались в кашу, беззвучно закашлялся.

— Ты покойник, Демон-Лис, — сквозь боль Наруто увидел широкую ухмылку и блестящее лезвие, отчего его сердце окончательно ушло в пятки.

— _**Призови меня, Куро, пока не поздно**_! — словно заорали на ухо Наруто, и он в отчаянии сделал это:

— Куро!

Черный силуэт вырвал из стальной хватки Наруто и что-то произнес, и Наруто оглушил треск молний и их разряды. Поддавшись страху, Наруто закрыл глаза и прижался к мягкой водолазке, а открыл их тогда, когда все закончилось. И остолбенел — мужчины лежали на земле, не подавая признаков жизни.

— Ты в порядке? — невозмутимо спросили рядом, и Наруто со страхом посмотрел на черную маску с белыми линиями. Один голос разума кричал Наруто бежать куда глаза глядят, но другой говорил не двигаться, дабы не прикончили и его.

— Ты… Ты убил их? — робко и растерянно раздалось в тупике.

— Не думаю. Но они это заслужили, — невозмутимо сказал Куро, и Наруто стало еще страшнее. Хотя, казалось, после ночей с Пустым его уже ничем не испугаешь. Скорее всего, дело во внезапности и «абсурдности» произошедшего — Наруто пришли на ум шиноби, которых он прикончил. Разве они подумали бы, что их убьет одиннадцатилетний мальчик?

Как и он не подумал бы, что с ним это сделают жители Конохи. Хотя, вероятно, будь у него Широ Зангецу и восстановись он после использования чакры Курамы полностью, то все закончилось бы менее плачевно.

— А Коноха ничуть не изменилась.

Наруто удивленно посмотрел на Куро, который все еще стоял посреди темного переулка и уверенно держал его на руках.

«Что он сделает?» — подумал Наруто, но вслух спросил:

— Ты о чем?

— Меня в твоем возрасте тоже пытались убить на ее улицах, — спокойно поведал Куро и, пока Наруто впал в ступор, мрачно добавил: — Мой друг едва спас меня.

Наруто не знал, что думать. Ладно он, но Куро? Кто он такой, что его одиннадцать лет хотели убить? Наруто ощутил, что Коноха в его глазах из обычной деревни превращается в жуткое местечко.

— Стой на месте, — Наруто вздрогнул: около горла Куро появилось лезвие куная. — Кто ты такой и что тебе нужно от Наруто?

Наруто занервничал: рука Какаши вовсю заискрилась молниями.

«Только не снова».

— Какаши-сенсей, это не то, о чем вы подумали! Куро спас меня! — торопливо сказал Наруто, и брови Какаши приподнялись. Наруто, сбиваясь и путаясь, кое-как быстро рассказал обо всем, и Какаши нахмурился, но кунай все же чуть отодвинул, а молнии в его руке постепенно исчезли.

«Почему он так спокоен?» — Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на Куро, который совершенно не двигался. Хотя, вероятно, чувствовал молнии за спиной и их исчезновение.

— Раз ты не враг, то отдай Наруто, — спокойно сказал Какаши, и Наруто почувствовал в его голосе сталь. Куро хмыкнул, однако Наруто перекочевал на свободную от куная руку Какаши.

— В следующий раз опоздайте еще сильнее, чтобы уж наверняка полюбоваться на труп Наруто, — ядовито заметил Куро, и по лицу Какаши пробежала тень. Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Наруто и, когда поднял глаза, остолбенел: Куро исчез. Изрядно это выбило из колеи и Наруто, но он быстро сообразил, что к чему.

«Куро?»

— _**Я здесь. Не беспокойся.**_

«Кто бы подумал, что этот тип будет меня успокаивать, а жители Конохи захотят убить», — Наруто нервно хихикнул, за что получил внимательный взгляд Какаши-сенсея. Но продлился он мгновение, после чего Какаши выбрался из тупика, и вскоре вместе с Наруто забрался через окно в небольшую светлую кухню.

— Где мы?.. — Наруто с любопытством оглядел ее, пока его усаживали на табурет. Кухня выглядела прилично и уютно, но ее обстановка не менялась явно еще до его рождения: по крайней мере, на это указывали выцветшие обои и древний как мир холодильник.

— В моей квартире, — Какаши присел перед ним и осторожно дотронулся до его руки. — Дай я тебя осмотрю, Наруто.

Наруто кивнул и по указанию Какаши снял футболку. Итоги вышли не лучшими: два крупных синяка красовались на груди и на спине, однако синяки на запястьях в виде ладоней выглядели внушительнее. Без их учета у Наруто оставались лишь царапины и стертые в кровь подушечки пальцев, которые Какаши быстро обработал в тишине кухни.

Когда Какаши приподнял маску и активировал шаринган, Наруто дернулся и почти свалился с табуретки, но Какаши схватил его за плечо и вернул в исходное положение.

— Наруто, не волнуйся. Я лишь проверю, не наложил ли тот человек на тебя иллюзию, — успокаивающе сказал он. Наруто покусал губы, а затем неуверенно спросил:

— Только это?

Какаши помрачнел, и от его пристального взгляда Наруто стало очень неуютно.

— Наруто, что произошло? Ты ведь неспроста в переулке не вызвал свой меч?

— _**Не говори обо мне. В конце концов, я спас тебе жизнь**_ , — Наруто вздрогнул и так и сделал: он рассказал обо всем, кроме Куро. Лишь упомянул, что тот появился в тупике из ниоткуда, спас его и назвал свое имя. Наруто сделал так даже не из-за долга жизни, а потому что опасался новой схватки между Куро и Какаши-сенсеем.

— На рукоятях катан Итачи оставил печати, — спокойно завершил рассказ Наруто. — Поэтому я должен найти Джирайю-сенсея, чтобы он снял их. Вы не знаете, где он сейчас?

Какаши задумался, а потом покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Джирайя-сан ушел из Конохи по своим делам, — Наруто помрачнел и сжал край табуретку, а Какаши продолжил: — Но он сказал, что если понадобится, то я должен отвести тебя на гору Мьебоку, где он в итоге встретится с тобой.

Наруто кивнул и выдохнул, сбрасывая напряжение, а Какаши аккуратно коснулся его.

— Наруто, все закончилось. Никто больше не навредит тебе.

Наруто непонимающе посмотрел на него и понял, что дрожит: вероятно, это была запоздалая реакция на произошедшее. Как когда он убил тех ниндзя: сознание будто опустело, и понимание пришло к нему лишь спустя время.

— Какаши-сенсей, — наконец прошептал Наруто. — Получается, после экзамена на чунина все стали по-настоящему считать меня демоном? Такие слухи ходят в Конохе?

Какаши помедлил и кивнул, и Наруто ощутил сильную обиду и злость.

— Почему вы мне не сказали? Получается, Сакура и Саске тоже о них знали? — Наруто повысил голос и неприятно оскалился, и Какаши отвел взгляд.

— Я попросил их не говорить. Не вини Сакуру и Саске.

— Не винить? — голос Наруто взвился до максимума. — Я спас их жизни, чуть не умер и провел вечность в больнице! А они из-за глупых слухов едва не убили меня! Люди, с которыми я жил всю жизнь! Вы хоть знаете, какого это, Какаши-сенсей? — яростно закричал Наруто на него. Он ожидал чего угодно: выговора, отрицания, но не спокойного:

— Да.

Наруто непонимающе уставился на Какаши, опершегося о кухонную тумбочку, и раздраженно хмыкнул.

— Вы врете.

— Не вру. Много лет назад мой отец провалил важную миссию, решив спасти товарищей. А потом не выдержал всеобщего порицания и повесился, — Какаши сказал об этом, как будто о чем-то обыденном, а Наруто шокировано посмотрел на него. Нет, они с Сакурой и Саске подозревали, что у их наставника необычное и не самое простое прошлое, но чтобы все было настолько плохо?

— Я не хотел говорить тебе, чтобы ты не терзался этим в одиночестве часами. Тем более, тебе и так хватило экзамена на чунина и смерти той девочки, — Наруто сжал губы и отвернулся: когда в больницу приходили Сакура, Саске, Какаши или Базз, он всеми силами старался показать, что все хорошо. Но, видимо, это не всегда получалось. — Но, похоже, я поступил неправильно, за что прошу прощения. А также за то, что не пришел вовремя, Наруто, — искренне извинился Какаши. Наруто удивился, а потом помрачнел: он не простил Какаши до конца, но возмущаться и злиться на него уже не хотел. Пожалуй, больше всего он хотел залезть под одеяло и отрицать проблемы.

На кухне воцарилось неуютное молчание — Какаши, к удивлению Наруто, тоже не спешил что-то говорить, и задумчиво смотрел то на него, то на стену противоположного дома за окном. Однако тишину вскоре прервал звонок в дверь, и Какаши встрепенулся и вышел в коридор, где негромко заговорил с кем-то. Наруто встал с табуретки, желая подслушать беседу, но Какаши быстро вернулся к нему.

— Наруто, мне надо уйти, — обеспокоенно сказал он, и Наруто заинтересованно посмотрел на него. — Переночуешь у меня?

Наруто непонимающе нахмурился: переночевать? С чего вдруг? Разве сейчас еще не день? Но потом вспомнил о произошедшем и понял, что теперь не очень-то и хочет выходить на улицу, и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Если что, я зайду за твоими вещами. И еще, — Какаши подошел к Наруто и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Не все ненавидят тебя, Наруто. Я, Сакура, Саске — мы беспокоимся за тебя. А идиотов везде хватает. Так что не накручивай себя, — уверенно закончил он и тепло улыбнулся, и Наруто смутился, так как редко слышал от кого-то слова поддержки.

— Ты еще хочешь сходить на кладбище?

Наруто удивился: Какаши-сенсей запомнил эту незначительную на фоне всего остального деталь?

— Завтра. Или послезавтра, — Наруто понял, что сегодня душевных сил у него на это не хватит. Как и желания ходить по улицам, ловить неприязненные взгляды и думать, что все считают его демоном и готовы зарезать в подходящем месте.

— Хорошо. Тогда завтра наведаемся туда перед миссией ранга В, — спокойно ответил Какаши, и Наруто уставился на него, как на восьмое чудо света.

— Миссией ранга В? Что?

— Так как мы ниндзя, то должны выполнять миссии. Поэтому просто пойти куда-то не можем, а официальное оформление всего займет время. Поэтому мы возьмем миссию как раз в направлении горы Мьебоку. Ты по ее завершении останешься там, а я, Сакура и Саске вернемся в Коноху, где я все улажу, — терпеливо пояснил Какаши.

— А почему ранг B? Мы же еще генины?

— Уже нет. Вчера тебя и Саске сделали чунинами.

Наруто впал в ступор, а потом вскочил с табуретки и возмутился:

— А почему вы утром это не сказали?

— Забыл, — Какаши пожал плечами, пока Наруто со скепсисом посмотрел на него, а потом мысленно вздохнул. «Это же Какаши-сенсей, чего удивляться». — А вспомнил лишь днем. Поэтому мы и вернулись раньше. Сакура и Саске как раз покупают торт, так что можем отметить ваше повышение здесь и сейчас, если ты не против.

Наруто нахмурился, пытаясь справиться с сомнениями. С одной стороны, праздновать что-то после попытки убийства? С другой, ему определенно нужно отвлечься от произошедшего.

— Да нет. Какаши-сенсей, а почему Итачи стал преступником? — спросил Наруто самый волнующий его вопрос, и Какаши помрачнел. Наруто понял, что тот размышляет, отвечать ему или нет.

— Он вырезал весь свой клан, кроме Саске. Причины этого мне неизвестны.

Мир Наруто треснул и перевернулся с ног на голову, поэтому через некоторое время он лишь растерянно спросил:

— Всех?

Какаши кивнул, и мир Наруто треснул сильнее. Верней, его представление о нем — о светлой, до ужаса спокойной и ленивой Конохи, где не происходит ничего интересного. Пока Наруто осмысливал сказанное, Какаши ушел из квартиры, и Наруто остался один на один с раздумьями. И что ему делать? Просто сидеть и ждать Сакуру и Саске?

Впрочем, кое-что он должен сделать. Наруто закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и позвал.

— И зачем? — перед Наруто возник черный силуэт с золотыми цепи, которые, как и в тупике, почему-то едва светились и во многом скрывались черными плащом.

— Спасибо, что спас, — искренне поблагодарил Наруто, внимательно наблюдая за черной маской. Куро некоторое время помолчал, а потом равнодушно произнес:

— Не за что. Умрешь ты — умру и я. Что-то еще?

Наруто покусал губы.

— Итачи и правда убил весь клан, кроме Саске?

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Куро, и Наруто опечалился. Не то что он надеялся на другой ответ… Хотя да, он надеялся на другой ответ.

— А как же ты? Ты же вроде тоже Учиха.

— Про меня он не знал, — Куро покачал головой и усмехнулся, а Наруто вспомнил шокированное « _ **ТЫ**_?!». — Это очень долгая и запутанная история, поверь.

Наруто нахмурился: верить просто так он не хотел, но понимал, что Куро ничего не расскажет. С одной стороны, это раздражало. С другой, что мешает ему самому выяснить личность Куро? Даже если его голос искажает маска, то он может отталкиваться от принадлежности Куро к Учихам и его знакомства с Итачи.

Но сейчас Наруто решил попробовать разговорить Куро.

— Может, ты хочешь поесть? Раз Какаши-сенсей сказал, что я могу у него переночевать, думаю, он не обидится, если мы немного опустошим его холодильник, — неуверенно предложил Наруто.

Куро ответил не сразу.

— Спасибо, но я не нуждаюсь в еде, — вежливо произнес он, а затем обернулся на звук дверного звонка. — А это, похоже, твои друзья. Поговорим позже.

Куро исчез, а Наруто, который некоторое время разбирался с дверным звонком, действительно обнаружил за дверью Саске и Сакуру.

— Привет, Наруто! — Сакура дружелюбно улыбнулась и протянула белый бумажный пакет. — Держи.

Наруто взял его и, не удержав любопытство, заглянул внутрь.

— Медовик? Лучше было бы «Птичье молоко», — сокрушенно пробурчал он.

— Этот был со скидкой, усуратонкачи, — укоризненно хмыкнул Саске. — Тебе вообще не положены сладости, как больному, так что радуйся.

— Чего? Я живее всех живых, Саске! — возмутился Наруто и ввязался в спор с Саске. Но вскоре их прервала Сакура и организовала работать — Наруто взялся отыскивать кружки и тарелки, а Саске стал торжественно резать торт. Так как Какаши-сенсей сказал Саске и Сакуре, что задержится, и благословил их начинать кушать без него, то они так и поступили. Наруто боялся, что Саске и Сакура захотят узнать о нападении на него, поэтому стал расспрашивать друзей про очередную миссию. И, пока он улыбался и оживленно болтал, на краю сознания всплывало неприязненное «Демон», которое он слышал в перешептываниях на протяжении всей жизни. Но сильней всего кричали голоса:

_»…на каждого члена побочной ветви, в том числе и на моего брата, ставили печать…»  
«…Они ненавидят меня и презирают просто потому, что во мне заключен демон! Даже родная мать отказалась от меня и прокляла, а дядя и отец попытались убить!..»  
«…Эй, смотрите! Это же демон!..»  
«…Меня в твоем возрасте тоже пытались убить на ее улицах…»  
«…Много лет назад мой отец провалил важную миссию, решив спасти товарищей. А потом не выдержал всеобщего порицания и повесился».  
«…Он вырезал весь свой клан, кроме Саске»._

— Наруто, с тобой все в порядке? — Наруто очнулся и увидел на лицах Саске и Сакуры сильное беспокойство. И тут же понял, что их надо отвлечь и попытался вспомнить, о чем они недавно говорили.

«Вроде о том, что они гуляли вдвоем в зоопарке после миссии… Стоп».

— Погодите. У вас, что, было свидание? — Наруто ляпнул это, не подумав, но, к его удивлению, Сакура смутилась и переглянулась с Саске. Тот вздохнул и нехотя произнес:

— Я и Сакура встречаемся.

— А-а… Стоп, что?


	29. Куро. Часть 29

Как Наруто ни наседал, но рассказывать подробности личной жизни Саске и Сакура отказались. Было ли Наруто обидно, что выбрали не его? Естественно! Но, пожалуй, не так сильно, как он ожидал. Зато он очень желал узнать, почему хмурый и замкнутый Саске стал встречаться с Сакурой. Хотя за то время, что он провел в больнице, Саске начал вести себя чуть дружелюбнее, и даже их споры потеряли былой жар. Наруто списывал это на то, что с больными всегда обращаются более снисходительно.

«Хотя, возможно, дело в Сакуре?» — Наруто стал наблюдать за друзьями, но не заметил кардинальных изменений. И, пожалуй, после слов Какаши даже обрадовался, что Сакура выбрала Саске.

«По Саске и не скажешь, что он пережил подобное». Нет, Наруто замечал, что Саске слишком мрачен и холоден, но всегда списывал это на особенности его характера. Будь он внимательнее, то заметил бы?..

«А это тебе ничего не напоминает?» — съехидничал внутренний голос, и Наруто вдруг понял, что это очень походит на его ситуацию с Пустым. А в особенности на первый месяц их «общения», когда никого не интересовало его отвратительное состояние. И Наруто твердо решил, что теперь будет внимательней относиться к Саске.

«И мы обязательно станем настоящими друзьями!»

— Наруто, нужно поговорить, — серьезно произнес Саске, и Наруто удивился, а потом тоже посерьезнел. — Пожалуйста, Сакура, оставь нас на немного.

— Хорошо, — Сакура встала, и Наруто поймал ее обеспокоенный взгляд — они поняли, о чем Саске хочет побеседовать. Когда дверь на кухню закрылась, Саске повернулся к Наруто.

— Что это было на экзамене?

Наруто сдержал хмыканье: Саске, не знающий всей правды, выбрал наиболее точную формулировку произошедшего.

— А разве Сакура тебе не рассказала?

— Она сказала, что это личное, — Саске внимательно уставился на Наруто, который замялся и посмотрел в сторону. По факту, утаивать информацию о Пустом уже не было смысла, но Наруто не привык откровенничать с кем-то. А с Саске откровенничать и легче, и сложнее.

— Обещай, что никому не расскажешь, — Наруто посмотрел в черные глаза, тонкие брови над которыми неприятно изогнулись.

— Думаешь, я разболтаю об этом?

— Нет, — Наруто нервно поскреб по столу. — Просто… Это очень важная вещь для меня, Саске.

Саске помрачнел, но после некоторой паузы его лицо разгладилось.

— Хорошо. Обещаю, — твердо сказал он, и Наруто вздохнул и начал рассказывать. В этот раз история получилась подробнее, чем в прошлый раз, но уложилась примерно в то же же небольшое время — Наруто знал прошлое Ичиго Куросаки лишь в общих чертах. На лице Саске сменялись эмоции: изумление, неверие, скепсис, подозрение… Когда Наруто закончил, Саске задумался, а потом нахмурился.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом? — Наруто удивился. Нет, он ожидал этого вопроса, но думал, что Саске спросит что-то про его становление богом смерти. — Ладно до экзамена — Сакуре ты поведал все после второго тура. Ладно потом — меня не было в Конохе. Но почему ты не рассказал мне об этом в больнице?

Наруто отвернулся и негромко застучал по столу.

— Я… боялся, — тихо выдавил он. — Что ты и Сакура отвергнете меня и начнете опасаться. Во-первых, потому что я случайно чуть не убил вас. Во-вторых… — Наруто невесело усмехнулся — Хичиго своеобразный и во многом неуравновешенный тип, который любит сражаться и убивать. Я на своей шкуре ощущал это два года, и, поверь, это та еще пытка. Да, он освободился лишь тогда, когда мне было совсем плохо, но шанс его появления снова есть, пусть и мизерный, — Наруто задумчиво посмотрел в окно. — Какаши-сенсею я все рассказал, так как чуть не убил его, да и он отвечал за всех нас. Сакуре и Ируке-сенсею я рассказал, когда мне было все равно на все, — Наруто опустил глаза в пол и шепотом признался: — А сейчас мне не все равно.

В глубине души Наруто боялся, что однажды Сакура и Саске бросят презрительное «Демон» и отвернутся от него. Если остальные так делают, то что мешает Саске и Сакуре так поступить? А они только-только сдружились: выполняли миссии, часто, не очень удачно, шутили (даже Саске в последнее время начал шутить), обсуждали разное. И потерять все это… Наруто чувствовал, что не вынесет повторного одиночества.

— Думаешь, меня это остановит? — уверенно спросил в тишине Саске, и Наруто непонимающе взглянул на него.

— Что?

— Я не хочу погибать, — твердо сказал Саске. — Но и отступать перед опасностью не желаю. Да, твой Пустой — жуткий, — сердце Наруто сжалось, однако Саске спокойно продолжил: — Но и на мосту, и на арене ты спас нас. Мне не нравится в тебе многое, — хмыкнул Саске, и Наруто обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу. — Но я определенно хочу видеть тебя своим другом.

Наруто уставился на Саске так, словно ему подарили луну. Нет, ему предлагали стать друзьями, но после одиннадцати лет игнорирования и неприязни окружающих это все равно казалось чем-то несбыточным. Тем более, от Саске.

— Спасибо, Саске! — Наруто от переизбытка чувств бросился на Саске, который стал интенсивно вырываться из чужих объятий.

— Прекрати, Наруто!

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Наруто торопливо отстранился, и Саске поморщился, однако меньше, чем Наруто ожидал, повернулся к коридору и громко сказал: — Сакура, можешь входить.

Обеспокоенная Сакура вошла на кухню и при виде слегка хмурого Саске и радостного Наруто расслабилась и приятно улыбнулась.

— О, а где мой кусок торта? — пол накрыла тень, и Наруто взглянул на Какаши-сенсея в окне, а потом смутился — на столе остался лишь белый поддон с парой крошек.

— Какаши-сенсей, а мы как-то и забыли про вас… — Наруто виновато почесал затылок, и Какаши-сенсей вздохнул и спустился с подоконника.

— Значит, пирожные я купил не зря, — улыбнулся он и достал небольшую их упаковку. Однако Наруто оживился, когда из белого пакета на свет показалась бутылка.

— Это что, алкоголь?

— Детское шампанское. Алкоголь вам нельзя до совершеннолетия, — терпеливо пояснил Какаши, и Наруто разочарованно фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— То есть, мы поучаствовали в опаснейшей миссии, но алкоголь нам все равно нельзя?

— Да, Наруто, — усмехнулся Какаши, и Наруто обиделся, но лишь немного. Все же, когда перед его лицом стояло напоминание, что есть люди, которые его поддерживают и не ненавидят, на душе стало легче. _«Просто плюнь на них. Им наплевать на тебя, тебе — на них. Просто оставь всё, как есть и не волнуйся по этому поводу»_ , — вспомнил Наруто слова Пустого и помрачнел. Пока он веселится, Хичиго мучается, распятый на кресте кучей мечей. Наруто ощутил себя последним мерзавцем, и больше не мог делать вид, что все хорошо. Саске и Сакура заметили это и встревожились, на что Наруто сказал, что ему нужно остаться в одиночестве и кое над чем подумать. Сакура и Саске переглянулись, но при взгляде на Какаши-сенсея, который попивал зеленый чай (умудряясь как-то подгадывать моменты и не показывать лицо) успокоились и вскоре удалились.

— Какаши-сенсей, а можно мы сходим на кладбище этим вечером? Или вообще отправимся на миссию сегодня? — тут же спросил Наруто, который сидел на табурете, словно на иголках. — Мне нужно добраться до Мьебоку как можно скорее.

— Волнуешься о Пустом?

Наруто удивился проницательности Какаши, а затем уверенно кивнул.

— Да. Хичиго страдает, а я ничего не делаю, чтобы помочь ему. Будь моя воля, я бы сейчас же отправился за Джирайей-сенсеем, — нетерпеливо сказал Наруто и с надеждой посмотрел на Какаши. В конце концов, он редко просил наставника о чем-то серьезном и надеялся, что тот пойдет ему навстречу, хотя и понимал, что некоторые вещи не зависят от Какаши.

Какаши отпил чай из кружки до конца, пока тревога Наруто увеличилась, и задумчиво ответил:

— Я попробую договориться с Саске и Сакурой, чтобы мы выдвинулись сегодня. Но гора Мьебоку в неделе пути от Конохи, поэтому и тебе, и им, нужно собраться. Так что ориентировочно мы выдвинемся где-то поздним вечером. А перед этим как раз можем посетить кладбище. Это тебя устроит?

Наруто обрадовался — он и не надеялся, что ему так сильно пойдут навстречу.

— Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей!

— Не за что, — Какаши пожал плечами, поставил чашку на стол и как бы невзначай спросил: — Только ответь, Наруто: ты ведь рассказал не обо всем, что произошло при встрече с Итачи?

У Наруто отвалилась челюсть: почему Какаши настолько проницателен?

«Или, что вероятнее, это я просто неумело соврал». Наруто замялся: после одолжения Какаши-сенсея лгать тому было как-то неправильно. С другой стороны, было стыдно признаться в собственной лжи, да и правду все равно не скажешь. Но в чем Какаши-сенсей совпадал с идеалом наставника Наруто — он _понимал_. Поэтому Наруто подумал и все-таки произнес:

— Нет, не обо всем, — Наруто сделал небольшую паузу и виновато продолжил: — О кое чем я не могу сказать вам, Какаши-сенсей.

«Потому что Куро, похоже, может постоянно наблюдать за мной». Наруто с честью выдержал серьезный взгляд Какаши, который через некоторое время тихо вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Только будь осторожен, Наруто.

— Конечно, Какаши-сенсей! — возликовал Наруто.

Когда Какаши искать Саске и Сакуру, Наруто устроился на диване в гостиной, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

***

Катаны все так же не вынимались, как Наруто ни старался, а Пустой выглядел еще хуже: он хрипел через силу и колоссальную боль, и в итоге Наруто в смятении отошел, проклиная собственную беспомощность. Два года назад он бы все отдал, чтобы увидеть Пустого таким, но теперь не находил сил на это смотреть. И еще до конца не верил, что Пустой, что казался воплощением Дьявола, оказался в таком положении.

Поэтому Наруто сосредоточился и оказался в черноте.

— Наруто? — удивился Куро, а затем встал, подошел к Наруто и заинтересованно спросил: — Зачем пожаловал?

— Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, — сухо и мрачно заговорил Наруто, уставившись на зловещую черную маску. — Присмотри за Хичиго, пока меня нет рядом. Если что-то случится — зови. Хорошо?

Куро помолчал.

— Не боишься, что я наврежу ему?

— Если бы хотел, то давно бы навредил, — Наруто печально усмехнулся. — И больше кандидатур у меня нет. Правда, я пока не знаю, чем тебе отплатить…

— Я уже говорил, что от тебя мне ничего не нужно, — Куро покачал головой, а затем добавил: — Сойдемся на том, что ты и дальше сохранишь мое существование в тайне.

Наруто кивнул и задумался. У него было много вопросов, но он сомневался, что, например, на вопрос «Почему тебя чуть не убили в детстве в Конохе?» получит ответ.

— Слушай, Куро, а что ты намерен делать? Ты поселился здесь и… Что дальше? — Наруто совершенно не понимал, почему Куро ведет себя так спокойно. Возможно, у него паранойя, возможно, сказалось общение с Пустым, но почему Куро ничего от него не нужно? Неужели он совершенно спокойно чувствует себя в одиночестве черноты?

Куро неторопливо потрогал подбородок.

— Интересный вопрос. А у тебя есть варианты?

Наруто с подозрением прищурился. С чего Куро интересоваться им?

— Да нет. Просто вдруг у тебя они есть.

Куро помолчал.

— Ты правда стал богом смерти?

— Да, а что? Ты слышал наш разговор с Саске? — после кивка Наруто встревожился. Не сколько из-за последнего (он подозревал, что раз Хичиго знал о происходящем во «внешнем» мире, то и с Куро это работает), сколько из-за предположений, о чем его могут попросить.

— На самом деле, есть кое-что, что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал. Но, пожалуй, я расскажу об этом, когда ты дойдешь до Мьебоку. А до этого я послежу за твоим другом. Согласен?

— Да, — с благодарностью сказал Наруто. Как ни странно, но Куро, от которого, исходя из здравого смысла, стоило держаться подальше, пробуждал в нем любопытство. Вероятно, даже более сильное, чем лицо Какаши-сенсея под маской. Возможно, Наруто не опасался его, потому что Куро спас ему жизнь и не причинил вреда. Поэтому Наруто захотел разговорить его, но сначала решил завершить кое-какое дело.

И оказался перед золотой клеткой.

— Так что ты надумал, Узумаки Наруто? — два огромных оранжевых глаза столь пристально глядели на него, что Наруто стало неуютно, но он быстро вернул себе уверенный вид.

— Не совсем, — серьезно сказал Наруто. — Скажи, Курама, почему ты изменил свое условие? Ты же вроде хотел, чтобы мы отыскали Мудреца Шести Путей.

Курама недовольно рыкнул и с неохотой ответил:

— Отыскать его не так просто. Если с твоим дружком-монстром у тебя еще был мизерный шанс, то сейчас? — Курама нахмурился. — А еще я не желаю искать его, пока со мной соседствует Учиха. Кто знает, когда он воткнет нож в спину.

— Тогда расскажи о себе. Даже если я убью Куро, причин доверять тебе у меня столько же, сколько и ему.

Курама оскалился.

— А после рассказа их станет больше?

— Возможно, — Наруто понимал, что отвечает очень расплывчато, но чтобы что-то говорить ясно, надо что-то ясно знать, а Наруто ничего не знал ни о Куро, ни о Кураме. И не собирался убивать без четких и веских на то причин. Взгляд Курамы стал более неодобрительным, но после некоторой паузы он с неохотой начал рассказывать:

— Хорошо. Меня создал Мудрец Шести Путей, Хагоромо-сан…

***

При осмотре трупов Какаши мрачнел все больше: АНБУ убили быстро и бесшумно, что лишь подтверждало, что к Наруто пришел Итачи, и объясняло, как убийца проник в Коноху — бывший капитан АНБУ в совершенстве знал ее потайные тропы.

«Этого нам еще не хватало», — сокрушенно подумал Какаши. Случись лишь нападение Орочимару, они бы более-менее спокойно его пережили. Да, оно вышло достаточно крупным, но жертв было не слишком много. Да, смерть Третьего — тяжелая утрата, но они бы выбрали нового Хокаге и жили бы дальше.

Но тут вмешался Наруто.

Тема джинчурики была… скользкой. По изначальной затее, джинчурики был главным оружием деревни, но на самом деле было далеко до истины. Во-первых, никто не знал, как научить Наруто владеть его силой, а после нападения Девятихвостого на метод проб и ошибок не решались. Во-вторых, играли роль и внутренние дела Конохи: кланы не хотели усиления друг друга и заключили негласное соглашение: тесно с джинчурики не общается никто, кроме Хокаге.

Поэтому через одиннадцать лет Наруто вырос в одинокого, самостоятельного и чересчур активного ребенка, который часто нарушал приличия и который понятия не имел, как управлять своей силой.

«Поэтому в какой-то степени логично, что никто не заметил, как он стал богом смерти», — Какаши подумал, что, будь Наруто более злопамятным, то Коноху бы ожидали большие проблемы. Возможно, за то, что это не случилось, стоило поблагодарить Ируку Умино, учителя Наруто в Академии, Хинату Хьюга и парня из раменной — Какаши разузнал, в том числе и из разговоров Наруто с Саске и с Сакурой, что с ними Наруто общался теснее всего.

А разбираться с последствиями предстоит ему.  
 _  
— Джирайя-сан?_

_— Здравствуй, Какаши, — Джирайя сел рядом с Какаши и нахмурился. — Надо поговорить._

_Прежде чем он произнес это, Какаши уже понял, о ком пойдет речь._

_— Это касается Наруто?_

_— Да, — Джирайя вздохнул. — Как понимаешь, после экзамена у всех возникло много вопросов. Самые важные из них, например, со Старейшинами, я уладил. Сказал им, что меч Наруто и тот монстр, в которого он превратился на экзамене — специальная техника, которую старик Сарутоби нашел в архивах, чтобы контролировать Демона-Лиса._

_— И они в это поверили? — Какаши приподнял бровь. С одной стороны, «сдерживать монстра при помощи другого монстра» звучало разумно, и экзамен, где Наруто в образе пустого успешно сражался против частично трансформировавшегося джинчурики, подтверждал это. С другой, это означало и «два монстра вместо одного», причем принадлежащих одиннадцатилетнему мальчику с тараканами в голове._

_— Не до конца. Но по факту Наруто нечего предъявить: никто не пострадал по его вине, и чакру Девятихвостого он использовал весьма успешно. А старик Сарутоби уже ничего не скажет из могилы, — Джирая грустно улыбнулся, а потом помрачнел. — Ты знаешь про слухи?_

_Какаши сжал губы. Пожалуй, тот факт, что он, далеко не самый общительный человек, о них знал, уже говорил, насколько все плохо._

_— Да._

_— Наруто о них не знает? — обеспокоенно спросил Джирайя._

_— Нет, — Какаши покачал головой. — Да, он уже генин, но все еще ребенок, которому, к тому же, и так недавно пережил многое._

_— Разумное решение. Ты уверен, что он не узнает о них от других?_

_— Уверен. Медсестер, что ухаживают за ним, подбирали вы, Джирайя-сан. Сакуру, Саске и остальных посетителей я попросил не говорить об этом, а еще за Наруто следят АНБУ на случай не прошенных гостей и нового высвобождения Демона-Лиса, — Какаши задумался, ожидают ли АНБУ больше первого или второго._

_— Ясно, — Джирайя нахмурился, отчего на его лице отчетливо проступили морщины. — Я хочу увести Наруто на Мьебоку. Чтобы научить его контролировать Девятихвостого и до конца разобраться с его мечом._

_— А разве Старейшины и дайме не желают видеть вас Хокаге? — Какаши не представлял, кто еще подходит на эту роль. Хотя была одна, очень своеобразная кандидатура._

_— Я предложил им вариант получше: я возьму Наруто на Мьебоку, тем самым обезопасив Коноху и натренировав ее «оружие», а Хокаге станет Цунаде. Но ее еще нужно найти, — Джирайя с беспокойством потрогал край стеклянного стакана на столе. — А в последнее время о ней ничего не слышно. Что странно, с ее-то характером и страстью к азартным играм. Надеюсь, с ней ничего не случилось, — пасмурно закончил он._

_— Цунаде-сан — одна из вас, Саннинов. Вряд ли ее так просто победить._

_— Так-то да, — по лицу Джирайи пробежала тень. — Но, к примеру, Орочимару мог склонить ее к сотрудничеству, надавив на ее болевые точки. Но с этим я разберусь сам, — Джирайя вздохнул. — Наруто заинтересовал многих важных личностей, не только нашего дайме, — Какаши задумался, настолько все плохо, если рядом с «дайме» стоит «не только». — Поэтому если с Наруто что-то случится или я не вернусь в срок, то отведи его на Мьебоку так, чтобы об этом знало как можно меньше людей._

_— Хорошо, Джирайя-сан, — у Какаши родилось нехорошее предчувствие. Нет, слова Джирайи еще не означают, что с Наруто что-то случится, но… Во-первых, это Наруто, который в девять лет стал богом смерти. Во-вторых, как показывал опыт, из всех вариантов развития событий случается именно наихудший._

_— А Наруто не может воспользоваться Техникой Летящего Бога Грома?_

_— Не может, — Джирайя покачал головой. — То, что он натренировал ее за месяц до хоть какого-то приемлемого уровня и успешно использовал в бою — уже чудо. Загвоздка в том, что для перемещения в любое место нужно преодолеть определенное расстояние. А Наруто пока этого не сделал. Но на всякий случай у меня есть кунай с печатью этой техники. Так что если Наруто натренируется, то вполне может телепортироваться к нему.  
_  
И тот факт, что к Наруто пришел преступник S-класса, Итачи Учиха, и что Наруто ушел из больницы как раз тогда, когда умерли охранявшие его АНБУ, подтверждал опасения Какаши. А еще его тревожило, что Итачи почему-то так и не забрал Наруто, хотя обезвредил его меч-монстр. У Какаши возникло чувство, что Наруто чего-то недоговаривает, и, когда тот признался в этом и умоляюще взглянул на него, Какаши решил не давить. Вряд ли Наруто что-то скажет, а лишь начнет его избегать, что, ввиду недавних событий, ему совершенно не нужно.

Какаши нашел Саске и Сакуру на тренировочном полигоне и решил понаблюдать за их тренировкой. И, ожидаемо, Саске, пусть и не атаковал не со своей максимальной силой, не щадил Сакуру в спарринге: за время наблюдения Сакура много раз оказывалась в песке, но когда Саске помогал ей вставать, незаметно улыбалась и дралась дальше. Какаши вздохнул: раньше Сакура напоминала ему Рин, но, пожалуй, сильный трепет перед объектом воздыхания роднил ее с Обито — тот тоже преображался, стоило Рин улыбнуться ему.

«И все же, как она уговорила Саске на спарринг? А тем более, встречаться?» — Какаши вспомнил Саске, когда он говорил про убийство «одного человека». Его мрачное лицо как бы говорило: «Мне нужно лишь убить Итачи, а остальное, в том числе и вы — только помеха на пути». Поэтому было странно, что Саске вступил в отношения, даже если в его представлении «встречаться с девушкой» равнялось «избивать ее в спарринге».

И тут Какаши вспомнил слова Наруто, что Саске защитил его на мосту. С каким беспокойством Саске смотрел на полуобгоревшего Наруто, который даже покормить себя не мог, как и сходить в туалет. И как Саске честно старался выполнять даже задания ранга D и оживленно общался и спорил с Наруто.

«Поэтому, раз все налаживается, нужно сказать Наруто молчать о визите Итачи», — твердо решил Какаши и вышел к Саске и Сакуре. Договориться с ними не составило проблем, и Какаши направился к пункту выдачи заданий. Признаться, он почти не верил, что их отпустят, поэтому приготовился упрашивать, угрожать, ссылаться на Джирайю, и использовать не совсем легальные методы.

«Вероятнее всего, все же на задание мы не отправимся. Прости, Наруто». Но неожиданно им дали нужную миссию без лишних вопросов, что напрягло Какаши. Так просто отпускать Наруто из деревни, особенно после нападения Итачи? Дело в неопределенности среди управляющего аппарата или в чем-то еще? Но расследовать это времени не было, поэтому Какаши решил ориентироваться по обстоятельствам.

Что он всегда сильно не любил.

***

Сначала рассказывал Курама неохотно, но после некоторого времени и расспросов немного оживился, и Наруто сам не заметил, как заслушался. Оказывается, Курама и другие биджу долгое время жили со своим создателем, Мудрецом Шести Путей, у которого была очень насыщенная жизнь: он изобретал артефакты, техники, учил детей ниндзюцу (тогда оно называлось нинтшуу), разбирался со старшим сыном, Индрой, предком всех Учих, который ушел из дома…

Поэтому, когда Наруто понял, что пора вернуться во «внешний» мир, за окном уже наступил вечер. К счастью, продуктами на них обоих запасся Какаши-сенсей, и Наруто лишь зашел домой за одеждой. Но, так как путь предстоял неблизкий, и, возможно, не самый легкий, то любимый оранжевый костюм Наруто отложил и встал перед зеркалом в плотной куртке и штанах цвета хаки. Их он когда-то давно купил по скидке, думая, что в них будет выглядеть круто. На деле же он смотрелся в них странно, будто переставая быть «собой». Это не слишком нравилось Наруто, но между красотой и комфортом он выбирал последнее и утешался мыслями, что теперь нужно будет чуть меньше заботиться о маскировке. А потом Наруто случайно взглянул на кровать и кое-что вспомнил.

***

К счастью Наруто, когда он по крышам добрался до Ичираку и постучал в заднюю дверь, то ему открыл уставший Базз, который после радостного приветствия остолбенел.

— Наруто?! — Базз посмотрел на Наруто, как на привидение, а потом широко улыбнулся. — Я уже тебя давно не видел. С тобой все в порядке? Классная куртка, кстати.

— Спасибо, — Наруто ответил ему теплой улыбкой. — Со мной все в порядке. А что?

Базз нахмурился, приложился в дверному косяку и сложил руки на груди.

— Какие-то типы говорили про тебя гадости, и пришлось их утихомирить. Надеюсь, Теучи-сан не уволит меня, — пробурчал он и с беспокойством посмотрел на Наруто. — Да и в целом про тебя в последнее время говорят не самые хорошие вещи.

— О том, что я демон, верно? — вздохнул Наруто. Принять это было трудно и больно, однако с чужой поддержкой Наруто стало немного легче.

— Ты не переживай — идиотов везде хватает, — хмыкнул Базз и махнул рукой внутрь раменной. — Пойдем я лучше тебя покормлю. Теучи-сан как раз хочет попробовать ввести новый вид рамена.

— Нет, — Наруто печально покачал головой, стараясь не представлять в голове теплый аромат лапши и ее аппетитный вид. — Я спешу на долгую миссию, поэтому прошу тебя об одном одолжении.

— О каком? — Базз изумленно приоткрыл рот, когда Наруто вытащил из тени огромный железный меч.  
— Вот, — Наруто протянул Обезглавливатель другу, и, к его удивлению, Базз без проблем принял его и немного повертел в воздухе. — Сохрани его у себя, пока меня нет. А то его еще украдут.

— Будет сделано, — Базз поправил косынку на голове. — Но ты же еще вернешься в Коноху, верно?

— Конечно, — Наруто улыбнулся шире, чувствуя в душе липкую гадливость. — Может, нескоро, но я вернусь.

— Тогда заметано, — Базз чуть наклонился к Наруто и тоже улыбнулся. — Удачи, Наруто.

Наруто скрылся в тени, и Базз еще немного покрутил в воздухе огромный меч, и в итоге, когда занес его внутрь, прислонил его к стене в темном углу.

 _«Я прошу тебя об одном одолжении_ », — вспомнил Базз и слегка нахмурился, а потом достал из тумбочки рядом два конверта, на которых аккуратным почерком было написано: _«Наруто Узумаки»_ и _«Сакуре Харуно»_.

***

— Это наш заказчик, Юи Накахара.

Наруто с интересом оглядел светловолосую девушку в темно-красном кимоно.

— Приятно познакомиться, — мелодичным голосом произнесла она. — Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество окажется плодотворным, как сказал Какаши-семпай.

— Какаши-семпай? Вы знакомы с ним? — изумился Наруто.

— Да. Поэтому она и обратилась к нам за помощью, — невозмутимо произнес Какаши и терпеливо пояснил: — Работали вместе.

Наруто призадумался. Работали вместе? Наруто попытался представить прошлое Какаши, и его фантазия улетела в далекие дали.

«Наверняка Какаши-сенсей одолел кучу крутых ниндзя и много где побывал!»

— А над чем…

— Что за задание? — деловито перебил Саске, и Наруто недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Сопровождение, — Наруто разочарованно вздохнул, и Какаши заметил это. — Но Юи угрожают серьезные враги, поэтому задание и ранга В.

Наруто несколько оживился. Серьезные враги? Им попадется что-то интересное?

«Ты так хочешь нажить себе ненужные проблемы, когда Хичиго мучается?» — с укором заговорил внутренний голос, и Наруто ощутил вину.

По мере рассказа Юи про тех, с кем им, возможно, предстояло столкнуться, они подошли кладбищу, на которое вошли Какаши и Наруто, а Саске, Сакура и Юи остались у черной калитки.

Когда Какаши и Наруто остановились у двух серых могил в тени кладбища, сердце последнего остановилось.

_«Минато Намикадзе» «25.01.*** — 10.10.***»  
«Кушина Узумаки» «10.07.*** — 10.10.***_

— Это?.. Это мои родители? — растерянно раздалось в тишине.

— Да.

Наруто осторожно подошел к плите и дотронулся до холодного мрамора. Время, казалось, замерло, и Наруто понял, что чувствует… _ничего_.

Всю свою сознательную жизнь он надеялся, мечтал, желал встретить родителей, узнать их имена и поклониться их могилам. Получить от них слова поддержки, защиты, любви и тепла. Но сейчас он ощущал _ничего_. Как Наруто ни пытался, но имена на могилах у него ассоциировались лишь с самими могилами. Сложно плакать по тем, кого ты вообще не знаешь. А поддержка… Наруто краем глаза посмотрел на Какаши-сенсея, от которого чувствовал печаль. Пожалуй, это не совсем то, чего он хотел — все же любовь родителей и друзей были разными вещами — но, пожалуй, пока этого ему было более-менее достаточно.

Вероятно, это было совсем неправильно — не ощущать ничего рядом с могилами родителей, но Наруто был не властен над чувствами. Однако Наруто был благодарен Какаши, что наконец-то показал ему их.

— Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей, — тихо сказал Наруто.

— Не за что, Наруто.

***

И так, со смешанными ощущениями, Наруто дошел до части кладбища, где покоились Хьюга. Причем от прочих шиноби их могилы отличала только фамилия, что удивило Наруто: разве кланы шиноби не более аристократичны или что-то вроде того? Хотя они все равно шиноби, да и после смерти как-то без разницы, насколько пышно тебя похоронят. И по мере продвижения по ряду могил с увеличением даты смерти, Наруто чувствовал, как ком в горле возрастает. В отличие от родителей, Хинату он помнил прекрасно. И в глубине души надеялся, что это неправда, что Хината все еще жива, что медсестра ошиблась…

Но при виде знакомого имени на серой могиле силы оставили Наруто, и он мешком рухнул к ней и усилием воли подступающие слезы. Вмиг остальной мир для него исчез — остались лишь он и безучастная мраморная плита.

_Которую он должен теперь называть Хинатой._

Тело Наруто забилось в крупной дрожи, и он уткнулся в траву и выдохнул, а затем безуспешно попытался вытереть слезы. _Больно_. Душу Наруто словно рвали на тысячи кусочков и уничтожали, а он мог лишь в бессилии смотреть на это. И, когда слезы закончились, пришли до ужаса реальные воспоминания: как Хината нерешительно улыбается ему, как пытается отражать его удары, как непривычно уверенно смотрит на арене на брата…

Когда Наруто поднял голову, вытер лицо и в тишине шмыгнул носом, он понял, что надо что-то сказать. Но что он может сказать серой плите с таким родным ему именем?

— Прости, Хината-чан, — прошептал Наруто.

_**— За что ты извиняешься?** _

— А? — Наруто растерянно огляделся.

_**— За что ты извиняешься? Это я, Куро.** _

Наруто на несколько секунд выпал из реальности, а затем вздохнул. Признаться незнакомому типу, что его гложет или сохранить это в тайне? Здравый смысл говорил этого не делать, но Наруто почувствовал острую потребность выговориться. После смерти Хинаты он постоянно тренировался, а в больнице улыбался и держал все в себе — кому какое дело до его чувств? А сейчас волна из всех накопившихся эмоций и сожалений будто накрыла его с головой.

— Я… Я не спас ее, — всхлипнул Наруто со сжавшимся до размеров песчинки сердцем. — Она погибла не из-за меня, но… Это все произошло на моих глазах, а у меня не было даже возможности спасти ее. Все, что я мог, это стоять и смотреть. Я… — Наруто сглотнул, радуясь, что запас его слез иссяк, и глухо заговорил: — Хочу, чтобы она оказалась жива. Я хочу, что всего этого не случилось. Я… — Наруто содрогнулся и после долгой паузы шепотом признался: — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще из моих друзей умер.

 _Кошмары_. Они пришли к Наруто со смерти Хинаты и были нечастыми, но неизменными его гостями, а после экзамена стали лишь ярче. Сначала в них умирала Хината, а потом ее сменили Саске, Сакура и Какаши-сенсей. Где-то они погибали случайно, где-то их убивал враг, отдаленно похожий на Забузу… А где-то их убивал он сам в облике Пустого или по роковой случайности, как с теми двумя ниндзя. Их смерть Наруто принял: в конце концов, они хотели убить его и его друзей, да и он, считай, знал, на что подписывался. Но вот видеть гибель близких, а после просыпаться, судорожно глотая воздух, не имея возможности пошевелиться и избавиться от образов перед собой… Вспоминать это Наруто не хотел от слова «совсем», поэтому перевел тему:

— Куро, ты ведь тоже потерял близких, верно? Наверно, тебе еще тяжелее, чем мне…

**_— Я ненавижу их._ **

Наруто выпал из реальности.

— А?

— **_Я ненавижу их,_ **— невозмутимо поведал мужчина и усмехнулся. — **_Я не рад, что они умерли, но я не могу их простить._**

— За что не можешь их простить? — задал вопрос Наруто, не подумав, и понял, что, вероятно, спросил лишнее. Однако после продолжительной паузы Куро неожиданно ответил:

— **_Мои родители были преступниками, которые погибли при нападении на Хокаге…_**

— На Хокаге? — Наруто не мог это представить. Нет, Третий был стариком, но он же был Хокаге, сильнейшим ниндзя Конохи! Хотя, вероятно, с его назначения на эту должность прошло тридцать-сорок лет, что, несомненно, сказалось на Третьем.

— _**Да. Я не знаю причину их поступка, но, так как нападение было почти успешным, после этого все отвернулись от меня и возненавидели,**_ — спокойно поведал мужчина, и Наруто стало страшно. Все же, как его ни недолюбливали, большинство этим и ограничивалось. Максимум — люди демонстративно держались от него как можно дальше. Тяжело ли это было? Да. А ежеминутно, ежечасно сталкиваться с ненавистью… Наруто содрогнулся и вспомнил Гаару. — **_Как ни странно, Третий позаботился, чтобы я не голодал, и даже изредка навещал меня. Хотя, казалось, ему же было бы лучше, если бы я умер._**

— А Итачи? Его ты тоже ненавидишь? — снова спросил Наруто, не подумав, и виновато сжался. Однако Куро грустно усмехнулся.

— _**Да, но по другой причине. Единственные, о чьей смерти я сожалею — это мой лучший друг и учитель. Учитель, по факту, пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти нас, а в случае с другом я мог лишь смотреть, как его забирают на верную смерть. Я даже не знаю, что сделали с его телом,**_ — с горьким сожалением закончил мужчина, и сердце Наруто сжалось: видеть, как умирают Сакура, Саске, Какаши без возможности их спасти… Наруто не знал, пережил бы ли это. — **_И все же я рад, что подружился с этими идиотами. Так что вместо того, чтобы грустить о подруге, попробуй помнить о ней лишь хорошее. Не думаю, что тебе это поможет — мне, например, не помогло — но других идей у меня нет._**

Наруто хмыкнул: поддерживал Куро плохо, но Наруто от его слов и правда стало чуть легче. И вдруг Наруто заметил среди лилий, что незаметно лежали на могиле в тени, небольшую бумажку, и озадачился: на ней был нарисован водоворот.

И после множества сомнений Наруто осторожно взял и развернул ее.

_Не уходи из Конохи, Наруто. Это ловушка._

— …Куро.

— _**Да?**_

— А человек может написать с того света? Или воскреснуть?

— **_…Раньше я бы ответил «нет», но сейчас не уверен._**

— Понятно. Спасибо, — Наруто задумался. Если меч отпустил призрак Кайзы из этого мира, то, получается, загробный мир существует? Или он отправил его в загробный мир, откуда пришел Хичиго? Наруто осенило: он же может узнать по почерку, писала ли это Хината или нет. Но, похоже, он сделает это лишь спустя долгое время — он и так уже задержался на кладбище.

— Прости, Хината, или кто бы ты ни был, но я не могу не идти. В конце концов, я должен спасти Хичиго, — серьезно обратился Наруто к могиле и улыбнулся. — Если ты и правда в загробном мире, то, надеюсь, с тобой там все в порядке.

И, попрощавшись, Наруто направился к воротам кладбища.


	30. Разговор. Часть 30

Наруто твердо решил узнать, что же Какаши за человек, поэтому пытался весь оставшийся вечер расспросить Юи о нем.

— Ну… — Юи вопросительно посмотрела вперед, однако Какаши никак не отреагировал на слова Наруто. — Я могу рассказать о времени, когда работала с ним в АНБУ. Хотя, наверное, Какаши-семпай уже все рассказал вам…

— Нет. Из Какаши-сенсея и слова не вытянешь, — хмыкнул Наруто.

— Вообще-то ты даже не спрашивал, — усмехнулся Какаши, и Наруто оказался впереди него.

— А теперь спрашиваю. Расскажите о миссиях, в которых вы участвовали! Вы наверняка одолели много опасных шиноби!

Какаши приподнял бровь, но было видно, что ему приятно чужое внимание, а Саске и Сакура незаметно подошли ближе к нему.

— Да их было много, но ничего интересного: миссии как миссии, шиноби как шиноби…

— У которых наверняка были уникальные техники! — упорствовал Наруто. Какаши вздохнул, как вдруг Юи нерешительно подала голос:

— Ну, однажды мы наткнулись на кровавый культ…

— Кровавый культ? — оживился Саске.

— Да. Они воровали сирот и бродяг для кровавых ритуалов…

Юи понемногу разговорилась, и под ее рассказ они дошли до места ночевки, небольшой поляны в глубине леса. Какаши и Юи ушли расставлять ловушки, а Наруто и Саске под руководством Сакуры стали готовить ужин. Когда Саске отошел в туалет (так как все помнили неудачный опыт Наруто, то черная макушка виднелась из далеких кустов), Наруто оживился.

— Хэй, Сакура-чан, — Сакура, которая чистила картофель, с интересом взглянула на него. — Расскажи, как это — встречаться с Саске.

К удивлению Наруто, Сакура сжала губы и неохотно спросила:

— Что тебя конкретно интересует, Наруто?

— Ну, в целом, каково это — встречаться, — Наруто задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Вы же должны целоваться, встречаться под луной, ходить на свидания…

— Наруто! — жестко сказала Сакура, и Наруто удивленно посмотрел на нее. Сакура же вздохнула и мрачно посмотрела на костер, где с треском сгорали хворост и бревна. — Саске… не делал ничего из этого.

— Но разве вы не встречаетесь? Или люди, которые встречаются, ведут себя иначе?

— Мы тренировались вместе, — невесело сказала Сакура, а затем энергично замахала руками. — Ты не подумай, я не против! Наоборот, я рада, что Саске помогает мне с тренировками! Но… — Сакура снова вздохнула. — Я… Я не знаю, воспринимает ли меня Саске как свою девушку или нет. И насколько я важна для него.

Наруто задумался. В отношениях он не разбирался совсем, но желал хоть как-то помочь Сакуре и дать хоть какой-то совет.

— Неужели Саске совсем не оказывает тебе внимания, кроме совместных тренировок?

Сакура задумалась, а потом смутилась.

— Ну… он мне кое-что подарил, — Сакура улыбнулась, и интерес Наруто значительно возрос.

— Что?

— Секрет, — недовольно ответила Сакура. Наруто понял, что выдавать его она не намерена, и разочарованно вздохнул, но допытываться не стал.

— Ну, значит, все не так плохо. Вы же встречаетесь с Саске меньше месяца?

— Да, — Сакура осторожно положила картошку в теплую воду. — Я подумала, что ты, как парень, понимаешь его лучше и посоветуешь, как сблизиться с ним.

Наруто задумался.

— Для начала попробуй дать ему время, — наконец сказал он, надеясь, что дал достаточно умный совет. — Тем более, Саске не романтик. Хотя если у вас ничего не получится, я всегда к твоим услугам, — шутливо закончил Наруто и получил легкий подзатыльник. Однако на лице Сакуры проступили облегчение и улыбка, отчего и на душе Наруто стало немного теплее. — Он сказал, что, даже несмотря на Пустого, считает меня другом. Так что я уверен, что ты ему тоже дорога.

На этом моменте Саске вышел к ним из кустов, и, Наруто подумал, что Сакура все слишком усложняет. Можно же просто спросить Саске, как он относится к ней!

«Хотя если он пока не воспринимает ее, как свою девушку, вряд ли Сакура обрадуется», — Наруто вспомнил Хинату, и настроение ушло в минус. Интересно, могли бы они тоже встречаться? Хотя он воспринимал ее, как друга…

— Наруто, потише, — Саске коснулся его ладони, и Наруто удивленно посмотрел на него. — Ты так всю картошку с кожурой сдерешь, и нам будет нечего есть, — Наруто осознал, что, действительно, отсекает шкуру от овоща слишком рьяно. — Дай я закончу.

Наруто с неохотой уступил, отсел чуть в сторону и от нечего делать стал разглядывать поляну. Она была скрыта деревьями со всех сторон, в том числе и сверху, где через густые ветки проглядывало ясное светло-фиолетовое небо с яркими звездами-крупинками. Осень уже вступала в свои права, поэтому, несмотря на теплые и ясные дни, ночами начинало холодать, и дули ветра. Наруто пододвинулся к почти бездымному костру, пламя которого загадочно играло на расслабленном лице Сакуры и на сосредоточенном лице Саске, в глубине его черных глазах.

«А ведь ему было тяжелее, чем мне. А он даже иногда улыбается. Если мне после смерти Хинаты было совсем плохо, то ему… — Наруто поежился, попытавшись представить себя на месте Саске. — Вероятно, я бы вообще жить не захотел».

Мысли Наруто потекли в совсем пессимистичном направлении, и он, желая остановить это, воскликнул:

— Слушайте, а давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь!

Сакура и Саске уставились на Наруто, как на умалишенного.

— Обычно это тебя надо упрашивать, чтобы ты заткнулся, — беззлобно хмыкнул Саске и кинул последнюю картошку в котелок. — Но почему бы и нет? У тебя есть какие-то темы для беседы?

— Ну… — Наруто почесал затылок. — Давайте поговорим о будущем. Каким ты представляешь свое будущее, Сакура?

Сакура задумалась, а затем осторожно с обожанием посмотрела на Саске и смущенно улыбнулась, и Наруто почувствовал себя третьим лишним.

— Я… Я вижу себя рядом с мужем. Вижу сильной шиноби, — с гордостью сказала Сакура.

— И все? — Наруто с недоумением приподнял бровь.

— Ну, так подробно я не планировала, — Сакура пожала плечами и с плохо скрываемым интересом посмотрела на Саске. — А ты, Саске?

Саске задумался, и Наруто вспомнил: «Я планирую убить одного человека. И возродить свой клан».

«Может, он видит себя рядом с возрожденной семьей?» — Наруто, слишком рано узнавший о процессе зачатия, но очень смутно его представлявший, представил, сколько Саске и Сакуре придется трудиться, и пожалел последнюю.

— Я тоже планирую стать сильным шиноби. Об остальном… Это личное, — Саске криво усмехнулся. — А каким ты себя представляешь, Наруто?

Наруто помрачнел. Если раньше он представлял себя Хокаге, который гордо стоял на помосте, и все жители рукоплескали ему, то теперь это видение померкло. А другой мечты у Наруто не было: тем более, именно она помогала ему всю его жизнь сохранять неугасимый оптимизм.

— Вы о чем-то говорили? — на поляну вернулся Какаши с Юи, и Наруто задался вопросом, почему они так долго расставляли ловушки.

«Хотя это же миссия ранга B».

— Да. Какаши-сенсей, а каким вы представляли будущего себя много лет назад? — оживился Наруто.

Какаши удивился, а потом потрогал подбородок и слегка улыбнулся.

— Ну, я мечтал вырасти и стать сильнейшим шиноби. А еще стоять плечом к плечу с учителем и друзьями и помогать им в дальнейшем.

— И как? — спросил Наруто и понял, что сделал это зря. Раз они не видели друзей Какаши-сенсея (хотя это можно списать на то, что друзьями он назвал других наставников), и тот однажды, пусть и шутливо, сказал, что дома его ждет лишь «Приди-приди, рай», то ответ напрашивался сам собой. А еще Наруто вспомнил, как Какаши показывал на обелиске имя погибшего друга.

— Наставник и друзья в могиле, а я стал хоть и сильным шиноби, но далеко не сильнейшим, — просто ответил Какаши, и поляна погрузилась в неловкое молчание. Наруто поспешно его разрушил:

— А вы, Накахара-сан?

Юи тоже ответила не сразу, осторожно усаживаясь на бревно напротив.

— Пожалуй, я мечтала стать шиноби и верно и преданно служить Конохе, — уголки рта Юи немного приподнялись. — Несмотря ни на что, моя работа мне нравилась и нравится, поэтому большего я не особо желаю.

Наруто кивнул: похоже, Юи-сан нашла свое место в жизни.

«А какое мое место в жизни?»

— Так каким ты представляешь свое будущее, Наруто? Хокаге? — с легкой насмешкой спросил Саске, но Наруто заметил, что он и остальные глядят на него с явной заинтересованностью. Наруто закрыл глаза и спросил себя: а чего он хочет от жизни? И, когда картинки прошлого возникали перед ним, Наруто словами «стирал» их:

— Не совсем. Я тоже вижу себя сильнейшим шиноби на свете. Чтобы если кто и говорил обо мне гадости, то лишь за моей спиной, и чтобы все уважали меня, — сказанное шепотом _«Демон»_ разлетелось в пыль. — Чтобы я мог дать отпор даже самым страшным демонам, — перед Наруто предстали ночи, полные злобных ухмылок Пустого, который, словно ураган смерти, постоянно пытался его убить. — И чтобы я смог защитить близких, — твердо и мрачно закончил Наруто, представив милую улыбку Хинаты.

И с удивлением заметил, что все озадаченно уставились на него.

— **_Раскатал губу._**

— А?

— _**Раскатал губу. Ладно Хокаге, но сильнейшим шиноби? Большинство даже спустя годы упорных трудов не становятся сильнейшими. С чего ты думаешь, что тебя минует их судьба?**_ — ехидно спросил Куро. Наруто возмутился:

«Но кто-то же становится сильнейшим!»

— _**Ага. Вот только ничто не достается бесплатно. А еще есть люди, которым твое могущество будет мозолить глаза и которые с радостью нальют яду в твой стакан, вонзят нож в спину или перережут горло, пока ты спишь.**_

— Наруто? С тобой все в порядке? — забеспокоилась Сакура, и Наруто очнулся и поспешно ответил:

— Да. Просто… задумался.

Однако на него продолжили настороженно смотреть, и Наруто стало неуютно. Впрочем, он понимал друзей и наставника: если бы рядом с ним жил парень с Девятихвостым и Пустым внутри, то он тоже бы относился с опаской к любому его странному поведению.

Помогла Наруто Юи, быстро заговорив о чем-то постороннем, и Наруто с готовностью «подхватил» ее слова и мысленно поблагодарил девушку.

***

Пустой потерял сознание и не «просыпался», а мечи, казалось, впились еще глубже в его плоть. И Наруто со сжавшимся до размеров песчинки сердцем сосредоточился.

— Зачем ты сюда пришел?

Наруто усмехнулся, пытаясь не думать про Пустого.

— Мне нельзя просто так прийти?

— Все совершают действия с какой-то целью, пусть даже с целью получить приятные эмоции. Так что да, ты пришел не «просто так», — хмыкнул Куро, и Наруто закатил глаза, а потом замялся.

— Ну… Я и Хичиго обычно сражались по ночам. А сейчас он без сознания, так что… — Наруто вопросительно посмотрел на невозмутимую черную маску, гадая, какие же эмоции испытывает ее владелец. — Ты не хочешь сразиться со мной?

Куро помолчал, а потом покачал головой.

— Нет, — твердо сказал он и Наруто понял, что упрашивать бесполезно.

— Тогда, может, займемся чем-нибудь другим?

— Чем?

Наруто задумался. Его взгляд упал на золотые, загадочно переливающиеся цепи — единственный источник света в этой черноте.

 _«Можешь управлять его руками, ногами...»_ , — вспомнил Наруто слова Курамы и решил попробовать. Не то чтобы он хотел делать это, да и Куро это не понравится… Хотя нет, он определенно этого хотел, вспоминая общение с Пустым. По-хорошему, стоило попробовать это раньше, но, в отличие от Хичиго, Куро за день спас его от смерти, утешил и не трогал все остальное время. Однако Наруто все равно не стремился доверять ему.

Вот только как это провернуть? Наруто подвигал руками, а потом взялся за цепи и дернул их на себя.

— Сконцентрируй чакру и направь ее в цепи.

— А?

— Сконцентрируй чакру и направь ее в цепи. Представь, что они — часть тебя, — терпеливо пояснил Куро, и Наруто нахмурился: в голосе Куро появились интонации, как у Саске, которые как бы говорили, что тебя считают идиотом. — А потом медленно и осторожно подвигал пальцами.

Наруто впал в некоторый ступор.

— Зачем ты мне помогаешь? Тебе же невыгодно, если я научусь сдерживать тебя!

— Потому что рано или поздно этому ты научишься сам, — Куро вздохнул. — И лучше я помогу, чем пострадаю от твоих неудачных попыток.

Наруто поджал губы, но выполнил указанное и почувствовал странное: чакра действительно потекла по цепям, которые и правда словно стали его частью. А потом Наруто понял, что может чем-то пошевелить, и изумился: правая рука Куро дернулась вслед его движению! Наруто сосредоточился и сделал то же самое немного сильнее, и рука Куро дернулась резче и дальше. Наруто осмелел, но на третий раз вложил слишком много чакры, и из-за чего слишком сильного движения Куро мешком свалился на пол.

— Ой, прости! — Наруто растерялся.

— Об этом я и говорил, — проворчал Куро, поднялся и ехидно добавил: — Не выйдет из тебя мастера марионеток.

— Сам бы попробовал! Думаешь, это так просто? — возмутился Наруто, как вдруг его осенило. — Стой. Итачи управлял тобой, как марионеткой?

В черноте наступила неуютная тишина.

— Да, — с неохотой ответил Куро. — Но, как бы сказал Итачи, особого выбора у него не было, — добавил он с передразнивающими интонациями, и Наруто стало не по себе.

— Но это жестоко!

— Никто и не спорит, Наруто, — хмыкнул Куро, засунул руки в карманы штанов и вздохнул. — Однако единственное, что мне остается — быть чьей-то марионеткой.

— Не говори так! Хочешь, я отпущу тебя? — с надеждой спросил Наруто, с неприязнью смотря на золотые цепи.

— Ты не сможешь. Если ты оторвешь эти цепи и не приделаешь их к кому-то, то я умру, — невозмутимо закончил Куро, и Наруто снова стало не по себе. Почему Куро так спокойно говорит, что, фактически, находится у него в рабстве? Нет, Куро явно может дать отпор, но ситуации это не меняет.

— Неужели нет способа снять их?

— Нет, — Куро пожал плечами, и вдруг подошел к Наруто и наклонился к нему. — Наруто, почему ты так беспокоишься за меня?

— А? — Наруто непонимающе уставился на маску ворона.

— По факту, я тебе чужой. И причин беспокоиться за тебя у меня нет. Так почему? — странным голосом закончил Куро, и Наруто задумался.

— Ты помог мне. Ты следишь за Пустым, ты утешил меня, ты спас мне жизнь… — Наруто с горестью подумал, что человек, с которым он знаком меньше дня, сделал для него больше, чем люди, которые жили рядом с ним одиннадцать лет. — Так что я не могу остаться равнодушным к тебе.

— Тогда почему спасаешь Пустого? Как я понял из твоего рассказа Саске, он два года дрался с тобой почти что насмерть. Да, он пару раз утешил тебя и даже защитил от смерти, но он же толкнул тебя на самоубийство. Он действительно так дорог тебе? Или есть иная причина?

Наруто застыл, а затем помрачнел. _На самом деле…_

— Хичиго дал мне силу. Без него я бы не стал тем, кем я есть. Не одолел бы Гаару, не выстоял и секунды против Забузы… Конечно, это все равно, что благодарить маньяка, который из раза в раз нападает на тебя, что ты научился самозащите, но тем не менее. А еще после смерти Хичиго у меня не останется ничего. Ну, может, не совсем ничего — выучить крутые техники мне никто не мешает. Но _та_ сила, сила бога смерти, исчезнет, — Наруто поймал себя на мысли, что сказал это слишком пафосно, и грустно улыбнулся. — Тем более, я уже привык к Хичиго, хотя поначалу мне было очень плохо. Но иного выбора не было. Дерись или умри, — усмехнулся Наруто и понял, что, возможно, не стоило быть столь искренним с Куро. Хотя как тот использует эту информацию ему во вред?

— А если я заменю его? — Куро внезапно присел, и черная маска оказалась перед лицом Наруто, отчего тому стало неуютно, и он быстро подавил порыв отступить.

— Что?

— Я дам тебе силу, — снова странно заговорил Куро и усмехнулся. — Я не оружие шинигами и не сильнейший ниндзя, но точно сделаю тебя намного могущественнее. А еще… — Куро сделал весомую паузу. — Я защищу тебя от любых напастей и никогда не предам.

Наруто опешил, а затем прищурился. Почему ему так везет на подозрительных типов, которые предлагают силу? По факту, он должен радоваться новым возможностям, но Наруто давно понял, что все не дается бесплатно: Хичиго взамен на силу мучал его два года и заставил совершить суицид (тогда он не знал, что выживет), а Курама убил его родителей, а при использовании его чакры на максимум его будто бросили в чан с кислотой.

— И что тебе нужно взамен?

— Чтобы ты выполнил мою просьбу, о которой я тебе говорил, — Куро усмехнулся, и подозрения Наруто усилились.

— Какую просьбу? Я не соглашусь, пока не узнаю, что ты имеешь ввиду, — твердо сказал Наруто.

— Убей меня.

Наруто подумал, что ослышался.

— А?

— Убей меня, — спокойно сказал Куро и как бы невзначай добавил: — Ну, возможно, не сейчас, а когда я станешь сильнейшим ниндзя на свете.

Наруто пару секунд приходил в себя, а потом возмутился:

— Ты больной? Я не убийца!

— Ты шиноби.

— Я не убиваю невинных.

— А тех, за кого заплатят.

— У меня нет причин тебя убивать!

— Кроме того, чтобы заполучить мою силу.

— Если ты хочешь умереть, то почему не совершишь самоубийство?

— Цепи, — Куро приподнял руки с ними. — Они не дают мне убить себя. Потому что, как ты видел, они не просто соединяют нас — они соединяют наши тела, чакры и, вероятно, даже души. По факту, я стал чем-то вроде паразита-придатка, и поэтому лишь ты можешь меня убить.

Наруто нахмурился.

— Тогда как ты разорвал связь с Итачи?

— Она ослабла, поэтому я смог сам освободиться от цепей.

— Тогда, получается, у нас связь сильная? Почему?

Внезапно Куро растворился, оставив Наруто в недоумении. Что это вообще, черт возьми, было? Когда Наруто пришел в себя, то твердо решил, что узнает настоящую личность Куро. И вдруг Наруто осенило: если он научится управлять цепями, то заставит Куро открыть лицо! Правда, тогда их отношения испортятся, но Наруто понял, что, если и убьет Куро, то обязательно узнает перед этим, кто тот на самом деле.

И не поэтому ли Куро не показывает лицо?

***

Пять дней пролетели незаметно, и Наруто честно пытался расслабиться, но при этом постоянно доставал из кармана куртки измятую записку и рассматривал ее, силясь найти ответы. Но ничего ужасного не происходило, что, однако, не уменьшало волнения. В прошлый раз все тоже было хорошо, а потом его шею пронзили иглы, и он чуть не утонул в реке.

Напрягало Наруто и то, что, так как он не восстановился окончательно, то быстро выдыхался при переходе на стремительный бег, из-за чего Какаши, несмотря на недовольство Наруто, сажал к себе на спину и шел дальше.

Однако были в их «путешествии» и плюсы.

— Что ты делаешь? — Наруто удивленно уставился на одной из стоянок на Сакуру, которая приседала с огромным камнем на вытянутых руках.

— Тренируюсь, — Сакура отбросила камень, вытерла пот со лба и устало села на бревно. — Я отлично контролирую чакру, но вот ее запасов мне не хватает. Какаши-сенсей сказал, что так можно увеличить ее запасы, а Ли посоветовал еще и приседать. Раньше было сложно, но после тренировок с Ли стало полегче, — Сакура довольно улыбнулась.

«Сакура тренировалась с Толстобровиком?» — Наруто понял, что, пока лежал в больнице, пропустил много интересного. Но если это время уже не наверстать, то вот наверстать тренировки или выучить какую-то новую технику… Да, Техника Летящего Бога Грома невероятна, но ей еще овладевать и овладевать, а остальные техники, вроде Техники Замены, Техники Клонирования и Техники Превращения, несмотря на всю свою полезность, не были столь разрушительны, как Широ Зангецу.

«А с ним еще непонятно, что случится», — мрачно подумал Наруто и оживился при виде Какаши.

— Какаши-сенсей, а вы можете мне что-то подсказать? Какой-нибудь супер-крутой вид тренировок или технику? — Наруто решительно встал перед Какаши, не собираясь отступать, и Какаши закатил глаза. А затем задумался и вспомнил, как в битве против Гаары Наруто применил Технику Клонирования. Обладай Гаара бьякуганом или будь битва менее напряженной, то он с легкостью бы вычислил, что среди клонов Наруто нет оригинала. Чего бы не случилось, если…

— Ну, возможно, есть техника, которая бы тебе подошла, — неспешно сказал Какаши и вздохнул, когда глаза Наруто загорелись нездоровым энтузиазмом. И немного обрадовался: эти пять дней Наруто почти не шутил, да и улыбался реже обычного. А ведь именно он незаметно даже для самого себя морально поддерживал команду, пусть иногда его излишняя энергичность, придурковатость и болтливость мешали.

Теневое Клонирование понравилось Наруто, но, как и его обычная версия, оно давалось ему нелегко, а даже когда поддалось, у Наруто получался лишь один-два клона, пусть и неотличимых от оригинала.

— Неженка, — презрительно фыркнул Саске, когда снимал шкуру с кролика для ужина, который он готовил с Наруто. — И почему ты стал ниндзя, если жалеешь убивать животных и свежевать их?

— Потому что захотел, — Наруто резал лук, стараясь не смотреть на светло-розовое мясо кролика, который десять минут назад беззаботно бегал по лужайке. — Я могу сделать это, но это не слишком нравится. А зачем без необходимости делать то, что тебе не нравится?

Саске хмыкнул и содрал остатки шкуры с лап кролика.

— Например, потому что таков приказ. Это обязанность ниндзя — делать то, что не нравится остальным. Убивать врагов, добывать информацию любой ценой, шпионить…

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Потому что я, в отличие от некоторых, задумываюсь о будущем, — слегка презрительно сказал Саске, и Наруто обиженно фыркнул и продолжил нарезать лук. — И если я уж выбрал профессию ниндзя, то знал, на что иду.

Наруто хмыкнул, но через некоторое время признал, что Саске прав. Нет, вряд ли он будет постоянно выполнять «грязную» работу, но шанс столкнуться с этим есть. Смирится ли он с этим? Пожалуй, да. Все же ему нравится быть ниндзя: сражаться, учить ниндзюцу, выполнять миссии… _Но_ …

Саске обеспокоенно посмотрел на Наруто, который снова начал срезать с кожуру с картошки вместе с мякотью.

— Саске… А ты не думал как-то это исправить? — наконец неуверенно произнес Наруто, и Саске, который начал разделывать кролика, непонимающе округлил глаза.

— Что?

— Ну, изменить мир, — серьезно, но без лишней уверенности, сказал Наруто. Раньше он считал, что стать Хокаге — это раз плюнуть, но теперь так не думал. Даже если отбросить, что это явно не так просто, то почему, например, Саске не сможет стать Хокаге вместо него? — Точней, весь мир изменить не получится, но вот изменить Коноху… Как тебе? — картошка отправилась в котелок, и Наруто уверенно улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть сильное волнение: ему был важен ответ над вопрос, над которым он долго думал. Тем более, ответ от Саске, который был его другом и который, как Наруто нехотя признавал, был умнее него.

Ведь рано или поздно он уйдет с горы Мьебоку и вернется в Коноху, хотя внутренний голос настойчиво советовал теперь плюнуть на нее. На что Наруто отвечал, что сделать это не так просто. В конце концов, в Конохе остались его друзья, а еще он — все еще шиноби Скрытого Листа и не может просто бросить свою работу…

— Звучит слишком идеалистично, — наконец изрек Саске, однако в его голосе скепсиса было меньше ожидаемого, и Наруто приободрился.

— А почему бы и нет?! Разве нет ничего, чего бы ты хотел изменить? — энергично спросил он.

По лицу Саске пробежала тень, и Наруто забеспокоился.

«Может, он думает о случившемся со своим кланом? Или с Итачи?» — Наруто сейчас как никогда желал понять, что творится в голове замкнутого Саске.

— Предположим, есть, — неожиданно ответил Саске и серьезно посмотрел на Наруто. — Но изменить что-то не так легко. Требуется сила, связи, опыт, поддержка…

— Ну, предположим, сила у меня есть, — Наруто незаметно посмотрел на свои ладони и с тоской вспомнил о Широ Зангецу, а затем натянул на лицо уверенную улыбку. — А остальное можно добыть, сколько бы непросто это ни было.

Саске странно прищурился, а затем отложил нож и осторожно спросил:

— Наруто… Ты говоришь серьезно?

— Конечно! Как я могу говорить несерьезно?! — возмутился Наруто, но, вспомнив свои не всегда удачные шутки, исправился. — По крайней мере, такие вещи. Я… — Наруто смутился. Теперь, когда он принял это решение в результате долгих раздумий, и оно превратилось в серьезное намерение, кричать о нем всем он не считал правильным. Но и скрывать не видел смысла, а поэтому уверенно посмотрел в черные глаза. — Я действительно хочу стать Хокаге и стану им. А ты будешь моим помощником.

Саске удивленно приподнял бровь, и Наруто с волнением ждал ответа. Поверит ли Саске в его мечту? Его, человека, который постоянно говорит и делает всякие глупости? Тем более, у него, наверное, уже есть мечта…

— А если в Хокаге из нас двоих выберут меня? — невозмутимо спросил Саске. Наруто выпал в осадок, а потом возмутился:

— Ну прости, но место Хокаге я тебе не отдам!

— Да понял я. Это шутка, Наруто, — Саске хмыкнул, и Наруто выпал в осадок. Саске шутит? Когда ждать конца света? — Править Конохой и изменить мир… — задумчиво протянул Саске, а потом неожиданно приподнял уголок рта. — Мне нравится, как это звучит. Так что я не против помочь тебе. Но разве ты не направляешься на Мьебоку?

— Но когда-нибудь я вернусь, Саске, — Наруто счастливо улыбнулся, пока сердце едва не выскочило из груди. Да, Саске как бы и не согласился, но и не отказался. А еще не обсмеял его мечту и, казалось, действительно воспринял ее серьезно. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сидеть сложа руки все это время?

— Не собираюсь, — высокомерно усмехнулся Саске и снова стал разделывать кролика. — Хотя Хокаге, который слабее подчиненного…

— Не буду я слабее тебя!

— Правда?

Между Наруто и Саске снова возникла ссора. Впрочем, вскоре ее разрешила Сакура, которая забрала у Наруто нож, дабы быстрее дочистить картошку. Наруто обиделся, но смирился, и, сев на противоположное бревно, стал пускать слюни на наполовину приготовленный суп.

И тайно радовался. Все же налаживается, верно? Джирайя поможет ему разобраться с Куро и спасет Пустого, натренирует его, а потом он вернется в Коноху, заслужит всеобщее уважение и станет Хокаге. Наруто представил это и улыбнулся: вот он, со шляпой и плащом Хокаге, возвышается перед рукоплещущей толпой, рядом стоит Саске с равнодушным лицом, справа улыбается Сакура, а Какаши сзади почитывает «Приди-приди, тактика»…

Когда Наруто отвлекся от раздумий и поднял голову, то застыл: над Сакурой и Саске, в тени листьев, сидел ворон. Когда птица поймала его взгляд, то громко каркнула два раза и скрылась, и Сакура отвлеклась на опустевшую ветку.

— _**Это Итачи**_.

Наруто вздрогнул: он еще не привык до конца к «появлениям» Куро.

«А? Ворон — это Итачи?»

— **_Да нет, идиот! Как ворон может быть Итачи?_**

«Но ты же сам мне это сказал! Меня, между прочим, однажды превратили в змею!» — Наруто поджал губы, но вовремя вспомнил, что он не один. К счастью, Сакура в этот момент обращалась к Саске, поэтому эмоции Наруто заметил лишь ворон, который устроился в тени уже слева и слишком внимательно смотрел на него. Наруто начал слегка нервничать, а Куро вздохнул и терпеливо, словно ребенку, сказал:

— _**Я подразумевал, что он — от Итачи. Вероятно, он хочет с нами поговорить.**_

Наруто мысленно нахмурился.

«Только поговорить?»

— **_Я не знаю. Если бы он хотел убить всех и захватить тебя, то давно бы это сделал. Однако на мирную беседу я бы не рассчитывал._**

Наруто нахмурился сильнее и вспомнил разговор с Какаши, который убедительно просил не говорить Саске о «визите» Итачи. И добавил, что если он увидит Итачи снова, то должен бежать, куда глаза глядят.

«Если, конечно, сможешь. Сомневаюсь, что даже я с отрядом АНБУ выстоял бы против него», — вспомнил Наруто и помрачнел. Он определенно не хотел встречаться со столь опасным человеком, тем более, после слов Куро, но понимал, что выхода нет. А еще в глубине души Наруто надеялся, что, раз Итачи пришел побеседовать, то ему удастся чудом уговорить его высвободить Хичиго.

«А мы можем не идти к нему?»

— **_Можем. Но тогда Итачи придет к нам_**.

Наруто помрачнел сильнее. Если ему и суждено в худшем случае умереть, то пусть погибнет он один, чем Саске, Сакура, Какаши или Юи.

«Но если я уйду, это заметят».

— _**А Теневое Клонирование тебе на что, идиот?**_ — фыркнул Куро, и Наруто поморщился: почему Куро обращается с ним, как с ребенком? — **_Отправь к Саске Теневого Клона, а сам по-тихому возьми оружие и иди к Итачи._**

Наруто так и сделал: он «как бы» отлучился в туалет, где, скрывшись за кустами, применил Технику Клонирования, а сам незаметно дошел до палатки и забрался в нее. К его огорчению, в ней сидел Какаши-сенсей, однако он так увлеченно читал «Приди-приди, тактика», что Наруто сумел незаметно взять катану и вылезти из палатки.

И вскоре бежал по лесу, на который постепенно опускалась ночь, за вороном.

— Все же, чего нам от него ожидать? В конце концов, он же пришел за тобой, как я понял?

— **_Я не знаю_** , — Куро вздохнул. — **_Итачи не любит смерть и кровопролитие, поэтому не убивает без необходимости. Однако он понимает, что разговаривать нам не о чем_** , — Наруто вздрогнул: в голосе Куро появилась сильнейшая ненависть. — **_Поэтому что он предпримет, я без понятия_**.

— Это обнадеживает, — усмехнулся Наруто, внимательно следя за вороной: они уже прошли значительное расстояние и даже преодолели небольшой обрыв и речку, что не внушало оптимизма. А еще Наруто надеялся, что Саске или Какаши-сенсей не активируют шаринган и не узнают, что на его месте находится клон. Нет, причин для этого нет, но ему же «везет»! Как, например, сейчас, когда он связался с преступником S-класса и вляпался в непонятные разборки родственников.

Особенно остро Наруто ощутил это, когда ступил на поляну и увидел на фоне уже почти севшего за горизонт солнца около дерева черный-красный плащ.

— Здравствуй, Наруто Узумаки.


	31. Разговор. Часть 31

— Здравствуй, Наруто Узумаки.

Наруто недоуменно застыл. Почему из всех людей наиболее вежливо с ним себя вел убийца собственной семьи? Однако удивление быстро сменилось настороженностью и злостью: именно по вине Итачи Хичиго сейчас умирал.

— Здрасте. Вы здесь из-за Куро? — прямо спросил Наруто, и за несколько секунд на лице Итачи вихрем сменились эмоции: удивление, осознание, мрачность, невозмутимость… А потом Итачи странно-пристально посмотрел на Наруто, отчего тот слегка растерялся.

«Чего Итачи хочет от меня? И какого вопроса ожидает?»

— _Куро_? Так он себя называет? — Итачи хмыкнул и повернулся к желто-красному закату. — Не слишком оригинально.

**_«А тебе какая разница, Итачи?»_ **

Наруто, который, несмотря на спокойствие вечернего леса, был весь на нервах, стало еще не уютнее. С одной стороны — психопат-убийца собственной семьи и шиноби, против которого он не выстоит, с другой — «темная лошадка» Куро с пробирающей до мурашек ненавистью.

— Совершенно никакой.

Наруто ошеломленно посмотрел на невозмутимого Итачи.

— Вы его слышите?

— Нет, — Итачи покачал головой. — Он же разорвал нашу связь, Наруто-кун. Но я слишком хорошо знаю _Куро_ , поэтому могу с легкостью предсказать, что тот думает.

Наруто нахмурился. Кроме спокойной уверенности Итачи ему не нравилась неизвестность: Наруто совершенно не знал, чего ожидать от Итачи. Хотя это «знание» вряд ли бы помогло: со слов Куро, даже дистанция между ними не помешает Итачи свернуть ему шею.

— Так зачем вы пришли? Явно чтобы не поболтать со мной и Куро, — настороженно спросил Наруто.

— Не совсем, — от внимательного взгляда черных глаз Наруто окончательно стало не по себе, однако следующие слова выбили его из колеи: — У меня есть к вам предложение, Наруто-кун.

Наруто непонимающе уставился на Итачи. Предложение? Если бы ему раньше сказали, что он встретит преступника S-класса, он бы ни за что не поверил. А если бы и поверил, то обрадовался бы: хоть что-то интересное!

А сейчас он совершенно не радовался.

— Какое предложение? — с подозрением спросил Наруто и незаметно отступил назад.

— Вы позаботитесь о Куро, — Итачи приподнял бровь и посмотрел на его ноги, и Наруто понял, что попытка не удалась. — А я, в свою очередь, помогу вам.

Наруто выпал в осадок. Он приготовился защищаться, сражаться, или, на крайний случай, к смерти и пыткам: если Итачи поиздевался над Пустым, то что мешает ему сделать то же с ним? Но Наруто совершенно не готовился к помощи от преступника S-класса.

 _ **«Не верь»**_ , — отрезал Куро, и Наруто опешил.

— А?

 ** _«Не верь. Итачи что-то задумал»_** , — обеспокоенно добавил Куро, и Наруто тоже заволновался.

— Куро говорит, что я что-то задумал, верно?

Наруто вздрогнул, а затем нахмурился сильнее: взгляд Итачи стал еще внимательнее и, казалось, смотрел прямо в душу. И, возможно, отчасти так и было, раз Итачи так просто видел «душу» Куро.

— Откуда вы?..

— Я же сказал, я слишком хорошо его знаю, — Итачи наклонил голову, и его голос изменился. — Ты ведь ожидал, что я буду уговаривать Наруто вернуть тебя?

Наруто недоуменно моргнул, а затем поежился, когда Куро ядовито процедил:

_**«Я лучше сдохну, чем вернусь к тебе».** _

— А разве вы не за этим пришли? — растерянно спросил Наруто.

Итачи покачал головой.

— Наруто-кун, Куро предпочтет умереть, чем вернуться ко мне. А вы слишком добросердечны, чтобы отдать его. Поэтому если бы я хотел забрать его, то просто применил бы Цукуеми, — Наруто поежился: почему Итачи так спокойно говорит о Цукуеми, способе пыток человека? — Однако я не хочу, чтобы Куро возненавидел меня сильнее.

_**«Как будто это возможно».** _

— Так, подождите, — Наруто поднял руки и пристально взглянул в черные глаза. — С чего мне верить вам, убийце собственной семьи и опасному преступнику?

Итачи поморщился, а потом подошел чуть ближе, и Наруто подавил порыв отступить и нарастающее в груди волнение. Что, пожалуй, раздражало его сильнее всего — его жизнь и жизнь его друзей, по факту, находились в руках Итачи. По крайней мере, со слов Куро и Какаши, а последнему Наруто полностью доверял.

— Ни с чего, Наруто-кун. Но, во-первых, без меня ваш белый друг умрет, — равнодушно произнес Итачи, и Наруто сжал руки в кулаки и с ненавистью посмотрел на него. — А во-вторых, Акацуки рано или поздно придут за вами.

— Акацуки? Преступная организация, в которой вы состоите?

Итачи кивнул, и Наруто сжал губы. Он хотел лишь стать ниндзя и Хокаге, а за ним стала охотиться группа опаснейших шиноби: если Итачи без проблем разберется с ним и с Какаши, то на что способны остальные?

— Им же нужен Девятихвостый, верно?

— Да. Мне поручили достать его, но Куро спутал мои планы. Он связал свою жизнь с вашей, а если погибнете вы, то умрет и он. А его смерти я не хочу, — спокойно сказал Итачи.

Наруто задумался. Выходит, Куро так, пусть и случайно, спас его? Однако доверять ему Наруто не спешил. Человек перед ним убил собственную семью и не выглядел слишком озабоченным по этому поводу. Тогда кем же был для него Куро, что Итачи так волновался о нем?

— А вы не боитесь, что Акацуки накажут вас за это? — с подозрением спросил Наруто.

— Сейчас получение Девятихвостого — не главная цель Акацуки, — Итачи пожал плечами. — Так что мне сделают выговор или пошлют на другие миссии.

Наруто напрягся. _Не главная цель?_ Получение Девятихвостого, что едва не уничтожил толпу людей? Какая же у Акацуки _главная_ цель? Наруто все больше не нравилось происходящее.

— А я не могу просто отдать Девятихвостого? — с надеждой спросил он, не желая ввязываться в неприятности. Итачи приподнял брови и покачал головой.

— При извлечении биджу его носители погибают. Но даже если как-то решить эту проблему, то, как вы думаете, что будет, если Акацуки получат Девятихвостого?

Наруто помрачнел, красочно представив на месте Конохи руины и огромное пепелище. _И виноват в этом будет он._

— Акацуки интересуются Девятихвостым из-за экзамена на чунина?

— Нет, — Итачи покачал головой. — Девятихвостый интересовал их и раньше. А теперь, вероятно, когда слухи про ваше выступление на экзамене дойдут до Акацуки, то они захотят решить проблему в ее корне.

Наруто едва не взвыл. Он просто хотел спасти людей, так какого черта нажил себе _такие_ проблемы?

— А ведь есть и другие, кто захочет после увиденного заполучить вашу силу, — как бы невзначай добавил Итачи, и Наруто пасмурно посмотрел на него. Нет, он мог не верить Итачи, однако сказанное согласовалось со словами Девятихвостого и Какаши. И, пожалуй, с размышлениями самого Наруто.

— И вы взамен на заботу о Куро защитите меня от Акацуки? И освободите Пустого? — недоверчиво спросил Наруто, одновременно давая понять, что на иные условия не согласен.

— Да. Хотя защита — это слишком громко сказано, — Итачи посмотрел на солнце, которое почти скрылось за горизонтом. — Скорей, буду снабжать вас информацией, которая позволит избежать встречи с кем-то другим из Акацуки.

Наруто нахмурился сильнее: предложение было слишком щедрым. Тем более, особой выгоды Итачи от него не получал.

— А в чем подвох? Вы «подсадили» Куро ко мне специально, чтобы он следил за мной? Это часть тайного плана Акацуки?

Брови Итачи приподнялись, а Куро тяжело вздохнул.

 _ **«Если бы я хотел, то я бы давно отвел тебя к ним»,**_ — его голос стал сочиться ехидцей. — **_«Шаринган, знаешь ли, творит чудеса. Да даже без него это нетрудно с твоей тупостью, доверчивостью и желанием помогать всем и вся»._**

Наруто обиделся. Ладно тупость и доверчивость, но что плохого в желании помогать другим?

«Я не тупой».

 ** _«Ага, конечно»_** , — фыркнул Куро, и Наруто представил Саске, который закатывал глаза: примерно с той же интонацией и скепсисом тот указывал на его ошибки.

— Подвох в том, Наруто-кун, — отвлек его Итачи, и Наруто напрягся. — Что если о нашем договоре узнают, то вас сочтут предателем и извлекут из вас Девятихвостого, тем самым убив. Ну, и, вероятно, Саске отвернется от вас, — как бы невзначай добавил Итачи, и Наруто выпучил на него глаза и пришел в себя не сразу.

— И вы думаете, что я соглашусь на ваше предложение? — ошеломленно спросил он.

 ** _«Соглашайся»_**.

— Чего? — Наруто окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

 _ **«Соглашайся»**_ , — мрачно и уверенно сказал Куро. — **_«Я ненавижу Итачи, но он прав. Акацуки после его «провала» пошлют кого-то, кто будет не столь милосерден. А если с тобой в этот «прекрасный» момент окажутся, например, Какаши или Саске, то вряд ли они выживут»_**.

Наруто сжал кулаки так, что ногти больно впились в кожу. Раньше он бы мгновенно отказался, но сейчас его в душу сильнейшие сомнения. Вероятно, многие считали его излишне самоуверенным, но, по факту, вера в собственную исключительность исчезла, когда его забросили в пещеру, где он чуть не умер от рук тигра. А затем начались кошмары с Пустым, где он мог лишь пытаться не умереть, а усмирить Хичиго удалось лишь самоубийством. Да, много раз он успешно давал отпор, но с такой же частотой оказывался на грани жизни и смерти. Поэтому если к его команде придут несколько таких, как Итачи… Наруто усилием воли подавил подступившую к горлу панику и нахмурился.

«И ты говоришь, что не заодно с Итачи, Куро? И разве ты не хотел умереть?»

 ** _«Погибнуть от рук тех, кто убил моего учителя и друга?»_** — Куро неприятно усмехнулся, а затем его голос переменился. — _**«Давай-ка я кое-что покажу»**_.

В лицо Наруто ударил дождь, а одежда вмиг промокла насквозь. Наруто быстро справился с шоком и огляделся: небо затянулось свинцовыми тучами, из которых тяжелыми каплями хлестал ливень, а полянка под закатным солнцем сменилась закутком под сенью высоких темных деревьев. Наруто обернулся и вскрикнул: на него смотрели резкие белые полосы на черной маске.

— А? Что? Где мы? Куда ты переместил нас? — Наруто схватился за катану на поясе, и Куро крикнул, на удивление хорошо заглушая шум дождя:

— Никуда я перемещал нас! Я же говорил: цепи связали не только наши чакры, но и наши души. Поэтому ты видишь то, что пожелаю видеть я.

Наруто нахмурился. Он не придал значения их «связи», так как все пять дней Куро вел себя тише воды ниже травы, а, вероятно, следовало бы. Ведь именно с похожего случая с Итачи начались все его неприятности.

— То есть ты погрузил меня в иллюзию?

— Можно сказать и так, — Куро усмехнулся и прислонился к дереву. — Если хочешь выбраться из нее, то оглядись.

— Зачем?

— Оглядись.

Наруто, сомневаясь, все же опасливо скосил глаза и остолбенел: на простой каменной плите рядом даже сквозь завесу ливня виднелась крупная надпись:

_**Узумаки Наруто** _

— Что за хрень? — Наруто очнулся и, молниеносно вытащив катану из ножен, направил ее на Куро.

— Твоя могила. Неужели не ясно? — невозмутимо сказал Куро, и Наруто напрягся и быстро убрал прилипшие волосы со лба. Внезапно голос Куро стал жестким: — Мой учитель погиб от рук Акацуки. Человек, который прошел две Мировые Войны Шиноби. И ты думаешь, что ты выживешь после встречи с ними?

— Я выживу! — как можно увереннее прокричал Наруто, однако его сердце билось, словно сумасшедшее, и грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди, а руки задрожали. Да, схватки с Пустым закалили его, но уж слишком ситуация была сюрреалистической, а иллюзия — реальной: насквозь промокшая одежда и капли ливня на лице, шум дождя, громкий хлест веток и завывание ветра. — Я доберусь до Джирайи и спасу Пустого!

— А если этого не случится? Твой друг ведь проиграл Итачи и сейчас умирает, — невозмутимо заметил Куро, и злость загорелась в Наруто с новой силой. Этот тип ничего не знает, а еще судит о Пустом и показывает его могилу!

— Он не был готов к этому! Тем более, он защитил меня!

— А прошлого хозяина не защитил, — съехидничал Куро, и Наруто впал в ступор, а затем ляпнул:

— А это тут при чем?

— Если он позволил прошлому хозяину умереть и, пусть и случайно, проиграл Итачи, то почему это же не случится и с тобой?

Наруто отступил и остолбенел. Он никогда не смотрел на историю Пустого под таким углом. Возможно, потому что не верил, что кто-то победил _настолько_ сильное существо. Хотя жуткий мужчина-черно-белый монстр разрушил скалу Хокаге, что вполне соответствовало словам Пустого, что тот одолел его прошлого хозяина. Однако на слова про Итачи Наруто ничего возразить не мог, а поэтому сжал губы и понуро ответил:

— Ничего. А если Итачи лжет? Тем более, раз он, по своим же словам, состоит в организации, которые хотят извлечь из меня Девятихвостого и убить? — Наруто пронзительно посмотрел на черную маску. — Может, у них вообще совершенно другая цель? Или ты лжешь про своего друга и учителя? Или…

— Не смей, — зловещим шепотом заговорил Куро, и Наруто, по спине которого пробежали мурашки, замолчал. — Может, Итачи врет, но я — нет. Не смей говорить, что смерть моих близких — ложь.

— Хорошо, — поспешно заверил его Наруто и приготовился обороняться, однако лишь спустя долгую нервирующую тишину, в которую Наруто следил за бесстрастной черной маской, Куро заговорил снова, только уже намного спокойнее:

— Впрочем, твои слова насчет Итачи не лишены смысла. С ним и правда не стоит заключать соглашение. С него станется предать тебя, если это на это будет серьезная причина, — Куро усмехнулся, и Наруто окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

— Тогда зачем ты предлагал согласиться с ним?!

— Потому что это единственный выход, который я вижу. Если у тебя есть идеи, как справиться с Акацуки иначе — предлагай, — съехидничал Куро, и злость Наруто достигла пика: он никому ничего не обязан! Наруто вздохнул, удерживая ярость в груди, а затем подошел к могиле.

— У меня их нет, — Наруто замахнулся катаной. Ему почему-то казалось это правильным, хотя могила, пусть и иллюзорная, была каменной. — Но я не умру! Чтобы ты ни говорил, я не умру, слышишь?! НЕ УМРУ! — лицо Наруто исказилось от гнева, и он с размаху вонзил меч в могилу.

И в тот же миг Наруто снова оказался на поляне и, испуганно оглядевшись, поймал удивленный взгляд Итачи, в котором появилось понимание.

— Вы общались с Куро, Наруто-кун?

— Предположим, — Наруто нахмурился и потребовал: — Какое его настоящее имя?

Почему-то Наруто казалось это важным: в конце концов, какие причины у Куро скрывать лицо? Никаких. _Но почему-то же это делает. И ни в этом ли кроется главная тайна?_

Итачи помедлил, а потом покачал головой.

— Если он не хочет его говорить, то и я не буду, — Наруто сжал ладонь на рукояти катаны, и Итачи заметил это. — Полагаю, ваш ответ — «Нет», Наруто-кун?

— А если и так, то что? — Наруто с вызовом усмехнулся и мысленно извинился перед Пустым:

«Потерпи еще немного, Хичиго. Прошу».

— То ничего, — Итачи остался невозмутимым, отчего Наруто опешил. Но лишь на секунду: черные глаза, на глубине которых блеснул странный огонь, пристально посмотрели на него, а голос Итачи стал чуть ниже. — Однако если по вашей вине что-то случится с Куро, то смерть покажется вам раем, Наруто-кун.

Наруто хищно оскалился, и Итачи нахмурился, а затем на его лице проступило удивление: его придавила к земле концентрированная чакра.

— Не смейте мне угрожать, — с расстановкой мрачно отчеканил Наруто. — Вы убили семью Саске, вы почти убили меня и Хичиго, вы управляли Куро, как марионеткой. И вы надеетесь, что я соглашусь?

Итачи нахмурился сильнее, однако быстро вернул на лицо прежнюю невозмутимость.

А затем Наруто остолбенел.  
_  
— Какаши-сенсей, а хотите еще один анекдот? Сидит лось на рельсах…_

_Ужин был на редкость веселым. Клон Наруто старался вести себя как можно непринужденнее и энергичнее, дабы никто не заподозрил неладное. Возможно, он даже перестарался — Какаши-сенсей поинтересовался, почему он сегодня столь весел, на что он ответил, что у него просто хорошее настроение. И что суп на редкость восхитителен — не иначе как это его заслуга._

_— Ага, конечно, — Саске скептично хмыкнул, и Наруто нехотя признал, что в этом есть и заслуга его и Сакуры._

_Беседа то становилась оживленнее, то ненадолго угасала, а солнце все садилось за горизонт. На душе клона было неспокойно: чем он там занимается с Итачи? Чай распивает? Неужели это таки было ловушкой, и оригинал похитили, а то и того хуже? Клон обеспокоенно посмотрел на Сакуру. По истечении определенного времени, если оригинал не вернется, он хотел признаться в содеянном, но не знал, правильно ли это. С одной стороны, его побегут спасать, что, вероятно, закончится смертью кого-то из его команды. С другой, оставлять товарищей в волнении и неведении Наруто не хотел совершенно, и надеялся, что «он» поступил правильно и вернется целым и невредимым._

_Неожиданно Наруто стало резко клонить в сон. Сначала он лишь зевнул, а потом сознание быстро погрузилось во тьму. Последним Наруто заметил, что Саске уже потерял сознание, а Какаши уперся в землю и держится из последних сил._

_«Вот черт»._  
  
— Полагаю, вы уже знаете, Наруто-кун, что к вашим друзьям пришли _гости_.

Наруто очнулся и ошарашенно посмотрел на спокойного Итачи.

— Откуда вы… Это ваших рук дело? — растерянно спросил Наруто, а затем помрачнел и молниеносно вытащил катану из ножен и направил ее на Итачи. Однако тот лишь покачал головой.

— Нет, Наруто-кун. Я бы без проблем обезвредил вас и вашу команду, хотя, возможно, с вашим наставником возникли бы некоторые проблемы, — Наруто хмыкнул: Саске с такой же стопроцентной уверенностью и небрежностью говорил, что одолеет кого-то. — Вероятно, кто-то другой пришел по вашу душу. А узнал я об этом, потому что оставил следить за вашими друзьями клона-ворону.

«Предусмотрительный, зараза», — Наруто недружелюбно оскалился, однако в его душу закрались сильные сомнения.

— Я не видел никаких _гостей_ — лишь что мой клон и товарищи потеряли сознание. 

_Или_ … Наруто тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли об их смерти.

— Тогда вы вполне можете это проверить, — Итачи пожал плечами. — Пошлите туда клона или отправьтесь сами. Однако, боюсь, в последнем случае вас ждет неудача. Особенно если _гости_ используют ваших товарищей как заложников.

Наруто сжал губы. Врать Итачи не было смысла. Он сильнее его — это факт, который они «проверили» с Пустым. Он может легко убить или похитить его — это тоже факт. Особенно сейчас, когда его товарищи без сознания. Но почему-то этого не делает. Да и если он заодно с _гостями_ , то смысл во всей этой беседе? Что мешало Итачи просто подождать, пока он потеряет сознание?

Однако и от своего предложения Итачи, по факту, оставался в глубочайшем минусе, идя против целой организации таких же преступников, для которых получение Девятихвостого, судя по его словам — дело второстепенной важности. Причем все имело бы хоть какой-то смысл, забери он Куро, но Итачи же оставил его! У него, того, за кем охотятся Акацуки! Разве Куро не был бы с Итачи в большей безопасности? И разве его предложение о сотрудничестве не ставит под опасность и Куро?

«С другой стороны, по его словам, если я не предам Коноху, то меня убьют Акацуки». Наруто тряхнул головой: сейчас гораздо важнее другое. Наруто вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и не думать о возможной смерти товарищей. Итачи же усмехнулся в лучших традициях Саске:

— Ну так что, Наруто-кун, вы все еще отказываетесь от моего предложения?


	32. Разговор. Часть 32

— Хорошо, — наконец нехотя ответил Наруто, смотря в спокойные черные глаза. — Но у меня есть два условия.

Итачи приподнял брови.

— Во-первых, вы освободите и исцелите Пустого, — твердо сказал Наруто. — А во-вторых, ответите на один вопрос.

Всматриваясь в каменное лицо Итачи, Наруто вспомнил Саске. В Академии тот тоже ходил с единственной, правда, хмурой миной, но при тесном знакомстве неожиданно показал разнообразие эмоций и даже иногда улыбался. А его мрачность стала казаться не сколько недовольством миром, сколько своеобразным спокойствием.

— Медицинскими техниками я владею плохо, но остальное меня устраивает, — Итачи наклонил голову, и его голос изменился. — Разве что ответ зависит от вопроса, Наруто-кун.

Наруто напрягся и с тревогой посмотрел на солнце, что почти скрылось за горизонтом: темнело в лесу быстро, так что времени оставалось мало. Нет, они чертили светящиеся печати еще на первом году Академии, но сражаться с ними в ночи густого леса — наверняка та еще задача.

Поэтому Наруто не стал медлить и выпалил:

— Вы знаете человека, что убил моих родителей?

Слова Курамы не выходили из головы Наруто, так как состыковались с рассказом Третьего: кто-то при его рождении действительно похитил его мать и высвободил Демона-Лиса, а отец запечатал последнего и умер. Но кто это сделал, оставалось загадкой, так как все свидетели погибли.

«От Куро, причастен он или нет, я в любом случае не получу ответа. А у Итачи хоть маски нет, авось по его реакции что-то станет понятно. Тем более, Курама вполне мог соврать».

Расчет Наруто оправдался — черные глаза расширились, а затем прищурились.

— Человека, который убил ваших родителей?

— Я знаю, что Демона-Лиса выпустил Учиха. Он мне об этом сказал, — упрямо сказал Наруто, не собираясь отступать. Однако неожиданно, без посторонней помощи, Итачи ответил:

— Я знаю, о ком вы говорите. Он зовет себя Мадарой Учиха.

— Мадарой Учиха?

— Да. Тем самым Мадарой Учиха, — равнодушно пояснил Итачи, и Наруто с изумлением заморгал.  
«Разве Мадару не убил Первый Хокаге? К тому же, он в любом случае должен был давно умереть от старости!»

— Правда или нет, я не знаю. Его лицо скрыто под маской, — Наруто приоткрыл рот, как Итачи его опередил: — И нет, это не Куро.

Наруто помедлил и хмыкнул.

— Это я уже понял.

Интуиция подсказывала Наруто, что если он станет расспрашивать дальше, то заберется в глубокое и темное болото. Но Наруто не хотел отступать — он должен узнать, кто и зачем убил его родителей.

Вдруг Наруто осенило снова.

— Мадара тоже состоит в Акацуки?

— Да, — Итачи кивнул и слегка нахмурился. — Я думал, Куро вам об этом рассказал.

Лицо Наруто вытянулось, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

«По крайней мере, понятно, почему Итачи так разоткровенничался».

— С чего вдруг?

 ** _«Это тот человек, что убил моего друга. Вместе с Итачи»_** , — мрачно пояснил Куро, и Наруто стало не по себе — он уже и подзабыл, что перед ним стоит убийца собственной семьи.

«Понятно, почему Куро так ненавидит Итачи. Если, конечно, это все не их общий коварный план». Хотя, как Наруто ни старался, но не придумал, зачем Учихам так все усложнять. И если Куро и отыгрывал ненависть, то отыгрывал очень правдоподобно.

— Тогда, раз мы разобрались со вторым, перейдем ко первому, — Итачи возник около Наруто, и не успел тот запаниковать, как Итачи взял его подбородок, и Наруто уставился на черные сюрикены в красных глазах. И, спустя секундное падение в темноту, стоял под кровавым небом, которое завихрилось и исказилось с невиданной силой. Сердце Наруто застыло — черный Итачи у огромного черного креста с белой фигурой взялась за одну из катан. Наруто бросился вперед, сломя голову, но прежде чем он закричал, катана стремительно вышла из тела Хичиго и пропала. Когда Наруто оказался рядом, то же случилось и с несколькими мечами и, как только последний выскользнул из живота, Наруто едва подхватил падающее белое тело.

«А Хичиго не такой уж и тяжелый», — Наруто осторожно положил Пустого на черный «пол». После быстрого осмотра сердце Наруто сжалось до песчинки: на костлявых руках и ногах, груди и впалом животе зияли бесчисленные черные раны от катан.

— Хичиго! — Наруто попытался растормошить Пустого и испуганно посмотрел на черного Итачи снизу вверх. — Что с его ранами?

— Понятия не имею, — Итачи покачал головой и наклонился, и Наруто прижал Пустого к себе. — Я не знаю, что ваш друг за существо, Наруто-кун. Одно ясно — он лишь потерял сознание. Раз ваш друг вытерпел Цукуеми, то, думаю, он все-таки очнется.

— А если нет? Что если Хичиго умрет?! — крик Наруто одиноким эхом растворился в искаженном, неестественно выгнуто-вогнутым и размытом черно-красном мире.

Черная фигура пожала плечами.

— В таком случае я ничего не смогу поделать, Наруто-кун.

В Наруто стремительно поднялся гнев, но вдруг он снова оказался на поляне, где удивленно уставился на спокойного Итачи и быстро собрался: ему не привыкать к перемещениям из «внутреннего» мира во «внешний».

— Так что это за гости? — Наруто нахмурился. — Раз вы оставили клона-ворону и говорите о них с такой уверенностью, значит, что-то видели?

Брови Итачи приподнялись.

— Немного. Я развеял его, когда его почти заметили. К нам пришли десять человек, однако ваших друзей, которые были без сознания, они не тронули, — Наруто выдохнул с облегчением, но, как оказалось, слишком рано. — Вероятно, чтобы использовать их в случае чего как заложников. Гости разделились на две группы: пятеро остались на месте, а пятеро, похоже, отправились вас искать. С ними собака-ниндзя, так что, вероятно, нас найдут минут через семь.

У Наруто упала челюсть. Десять человек? ДЕСЯТЬ? Но, поразмышляв, Наруто признал, что при сражении с Пустым бы не ограничился и армией.

«Хотя Итачи может бессовестно врать», — Наруто внимательно всмотрелся в равнодушное лицо Итачи. — «А вообще черт знает, что он задумал. Что Куро, что он — оба очень мутные типы».  
Хотя «мутной» Наруто назвал бы всю ситуацию: неизвестно какие цели преследующий и за кого «играющий» Итачи, Куро, гости… Лишь из-за силы воли Наруто шел вперед, не поддаваясь сомнениям и страху. Иначе его голову давно бы размножил белый меч.

Тем более, на кону стоят жизни его друзей.

— Наруто-кун, вы знаете, кто наши гости? — Итачи прищурился. — Может, кто-то интересовался вами до меня?

Наруто помрачнел. Он рассказал о записке-предупреждении Какаши, но даже тот после тщательного исследования лишь вернул ее, предварительно «запомнив» почерк шаринганом.

— Оставь ее у себя. Я все равно не нашел зацепок, — Какаши сжал губы под маской и задумчиво добавил: — Разве что…

— Что? — Наруто встрепенулся и напряг все свое внимание.

— Почерк, — Наруто с непониманием моргнул, и Какаши терпеливо пояснил: — Наруто, кто-то написал эту записку либо с дурными намерениями, либо нет. Первое все же сомнительно — вряд ли бы простая записка заставила бы тебя остаться в Конохе.

— А если он знал об Итачи? — Наруто задумался, знал ли неизвестный о нападении в подворотне. Потому что Наруто поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас чувствует себя как никогда счастливым. Когда по вечерам препирается у костра с Саске, когда смущает Сакуру неприличными шутками, когда играет в карты с Юи-сан… И когда видит в черном глазу напротив сильную обеспокоенность.

— Если это человек сотрудничает с ним, то ему еще не выгоднее писать записку — намного проще убить нас вне Конохи. Поэтому, скорее всего, он и вправду желает тебе помочь. И я подозреваю, что, раз других зацепок нет, то ей является сам почерк. Если кто-то предупреждает тебя о заговоре, то у него должна быть веская причина так рисковать. А близкие отношения под нее вполне подходят.

Наруто нахмурился. Из всех немногочисленных дорогих ему людей под ситуацию лучше всего подходила Хината, но Наруто не помнил, чтобы видел ее почерк. Хотя он много чего не помнил.

«А умерла ли Хината вообще? Я ведь даже ее тела не видел», — Наруто нахмурился, внимательно вглядываясь в записку и стараясь в который раз найти в ней хоть что-то. И вдруг его осенило.

— Какаши-сенсей, — Какаши насторожился, когда взглянул в непривычно серьезные голубые глаза. — Если кто-то знает о заговоре, значит, он как-то к этому причастен?

Молчание было самым красноречивым ответом, и Наруто не выдержал:

— Но этого не может быть! Разве!..

— Тише, Наруто, — Какаши приложил палец к маске и показал головой на палатку, где спали Сакура, Саске и Юи-сан. Наруто сжал губы и кивнул в знак понимания. — Иногда именно близкие преподносят нам неприятные сюрпризы, — лицо Наруто исказилось от боли, и Какаши уточнил: — Но часто они делают это не по своей воле, в ситуации, когда из двух важных вещей жертвуют меньшим. Разве ты не поступил бы так же на их месте?

Наруто приоткрыл рот, а затем сжал лицо в ладонях. Предал бы ли он кого-то, если бы на весах лежало что-то важнее?

«Нет, ни за что! Я бы никогда не допустил этого!» — возмутился Наруто, но внутренний голос, чудовищно похожий на голос Пустого, ядовито прошептал: — «Да, предал бы».

На душе Наруто стало особенно погано. Над костром воцарилось тяжелое молчание, и Какаши поторопился успокоить Наруто:

— А вообще это лишь предположение. Автор этой записки вполне мог предупредить тебя по другим причинам.

Наруто воспрянул духом и торопливо согласился. В конце концов, с Сакурой, Саске и Какаши он общается постоянно, так что заметил бы что-то странное, а при попытке представить неунывающего Базза или ласкового Ируку предателями мозг Наруто ломался. Куда правдоподобней, как бы странно это не звучало, была версия с призраком Хинаты, но тогда почему он не показывается ему? Разве не он один видит призраков?

Или не только он. Наруто содрогнулся, когда вспомнил встречу с чудовищем два года назад — в первый месяц «общения» с Пустым он боялся, что монстр снова явится за ним. А затем утешал себя, что если этого не случится, то с остальным он справится, раз справился с Хичиго.

Теперь Наруто уже не был в этом так уверен.

— Значит, есть, — тем временем спокойно сказал Итачи.

— Нет, — Наруто ощетинился, а затем оскалился в лучших традициях Пустого. — Даже если так, то вам что с того?

— Вы явно знали о возможности самого нападения, но не о том, кто на вас напал, Наруто-кун, — Наруто скрипнул зубами. Почему все Учихи такие проницательные? — Я могу попробовать определить, кто наши гости.

— А вы сможете?

— Попробую. Это совершенно точно не будет лишним сейчас, — Итачи, казалось, совершенно не смущали подозрения и недружелюбие Наруто, как, впрочем, и десять врагов. — Но если вы не хотите, то хорошо.

Наруто нахмурился. Он не верил Итачи, но ради друзей постарался откинуть чувства и спокойно рассуждать.

«В конце концов, если Итачи причастен к этому, то записка ничего не изменит. Если не причастен, то хуже уже не станет, нет? Тем более, я и так с ним сотрудничаю», — тщетно попытался увериться Наруто. Его так и рвало проверить, не врет ли Итачи, все ли в порядке с друзьями, действительно если они живы.

Однако если он прав…

«То я и правда умру», — Наруто скрипнул зубами: он ненавидел ощущать собственную беспомощность и даже немного жалел, что потерял беззаботность и наивность два года назад и приобрел осознание, что в лобовом столкновении некоторых монстров не победить.

«Куро».

 ** _«Да?»_** — удивился тот. Впрочем, Наруто и сам не верил, что делает, но нуждался в хоть какой-то поддержке — слишком на него давило, что в какой-то степени он один решает судьбу друзей и что одна его ошибка может стоить им жизни.

«Итачи не врет насчет моих друзей? И он действительно поможет нам?»

После небольшой паузы Куро странно усмехнулся, отчего Наруто стало не по себе.

_**«Думаю, нет, не врет. Сейчас это не в его интересах. Но, как показывает опыт, я бы не стал расслабляться. Нет, Итачи предаст лишь в крайнем случае, но может создать нам проблемы».** _

Наруто понимающе усмехнулся, а затем остолбенел.

«Стоп, _нам_?»

 _ **«Ты же сам спросил у меня совета»,**_ — с абсолютной невозмутимостью, как и Итачи, ответил Куро. — _ **«Тем более, цепи до сих пор связывают нас. Так что да, теперь мы вместе, даже если ты этого не хочешь».**_

Наруто впал в ступор. Слова Куро походили на… _поддержку_? Или ему показалось?

А еще в Наруто, несмотря на ситуацию, проснулось любопытство. Если он неожиданно узнал про человека, что убил его родителей, то, может, и здесь ему повезет? Поэтому Наруто подавил сомнения и нехотя сказал:

— Я получил записку, в которой мне написали не уходить из Конохи. Что происходящее — ловушка.

Итачи приподнял бровь, и Наруто вспомнил Какаши. Тот тоже порой смотрел так, вроде и не с обвинением, однако при этом ты ощущал себя полнейшим идиотом.

«Кстати, как Какаши-сенсей получил шаринган? Или он в родстве с Учиха?»

— И вы все равно покинули Коноху?

— Иначе мой друг бы умер из-за вас! — огрызнулся Наруто, однако Итачи как ни в чем не бывало спросил:

— Можете мне показать эту записку?

Наруто опешил, а затем возмутился:

— А зачем? Между прочим, на нас вот-вот нападут, по вашим словам!

— Потому что если мои подозрения подтвердятся, то ситуация гораздо хуже, чем кажется, — Итачи сказал это совершенно спокойно, но по спине Наруто пробежали мурашки. Причем пугало даже не «всезнание» Итачи, а его уверенность. Рука Наруто замерла в кармане куртки, но внутренний голос, похожий на голос Пустого, съехидничал: «Отступать некуда, мелкий». Наруто сжал губы: без Пустого он чувствовал себя полностью беспомощным. Но все-таки он протянул Итачи смятый листок, который тот развернул и стал внимательно рассматривать.

— Как вы получили ее, Наруто-кун?

— Как получил? — Наруто впал в недоумение, а затем насторожился. — Перед уходом из Конохи нашел ее на могиле подруги, которая недавно умерла. А вам что с того?

— Хм, — Итачи повертел записку и вернул ее удивившемуся Наруто. — Что же, все понятно.  
Наруто ошеломленно уставился на помрачневшего Итачи.

— Что, что понятно?! Мне лично ничего не понятно!

— Понятно то, что, вероятно, наши гости уже знают о мне. И что сбежать у нас не выйдет, — невозмутимо пояснил Итачи, и Наруто приоткрыл рот, толком не начав возмущаться.

— А? С чего вы так решили?  
_**«Итачи же гений. Естественно, он умнее всех шиноби Конохи вместе взятых»**_ , — саркастично усмехнулся Куро, а Итачи покачал головой.

— Долго объяснять, — видя величайший скептицизм на лице Наруто, Итачи вздохнул. — Наруто-кун, это и вправду долго объяснять. Тем более, у нас осталось не так много времени.

«Интересно, из-за кого?!» — Наруто едва сдержал возмущение, вспомнив, что Итачи все-таки предложил ему помочь. Правда, оставался вопрос, зачем он так рисковал и не врет ли он, но пока ему не сделали ничего плохого.

«Ну, не считая попытки похищения и убийства Хичиго. И, возможно, убийства твоей команды» — ехидно заметил внутренний голос.

— Если все получится, то я все подробно расскажу вам. Хорошо, Наруто-кун?

— Правда? — голос Наруто наполнился скептицизмом. — Если вы не хотите рассказывать, то, значит, причастны к происходящему. Тем более, как удачно-то вышло, что вы пришли именно тогда, когда моя команда потеряла сознание, и что вы как-то быстро разобрались во всем.

— Потому что я знаю больше, чем вы, Наруто-кун. Хотите не считать это совпадением — считайте. Вот только сделать выбор вам все равно нужно, — Итачи пожал плечами, и Наруто захотел возмутиться, но всего лишь одно слово выбило его из колеи:

_**«Соглашайся».** _

Когда Наруто отошел от шока, то разозлился. Где-то в душе он понимал, что просто срывает злость на Куро, но слишком его доконало происходящее. Да, «уроки» Пустого приучили его к определенной сдержанности, но и у нее был предел, да и ситуация была не из разряда «сражайся или сдохни».

По крайней мере, пока.

«Да черта с два! Ты предлагаешь довериться Итачи?! Он убил твоего друга и семью Саске! Он почти убил Пустого и похитил меня! Я даже не знаю, живы ли мои друзья или нет! Что мешает мне просто пойти и проверить это? Тем более, если Итачи почему-то темнит, а не говорит все прямо!» — возмутился Наруто и понял, что, если Куро заодно с Итачи, то стоило вести себя осторожнее. И, когда Куро ответил предельно вежливо и холодно, у Наруто пробежали мурашки по коже:

 ** _«Во-первых, я не говорил доверять ему. Тебе нужно лишь усыпить его бдительность и получить хоть какие-то шансы убить его исподтишка. Это во-вторых. В-третьих, никто не мешает тебе отказаться и пойти проверить друзей. Вот только…»_** — злорадно закончил Куро, и Наруто напрягся.

«Только что?»

_**«Если Итачи хотел их убить, то они уже умерли».** _

Внутри Наруто все заледенело. Он старался не думать об этом, но теперь, когда ему прямо сказали об этом, представить их бездыханные тела… Наруто содрогнулся. Куро определенно знал, куда бить, что, впрочем, не удивляло.

«И это в-четвертых. Как ты не извернешься, все равно ситуация повернется так, как того хочет Итачи. Ему ничего не стоит убить тебя или взять под контроль в гендзюцу».

Наруто заскрежетал зубами. Так его не раздражал еще никто — Итачи и Пустого он больше опасался-боялся. К сожалению, врезать Куро Наруто не мог из-за внимательного взгляда Итачи — он будто был между двумя огнями. Верней, между двумя Учихами.

«И после этого ты говоришь, что ты не заодно с Итачи?! С убийцей своего друга?!»

_**«Нет, не заодно. Думаешь, мне так сильно хочется сотрудничать с ним?!»** _

«Тогда почему ты подталкиваешь меня к этому? Разве ты не должен был абсолютно против?»

 ** _«Потому что тебя интересовало мое мнение, как лучше поступить и не умереть. Вот и я его высказываю»_** , — хмыкнул Куро, и Наруто сжал губы. — _**«Тем более, Итачи не совершает дерьмовые поступки вроде предательства не без веской причины, как было и с моим другом. Что, конечно, не означает, что Итачи надо понять и простить. Но если бы он хотел навредить тебе, то давно бы сделал это».**_

Наруто нахмурился. Да, аргументы Куро казались весомыми, но все-таки, что от него понадобилось Учихам? Тем более, вопрос, как Итачи узнал что-то из пары строк текста, оставался открытым.  
«А если это его коварный план? Или он просто псих?» — ляпнув Наруто, не подумав, и неожиданно получил в ответ искренний и даже приятный смех.

 _ **«Поверь, это не так. Но право выбора все еще за тобой»**_.

«Повезло тебе. Даешь советы, а отдуваюсь за все я», — пробурчал Наруто и внимательно посмотрел на Итачи, который приподнял брови. Признаться, Наруто все стал бы связываться с очень подозрительными Учихами и побежал бы проверять друзей и наличие гостей, если бы не одно «но» — он _уже_ заключил соглашение, и его сомнения «слегка» запоздали. Поэтому Наруто загнал их куда подальше и решительно сказал:

— Я останусь, но лишь на эти семь минут, если не придут гости. Не секундой больше, ни секундой меньше.

— Хорошо, Наруто-кун, — разочарованным Итачи не выглядел, и Наруто заподозрил, что именно такого ответа тот и ожидал.

«Вероятно, он знал, что Куро убедит меня» — осенило Наруто, и оптимизм и уверенность в собственном решении убавились. — «Я поступаю правильно. Я поступаю правильно. Я поступаю правильно… Может, записку написал кто-то из знакомых Итачи?» — Наруто внимательно уставился на невозмутимого Итачи и с неохотой спросил:

— И что нам делать?

— Разделяться нам нельзя, как и применять Технику Клонирования — это заметят. Поэтому мы вдвоем…

— Подождите! А как же Куро? Я видел, как он за секунду одолел группу людей! — осенило Наруто, а потом он понял, что поторопился. Ведь если Итачи и Куро все-таки заодно, то сейчас его…

— Он слепой.

— А?

— Куро слепой, — Итачи сильно помрачнел, а Наруто растерялся. — Да, его техники бы помогли, но он ничего не видит, поэтому, скорее всего, споткнется или врежется в дерево. А управлять им при помощи цепей вы не умеете, — изумление Наруто слегка пропало. — Но, похоже, последнюю возможность он от вас не утаил.

Наруто задумался. Это, внезапно, объясняло многое: маску Куро, его неиспользование обретенной относительной свободы и отстраненность, отчасти цепи…

«Это правда?» — неуверенно спросил Наруто, и неожиданно Куро усмехнулся.

«Да. Нет, у меня есть пара атакующих техник вроде той, что ты видел, которые не слишком нуждаются в зрении, однако и их нужно применять с умом. А защитные техники не избавят нас от гостей».  
Наруто не мог не согласиться, а Итачи как-то понял, что он и Куро договорились, и деловито продолжил:

— Поэтому план такой: я и Куро якобы схватили вас в плен, Куро охраняет вас, а я расправлюсь с гостями, — Наруто приподнял бровь, и Итачи терпеливо пояснил: — Так как они о нас знают, то идея с засадой или атакой исподтишка проваливается. Если вы нападете со мной, то они станут шантажировать вас друзьями. Тем более, вряд ли от вас будет большой толк. А Куро, хоть и ничего не видит, имеет превосходный слух и чакру вблизи чувствует идеально. И как раз его защитные техники пригодятся.

Наруто фыркнул: Итачи этими словами сильно напоминал Саске, который даже на самых простых миссиях пытался всем распоряжаться и взять главенство. Наруто часто это не нравилось, отчего они ссорились и даже пытались подраться, после чего появлялся Какаши-сенсей и показывал, кто тут на самом деле командир. Сейчас Наруто тоже не желал слушаться и стоять в стороне, но, как и тогда, слова Учихи звучали рациональнее, чем хотелось. И все же Наруто не слишком разделял уверенность Итачи: несмотря на слова Какаши и Куро, тот не смахивал на того, кто одолеет пять человек.

Хотя по нему тоже не скажешь, что он убил аж двух шиноби.

— А вы точно справитесь?

Итачи снова взглянул на Наруто, как Какаши-сенсей, и тот опять почувствовал себя тупым.

 ** _«В Акацуки берут не за красивые глаза. Справится, куда он же денется»_**.

Наруто мрачно ухмыльнулся: вероятно, убить собственный клан было непросто. Итачи внимательно уставился на него, и Наруто, растолковав его взгляд, сосредоточился. И вздрогнул, когда за его спиной появился Куро.

— Эм… Привет?

— Привет, — невесело хмыкнул Куро, но выпрямился и напрягся, когда Итачи совершенно спокойно и дружелюбно заговорил:

— Здравствуй, Куро. Рад тебя видеть.

— А я тебя нет, Итачи, — грубо отрезал Куро, и Наруто стало не по себе от давящей атмосферы. Однако она пропала, когда Куро повернулся к нему и деловито заговорил, скрывая недовольство: — Не проще ли скрыть при помощи гендзюцу скрыть Наруто от врагов? Или просто спрятаться?

— Нет, гости сразу его заметят. Плюс они должны точно увидеть, что Наруто-кун жив, чтобы с его друзьями ничего не случилось, — Наруто с удивлением моргнул, а потом испытал благодарность по отношению к Итачи. — Поэтому вы встанете здесь, в центре поляны. Да, место открытое, но зато ты защитить Наруто в случае чего. Об остальном я позабочусь.

— Хорошо, — Куро направился к Итачи, и Наруто осторожно последовал за ним. Ему не казался вариант лучшим из имеющихся, но если за ними и правда наблюдают, то Итачи в какой-то степени поступает разумно.

Однако с чего все-таки Итачи взял, что за ними наблюдают?

— Как-то ты быстро доверился Итачи, — осторожно сказал Наруто, когда они встали в центре поляны.

— Я же говорил, Итачи — придурок, но врать он не станет, — Куро снял объемный темный плащ, и Наруто впал в ступор: на свет показалось густая и длинная грива лохматых черных волос. В Наруто сразу проснулось желание их пощупать, однако категоричный голос быстро свел его намерение на «нет». — К тому же, он мне обязан, и не станет повторять ошибок. Не так ли, Итачи?

Итачи в стороне застыл, и напряжение усилилось, и Наруто постарался не обращать на это внимания. Тем более, Куро поманил его к себе рукой.

— Подойди.

— Зачем? — Наруто красноречиво посмотрел вверх, на черную маску.

«Может, маска, наоборот, как раз скрывает то, что Куро — не слепой? Хотя зачем так заморачиваться? Саске, вон, тоже не любит заморачиваться».

— Ты же заложник, так что нужно отыгрывать роль.

Наруто вздохнул, но взгляда на тонкую, темно-алую кромку заката на чернеющем небе и воспоминания о друзьях хватило, чтобы отбросить сомнения. Но лишь Наруто шагнул вперед, как тот поднял руку.

— Стой.

— Что? Что не так? — раздраженно спросил нервничающий Наруто.

— Посмотри под ноги.

Наруто сделал это и выпал в осадок — между его ног по траве пролегла темная линия. Наруто огляделся и обомлел окончательно: линии оплели всю поляну и складывались в определенный рисунок.

— Печать? — Итачи нахмурился.

— Скорее всего, — ответил Куро, и Наруто не на шутку встревожился.

— Но разве она не слишком огромная для печати? — забеспокоился он и впервые увидел, что Итачи всерьез заволновался.

— Пожалуй.

«Пожалуй?!» — Наруто приоткрыл рот. Похоже, он попал в большую передрягу.

Вероятно, в очень большую передрягу.


End file.
